Bedside Manner
by whirlinground
Summary: Modern, AU Bellarke. Fate has a unique way of bringing people together. While the methods may not always be the best, the intent is always there. Will these two realize what fate is trying to tell them, or will they turn a blind eye?
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** I own nothing but my own imagination.

Hi everyone. This is my first time publishing, and as such I'd like to start of by saying thank you for taking the time to read this story. I will not post notes on every chapter, only ever to denote any kind of content warnings for weary readers. This story will be mature. It will contain fluff, smut, angst, and everything in between. I wholeheartedly encourage feedback and constructive criticism. As this is the first chapter, your comments will help shape the future of this story. That is all! Enjoy

* * *

The day was young, too young for Bellamy. His body ached a bit as he walked down the busy street. His only goal at the moment was salvation in the form of a cup of hot black coffee. Clad in a dark heather-gray long sleeved henley and a pair of black denim that hugged his every muscle, he ran a hand through his wet hair to separate some more of the drying strands. The same hand ran down his face and over the scruff of his unshaven face before falling to the handle of a large glass door. With no effort he pulled the door open and was hit with the delicious aroma of roasted coffee. The scent filled his lungs like that of a woman, causing nothing shy of a feeling of comfort and pleasure. The lust for his morning boost had dwindled into a slight contempt at the sign on the line before him though. Counting the heads lined up between him and the counter distracted him for only moments before something run into him sending a searing heat over his chest and thighs. The sudden pain caused his arms to snap upward and his body to jolt. Snapping back into reality Bellamy realized what was happening.

"What the fuck?" His voice boomed with confusion and anger. "Watch where..."

"I am so sorry!" An uneasy voice said before him as his eyes met with a stunning blue. He was silenced by his draw to look at her. Before him stood a girl some inches shorter than him with bright blond waves laying just before her shoulder. Her skin milky and nearly spotless spare a few beauty marks. What was only a moment felt like minutes of drinking in her beauty before someone had put a hand up to his shoulder. He looked over. "Are you alright, Sir?" He heard. Flickering between the girl before him and an older woman next to him, Bellamy nodded. "Yeah, it's fine." He looked to the employee who had come around the counter but turned back to the blonde. His lips began to form words before he was interrupted by an annoying beeping coming off of the girl who had accidentally dumped her fresh, piping hot coffee on him.

"I am so, so sorry." She said again, her eyes not connecting to his anymore. Her hand slid to her hip and silenced the device before stammering. "I am sorry, but I have to go." She said. The girl looked confused and flustered if not embarrassed. After a stumble of confusion about which way to go, left or right, she slid out of the coffee shop and disappeared before Bellamy could say anything more. A bit bewildered, he looked down at his now coffee stained shirt and realized he was idly pulling the hot fabric from his torso. A few of the customers watching were making comments about how she was rude for causing a commotion and running away. One had said something about how she was a poor thing and must have taken off in humility. Bellamy didn't take heed of any of it.

After moving out of the way of the door and offering to help clean the mess up, the employee shook her head and handed Bellamy a large black coffee to go. "You look like you need to change." She winked. Bellamy went for his wallet but was quickly denied. "Go clean up, enjoy your coffee and have a better day than it started." She smiled at him and pat her hand over his shoulder. With an ever charming smile, Bellamy nodded. He knew to respect the orders of an older lady. "Thank you." He said simply before leaving.

The warmth of the coffee was really relaxing. He sipped it as he walked the next few blocks to his job site. It's as if the coffee he was drinking somehow eased the stress his morning had begun with. With a hint of optimism, he enjoyed the walk and thought he'd try to make this day better. Little did he know, his day was about to get worse.

* * *

Running later than anticipated, Clarke threw her scrubs on. She quickly slid on a well fitting black jacket and stumbled to her shoes as she ran a hand through her loose waves. Grabbing her bag and slipping into some large boots, she looked a mess. All she knew was she needed to be out the door five minutes ago to get her coffee and be at work on time. Of course, she was never late. Last night however was a bad night and a different story. Shaking the replay out of her mind, she shut the front door of her apartment behind her. Within ten minutes she was the second in line at the coffee shop next to the hospital. Her turn to order came up and with a cold smile, she ordered her usual, "House, Black, Grande." Not only was her order simple, but they knew her well by now and had it ready. She was consistent on certain days of the week as her shifts rarely ever changed. Paying with a swipe of her card, Clarke took her coffee and a napkin in hand, waved to the barista and headed for the door. In her other hand, her phone buzzed quietly as she was receiving messages. Scrolling through the screen for a moment before she went to exit the cafe, she suddenly ran into something. The impact popped the lid off of her, cup spilling hot black liquid all over her hand and to her surprise, the man she had bumped into.

"I am so sorry!" She squeaked out as an automatic response. Her eyes flickered over his shirt and to the liquid on the floor. A pink tinge rose in the apples of her cheeks realizing the mess she made. Between being frantic this morning and now causing a mess, she felt so embarrassed. Clarke used the napkin in her hand to dry off her own hand without even thinking about it. Her brain wasn't processing the way it should be, she should have offered it to him. When she realized that, she looked up at him. Her eyes connected to his for the first time and it caused her breathe to hitch. She noticed her reaction and prayed silently that he hadn't. Luckily, in that moment he had looked over to an employee who was checking on him. Suddenly her pager had gone off, and she knew she was late. The sound only confirmed it and struck an urgency within her. Priority kicked in, and Clarke apologized again before scrambling to leave. As much as it pained her to just bail on a mess she made, her job was far more important.

Within five minutes of her hasty exit, Clarke was in the staff locker room changing her boots into her work shoes and putting her things away. Scrambling as quickly as possible to get to her post and do her job, she ran into someone leaving the locker room. "Dammit!" She exclaimed.

"Whoa there." Another voice rang out.

"Sorry Fox, rough start." Clarke said with a weak smile.

"I can tell. Well, go get em." Fox replied with a pat to Clarke's back and a smile.

She took off in a quick pace to get to the ER. Her pager had gone off twice more and she silenced it. Upon arriving she found Doctor Tsing at the triage counter. "About time, Griffin" she snarled.

Clarke felt guilty for being late but she also had a track record of being early so she knew this was a rare instance. "Where do you need me, Doc?" She asked.

"Pileup on the highway was called in when we paged, we had four ambulances en-route, two already here. Box three waiting for surgery, already stabilized. Ghost C-box one until the other ambulances arrive in case they need you. A minor, waiting for Neuro. and a PT as well as her parents. They are fixing her up but since you're our infection whisperer, they will likely need you. She's got a lot of open wounds. When the other two ambulances get here, be ready. So far no losses. Let's keep it that way." The older woman have Clarke a nod.

"On it." She said in reply, heading off to C-box one. Peaking in, Clarke made herself known to her co-workers and looked over the patient. A younger girl, possibly a teen was laying in the bed. Her clothing cut open and and IV in her arm. Two nurses were working on accessing her wounds and an intern was watching closely. The intern looked over at her. "Imaging was clear. Passed ABC's, waiting for Peds, Neuro, and PT. Slight dehydration." As one of the nurses was telling Clarke to check on her after she was admitted, the other ambulances had arrived. Clarke and the other free nurses rushed over to access the situation. The paramedic rattled off everything wrong with the first patient as they pulled them into a box. On autopilot, Clarke told two of her co-workers exactly what to do before she sought out the second arriving patient.

On the gurney before her lay hysterical woman, no older than herself. She was thrashing and irrationally upset. Shock had set in. Checking her pupils and giving her body a full exam, she only found one injury. The woman's leg was broken. So broken that it was sticking out of her once intact jeans. Ordering an Ortho consult and for a sedative to be on standby, Clarke gently put a hand on the girl face. "Hey, look at me." She said sweetly.

The paramedic beside her was holding the woman's thigh and ankle against the table trying to help keep the limb in the field brace. He whispered the patients name to her, seeing she was trying to calm her down.

"Can you tell me your name?" She used. Talking often helped bring the patient down into reality and focus on something else. She didn't reply though, she stared up at the ceiling her brown eyes were glazed over. She was thrashing and looked angry. Questions wouldn't work, not this time.

"Octavia, that's a pretty name." Clarke started. "Octavia, I need you to calm down for me."

The woman wasn't very responsive, but her body was working on adrenaline and she would come down from it soon hopefully so Clarke didn't have to sedate her.

"Octavia, I know you're in pain. I need to treat your leg, but to do that I need you to calm down for me. So how about we breathe together? Nice deep breathe in, and slowly out the nose. Can you do that with me?" She asked, motioning for someone to close the door to the room. It was shut to block out the other commotion from the rest of the ER. Clarke simulated how she wanted the girl to breathe, and within a minute the girl had calmed slightly trying to replicate the breaths. Her body was tired from shock, so she was naturally calming down. Waving off the sedative, the intern put it to the side and focused. Holding her patients hand and looked her in the eyes, Clarke smiled. "That's much better."

"I saw it." The girl laying before her spoke. "I saw my leg." She repeated.

Clarke nodded, stroking her thumb over the other woman's hand. "Want to tell me how it happened?"

Between her calm but rough breathing, Octavia spoke up. "Some dick on the highway must have fallen asleep or something. He swerved, over corrected and hit someone in the middle lane. I veered off the shoulder and got hit by the car he hit." Clarke kept Octavia's focus on her, so she wouldn't look down. The paramedic stood by not needing to hold her down anymore as she was calm and the field brace was doing its job. Clarke knew him well, and used him as her distraction.

"Well, at least your medic is a cute." She suggested. Octavia laughed a little, looking at him. Just then there was a knock on the door and someone walked in. It was the Orthopedic Surgeon who knew to be on call for this pileup the moment it was called in. Clarke moved aside but stayed near Octavia's head to keep her calm. The doctor looked over the injury and ordered an X-ray. He offered to take her himself and let her know it looked pretty clean from just a glance. Clarke nodded. Octavia looked nervously between the two. Smiling down at her, "He's going to whisk you away and get some glamour shots. After that, we'll fix you up." With that the doctor and the intern wheeled Octavia out of the room. The medic went to do his report. Checking in on the other rooms, everyone else seemed to be taken care of. They had enough staff that night and luckily the car accident wasn't as bad as it had seemed.

Just over two hours later Clarke was beckoned by another nurse. She wore an obnoxious print, so she knew she was an attending nurse and not part of the department. "Griffin?" She called out into the ER. Clarke was seated at one of the charting desks. "Yep." She said, standing up and looking to the voice. "A patient is asking for you in." Confused, she couldn't think of who would be wanting to see her. In the last two hours she had seen another four people and had gotten lost in charting. While she was used to checking in with admitted patients, or being requested to, she just wasn't about her whits today. After following the other nurse up a few floors and ushered to the patients room, Clarke rapped her knuckles on the frame of the door. Walking in, she was surprised to see Octavia from before laid up in bed. Clarke smiled.

"Miss Blake, how are you feeling?" She said as she walked in and came up to the side of Octavia's bed.

"Like I got in a car accident. Call me Octavia, please." Octavia sarcastically said, and smiled.

"Accurate. I hear the meds for that are pretty solid. I'm surprised you're awake." Clarke said honestly.

"Oh, I'm tired. But the other nurse," Octavia motioned to the door. "Kind of got an attitude with me saying I didn't have any emergency contact and acted like it was my fault no one was called. She wouldn't show me my own information. So, I asked for you."

"Oh, alright. How can I help?" Clarke asked with a smile.

"Can I see my info?" Octavia asked.

"Of course." Clarke walked back to the door and grabbed the clip board on the wall beside it. She looked it over, and it was incomplete. "Hang on, she wasn't wrong." She held her index up at the girl.

Walking out into the hall and going to the nurses station, Clarke politely asked if the nurse could let her used the computer. She looked up Octavia full name, and pulled up any information. Everything came up, insurance, emergency contact. Clark printed it off and showed the clipboard to the nurse. "Did you print up her work here, or was it a pass down?" Clarke asked the nurse. "We got it from you guys." The other nurse snarked, implying it was from the ER. "You should have double checked. Half of the chart wasn't printed. We can't fix it if you don't find it first." Clarke said firmly back, correcting the woman's attitude with only words.

Grabbing the freshly printed chart from the printer and taking the clipboard, Clarke went back to Octavia's room. She presented her with the new information and explained "A technical error down in ER meant she didn't get the full print-out."

"Oh that's great." Octavia snorted. "At least now I don't have to worry about dealing with my brother."

Scanning the document, Clarke smiled. "Well, I hate to break it to you but I do need to call him. He should have been informed the moment you were brought it. It's protocol. I'm sure he'll be glad to hear you're okay."

"Oh you have no idea." She rolled her eyes. "Let's get this over with."

"I'll be right back." Going back to the nurses station, Clarke dialed the number for Octavia's brother while repeating his name in her head, questioning it. Letting the phone ring until the machine, Clarke hung up and dialed the second number, a work number. This line was quickly answered.

"Eden Contracting, this is Pike, how may I help you." A voice answered.

"Hi, I'm a nurse with Shallow Valley General and I'm looking for a Bellamy Blake." As his name came out of her mouth, it almost rolled off of her tongue. _Bellamy. Hmm_

"Blake is on a job right now, can I take a message?" The man replied.

"This is urgent, Sir."

A huff of annoyance could be heard. "Alright, hang on." The man said. Faintly, Clarke could hear the man talking to someone else, informing him to have Bellamy take a break and get to his phone.

"Alright Miss, Blake will be available in a few minutes. You can reach him on his cell, do you need the number?" He asked.

"No Sir, I have it. Thank you." Before she knew it, the man had hung up. Waiting about two minutes, Clarke dialed the first number again.

"Hello?" A deep voice was heard when the phone stopped ringing. Something about the tone of his voice felt familiar, but she couldn't figure out why.

"Mr. Blake?" Clarke asked.

"Yeah, can I help you?" He seemed annoyed, as anyone would be, being called off work to take a call.

"Hi, I am Nurse Griffin. I'm calling from Shallow Valley General. You are listed as the emergency contact for Octavia Blake?"

Before she could even finish Octavia's name, Bellamy spoke up. "O? Is she okay. What happened?" He seemed frantic and alert.

"Sir, your sister was involved in a car accident a few hours ago and..."

"HOURS AGO" He yelled into the phone. "I'm finding out about this now? Is my sister okay?!"

"Sir, she's fine. There was an technical problem that pr..."

"I don't give a fuck. Tell me what I need to know, I'm on my way." He demanded, not willing to hear anymore. He clearly needed to see his sister.

Feeling attacked, Clarke bit back any feeling and nodded as if he could see her. She quickly rattled off the details of how he could come see her and he hung up without saying thanks. She sighed, rubbed her hand over her face. The other nurse beside her was grinning, glad she didn't have to do that. Clarke rolled her eyes and went back to Octavia's room. She cleared her throat before entering, as to not alarm her of her presence. "So, he's on his way."

Octavia looked up and had a near devilish grin. "He yelled at you too, didn't he?" A curt nod answered her. "He's passionate."

"I should get back down to the ER, you need anything while I'm up here?" She said smiling with care. Octavia shook her head, likely knowing not to keep the nurse from her job any longer.

"Well the nurses are just down the hall, if you need anything let them know. I hear one of them really loves to chat." Clarke winked, letting Octavia know how to annoy the nurse that had copped an attitude with her. She turned on her heels and headed out, back to her post in the ER. Settling back down at one of the charting desks in ED, Clarke sighed. "Two down, ten to go" She mumbled to herself, noting her shift had only just begun.

Not even 15 minutes had passed before there was another altercation rising in the ER. "Sir you can't go in there" a nurse exclaimed. Clarke had stood from her position and looked towards the sound of the voice well they had not yet come into view. The person the nurse was chasing spoke up, "I'm looking for nurse Griffin," an angry voice dictated. Stepping out from behind the counter she raised her hands almost instinctively while saying blindly, "I'm nurse Griffin." In the very moment she announced herself she also realized who was before her. The warmth of a tidal wave a realization hit her, warming her cheeks and sending her brain into overdrive. _Oh._ _ **Oh. Ohhh**_ _._ Her cheeks flush slightly while she looked up to the tall men standing before her. He froze almost like a deer in headlights after making the connection himself What appeared to be a mix of anger and confusion painted his face before clearing this throat allowing his demeanor to snap back to his anger.

"You care to explain to me this 'error' that led me to not know about my sister being in the fucking Hospital? He demanded looking Clarke straight in the eyes. Her expression quickly steeled and she nodded. Before she said anything to him she gently took his arm and pulled him aside to be out of earshot of other patients and the other nurses all the while waving off the nurse who had been chasing after him. Her fingers nearly pulsed at how firm his arm war and the heat it radiated. As quickly as she had taken his arm, she had let it go. "Of course Mr. Blake," she hesitated. Quickly, she went to the desk and grabbed a prepared manila folder, opened it and handed it to the man.

"There was a technical issue that led to your sisters file not being completely printed. It was no one's fault, however it was overlooked by one of her nurses and it was handled." Clarke sounded very calm and poised, assuring him there was no issue.

Bellamy took the folder from her hands and opened it quickly glancing and over. Although he honestly didn't register anything he saw visually, he did hear her words and while it settled his anger to an extent he looks back up at her, "And is the nurse responsible going to be punished?" Stifling a sigh before tilting her head at him "Like I said Sir, the situation was handled."

"I'm due to check on your sister so I will escort you back to her and she can confirm with you that everything was settled and that she's received the best care." Clarke decided action was more this mans language. "If that doesn't satisfy you then we can most certainly look into it." She calmly assured him in the most professional tone. With that she escorted him back out to the main elevators.

While waiting what felt like too long for the lift to reach the bottom floor, Clarke idly picked at the hem of her top which was nothing more than basic black scrubs. Her department was color codes and as an RN, she wore black every shift. That ding broke into the tension and she ushered him onto the large lift. Pressing the button, the doors closed and the air became thick. They were only going up seven floors but the elevator felt like it was going to take seven years. When the elevator hit the third floor two people got on and got off on the fourth floor they looked like they had gotten off on the wrong floor in the first place and we're relieved to find their desired floor. As the doors closed and they began ascending to the seventh floor again Bellamy cleared his throat like he was about to say something but words ever came out. _Say you're sorry. Not just for his sister, or the glitch but you know, dumping your hot coffee on him. Say something._

It wasn't soon enough before the elevator dinged and they were on the seventh floor. Clarke silently escorted Bellamy back down the hall to Octavia's room, waving off the nurses at the station as they passed. Gently tapping on the door before entering the room, she smiled over at Octavia who was riddled with anxiety looking up at her big brother. "So, I believe this belongs to you." Clarke said in the more casual tone. Octavia smiled and nodded as if to apologize for her brother.

"He we sweet enough to make sure that everything was resolved and that you were receiving the best possible care." This was Clarke giving Octavia and in on the conversation and hopes that she would settle her brother down.

Octavia hesitated, "I tried to tell him before he took off looking for you that everything was dealt with but he's kind of stubborn." The latter part of the lower tone which led to Bellamy rolling his eyes.

"Look you're my sister and you're my responsibility, the moment I find out something like this happens and I wasn't told right off the bat I got pissed." He explained.

"I know Bell I'm fine. Nurse Griffin here made sure everything was taken care of without me even asking. People are human we make mistakes you know that more than anyone." Octavia looked up at her brother with a slight annoyance but a load of sympathy that instantly softened his icy demeanor.

"And now I think you should apologize for going and trying to start shit." Octavia added with a cautious confidence. Bellamy grinned at his sister. Even in a hospital bed she could stand up to him and he seemed to love her so very much. It was written all over his face, his smile lines were soft and his eyes had a sparkle. In that very moment Clarke realized how beautiful this man was when the faintest of pink appear beneath the freckles that danced on his cheeks. He knew his sister was right and the humility of that was almost charming.

Lost in studying the pair, mainly the brooding brother, Clarke snapped to and shook her head. "Actually," she swallowed. "I'm the one who owes him an apology." Now Clarke was the one looking humiliated.

Her eyes moved from a confused Octavia to the floor before slowly meeting the brown gems Bellamy was boring into her. He almost looked like a lost little kid in that moment, not expecting humility out of anyone but himself that day.

Clearing her throat Clarke reluctantly drew her gaze back to the questioning patient. "I may or may not have met your brother a few hours ago, right before your accident actually."

Her lips had a habit of forming different shapes as she nipped the skin beneath them from the inside. She did then when she was in thought, or often unable to express her feelings. She felt the eyes on her.

"I was late to work and stopped to grab coffee but instead of drinking it, well your brother ended up wearing it. I was in a rush." As the words came out, Clarke blushed. She looked back to Bellamy with a pleading but serious look in her eyes. "I am truly sorry, and I'm sure I looked like an ass but..."

"I get it now, trust me." He stopped her. Bellamy dismissed the apology.

Clarke gave a curt nod and left it at that but Octavia just burst into a fit of laughter. "You've got to be kidding me? You dumped coffee on my brother?" She repeated with a level of excitement that almost sounded like respect. She looked as if she approved of this. Someone else picking on her brother. It made Clarke smile. Clarke noticed a look of adoration on Bellamy as he watched his sister laugh as his misfortune.

He smiled gently, "Yeah, it's been a hell of a day so far." He pointed out the obvious, leaving them all with knowing smiles.

She cleared her throat, "Right, so Octavia, how are you feeling? Your leg, not your joy over your brothers misfortune." She smiled.

"I'm really tired." Octavia rasped. "When can I take her home?" Bellamy asked, his tone back to the protective sibling he seemed to be.

"Oh, the Doctor didn't talk to you?" Clarke asked, looking at Octavia in confusion.

"No." Bellamy said angrily.

"Bullshit. He did, Nurse Griffin, but the big dummy here ignored him and tried to bully him instead. I swear, he was here for like ten minutes trying to get jackass here to shut up." Octavia assured Clarke. Her face lit up in amusement but she quickly hid it.

"You can call me Clarke." She started, looking from Octavia to Bellamy. "I'll gladly go over what you may have missed." She smiling knowingly. Bellamy moved to sit near his sister on the other side of the bed.

Without even needing the chart, Clarke explained, "Your sister experienced a compound fracture, which means the bone broke through the skin. The break was very clean and she is very lucky. She didn't require any pins or plates. However this kind of break and very easily lead to infections to the bone and the surrounding tissue. Because of that we will keep her here for three days. If everything checks out and she is healthy otherwise, she will be able to go home after that. The healing process can take four weeks, it may take over three months. It's really about how she treats her body while she's healing." Clarke grinned when she saw Bellamy roll his eyes at his sister. They must have been silently thinking about memories of their childhood.

"Three days, O. You're stuck with me." He said with a sigh.

"Clarke, can you like, kick him out?" Octavia joked.

Clarke tossed her hands up. "I'm not getting involved" she exclaimed playfully.

"Is there anyone else you would like contact on your behalf? Parents, partners, or a place of work? You will have to be off of it for at least six weeks." Her question registered a sadness between the siblings as they looked at one another. A pang of guilt washed over her. One of the many moments this job pulls your strings.

Nodding, Octavia was looking at her brother. "I'll have to have a note out for work or I'll get fired, and I need to call Lincoln" Bellamy grimaced as his sisters comment. Clarke looked on in confusion.

"Actually, Bell," Octavia looked shyly at her brother then down to her lap where bandaged hands sat. "My phone was destroyed in the wreck, and you know I don't know his number by heart..."

Moments of silence passed before he straitened out. "Yeah" was all he said. Clarke guessed he didn't want to but knew he needed to contact this other person. The air felt personal, so Clarke decided it was time to take her leave.

"Well, I'll let the nurses at the station know. They will get the doctor to order you out of work and make sure everything is set for you. I do need to get back down to the emergency department though." She said before she turned for the door. Just as she reached it, she head Bellamy clear his throat. "Clarke," her name coming out of his mouth felt so... "Thank you." He followed. Clarke smiled softly, looking directly into his brown eyes from across the room. She gave a simple nod and took her leave.

The trip back down to her department happened in a blur, her mind replaying his voice in her head. Any woman would be weak in the knees over such a handsome man with an even sexier voice, so Clarke knew she wasn't out of line. No, she was just a red-blooded woman. As she sank into one of the computer chairs behind her charting station, she looked at the clock and sighed. _It's only noon?_

 **-x-**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** I own nothing but my own imagination.

Bear with me on this and the next chapter, laying the foundation for this story. Please don't hesitate to comment, critique, question, or correct. Feedback is very much sought and appreciated, thank you!

* * *

It wasn't long after Clarke had left the two that Bellamy had to face his sisters request. He didn't want to, but it made her happy. Making Octavia happy was his job. Well, that and protecting her. "Alright," He began. "Don't get up and run off." A snarky grin played on his lips and his sister rolled her eyes at him but couldn't help allow a smile of her own. "I'll go call Lincoln." His tone almost sounded defeated which delighted his sister. Kissing her forehead, he took off and navigated his way out of the hospital. Fresh air was so rewarding when you spend too much time in a labyrinth of sterile white halls and people crying, dying, or just in general miserable. He inhaled long and slow, letting the oxygen just creep into every part of his being. His arms stretched out over his head and he emitted a low growl. A stone wall barely spotted with people looked like a good a place as any, so Bell headed over to it and slid his phone from his pocket. He found Lincoln in his list and sat down before hitting the dial button.

"Hello?" The man on the other end knew who was calling but surprise still riddled her deep voice.

"Hey Lincoln, it's Bellamy." He said simply.

"I see that, whats up?" Lincoln replied with the same dry tone Bellamy was giving him. He had no qualms with the man. It was all on Bellamy.

Tanned fingers ran through his dark curly hair and down his face before he cleared his throat. "So, I'm at the hospital with Octavia. She got into a wreck on the highway, broke her leg." He let out the details in one painfully long breath, slowly.

The man on the other end seemed calm, "Is she alright?" He asked simply.

"Yeah, tired and a bit beat up but annoying as ever." He chuckled at himself.

"I can be there in ten, do you need me to bring anything?" Lincoln didn't give Bellamy room to argue. He was coming, like it or not. He did however offer to help Bellamy too.

"Nah. See you then." Bellamy said and hung up. That wasn't so bad. He sat there taking in the fresh air and busy sounds of the city for a few minutes before he went back up to his sisters room. The two were engaged in a less than serious but totally heated debate about what the best flavor of ice-cream was and why when Lincoln got there. True to word he had taken almost exactly ten minutes. Octavia lit up at the sight of him as he walked in. Bellamy, not so much. He straightened up and wiped the joy of the argument he was having off his face. In one hand, Lincoln had bags of fast food and reached his other out to Bellamy. They greeted one another with nothing more than a handshake, and a firm one at that. He set the food down and leaned over to kiss Octavia, on the forehead of course. He didn't need to get his ass beat by Bellamy.

"Hey beautiful." He spoke to her so sweetly. Bellamy could respect it, even if he didn't want to.

"You didn't have to come, I'm not dying boys." Octavia huffed out to her men. They both ignored her and gave one another a knowing nod. "Although, do I smell cheese curds?" She sat up a bit and both men laughed.

"Her one true weakness." Bell said before she shot him a glare. "I have no weaknesses, thank you." Lincoln had moved to the bags he set down, looking through all three. He handed one to Octavia, and then one to Bellamy.

"No extra stuff, except bacon." He pointedly said to Bellamy who hated the healthy things they would throw on top of burgers these days. The man know his order, must have been O's doing. He waited for both of them to take the bags and settle in before he himself took a seat.

"Thanks, man." A genuine appreciation for Lincoln? The rarest of gestures from Bellamy and all three silently acknowledged it.

The three enjoyed the food Lincoln had brought, as if none of them had eaten anything all day. Conversation was light, mostly at Octavia's expense and in a very playful manner. As the day went on Octavia nodded off a bit. The drugs she was on and her body simply coming to terms with the accident took a toll on her energy level. It left her two boys sitting around quietly, or one leaving the room and the other getting air. At one point they both left and actually had a real conversation out in front of the hospital. The sky was falling dark, just barely. Lights were flickering on and the rush-hour traffic was dying down. They had been out there almost an hour idly chatting before they both had the urge to tend back to their favorite woman. When they got up there, she was fast asleep. A few hours later they both would be too, Bellamy in a recliner that was brought in and Lincoln on the bench beneath the window. The TV was on playing game shows in the background.

* * *

 _Bzzzzzzt. Bzzzzzzzt._ An annoyance rose Bellamy out of his sleep. What the hell was that? _Bzzzzzzt._ Bellamy pat himself down finding a blanket on him that wasn't there before. He tossed it to the side and found his phone. It had been vibrating his pocket for who knows how long. He rubbed his hand over his face hurriedly and took the phone with him into the hall after glancing over at his sister. She was sound asleep and looked pretty peaceful. In the hall, Bellamy tapped the screen and answered the call.

"Yeah?" He sounded amused and confused all in one.

"Get your ass to work, Blake." The tone was angry and authoritative. It was Pike. _Oh fuck._

"You seriously can't let me off today?" Bellamy questioned him, having already talked to him yesterday when Bellamy reported he wouldn't be back to work for the day.

"No. You had yesterday, if she's not dying get your ass to work in twenty." Pike hung up without even letting Bellamy fight back. He knew his sister was fine but nothing weighed more on his heart than leaving her when she had just been through hell. He felt enough anger to throw his phone at the wall but refrained. _Asshole._

A heavy sigh later, he entered her room again. Lincoln was awake. He must have heard Bellamy's phone, or likely had some unnaturally early biological clock. The man was a mystery.

A telling look on Bell's face caused Lincoln to walk over to him at the doorway. "You good?" He asked.

"Boss called, if I don't go now I won't have a job." He said very quietly. Lincoln made a risky move and took Bellamy's shoulder. "I'll be here." He assured Bellamy that Octavia wouldn't be alone.

"Let her know for me?" He said almost pleadingly. Lincoln nodded, and they shook hands again. He left without kissing her goodbye as to not wake her.

On his way out, Bellamy found the closest bathroom and ran water over his face and through his hair a bit. He popped a piece of gum in his mouth and left. He didn't have time to go home even though he lived close by. So now he had to go to work in the same coffee stained shirt he wore yesterday. He probably came off as a total slob, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He wasn't out to impress anyone and his job wouldn't change based on a dirty shirt.

He got to work in less than ten minutes and made sure Pike knew that as he dove into his tasks. His best friend Nate Miller showed up not long after which made things better. The two had a really good dynamic and did most team tasks together, like hauling or bracing things. They were construction workers, so a lot of work was teamwork. Almost immediately, Miller asked how Octavia was before reaching into his truck and pulling out clothe. He threw it at Bellamy, who was confused for a scant moment before appreciation washed over him. He peeled his dirty shirt from his body and slipped the clean one on. Miller was a gym-rat and always had clean clothes in his truck. Bellamy felt cleaner just changing his shit. He let his friend know how his sister was doing and the two dove into work.

About an hour later, the two were commanded to get up beams for a new section that needed to be framed out today. Like dogs, they took command and quickly switched tasks. "We were thinking of having a guys night tonight, you think you're up for it?" Miller asked, directing his tone to Bellamy who stood a few feet away prepping some two-by-fours. Bellamy sighed. Normally he was up for it, all about letting off steam and maybe finding someone to really relieve some physical stress with. But he couldn't do that when his sister was still in the hospital. Hell, he probably wouldn't do it until she was mobile again. "I can't man. I need to make sure O is alright." He explained. Miller knew it was a longshot. "What about Lincoln?" He suggested, only to have Bellamy shoot him a vicious glare. _Lincoln._ Miller raised his hands, retreating from the topic. "If you change your mind, let me know." That ended the topic and the two quietly focused on the job.

Hours droned on of the same boring labor. Today seemed slower than ever, but that was probably because Bellamy would have rather been with his sister. He couldn't get the day off despite his best efforts and he at least knew she wasn't sitting alone in the hospital. Miller and him made small talk but for the most part both men were just working, inspecting and moving beams at the moment. "Blake" a stern voice clapped over the two men. Bellamy rolled his eyes and looked over to a mid-50's stocky black man. "Pike." He replied curtly. Pike was Bellamy's boss, and he always had something to say about everything. It would seem today it was about Bellamy missing work.

"How is your sister?" the older man asked. Bellamy nodded, "She's alright." On cue, "So you shouldn't be missing anymore work." He nearly commanded. This rose a slight anger in Bellamy which Miller noted. "If his sister needs him while she's recovering, I'll pick up the slack. So leave him alone Pike." Miller stepped up beside Bellamy who had since turned to face his boss. Bellamy didn't even need to say anything, his friend was on point. He smiled gratefully at his buddy. Pike didn't seem to have a rebuttal for Miller's offer, and just shrugged before taking off to harass more of his employees.

The two turned back to their task. "Thanks, Man." Bell said. Miller waved him off. "You and Octavia are family. If you need my help, you've got it." He assured.

Near the end of his shift, Bellamy had gotten a text from Octavia reading:

 _'Hey smelly, go home and get some sleep. Miller told me you look like shit. Lincoln is here, and don't worry, he didn't take your chair. If you show up tonight I'll be mad at you.'_

He could literally hear his sisters voice as he read her words, and she was true to word. He rolled his eyes and punched back a quick:

 _'If you need ANYTHING, call me.'_

 _'Yes Sir! Love you'_

 _'Love you too, O.'_

Bellamy didn't want to obey his little sister. Much as he didn't want to leave them alone, he knew Lincoln was there to protect her. He also knew that it did no one any good if he didn't shower, get real sleep and food. He could end up in an accident of his own if he zombied around town half-slept. He sighed.

"Hey, Miller?" A few minutes later, Bellamy called out through the framework of the building, knowing he'd be around. "Yeah?" A voice called back.

"Count me in for tonight." Bellamy shouted to the headless voice.

"Awesome."

When his shift ended, Bellamy got a ride home from Miller who was on his way to the gym. How he could work all day doing labor then go to the gym before going out would always bewildered Bellamy. His apartment felt so comfortable after sleeping in a recliner the night before and going through the throws of worrying about his sister. He took his time taking a really hot and purifying shower, spending more time under the slowly cooling stream before pulling himself out of it. He fed himself with a quick meal and struggled to not look at his phone. Around seven he headed out to meet Miller for a ride to Wallace's Bar. It was one of the larger bars in the city, but not quite a club. The music was never too loud and the crowd never overly rowdy. It was the best place for the group to get together, which is why it become a favorite.

As the two walked in, someone stood and cheered. "Look who it is." He called out overly excited.

"Sit down, Murphy." Bellamy said, embarrassed for the jackass.

"Miller told us, how's Octavia?" The same man said, sitting back in his chair.

"Alive, thank fuck." Bell said as he sat down, so relieved to actually say that. A round of fist-bumps and handshakes took through the men. Seated at the round table were seven men, including Bellamy. Before him sat some old work friends or knew him and his sister growing up. Miller being the closest, next to that was Murphy. He seemed to be someone you wanted to hate but had to tolerate. He was always around, and always making wiseass remarks but even so seemed welcome. Then there was Derek, Atom, yes that is his real name, and Jasper Jordan. Jasper was the life of the group, a bright and naive weed-loving guy. Next to him was Monty, a quiet guy. Bellamy didn't know him the best, but Jasper had grown up with him and he was regularly a part of the group now. The guys got together every now and then to let off steam and drink.

Speaking of Monty, "I make holistic things, not drug related." He added the second part very matter-of-factly. "Incase your sister needs anything, just let me know." He offered quietly. Bellamy couldn't read anything off of his face, but he knew the guys wasn't a jokester. At least not when he was around. Bell nodded to let him know he'd keep it in mind. The spent the next two hours chatting, drinking and for some people like Jasper, singing obnoxiously at the music playing through the place. At one point there was a steady competition of darts that Bellamy didn't partake in. Not only was he not feeling up for it, he would have easily whooped their asses. Sometimes he had to play the sit-out card to spare the honor of his fellow men. Monty was the first to call it a night, citing work as his excuse. That lead to a domino effect of the same excuse, and Bellamy was the second to chime in.

Once he was back home, he changed into a pear of blue pajama pants and laid himself out on his bed. He shut the light off but left his lamp on, and grabbed a book. Thick black glasses appeared, as did a hardcover novel. What little energy he had, he spent indulging himself in reading. Just as he was being beckoned by the allure of sleep, his phone rang. He jolted alert and answered without even looking, worried it was his sister. It wasn't. He didn't even get a word in.

"Let me in." The voice seductively coo'ed on the other end before hanging up. Bellamy grumbled and pried himself from his bed. He went out to his front door and opening it to find a slender woman with long brown hair standing before him clad in only a white t-shirt and some soft looking black shorts. Bellamy silently let her in and closed the door behind her, which spurred a look of confusion to come over her features.

"It is Thursday, right?" The woman had wondered that maybe she had got her days mixed up, and used that to open. He nodded at her and rubbed his head. "Long day." He said as she slid her hand into his and pulled him over to the sofa. They flowed together effortlessly as if this was a routine.

"Talk to me." She sweetly said, curling into his side as they both sat down.

Bellamy hesitated. This was their routine, but he just wasn't into it today. Hell, he wouldn't admit he had forgotten about her completely. "O got into an accident. Spent the night in the hospital with her, had to work today. Just a rough day." He said plainly, looking at the woman with sleep in his eyes.

The woman looked a bit startled and sympathetic but her face turned to a softer more sultry look. "Want me to bury your pain?" She hummed as she leaned in and kissed his neck. For the faintest moment, Bellamy allowed himself the gesture. Her lips weren't foreign to his body and like any red-blooded man, he wanted more. However, he genuinely just wanted to sleep. He gently separated himself from her touch and shook his head.

"Echo, not tonight." He said in a dry tone.

It took that one line to make Echo know he was serious, and her face read of rejection and regret. She got up off the couch and took to the door. "Good night, Bellamy." Her tone just as dry as his but it was masking her own pain. Just as quickly as she had arrived, she was gone and Bellamy lifted himself from his couch. He paced over to the door, locking it behind her and went back to his room. He honestly couldn't say he felt bad. This thing he had with Echo was casual and when he wanted time alone, he would get it. Echo did a really good job of hiding her own feelings, or was Bellamy doing a better job of ignoring them? Only time would tell, for now sleep crept in and took over.

* * *

An obnoxious alarm went off for more than five minutes before pulling Bellamy out of his slumber. The man rarely slept so deeply, but his body was protesting the alarm and allowing him to ignore it. Once the sound finally penetrated his bliss, he grumpily shut it off and tossed his phone to the other end of his bed. Waking up had never felt so wrong before. He took his pillow and smothered himself for a moment, pretending he was somehow going back into the dream world. In a flail, he tossed the pillow and got up, almost bouncing on his feet when he stood to jolt his body awake. A glance down confirmed a lack of morning-wood, to which he nodded and head to his bathroom. His routine was simple, shower, teeth, shave if he felt like it, food, coffee, work. Only thirty or so minutes had lapsed when he reached the door to start his day. Clean and dressed in a simple maroon long sleeve that hugged his muscles paired with black denim that hugged... everything, he quickly remembered to his phone. After grabbing it, he headed out to face the day.

Bellamy drove to work in his beat up jeep. He knew today wouldn't be bad because they would prep the worksite to be left until Monday, giving all employees the weekend off was mandated. He got to work early and dove in like a drone. Not even an hour later Pike showed up, fresh out of bed. The man couldn't look more pissy than when he rolled out of his cave and stomped on site. Bell usually found it amusing, but today he ignored him. Bell was going around and checking lists for different sections. Pike meandered over to him and cleared his throat.

"Get out of here, Blake." He said very abruptly. It nearly took Bellamy off guard.

"What?" He choked back to the grumpy man.

"Slow day, go." Was Pike being nice? Bellamy didn't fight it, he finished what he was doing and took off without any other thought. His body wanted nothing more than to go and be with his sister as fast as possible. He spent more time in the parking garage than he did driving the few shorts blocks to the hospital. He hated parking garages. Who didn't? Having finally found parking, he drew a bag from his passenger seat and locked up his car, making his way to Octavia. He had a yearning to protect and check on her, but he was also anxious to see if this would be her last day confined behind the sterile walls. He remember the nurse, _Clarke_ , vague saying she could be in for three to four days.

Seven floors, way too many people using the elevator, and a handful of nurses ogling him later before he made it to the safety of her hospital room. The door was wide open and her laugh emitted from where she lay. As he rounded the corner into the room, he was greeted by his sister sitting up and relaxed with more pillows than he could remember. One of which was propped up under her casted leg where Lincoln sat hunched over what seemed to be a new found canvas for him. The remains of a brand new package of every color Sharpie marker imaginable was beside him, the markers spread out as if he had been picking through them for some time. The once-white cast proved Lincoln had been busy as it had now been decorated at the top most section, nearest Octavia's thigh. A scene had unfolded in bright colors of what looked like a magical forest. Bellamy smiled at the scene but quickly hid it as Octavia noticed him.

"Hey you!" She said cheerfully. He paced over to her and leaned in for a gentle but firm hug. The intrusion stopped Lincoln, or allowed him to lean up and stretch his muscles out. Hunching over had been getting to him, but he was enjoying his creation. "Morning, Bellamy." The other man politely greeted his love's brother.

"Looks awesome." Bellamy replied, nodding to Lincoln's work on Octavia's cast. Simple words but it was a good start toward mutual respect.

Bellamy sat back in the recliner which was right where he left it and pulled his duffle bag up onto his long legs. "I brought you some stuff." He said looking up at his sister. He pulled out a fabric grocery bag and handed it to her. She took it and opened it to see a change of clothes, her favorite sweatshirt and dry shampoo which was something she nearly lived off of. Her face looked so relieved. "My hero." She beamed to her brother. Instantly she took the can to her hair and puffed the white powder into it and rubbed it in. It was like a can of magic that made her feel so much better. He pulled a brush out of his bag and stood, letting the bag fall to the floor.

"Here." Bellamy knelt onto the bed and gently turned his sister enough to be behind her. He used a pillow to prop her up against his legs and he began brushing her hair. This one thing he knew he would always hold over any man that came into her life. He had been the one to brush and braid her hair since she had hair long enough. They had both grown to cherish the sweet moments like this. He gently untangled her hair, starting at the bottom. Lincoln had gone back into his masterpiece on her cast as she was in a better position for him to do a side that was showing more. Brushing out the last few days of stress and being bed-ridden, Octavia sat and relished the men she loved pampering her. Bellamy took is time and did two french braids that met in the middle. Octavia never was one for the sweet and simple, she enjoyed more edgy looks and Bellamy nailed it. When he was done he rubbed her shoulder for a moment before aiding her back into a more straight position.

"Thank you." Her eyes pooled with adoration for her big brother before connecting with Lincoln. "Both of you."

 **-x-**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** I own nothing but my own imagination.

Please don't hesitate to comment, critique, question, or correct. Feedback is very much sought and appreciated, thank you!

* * *

As the day came to and end and Clarke's twelve hour shift was over, she felt like she almost had to go check on Octavia. A nurturer by nature, it wasn't unlike her to visit with patients who she'd bonded with in the past. Maybe it also had something to do with the handsome brother that was bound to be there. Sluggishly, Clarke made her way to the locker room where she tenderly stepped out of her work shoes. Made for the job didn't mean they were anymore comfortable after twelve hours. She rubbed her feet a bit before slipping into her boots, grabbing her wallet and tucking it into the pocket of her jacket before laying it over her shoulder. Mindlessly she checked herself in the mirror seeing exactly what she thought she would see, twelve hours of a shift in the ER etched into her milky skin. Her eyes were lined with bags and her face not as bright as when she started. A few stray strands of her hair were tucked behind her ear in a lazy effort, but really there was no fixing her appearance right now. She just couldn't give a damn.

After making her way up to the seventh, she trudged down the long halls to one of two nurses stations. A quick check that Octavia was doing alright, and letting the nurse in charge know why she was there, she went to the girls room. The lights were out, which of course meant the room was only dimmed. A low glow was always on in patient rooms to make reading easier for attending nurses and doctors. Clarke quietly entered the room quietly in case Octavia was sleeping. It was only half past nine, but one could never be too quiet to respect a patient who is healing. Luckily her choice in stealth was warranted as in the bed lay Octavia sweetly sleeping. More than likely knocked out by a fun mix of prescriptions. Beside her was a hospital recliner, likely brought in for her brother. As she drew closer she noticed another man laying out on the bench under the window. His frame was bulky and broad. In a moment of admiration, Clarke figured this was Lincoln, the man they spoke of earlier, and gave Octavia a mental fist-bump. Now within sight of the recliner, her eyes landed on the mop of dark hair that could be seen over the top. Bellamy had fallen asleep with a slight lean toward his sister, his arms crossed like he was trying to stand up to someone before passing out. The image made Clarke grin. She retreated quietly and grabbed two spare blankets before gliding back into the room and peacefully covering Lincoln with one. The man didn't budge at the gesture, he was out cold. Having gently unravel the second blanket, she draped it over the sleeping brother only for her gut to flip when he moved. She froze momentarily but realized he was just shifting his weight in his sleep. Before she could accidentally wake anyone, she turned and left, leaving the door slightly more closed than she had found it when she got there.

A twenty minute walk home felt like more work than her feet wanted to deal with, and she scoffed at herself for being economical rather than spoiling herself with quick and lazy car rides. It wasn't soon enough that she reached her front door, a blank white door, white frame and white walls. The mat was the only bit of personality for any of the doors that lined the hallways. Of course the one at her feet has plenty of personality. It read 'Welcome. When you're here, you're family. Sure you still want in?' in a fancy font. It looked so elegant yet read so childishly which was perfect for Clarke. Not needing her key, Clarke pushed open the door and was greeted by the site of a gorgeous brunette sitting on the couch, feet on the table, knees up and laptop balancing on her thighs. She inched in shutting the door behind her and kicking her boots off, laying her jacket on top of them. She sulked over to the couch where the brunette had abandoned her laptop and left Clarke an open lap. Clarke plopped down and kicked her feet up into the lap of the other girl.

"We may as well be married" the brunette quipped making Clarke snort effortlessly.

"I thought we were." she joked back. "How was work?" Clarkes voice had a lack of energy and seemed more raspy than normal.

"Nothing new to report on. Same shit, different day, no mega babes to drool over. The one I told you about last week wasn't on site today. Could stare at him all day. You?"

"I bet Kyle wouldn't let you. Anyways, pile-up on the highway, a bunch of those 'I totally have the flu and I am dying' cases, and a double dose of man candy." Clarke yawned out her reply.

The last line of Clarkes words piqued the brunettes interest as she massaged her friends legs. "A double whammy? Share please." She smiled brightly at Clarke.

"Car accident patient's brother and I think her boyfriend?" Clarke began. "I swear that girl hit a lottery not only in her own gene pool but the gene pool she may be dipping into." The candid nature of what had just come out of her mouth made Clarke break out into laughter. "Both built like trucks, tall and tan. Her brother is freckled and boyish in the best way yet built like a statue. Though I can tell he's a dick. Her man seriously came out of GQ or one of those man-mags." Clarke laughed at herself.

"Oh, so your type completely." Her friend said in a harassing tone.

"Ha ha. Remember how we met? Let's not go there Raven." Clarke rolled her eyes. Raven pat her legs then lifted them out of her lap and stood up. "Fair point." Raven laughed. "Made chicken, plated yours up. I'm going to get some sleep. Have to be at work early tomorrow." Raven said with hint of disdain as she grabbed her laptop and took off down the hall to her room. "Thanks, Mom." Clarke joked, poking fun back at her beloved roommate before peeling herself from the sofa. She went to the kitchen to reheat her dinner and allowed todays eyecandy to flicker through her thoughts. A smile idly sat on her lips. The microwave went off and pulled her back into reality. Grabbing a bottle of tea from the fridge and with her now warm plate of food, Clarke went back over to the couch. She curled into her corner of the couch, turned on her favorite network and dug into her plate while getting lost in the TV.

A pounding on the door brought Clarke to her feet. She had fallen asleep on the sofa, her empty plate of food on the coffee table and her drink not even opened sitting in her lap. Of course it was now laying on the couch as she had jolted awake. Bewildered, Clarke took in her surroundings and looked for a clock. The bright blue LED bars read 12:13 AM. She let out a groan as another set of pounding came from her door. Raven came bounding into the hallway with a look of anger spreading over her sleepy face. "Open it, I dare you." She scowled, not angry at her friend but the person at the door. Clarke moved to the door, and found Raven by her side. She gingerly opened it, having the top chain still in place.

"You don't know how to pick up your phone." A coy and deep voice rang through the crack. Raven let out an angry and relieved sigh before shutting the door, pushing it out of Clarkes grasp. She looked over to Raven in a moment as if to ask her what that was for. Raven gave her a knowing look and unlocked the chain for her before going back to her room without a word. A tension settled over the small apartment. Clarke opened the door again and in barged a large man with long hair and narrow features. "Really, sleeping?" He asked, studying Clarke's face.

"Some of us have jobs, Roan." Clarke bit back at the man who then pushed the door closed himself before taking Clarke's hips into his grasp and pushing her against the closet door that was right behind the now closed front door. She let out a sound of pain at the sudden actions. "Could you maybe don't?" She said, not actually asking. Roan grinned and let go of her, moving away. "We need to talk about last night." He said as he moved to her couch, sitting down and opening her forgotten tea as if he lived there. Clarke's arms quickly crossed over her body and she moved toward the coffee table, leaving it between her and him.

"You're right. Let's talk about last night. " Her tone suddenly held more anger and volume. "Let's talk about how I was late to work because of you."

"Oh get over it. You enjoyed last night." He said completely dismissing her frustration. He wasn't even looking at her. A handsome man, but a cold and brute one at that. Roan was ripped but had a narrow frame. His hair long, straight, and currently tucked behind his ears.

"Roan you fucking left me tied up to my bed and bailed." Clarke nearly yelled at the man. This is when he looked over at her and grinned. He looked full of pride in that moment.

"Yeah, about that." He looked back to the TV. "When I went to get a condom, I checked my phone. Was a text that my mom died, so that's kind of why I left." He said so nonchalantly.

As if in a cartoon, Clarke visibly shook her head trying to shake off her confusion. In less than even a bat of eyelashes Clarke was overwhelmed with sympathy. Her natural care kicked in and moved her body to his side, sitting beside him. "Roan..." she started. The one language anyone in this world could understand was loss and mourning, spoken or non-verbal. Innately, sympathy and pain took precedence over her previously growing anger. At least for the moment.

"It's okay. She hated me, it was just a shock I guess." He said. Just as fast as the words came out, Clarke's anger rose back to the forefront of her emotions.

"Okay, you couldn't untie me and fucking say something?" She growled at him.

Roan shrugged, "I just needed to leave." He said very firmly. One thing about Roan is he spoke with intent. He may not be the most kind or brightest of people, but his words came out very matter-of-fact and unwavering regardless of the intent behind them.

"So much so you couldn't be a decent human and untie someone. You literally left me tied and humiliated in my own home for hours." Her anger was boiling through her body. Any sympathy she could have was nowhere to be seen now. No, she was livid, her feelings from the night before replaying in her entire body. She had been tied to her own bed frame, having let Roan take the lead on their tryst for the evening. Only the second time she had every done such a thing with someone, and it ended up with her being left there like trash.

Roan shrugged her off. "I didn't think about it."

That one line sent Clarke into a rage. "Are you fucking kidding me? You didn't stop to think while you're standing naked in someone else's house, WHY you were there? Are you that blind and selfish?" Clarke stood, feeling the need to put more air between herself and this so called man. "I not only had reach my phone and unlock it, but to use google assistant just to call Raven who was across town asleep with her boyfriend. I had to lay there and struggle for almost two hours before Raven got home, Roan." Her eyes bore into him like lasers. "Do you know how humiliating that is?"

"I would have loved to see that." His lips curled into the most mischievous grin as he only listened to parts he wanted to hear. He set the bottle he had stolen from her couch down and quickly overpowered her, taking her arms into his hands and pinning her up against the same door as before. Her back hit the thin door with a heavy impact. To her left was the hallway and to her right was the front door. She was almost literally in a corner. A wrist each were in his grasp, his long dirty fingers nearly crushing her up against the wood behind the back of her hands. He had almost twisted her skin in the impact.

"Get off of me." Clarkes tone was low and angry but very commanding.

"You didn't mind last night." He said, in the most classic of douchebaggery lines. His beard scratched against her neck as he leaned in and roughly nipped her neck, nearling biting her flesh.

"Get. OUT!" The yell ripped through the small apartment and very quickly sent Roan into a more aggressive tone. He was not one to be challenged. His head drew back and his eyes narrowed into dark slits on his face. The wind nearly left Clarke's body in the snap of one's fingers as fear settled over her. As if on cue through, a black metallic object came into her peripheral view and slide in line with his neck. _A cane? A cane!_ It was Raven. She had been ready and waiting at her bedroom door for this very moment. She held the end of a long black cane, pointing the blunt end against his neck and pushing enough to get his attention. "She said get out." Raven repeated her friend. Roan's face somehow manages to look nearly possessed before he dropped her wrists and backed up. He didn't bother gesturing surrender, no he was above that. He bat the cane out of his way, turned to the door and slammed it behind him in his exit.

The very moment the door slammed shut both girls had flinched but felt a heavy weight lift off their bodies and clear out of the room. Raven eyed Clarke who had her eyes closed and was still against the door. She gently reached for the blonde's shoulder and rubbed it. No words were needed. In a heavy breath out, Clarke allowed her tension to escape her. She pulled away from the door and turned down the hallway, quietly retreating to her bedroom. As if on autopilot she had entered her room, stripped herself of her scrubs and burrowed under the large grey duvet that covered her bed in only a tank top, panties and socks. Her only other action was plugging in her phone and laying it face down on her bedside table.

Raven stayed back and locked the deadbolt as well as chain. She cleared the living room and shut the lights off before heading down the hallways herself. Upon reaching Clarke's door, she slipped into the room and shut it behind her. Silently, she tucked herself into Clarke's bed, back to back. It was a gesture that seemed so little, but meant so much. Something Clarke had always struggled with was sleeping, and sleeping alone was the worst once she had learned how comforting it was to have weight on the other side of the bed. Neither girl said anything, and a blanket of comfort gently overtook both women as they drifted off.

* * *

The next morning Clarke had awoken to her alarm and Raven was already long gone. Following her normal morning routine, Clarke liked to have breakfast before anything else. She always said a full belly made her more tolerating of the day. After feeding herself and enjoying a large mug of Raven's left over brew, she went for a shower. When she had stepped out, she stood before her mirror in nothing but a towel and looked over her skin. She had a slight discoloration on her neck where Roan has nipped her last night. That wouldn't be of issue, as her scrubs covered that and if not her hair would. Her eyes dropped to her arms in the reflection, a heavy sigh puffing her chest out before dropping it down. Her once milky tone was smudged with the undertone of broken capillaries leaving a noticeable imprint on both inner-wrists of an orange-almost-red color. Where the ball of his palm had painfully pinned her tender wrist was the darkest and she knew that the bruise would only be worse until it was gone. Bruises were annoying like that, and she knew she would go from red to purple to browns and greens in the healing process. She focused back on her own eyes and contemplated covering it, but she washed her hands and wrists so often cover-up would be futile. After brushing her teeth and drying her hair, she opted to throw a black long sleeve shirt on under her scrubs. It would have to suffice. Being a nurse meant there was no real way to conceal them, but she would try.

Before leaving she grabbed a plastic jar from Raven's room and slipped on her black boots and tucked her wallet into her scrubs. Clarke made it to work early like she normally did and settled in at intake. Intake was often forced on her because she was a people person. Soothing worries, prioritizing and comforting people were one of the two 'specialties' as her co-workers would call it. The second being the treatment of infections. She could spot a brewing infection in the cleanest of wounds and always knew how to handle it quickly. It wasn't noon yet and there were no serious cases coming in, at least not yet. Thursday was always a slow day. People had run out of energy before the weekend, which was busy. Luckily Clarke only worked one more day and had hours that made her avoid the drunk weekend rush.

Around two in the afternoon a woman rushed in with her toddler. Most of the staff was on lunch so Clarke was in charge of this one. She ended up having to intubate the child which lead her to rolling up her sleeves. After that it wasn't a thought to roll them back down. Now on display, her co-workers noticed but never said a word until one of the older ladies who had been there all day was clocking out while Clarke was taking a break.

"Sweety, want to talk about your wrists?" She politely but directly stated, sitting next to the blonde on a blue metal bench in the hospitals courtyard.

For a moment Clarke was confused but looked down her hand idly rubbing the bruised tissue. She couldn't lie and claim a patient did this out of shock. She also knew better than to lie to this particular woman as she had a keen sense for bullshit. Suppose it came with age.

"A guy I was seeing got handsy last night." Okay, so she opted for the truth. The older lady leaned into Clarke a bit, the most subtle gesture connecting their shoulders.

"Need me to kill him?" She had rasped out with a chuckle. Clarke laughed out loud, a true laugh.

"My roommate was about to. He won't be back." She said with assurance, granted she didn't know if that was true or not. It would be naive to assume he'd never come back around.

The older woman didn't press the issue, and both women went back to work. The rest of the day had droned on and Clarke had forgotten to about her wrists. Her sleeves had stayed up and people didn't comment, which was appreciated. When nine came around, she clocked out and made her way to the grocery store. She did most of the grocery shopping for her and Raven and felt up for it tonight. Normally she would go on Mondays during the workday which she had off. After a quick run to pick up core items Clarke headed home. She may or may not have treated herself to some chocolate ice cream from Ben & Jerry's, and a caramel one for Raven. The rest of her night was peaceful and uneventful just as it should be on work nights.

* * *

The next day started like any, back in a normal routine. She didn't bother putting a long sleeve on today. It was more a chore than worth and her co-workers and patients alike didn't seem to make a fuss about her injuries. The flow of Friday was steady and would ramp up the later in the day it gote. Most cases were really small. Friday was always a taste of how crazy the weekend could be for the emergency room. Luckily for Clarke, she had her three 12 hour shifts from wednesday to friday and always had the weekend off. She was forever grateful of that because she didn't care to deal with drunks which was one of the bigger causes for ER visits on the weekend.

Clarke went on her dinner break around five. Two hours later a girl named Monroe clocked in at seven which reminded Clarke of something she wanted to do before it was too late and before her shift was over at nine. "Cover for me for a few?" She asked the other woman who silently waved her off, seeing no issue with Clarke taking an impromptu break. Stopping by the locker room, she grabbed the jar from yesterday morning and headed for the elevator.

Entering the room, she saw the three bodies in the same place as last night when she found them all sleeping. This time however, they were up and alert enjoying what looked to be takeout. Both men had pulled up to the bed and used it as a table while Octavia had a lap tray at her disposal. They were watching a gameshow and seemed really into it because Bellamy had roared at the TV.

"Who would guess that?" He shouted with a laugh, which Octavia followed and Lincoln was silently chuckling. Her eyes flickered back over to the patient, Octavia and she let herself be known by sheepishly clearing her throat.

"Clarke!" Octavia greeted her fully recalling her name looking to the blonde and then to her brother. A glint in her eye before turning her gaze back to the nurse.

Bellamy scrambled ever so slightly to put his food down and stand from his chair, to invite her in. His back was originally to her. "Nurse." He said with a nod.

"Don't let me interrupt," Clarke stepped over to Octavia and held out the jar. "I wanted to bring you this before I didn't see you again. It's a balm, like Icy Hot but without the menthol and chemicals. A friend of a friend makes it and this is an unused jar." She explained, making sure Octavia knew the product wasn't tampered with. It wasn't routine a nurse just showed up with a free item, let alone something not medically regulated. It was more of a friendly off the record gesture. Octavia took the jar and examined it, ingredients were typed out on a sticker on it but there was no other discerning labels.

"Thank you, Clarke." She smiled, setting it down. As Octavia reached for her fork again, she did a quick double take to Clarkes wrist and noticed the bruising. Having no filter what-so-ever caused her to ask, "Are you alright?"

Clarke was taken aback by the girls pointed question and self consciously looked down at her wrists hoping the two men hadn't noticed. The color had since set in more, making them slightly more visible than yesterday. Trying to pass it off as nothing, Clarke then lied.

"Patient in shock last night got handsy. Part of the ER crossfire." She smirked. Octavia bought it.

Lincoln was more focused on Octavia to notice but Bellamy? Oh he had noticed. A woman bruised, no matter what, was something to make him pool with anger. His jaw had tensed up, but he didn't press the topic. He didn't even know Clarke and it wasn't his place to ask. However, he knew women and if it was just a patient who had done that, she wouldn't have been so bashful about hiding it. She's too professional, he's gathered that much about her.

"Anyways, I'll let you folks get back to your game show and dinner. I won't be around when you get released, so take good care of yourself." Clarke diverted the attention to her departure, so she could get out of their hair.

"Thanks again, Clarke." Octavia smiled before turning back to her food and show.

Clarke tossed a small wave and headed to the door. Before she could get too far down the hall, heavy steps sounded behind her and a low voice called her name. "Clarke." She turned to see Bellamy coming after her. She had a smile smile, one of professionalism. "Yes?"

As he stopped before her, he ran a hand through his unkempt hair. He seemed uneasy, like he had something to say but didn't know how to go about it.

"Monty?" He said. Clarke was confused and looked at him like he was crazy. "What?"

"Oh, if your friend who makes that shit, Monty?" He said, gesturing behind him as if to point to the jar Octavia had been given.

"Huh. Oh, I think so. Yeah. Monty." Clarke took a moment to think about it, scanning her mind for the name. She had only met him twice, but she knew the name as Raven worked with the guy. _Weird._ That's all he wanted? _Small world._

"Buddy of mine makes herbal stuff like that, when you said it, I wondered if it was Monty." Bellamy explained, scrambling to make sense of the sudden name drop. "Was just curious."

"All good. Have a nice day, Mr. Blake." Clarke turned from him, but he quickly blocked her by making a wide circle and standing in front of her. Her face paled slightly and she looked almost irritated.

"Are you sure you're okay?" His tone had dropped even quieter with more feeling behind the words.

Her jaw stiffened and she swallowed. She hated being put on the spot and something about this man made her feel unable to lie to him. Maybe it was his tone, or his presence. Maybe it was the warm brown pools that raked her in, waiting for her reply. She grit her teeth and pursed her lips, finding her resolve as her mind had swam for only seconds. Her hand found his shoulder in a very professional way. The warmth that rushed through her fingertips and into her body as she felt his muscles, on the other hand didn't seem remotely professional.

"I appreciate the concern, I am fine." She smiled and stepped around him. He stood there not feeling it was his place to push the topic. But another outburst would pass his lips.

"Could I get your number?" He blurted to her back. Turning to her, he quickly corrected himself. "For Octavia." Clarke turned back to him even more bewildered than before. _What?_

"She really took a liking to you it would seem, what with how we met." His body had relaxed from a stiff and almost awkward stance.

Hesitating, she nodded. "Sure." Her smile appeared on her face, unsure of this conversation. It seemed to go in so many directions in a short period of time. Bellamy presented his phone and opened a new contact, handing his device over to Clarke. She punched in her number and in the comment box for the contact she typed 'coffee shop girl' with a smiley face. She saved it and locked his phone for him before handing it back to him so he would find that little gem later.

"Take care of your sister, Bellamy." Clarke said, using his first name. She had remembered it, but out of professionalism she hadn't referred to him by it. Though, he had just asked her for her number, she felt it was alright. With that, she finally stepped away and left to get back to her job. Bellamy had walked back to his sisters room.

 **-x-**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** I own nothing but my own imagination.

Please don't hesitate to comment, critique, question, or correct. Feedback is very much sought and appreciated, thank you!

The following is a smaller chapter as the next one will be much longer.

* * *

Octavia got out of the hospital after a third night when they cleared her for any infections in her bloodwork. Her healing process would prove difficult for not only her but the two men who would be taking care of her. Lincoln had stayed over a few nights after Bellamy warmed up enough to him. He ended up taking care of her bathing needs as it was awkward now that they were adults. Bellamy didn't like it, but despite anything he knew Lincoln really respected his sister. The first week went by fine but Octavia grew antsy. Being locked away all day made her more of a bitch than even Bellamy wanted to deal with. The boys would bring home new board and video games and even those didn't sate Octavia's need to be up and about. She was hobbling on crutches as much as they would allow her and the balm Clarke had given her really did wonders to ease her muscles.

Around two weeks after her release, she was begging to go outside. The boys would walk her in a wheelchair just so she could get fresh air. Renting one from the hospital would prove even more useful when Monty announced his birthday was coming up and to celebrate he wanted to invite everyone to the adult arcade nearby. They had all been before once or twice and knew it would be a fun night of drinking and arcade games. Sadly, Bellamy had to tell him they couldn't make it because Octavia was still healing. She put up the biggest fuss and with the goading of her beloved friend Jasper, they managed to get Bellamy to agree to it. The gang would be together come hell or wheelchair.

The night of Monty's party Lincoln came over early to help Octavia get ready. Though the place wasn't fancy she felt the need to dress up a little. Probably a means of pampering herself since she had been out of commission. He carried her out of her room clad in black jeans a tank top and a leather jacket on, her hair and makeup nicely done before setting her in her wheelchair. She could hobble around fine, but she would tire very quickly if she had to do that all night.

"I'll ride with Lincoln" Octavia said letting her brother know they were going in seperate cars. He knew they would be, but he figured she would ride with him. He grimaced but nodded. Her chair would fit better in his Jeep and Lincoln had a smoother ride so it made sense even if he didn't want it to.

"You got the presents?" She added batting her eyes at her big brother.

Bellamy smiled and rolled his eyes. "Yes, your highness. I've got the gifts and I'll get your chair." He reaffirmed her of everything just to poke at her a little. She smiling lovingly.

"I'll head out in a minute." Bellamy tossed his keys to Lincoln. "Go ahead and put the chair in the jeep." He said, knowing Lincoln could transfer Octavia by himself. The larger man nodded and wheeled Octavia out of the apartment. Something weird lured Bellamy to double check his own attire and clean up his hair a bit. Still an unkempt mess but now more sleek, and he fit a nice tan sweater over the dark grey shirt he had on. It was all idle behavior, finishing off with a spritz of cologne. With that he took off.

* * *

Sitting at the counter in the kitchen, Clarke was busy sketching idly while music played through the apartment. Her shoulders would move every now and then as she got into songs or really loved a line. Raven walked in and grimaced.

"Enough pop music!" She said, entering the apartment and setting down her bag. She walked over to Clarke and rubbed the girls shoulders before taking a direct line to the source of music, which was Clarke's laptop. Raven tapped it to life and quickly picked a different playlist that they could both enjoy before disappearing into her room.

A few minutes later Raven came back out and Clarke finally put her charcoal down and went to the sink to wash her hands. "You want chicken tonight?" She asked.

"If you're making it, hell yes. Lemon?" The latina peeled open the fridge and pulled looked over to the blonde. Clarke nodded. "Of course."

"Oh, hey you know Monty, my co-worker? He asked if I had anyone I could bring to his birthday party. He's got some coupon that has to have so many people to be valid." Raven said into the refrigerator as she pulled out ingredients for their dinner. "He said that babe you spilled coffee on a few weeks ago would be there." Her face turned into a wicked grin.

Clarke rolled her eyes. "Are you trying to set me up?"

"No, I would never. But, it is good motivation. I told Harper in the hallway that there would be a handful of single men, and she said she would go and bring that Maya girl." Raven answered honestly and hopefully. "Figured I'd try to make that work on you too." She gleamed.

"Or, you just ask me and I say sure because I love you." Clarke pinched her friends arm. The women laughed and began assembling their meal. Clarke prepping the chicken and Raven prepping a salad.

As the meat seared in the pan, Clarke wielded a pair of tongs and leaned on the counter. "It's funny, isn't it?" She blindly asked, as if Raven could read her mind.

"What is?"

"Oh, the fact that I had a patient whose brother works the same job as you and is friends with one of your co-workers and friends. Hundreds of thousands of people in this city and somehow it feels so small." The blonde spoke insightfully, just letting her mind wander.

Raven flickered a glance to her friend, reflecting on what was said. "You're right, that is interesting."

The women cooked their meal and sat together on the sofa to eat all the while settings on a show to watch. It would be a lie to say they didn't have a favorite. Years together and these two had rubbed off on one another as Raven had gotten Clarke to fall in love with BattleBots of all shows. After a filling meal and a few hours of binging, Raven had yawned enough to make her jaw pop.

"Alright, I'm going to bed." She stretched her thin frame out, another yawn escaping her as she stood up.

"Alright old lady. Oh, when is Monty's party thing?" She asked, following the brunette with her gaze. Raven rubbed her face and barely spoke up. "Friday night."

Suddenly it dawned on Raven that Clarke worked until 9 on Fridays. She turned and looked more alert. "Oh."

Clarke nodded with a classic look of 'Yeah, that doesn't work' written on her face. Briefly Raven looked disappointed but then she clearly had an idea as her expression changed and she rose a hand. Whatever thought she had quickly left and she looked defeated again. Seeing Raven so wishy-washy about it and really wanting her to go and to help their friend use his coupon and celebrate, Clarke rolled her eyes.

"I'll be there. I'll be tired, and I'll look like I was run over." She assured her friend. That flicker of an ah-ha moment came back to Raven quickly.

"It's at that adult arcade bar place thing. He wanted to meet up at around eight, but if I can get him to postpone until ten, it's open until one. That way you have time to get comfortable and change and not be freshly out of the ER." Raven excitedly spat out her idea to which Clarke agreed with an eager smile. She was glad to see Raven pleased with their resolve. With that Raven faded back into her tired state and disappeared into her room for the night.

* * *

Three days of twelve hour shifts were always hard, but knowing she had to go out and be social after was even harder. The day had been a long one with more intake than Clarke was really ready for. It turned out there was a new trend of stupid things to do on the internet and Clarke had met a handful of teenagers that day who decided they would try them. The latest trend?; Condom fighting. As dumb as it sounds, it's worse. Kids stuff items into condoms and smack each other until they break or the person gives up. One of her patients had come in finding they were allergic to latex. Another had a black eye from being hit in the face with an ice-filled condom. It felt like the day couldn't get worse until Clarke's mother called while on her dinner break.

"Hey Clarke." The older woman greeted her daughter in a strained and fake tone.

"Mom, it's been months. It is so good to hear you." Clarke's eyes had glassed over a bit and she moved away from others who were on break. She hadn't heard from her mother in months for a reason, and she knew the topic would be sensitive. It could be great and it could be horrible. Clarke had to steel herself either way.

"You too sweetie, how is work?" Abby asked.

"Same as always, chaotic and messy. How are you doing?" Clarke hesitated in her return question. Her voice faltered slightly.

Abby didn't answer for what felt like the longest pause in history, but she finally sighed.

"Clarke," she hesitated. Clarke was being patient and understanding but her body was restless.

"I was in session today, and it was suggested I contact you and tell you what happened last week. I don't want you to worry, I am okay honey. But they were right, I needed to talk to you. I need to communicate if I'm going to be better." Abby rambled on, as if she was trying to justify her own actions and thoughts.

"Mom, I'm listening." Clarke tried her damndest to be understanding. She knew what Abby was going through right now was sensitive and it was in her nature to just be there for her even though she was anxious and very worried.

"I checked out last week, Clarke." The line was silent for a moment.

"I didn't do anything, I promise you that. I didn't relapse." Abby softly spoke up and tried to assure her daughter. She sounded like she was really running on borrowed courage.

There was a handful of things Clarke felt compelled to say, but she had to fight off all of them.

"Are you alright?" She tried to understand.

"I was feeling, I don't know. I wanted to give up, but I didn't. I came back less than twenty-four hours later. I'm sticking this out, Clarke." Abby sobbed a little on the phone, which instantly made Clarke's own tears fall.

"I'm proud of you, Mom." She squeaked out.

A heavy sigh could be heard. Both women felt some relief and closeness even if they were on the phone and so far apart. Seconds went buy of silent sobs which turned into awkward laughter.

"Is Kane okay?" Clarke picked the topic back up. She knew her mom would have left it at that if she didn't have something else bothering her.

"He's very upset." Abby said painfully. Clarke nodded, understanding.

"Give him time. He loves you, Mom. You're both going through a lot, but you going back without doing anything to change your sobriety means so much. I know he's just as proud." Clarke reassured her mother.

"Thank you, Honey. My time is up, I'm so glad we got to talk. I love you, Clarke."

"I love you too, Mom. Thank you for calling." With that Abby quickly ended the call, and Clarke sat in the courtyard of the hospital with damp cheeks and slightly hunched over. It took her a few minutes of just staring off into the grass aimlessly to shake herself out of her thoughts. Her mother almost left rehab. Well, she did leave rehab but she went back and claims she didn't relapse. That was loaded. Looking at her phone, she hit the side button to turn on the display and read the clock. It was just after eight. She sighed, tucked her phone into her scrubs and stood up. After walking back inside and back to her post, she sought out the attending in charge. After a quick conversation and a hug, she was dismissed early for the day and went home.

When Clarke walked into her apartment, she was assaulted by a near perfect silence, almost awkwardly silent. Something was amiss, and she figured out very quickly what when she heard the shower in the master turn on and a faint giggle. Raven and Kyle were home. Clarke sighed and sulked into her room. She peeled off her scrubs and climbed into her bed wanting nothing but comfort right now. Maybe thirty minutes had passed when a warm hand rubbed her tear stained cheek.

"Hey." Raven spoke softly. Clarke stirred and looked at her before looking to the man in the doorway, Kyle. She sat up and pulled her blanket to cover her bra-clad top. She gave the weakest smile to Raven.

"What happened?" The brunette asked, taking Clarke's hand. She looked down and reflected on the call with her mother for a moment.

"Mom called," she said through thin lips. Her eyes didn't meet either of theirs and Raven silently pulled her into a hug. They had been a little family and Raven knew what Abby was going through. Even Wick knew, and he joined the girls sitting behind Raven on the bed, and placing his hand over theirs.

Clarke took in a deep and long breath. "She checked herself out. Says she didn't relapse and was checked back in less than twenty-four hours later. It scares me." She confessed, looking into Raven's brown eyes. The girl nodded at her.

"Of all people, a doctor getting addicted to narcotics. It's so surreal. She's lied in the past so I don't know what to think. I'm supposed to be happy, but I'm so mad and hurt. Am I being selfish?" Her blue eyes glazed once again causing a three person hug.

"You should feel everything, she's your mother." Kyle abruptly said. The least likely of the three to give anyone advice, but when he did he meant it.

Raven smiled sweetly over her shoulder to her boyfriend. "He's right. You are feeling everything you should be. There isn't a guide on how to deal with this for you, her, or Kane. No matter the outcome though, you'll all get through it. That is what family does." Raven assured Clarke.

"Abby is going through this one day at a time, and that is all any of us can do." Raven said. Clarke nodded, and chuckled to get her tears to flee.

Kyle stood up and looked at the two girls. "So we staying in, or going out?"

A wave of guilt fell over Clarke as she sought a clock. "Oh shit."

"It's almost nine, don't worry. You want to stay in? We can Netflix and Ice-Cream." Raven asked.

The blonde thought on it for a moment, conflicted. She wanted to curl right back into her comfortable bed and sleep off her work week as well as worries about her mother. However, she knew they were needed tonight and she knew Raven really wanted to go. She made her mind up and sat up a bit straighter.

"I can be ready in twenty?" She estimated with a half grin. Raven stood and nodded. "She means thirty." She slid into Kyle's arm at the door and they both laughed as the blonde threw a pillow at them to shoo them along.

Raven was right on with how long Clarke would take. She always did linger in the shower after her work week, as if it would purify thirty-six hours of being in the ER off of her body and out of her soul. Almost down to the second Clarke appeared out of her room dressed and ready to go. She wore a black pleather jacket over a simple white top that was lower in the back than in front a snug but comfortable pair of jeans and black pleather boots that were flat and a bit undone looking. Raven gave her pal a look of approval and the three left together for their night out.

 **-x-**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** I own nothing but my own imagination.

Please don't hesitate to comment, critique, question, or correct. Feedback is very much sought and appreciated, thank you! On a side note, if you have an suggestions for where you would like to see this story go, shoot them my way!

* * *

When they arrived, Clarke waited outside for Harper and Maya to show up. Raven and Wick went in to find the rest of the party. When the other two girls showed up, Clarke went in with them to seek out Raven. Entering the venue, the main room was a giant arcade full of so many games it was almost overwhelming. There was a large sports bar littered with big screens and a fully stocked restaurant. The entire group ended up being twelve people, which was exactly what Monty needed to make his coupon valid. Monty explained the venue and the coupon covering their drinks and giving the group a twenty-five dollar credit for games. He then declared he was covering everyone's meal, but not games. Almost everyone in the group protested and began pulling out their wallets.

"Not happening." Bellamy roared above the rest and snatched the coupon out of Monty's hand. Well, that solved that. Clarke noticed Octavia gave him a look of pride and confusion though. They left it at that and ended up taking seats at a large table, five people on each side and one at each end. Monty sat at one end of the table and Octavia took the other in her wheelchair. On one side of the table say Jasper, Murphy, Emori, Lincoln and Bellamy. On the other side sat Clarke, Raven, Wick, Maya and Harper.

As the group milled over their menus they all engaged in idle chat. At the head of the table, Monty was focused on Harper.

"So, you know Raven, who knows Clarke who is a doctor that met Octavia…" Monty began, trying to figure out how everyone was somehow connected. Harper laughed and didn't get a chance to answer because Raven laughed and chimed in, pulling everyone's attention.

"Right, so Monty, Wick and I work together. We are working the same site that the company Bellamy works for is building. Clarke here is my roommate and a nurse, not doctor, in the ER which is how she met the Blake siblings." Raven pointed over to Lincoln while looking at Maya and Harper. "That is Octavia's boyfriend. Yes, I know." She nodded, and both ladies looked at him. She switched her pointing to the two girls next to her boyfriend. "Harper and Maya are our neighbors, Maya also works in the hospital." She looked around the table. "Oh and Jasper is Monty's best friend. That is Murphy and his girlfriend Emori." Raven looked like she felt very accomplished in explaining everyone at the table. It seemed unnecessary but now everyone knew who was who as the group at this table was more like three separate groups with overlaps.

With everyone at the table now knowing a bit more about everyone else seated there, the conversation was flowing more openly. It seemed almost everyone at the table got along and it felt like one cohesive group. Everyone ordered and enjoyed their meals with a lot of chatter. Clarke kept to herself unless addressed and picked at her meal. A weight sat on her chest that made her feel separated from everyone else. Bellamy noticed.

"You alright?" He leaned over and asked, not to pull attention to anyone else.

 _Huh?_ She looked up at him surprised. "Yeah, long day." She said, giving him a grin. Bellamy nodded and focused back on his meal.

"You know, you should let us chip in on the tab." She suggested shyly, diverting the attention off of her.

"No." He said quietly.

"At least let me cover Ra -"

Bellamy shot her a look that spoke volumes before in a low tone he said, "Don't even think about it, Princess." The comment took Clarke by surprise and almost felt insulting. Her face reflected that and he looked away.

"Sorry. I mean, I've got this." He said in a soft tone.

* * *

After their meal, everyone split off to dive into the vast arcade. Clarke found Octavia and sat nearby to ask her how she was doing. She felt a bit out of place there, only knowing Raven, Kyle and the Blakes. Octavia ended up venting about Bellamy always doing things without thinking them through.

"Like what?" Clarke asked.

"The check. He can't afford that, but he did it anyways." She scoffed quietly, looking off at a handful of their friends who were currently battling over a four person game.

"I offered to help, but he refused." Clarke admitted.

Octavia laughed and took a sip of her blue slushie. "I coulda warned you about that one."

"I'm serious. I'd pay the whole thing, look how happy everyone is. Our circle of friends all just," Clarke flailed her hands and locked her fingers together. "Fit together." Clarke was almost bewildered by her own statement, realizing how true it really was. Her world of friends just got so much larger. She smiled lightly.

Octavia nodded. "He won't let you, so unless you have some diabolical plan to make him not be stubborn, good luck."

That gave Clarke a thought. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a thin wallet which was actually loaded with cash. She pulled out two hundred dollar bills and gently slapped them down on the arm of Octavia's wheelchair. The girls eyes shot wide.

"Holy shit, Clarke. Are you insane? Bell will be pissed."

"I'm not scared of your brother, Octavia." Clarke shook her head with a daring look of confidence. "You take the money, break it however, and leave it around or plant it on him." She shrugged, not really caring about the method.

Octavia took the money and just laughed. "Alright, challenge accepted. I'm always down to mess with my brother." The girl snorted. The two laughed at their less than diabolic plan and Murphy took notice.

"What am I missing out on over here?" He said, plopping down next to Clarke.

"We were talking about how small your dick must be." Octavia quipped, letting him know to mind his own in one sharp jab. Clarke looked shocked, but he laughed it off.

"Don't tell Lincoln you're thinking about my dick." He jabbed back, just as Lincoln came over and leaned over Octavia's shoulder, kissing her cheek.

"In your dreams, Murphy." Lincoln smiled before looking back to Octavia. "Your brother is requesting you for a very serious game of SkeeBall. He said something about settling an old score?" Octavia bust out laughing at the words Lincoln was saying.

"Oh, Bellamy." She tipped her head back and shook it. "Alright, let's roll out." She joked about her own situation. Lincoln escorted them all to a wall of SkeeBall games. Bellamy was standing near talking to Wick, Raven and Emori. Jasper, Monty, Maya and Harper were off elsewhere.

"You want me to kick your ass… again?" Octavia jabbed at her brother. He laughed and broke away from his conversation.

"I do believe you are confused, little sister." He gestured to the row of machines. "Take your pick."

Octavia scanned the row but instantly gravitated toward the last one, up against a wall. She was currently working with one leg and figured she could use it to balance herself. Lincoln rolled her over to it and she rose from her wheelchair. Bellamy swiped his play card on he chosen machine and the one next to it three time.

"Best of three. May the best Blake win." He said.

"I will." She winked.

Despite Octavia currently being injured, she clearly had amazing aim. Even at an arcade game like SkeeBall. Clarke could tell the two were very competitive and had done this before. Both siblings threw the balls with force and landed pretty even scores. Octavia edged out the first game with a win.

"Like I said." She boasted confidently. The second game was a flop for the girl and Bellamy gloated silently. The third and final game, Octavia looked tired. She played hard, but Bellamy edged her out and took the win. He plucked the tickets from both machines and folded them up, handing them to her.

"At least you didn't let me win." She scoffed, setting back down in her wheelchair. She was grateful for some honest competition. Bellamy rubbed her shoulder.

"I think the winner should have to go again." Clarke chimed in, stepping in closer. Everyone looked at her, shocked she would stand up to the alpha male of the group. Sure, it was just a game but she was the new girl and he was well, the alpha. Bellamy scanned her, as if to size her up. Lincoln and Octavia moved out of the way and Clarke took Octavia's place, pulling out her own card. Bellamy went to swipe his for both their games, but she stopped him by putting her hand over the card reader. She was leaning down, her shirt slightly hanging off her in his direction.

"Oh, let me." She said coyly. She didn't let him argue, and he didn't seem to want to. She swiped both machines for three plays and pocketed the card. "Shall we?" Her grin was simply something else.

The balls collected in the chute, and Clarke gingerly grabbed one. She palmed it as if planning her throw. Bellamy seemed distracted while she was focused on the game. She pitched her ball and landed a fifty right off the bat. Bellamy snapped into a competitive mode and the two focused on their games. Clarke lost the first game despite her first ball. During their second round, the rest of the group had found them and everyone seemed to be placing bets and talking just out of earshot. Clarke won the second game with almost twice Bellamy's score. He seemed frustrated going into the final game, but they stayed close in score. Clarke landed a one-hundred and took the third round. The group hollered and whooped around them and enjoyed Clarke kicking Bellamy's ass.

Bellamy collected both their tickets and folded them up. He scanned the blonde and almost looked impressed with her. He handed her the stack of tickets with a spark in his brown eyes.

"Well played, Griffin."

Clarke took the tickets and looked up at him through her lashes. "You too." Little did he know, Clarke had played SkeeBall in contest with her dad so much that she knew she was going in it to kick his ass.

"You may be my new best friend, Clarke." Octavia looked up at the blonde just as impressed. Clarke laughed and they all moved away from the machines. Everyone kind of meandered around to their next choice of game. There were so many arcade games to choose from. Jasper found himself in a battle with Harper over Dance Dance Revolution and he won. Harper and Jasper had a shoot-off in a gun game which Harper won. Maya, Raven, Wick and Clarke did a four-person air hockey battle. Bellamy stuck near his sister who tried a lot of coin-pusher games and ticket dispensing ones that were easier. Murphy and Wick got into a heater Street Fighter battle with Emori rooting them on. So many games later, they all ended up back at the bar to refill their drinks.

"We should do team bowling." Maya suggested. She seemed so quiet and shy, and it surprised no one that she would suggest such a docile activity. No one seemed interested until she added a kicker. "It's glow bowl." Jasper and Monty were instantly all about it and somehow hyped everyone else up for it.

"We should combine tickets and let Monty cash out on something before we go bowl." Octavia smoke up before they moved on. She sounded a bit tired. Everyone really seemed to like the idea, the only protest was Murphy who snickered and of course Monty who didn't want anyone to give up their tickets.

"Guys, no." He said.

"We're all here, because of you man." Jasper took Monty into a bro-hug. Everyone offered up stacks of folded tickets and Monty hesitated. Harper stepped up and collected them which surprised Clarke and Raven. Maybe she had taken to him?

"I'll escort the birthday boy to get something, you guys go get us lanes?" Harper stepped beside Monty who was a bit surprised. Bellamy grinned.

"Three groups of four?" He suggested having quickly done the math. Monty nodded before being lead away by Harper. Jasper whistled as they left earshot and Octavia punched him in the shoulder.

"Didn't see that coming." Raven quipped.

The rest of the group headed to the bowling section of the venue and walked into a neon wonderland. The room was dark but flooded with bright neon colors. Each lane had a different color glow and everything was in a futuristic space theme. It was much smaller than a standard alley and no one else was in there. The seating at each lane were big retro vinyl couches that seemed to be glittery and reflective. Bellamy took the lead and walked up to the counter, requesting three lanes. They would be turned on and set up while everyone got their shoes and balls. Each person requested a pair of shoes in their sizes, with only Murphy complaining yet again.

"You can wear your socks, like a toddler." Bellamy taunted him as he walked away to one of the assigned lanes. Murphy mocked him under his breath and reluctantly asked for shoes. Everyone trickled over to where Bellamy had went and were putting on their shoes as the lane hubs hummed to life. He slid into a chair at one of the screens and punched in his name.

"Pick your teams." He broadcasted to the group.

Jasper sat down near Maya who seemed more shy now than before. "How about we team up with Monty and Harper?" He offered, to keep her with her friend. She nodded and smiled.

Wick slid into the seat front of the second screen and punched in his and Raven's name, leaving room for two.

Octavia pointed to where Wick sat. "We're on his team." She said to Lincoln. Bellamy scoffed, almost in disapproval.

"What, if we're on your team, I can't beat your ass." She grinned.

"Alright, that leaves Murphy, Emori and Clarke on my team. The winning team." He boldly declared. No one protested, though Clarke felt a bit out of place. After everyone's name was on their games, they picked out balls as they waited for Harper and Monty to join them. Once they did, they caught up and everyone began to bowl. The friendly banter had a lot of underlying goading and poking between everyone except for Maya who stayed quiet and Clarke who observed. When it was Octavia's turn to bowl she attempted to roll the ball from her chair but it guttered. So everyone agreed to take turns bowling for her. Meanwhile she would be the cheerleader and antagonist.

* * *

Four frames in, Raven's team was ahead and she and Wick celebrated with a little more PDA than anyone else cared for. There was an air of competition between Bellamy and Wick who both wanted to lead their teams and beat the rest. Monty and Jasper didn't buy into the alpha battle as they were both more interested in hanging out with the two new ladies to the group.

Bellamy bowled a perfect strike and pumped his fist. Wick rolled his eyes at the macho gesture. Next up was Clarke, who was staring off in the distance.

"Griffin?" Bellamy tried to alert the seemingly vacant blonde. It didn't work. As he got back to the seating, he moved over to her and sat down beside her with one space between them.

"Clarke." He said quietly. That seemed to do the trick as she put her focus back into what exists. She looked over at him and her face had tired written all over it. "You're up." He gestured to the game awaiting her bowl.

"Oh, yeah, thanks." She stood and his eyes followed her. He was studying her more than creeping on her, granted his eyes did acknowledge how her curves fit nicely into the jeans she had on. Watching her bowl, she looked aloof and tired which made him wonder why. It made him think back to how she seemed distant at the dinner table. He could understand her feeling out of place but he really didn't think that was it. Clarke didn't seem the type of girl who was socially awkward.

She finished her turn and shifted back to her seat, setting down with a thud. Murphy went for his turn. Bellamy put his focus on the blonde and leaned back.

"What gives?" He said casually. She looked at him with confusion. "You've been checked out all night."

Clarke let out a soft but deep sigh. "Like I said, long day." She mustered up a half-assed smile.

He acknowledged what she said, but didn't want to push. "If you need to vent, let me know." While it sounded like a genuine offer he began grinning. "I'll hold Murphy down and you can beat him up." That did the trick; Clarke chuckled. All he wanted was to see her enjoy the moment and he got that. Bellamy himself smiled seeing her lighten up and she rejoined the conversations floating around, goading Raven as her friend was bowling her turn. As the game carried on, everyone kind of got a little quieter until the final turns. Emori was the final bowl for Bellamy's team. On Wick's team, Lincoln was bowling for Octavia and Harper was the final turn for the birthday boy. All three of them bowled hard but the games ended with Bellamy's team being the winner.

"Called it." He said smugly. Octavia gave him a look, like she wanted to punch him. Clarke shoved him gently, barely moving him on her behalf and gave her a nod. He looked at the blonde as she looked over to his sister. He could tell she would become a part of their lives, she seemed to fit right in and Octavia loved her.

"Thanks, Clarke." Octavia laughed at her brother. Everyone was all smiles but Murphy seemed the most excited about the win. Mostly everyone ignored it though. The group mingled for a few minutes before Octavia let out a big squeaky yawn. Everyone chuckled, and Bellamy checked the time.

"Closing is soon, maybe we should call it here?" He suggested, looking at his tired sister. People nodded, and Monty cleared his throat.

"Thanks, guys." He said shyly. "You made my birthday wonderful, and tonight was awesome." Jasper clapped Monty on the back and nodded. "We should do this more often, all of us." He gestured to the whole of the group. There was a sense of wholeness between everyone that wasn't there when they met only hours ago. Everyone connected and got along.

"Oh, Monty we have presents for you in my jeep. We didn't want to bring them in and have you lug things around." Bellamy spoke over them a bit. Monty looked surprised.

"You guys got me presents?" He said dryly.

Octavia nodded. "We did, deal with it." She poked him.

Rave raised her hand, "So did we." She gestured between herself and Wick. Monty sighed as if getting presents was a burden but he hated being doted on. He wasn't used to it.

"Alright, how about we meet up outside?" Wick spoke up and suggested to which everyone agreed. Some of the girls split off to get their bags or wallets while the boys finished of their drinks. Bellamy went out to the parking lot and got the gifts from his jeep before finding Octavia and Lincoln near the door. After a couple of minutes, everyone was outside in the parking lot.

"Here man." He handed two gift-bags to Monty who took them and nodded a thanks. He pulled back the tissue in one bag and pulled out a small kit of stacked containers with seed packets in them.

"It's to expand your herbal stuff." Octavia awkwardly explained. Monty looked surprised she knew about that but remembered hearing she had been using one of his balms via a stash he gave Raven.

He smiled and nodded. "Thank you." Monty reached into the other bag and pulled out a small box, in it were a set of silicone coasters that looked like old floppy disks. He instantly burst out laughing which caused Bellamy to smile. "Thanks, Man." He knew exactly who it was from. They had a running joke about how Jasper was a pig and Monty demanded he use coasters. It only seemed natural to get them those when he found them online.

"Monty, we built you something. It's kind of what we've been hiding from you at work." Wick spoke up and gestured over to his truck. "I'll move it to your car for you." He said before he, Raven and Monty went over to the truck. The rest of the group chatted, Harper and Maya were giggling and Jasper stood by with a knowing look.

"Bell, Lincoln going to take me over to his place, let you have a break from me." She spoke softly, her voice full of sleepiness.

He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Alright, love you." He handed his keys to Lincoln knowing the wheelchair wouldn't fit in his car, and they didn't need it. Lincoln pat Bellamy's shoulder and the two disappeared into the lot. Murphy and Emori had snuck away without anyone noticing which left Clarke, Jasper and the two girls. He looked at the blonde who was holding her arms around her chest, fighting off the cold that comes with being tired. She looked out to Raven presumably waiting for her ride. Bellamy looked over to see Wick and Raven revealing what looked to be a man made metal box of some sort on wheels. He looked so excited, and they loaded it into his car before all three returned to the group.

"Alright, well man. Thanks for having us. Tonight was awesome and it was nice to meet everyone, but we're going home." Wick said with a sly grin. Clarke cleared her throat.

"Forgetting something, Raven?" She rasped. Three word and Raven's night was ruined.

"Oh, shit. Yeah, sorry. I forgot." She sheepishly said with an apologetic smile. She moved over to the blond and put her arm around her shoulders. "Sorry." She whispered. Wick looked mad.

"I can ride back with Harper and Maya." Clarke suggested, but the two mentioned looked like they got caught stealing cookies.

"Actually, we're going back to Monty and Jaspers. We wanted to see their grow op." Harper said. "Legal, not drugs!" Monty clarified defensively. Clarke looked defeated and nodded.

"I'll call an Uber, Raven go home with your man." She put her hands on Raven's forearms demanding she go have fun.

Bellamy rolled his eyes, "Uh, I can take her home." He blurted out as if he was no longer invisible. "It's 1AM on a weekend, you're not taking an Uber alone." He reasoned. Clarke looked up at him, her eyes glowing with reflection of the large sign behind him.

"Blake, you don't have to do that." She said sternly.

"Actually, I do." He made a gesture for everyone else to shoo, to which they laughed. Raven gave her an apologetic yet suggestive glance before blowing her a kiss and bounding off with Wick. Monty, Jasper and the two girls turned to leave as well. "Like I said, no creepy ubers this late by yourself." She looked like she was weighing her options or planning a protest but to his surprised she relented.

"Fine." She sighed. "I'm too tired to deal with a creepy Uber." Bellamy smiled at her attempt to make it sound like it was her choice after all. He stepped up beside her and gestured in the general direction of his Jeep. Lincoln had put the keys under the visor and left it unlocked, knowing Bellamy would be there shortly. Octavias wheelchair was folded and tucked behind the passenger two quietly walked over to it and he opened the door for her. He watched her climb up into the lifted vehicle and couldn't help but think it was cute. Her blond hair stood out against the darkness night had brought. He got into the car himself, buckled in and pulled out of the lot.

"Where to?" He asked as he turned the music down a peg. It was just the perfect volume to enjoy and fill the space without being too loud to talk over.

"You know where Polis Plaza is?" She asked, looking over at him. He nodded as he could feel her eyes on him.

"The weirdly narrow brown building next door to it, that's where we live." She explained.

 _Huh._ He chuckled.

"Never knew that was an apartment building, I always thought it was some seedy office or something." He sounded genuinely surprised. He caught her shrug from the corner of his eye.

"It's not bad, they are small apartments but it's affordable and pretty quiet for being next to a shopping center." Clarke shifted in her seat, getting comfortable. They didn't say much after that, and as he drove he noticed her acting cold again. He turned the heater on to a low setting which quickly put her at ease.

A few minutes later, a song came on and he caught the faintest hum from Clarke beside him. She seemed to really know the song as she ended up singing along in the softest and sweetest tone. There was something so beautiful about her voice, and sexy when she spoke so softly. Only a few lines slipped past her lips before she caught herself and shyly apologized. He noticed how she had finished the second line carrying the note her own way as if she had sung the song before and in her own style. He enjoyed it but said nothing of it. She was already slightly embarrassed that she was singing out loud with him.

When they finally pulled up to the awkwardly narrow building, Bellamy registered how it could be apartments and it made sense now as he noticed the intercom system by the door and the small balconies that patterned the front. He looked to the blonde beside him.

"Thank you." She said sweetly, a thin smile on her lips.

"No problem."

There was a moment of awkwardness that he couldn't peg. He didn't often take a girl home like this.

"I'm glad I came out tonight, it was fun." She nodded and he grinned.

"Yeah, you seemed to need it tonight." He said, but quickly regretted it and followed up with, "Everyone got along really well, so that's cool."

Clarke pivoted to face him a bit more, a challenging look came over her posture.

"You know, you're the only one who thinks I had a problem tonight." She suggested. His face steeled but relaxed moments later.

"You can't convince me you weren't off in la-la land. But I'm not going to bother you to tell me about it. If or when you need to talk, you have friends who will be here." Bellamy bluntly stated, taking himself by surprise. Her challenging look softened and she realized it was true. Tonight, she did make new friends and it felt right. She looked forward again which almost saddened him.

"You're not wrong." She paused and looked to him. Her face softer, her smile returned. "Thank you, Bellamy."

With that, Clarke opened the door and slid herself out of his Jeep. His eyes followed her, catching her glance back to him before she shut the door and walked over to her building. She punched in a code and disappeared into the building in what felt like slow motion. He watched until he couldn't see her anymore, just to make sure she was safely inside before pulling away and heading him himself. As he drove through the city in the dead of night, he had a soft grin plastered on his face that even he hadn't noticed.

 **-x-**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:** I own nothing but my own imagination.

Please don't hesitate to comment, critique, question, or correct. Feedback is very much sought and appreciated, thank you! On a side note, if you have an suggestions for where you would like to see this story go, shoot them my way!

Before you beat me up for not following my not quite normal schedule and leaving you with a shorter chapter, I've been in a crummy head-space and allergy space. Winter doesn't care. She's here and I'm still miserable, ha! At any rate, this one is a shorter yet juicy little Bellarke segway for their future. Enjoy.

* * *

Over the next two months following Monty's birthday get-together, everyone invited that night had spent more time together and the group had expanded even further to friends who weren't there that night. Monty and Harper had begun dating almost right away and were growing closer and closer every day. Maya and Jasper danced around their interest in one another, but Maya was hesitant. Octavia, who was now only using crutches, Raven and Clarke had regularly spent nights off together and even had a childish sleep-over that ended in all three girls passing out in front of Netflix. Outside of running into Bellamy once while picking up Octavia, Clarke hadn't seen much of him. Roan hadn't been around since their last interaction, which left Clarke sans-sex-life, but grateful to be rid of someone so toxic. In better news, Abby would be getting out of rehab soon and Clarke was really proud knowing how much effort her mother has put in over the past three months.

She really wanted to show her mother how proud she was, she that afternoon she planned on going out and finding her mother a keepsake to celebrate her new sobriety without being over the top. Clarke found herself in the mall parking lot clad in light blue cuffed jeans, a loose white blouse and a sneer for having to endure such a place. She tucked her loose hair behind her ear and made her way into the overpopulated building. Stopping to scan a directory of the mall, she nodded to herself as if to amp herself up. _In and out. One stop._ Or two, as she couldn't help herself by stopping at a little kiosk for an Icee like drink.

Back on track Clarke found the store she was seeking, a personalization shoppe. It was small and quiet, only one person behind the counter who didn't notice Clarke walk in. She kept to herself and browsed over the variety of items that could be personalized until she landed herself at the jewelry counter. Leaning down a bit, her eyes flickered over all of the shiny metal in the case and landed on a small section of occupational charms.

"Need helping finding something?" The voice came from a lanky boy behind the counter. He seemed less than enthused about his job. Clarke looked up at him, and back down to the case.

"May I see the second Rod of Asclepius charm, the one with the disc behind it?" Her unpainted finger pointed at it. The boy looked confused by what she had said, but seemed to figure it out when he pulled out exactly the one she wanted to see. He handed it to her. It was petite, a Rod of Asclepius symbol in silver and a plain silver disc lay behind it for engraving.

"This is perfect." She smiled at the charm and the boy slid a sheet of paper down in front of her. He droned boringly about filling out all of the information including what she wants engraved on it, the limitations, font choices and so forth.

"You have a pen?" She asked politely, as he failed to provide one. He nodded, found one and handed it to her. She filled out what was needed and what she wanted engraved on both the front and back of the tag before clearing her throat to get his attention.

He scanned over the document. "I can have it done in like, forty minutes?" He suggested a timeframe. Clarke checked the clock behind him and nodded. "That's fine."

They both walked over to the register and he scanned in the form. "Your total is sixty-eight dollars." Clarke handed him her debit card quickly, as she had already pulled it out. He swiped it, printed off her receipt and handed it to her.

"Keep your receipt, if it comes out wrong you need that to get a refund. If you're going to hang around the mall, it should be forty minutes, I'll call you if it's done sooner." He stated dryly.

"Thank you." Clarke simply nodded, and left the store. Now she had to spend forty minutes filling time. She checked her phone to make note of what time she needed to come back to the store, and began wandering the mall sipping her slowly melting drink.

* * *

Begrudgingly, Bellamy walked quickly through the mall, seeking The Container Store. He hated being in the mall, too many people, unkempt kids with snotty hands, and just not worth the visit. But of course, Pike sent Bellamy to pick up a bunch of organization stuff for the portable they took on to job sites. Pike decided that while they were in a lull on site, he would reorganize and restock their supply trailer. How Bellamy got roped into being the errand boy, he'll never understand.

He took the most direct path to the store, stopping to look at the store directory before setting on his mission. He set off in the direction he knew the store would be, his eyes mostly on the ground before him. A grown ass man, yet he was sulking through a mall. He turned down a wing of the mall and instantly bumped into someone.

"Sorry." He grumbled, a low hum in his tone. His eyes moved up the figured of the person he ran into, and he sighed.

"We need to stop meeting like this." The blonde before him had a slushie drink in hand, some of it's content had spilled on her hand. She looked amused more than annoyed. Bellamy couldn't help but smile.

"At least this time it was my fault." He noted with a shrug. She chuckled.

"You drop something, or you just like staring at the ground?" She goaded, adjusting her cup and putting it's lid back in place. She then licked the spilled beverage off her hand. He couldn't help but focus on the gesture. He shook his focus back to her question.

"Oh I'm just grumpy. I got sent on a bitch errand, to go shopping." He scoffed.

"Oh boy, your life is so hard. Shopping instead of being at work." Clarke mocked Bellamy to which they both laughed.

"I guess you're right, and to be fair it could be worse. Could have run into an ex who hates me, or an old lady who falls in love with me."

"I'm flattered I could be the highlight of your outing." She rolled her eyes.

"You should be." He flirted.

Clarke awkwardly cleared her throat. "So, where is this errand sending you? Surely your boss doesn't want clothes or something weird."

"The Container Store." He announced with faked enthusiasm. Clarke lit up.

"I love that store." She said very matter-of-factly.

"Well, if you're free, you can join me?" He offered, not even bothering to ask her why she was at the mall or if she was with anyone. He just knew she would likely make the shopping excursion much more bearable.

"Actually, I have time to kill waiting to pick up something, so sure. If you need an adult to hold your hand shopping." She made fun of his disdain.

He guided her to the store which wasn't very far from where they ran into one another.

"So what are you looking for here?" Clarke asked as the two walked into the large store. Bellamy looked around taking in an overwhelming amount of storage options and a very sterile looking store. He figured Clarke was used to organized and sterile, being a nurse.

"We're redoing our site office. All I was told is we need a new storage system for all of our parts and tools. He didn't give me a list, just the company credit card." Bellamy sighed. The task felt more daunting than he anticipated. Then again, he doesn't like shopping.

"Seriously? Sounds like he just dumped the task on you." She sympathized. "However, that means you're in charge. If you buy something he doesn't like, it's his fault."

"True, not that I care what he thinks."

"Luckily for you, I'm a goddess at organization." The blond boasted at him with a grin on her face. He couldn't tell if she was just playing along or serious.

"You're a weird girl, Griffin." He chuckled and ran a hand through his messy hair. He looked around, overwhelmed.

Clarke nodded. "I'm okay with that. So, let's get your errand done. What do you need for storage?" She asked, rubbing her hands together.

"Uh, shelves, a wall rack, rolling cabinets and bins." Bellamy rattled off what he remembered of what Pike said. He looked to the blonde who was scanning around them. He was caught off guard by feeling her suddenly take his wrist. Her skin was soft, and her hand warm. He let her drag him to as she set her goal. A few isles and they landed on a large section of open store, the walls lined with garage storage. She dropped his hand and gestured to their surroundings.

"Voila." She smiled.

"Clever." He eyed a shelving unit that was your standard industrial shelving. "This is perfect." Clarke suddenly disappeared. He just stood there looking around confused. When she came back she had a clipboard, pen and some paper on it.

"Alright, we find what you need, you tell me how many." She said cheerfully. She looked like she was at work, working on a patient's chart. Natural and in her element.

"Uh, Okay." He nodded.

Together, the two made the perfect team. Bellamy would point out what he needed and Clarke would write down the item number and quantity. Turned out the paper on the clipboard was an order sheet. Time flew by and it was nearing an hour that the two had spent sorting our Bellamy's errand. Clarke found some items she wanted for herself, which Bellamy held for her. As they finished up, the two landed at the counter. Bellamy watched as Clarke took charge, telling the employee exactly everything Bellamy was ordering, so they would confirm and make sure there was no mistakes. After negotiating, she ended up getting a next-day delivery to Bellamy's job site with no extra fees. Once everything was paid for and organized, the two left the store. Bellamy was politely carrying Clarke's shopping bag.

"Very impressive." He said with a smile. He couldn't quite tell, but it almost seemed like she blushed.

"We all have our strengths, being in charge seems to be one of mine." She shrugged.

"I can see that. I'm kind of a leader type too." He said, but his face quickly dropped as he remembered something she said when they bumped into one another.

"Hey, weren't you waiting for something?" Bellamy asked. Clarke lit up quickly.

"Oh, yeah. Shit." She went from shocked to laughing. She checked her phone. "Yeah, it's ready by now."

"It?" He questioned as he found himself walking with her to whatever her destination was.

She nodded to his question. "You'll see." They were quickly in front of the store. Bellamy studied the facade and realized it was one of those personalization stores. _Ah._ The pair walked into the store, Bellamy keeping his distance from her so as to not intrude. He watched her walk up to the counter which had no one at it. She cleared her throat and waited. They quietly waited for a few minutes, there was no bell on the desk.

"Hello?" Bellamy's voice boomed on her behalf, which worked. Suddenly a boy came out from the back and blushed.

"Sorry, was on the phone." He gave himself an excuse and pulled a small black box out from under the register, setting it down over a form. He plucked the lid from the box, and pulled out the finished piece. Bellamy noted the symbol and knew it immediately from his knowledge of mythology. Clarke lit up and took the item into her hand.

"It's perfect." She beamed to the boy behind the counter. He lightened up.

"I can gift wrap it for you?" He offered. Clarke shook her head and dismissed it. "Alright, just sign here and you're all set." He pointed to the form which Clarke scribbled her name. She put the trinket back in the box and turned to Bellamy. He gestured to the door, as to denote ladies first. The two left the store.

"So, a momento?" He questioned, trying to open dialogue with her about the piece. She nodded her head toward a bench, where the two went to sit down. She pulled open the box again and handed it to Bellamy. Getting a better look at it, he could tell it was a charm and he flipped the symbol up to read the coin. Engraved on its shiny surface was 'One Day At a Time' on the front, and 'From Ashes We Rise' on the back. He smiled.

"It's really nice, you get it for yourself?" He asked, handing her back the box. She shook her head and almost looked solemn.

"My mother." She quietly said. He studied her face, it hid pain.

"Remember at Monty's party, how you kept bugging me about being sort of checked-out?" Her eyes met his, awaiting his reply. He nodded.

"You were right." He instantly grinned. "My mother had called that day. She's been in rehab." As quickly as his smile had come, it had gone.

"Oh."

"It's okay. She was calling to tell me she almost bailed and relapsed, but she didn't." The girls posture changed, she looked a little more happy in that moment.

"Now she's almost done and will be home soon. So this is for her. She's a doctor, hence the symbol." Clarke gestured to the little piece of silver.

"The Rod of Asclepius." He added. Clarke looked up, surprised that he knew what it was. Her eyes questioned him enough without her voice needing to.

"I'm know a lot about mythology and history. Grew up on it and love the subjects." Bellamy justified his knowledge. It always surprised people that he wasn't a sack of rocks with legs. There was a glimmer in Clarke's look, as if she approved or something. He couldn't quite figure it out. She averted her gaze and put the box away.

"Anyways, it's for her to kind of celebrate her recovery."

"That's really sweet, Clarke." He said, her name pulling something out of her because her eyes were on him again. It was a fleeting moment before it was broken by her clearing her throat.

"Anyways, today has been fun but I didn't plan on spending it all here in the mall." She chuckled.

"I hear ya. Luckily, you made my day a hell of a lot easier, so thanks." They stood up from the bench.

"Anytime." She smiled. "I should head home."

"Yeah I should get back to work." The two had a bit of a standoff, should they shake hands, hug, or maybe bro-fist? They did none of the above and instead opted to awkwardly walk away from one another in seperate directions. A few feet apart, Bellamy stopped.

"Oh! Hey Clarke. We're thinking about going to the Lake the Tuesday after next as a last hoorah for the good weather before the cold shit sets in. I know Octavia would have invited you, but since you're here now…" He lead the suggestion without asking. He had turned to look at her, and she was stopped, turning back to him. He took in her beauty from what felt like the perfect distance.

"Uh." She began clearly processing her availability. "Yeah, sure."

"I'll let O know. You girls can plan it all." He raised his hands, not wanting part in the planning. Clarke laughed.

"Have a good day, Blake." She scoffed playfully at him and left. He had a grin on his face, yet again. It seemed to be something Clarke Griffin always left him with. Bellamy took off, and went back to work.

 **-x-**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:** I own nothing but my own imagination.

Please don't hesitate to comment, critique, question, or correct. Feedback is very much sought and appreciated, thank you! On a side note, if you have an suggestions for where you would like to see this story go, shoot them my way!

* * *

Clarke felt nerves she hadn't felt since college as she stood in her room, plucking through her dresser. Angrily, she rummaged through each drawer more than once nearing the point of just wanting to toss the content into the room freely. Of course, she refrained.

"Where the fuck is it?" She cursed to herself. The room was otherwise silent. While she had been playing music earlier, the playlist had stopped and she was too occupied looking for something to give a damn about ambiance. In a huff of defeat, she turned and went to Raven's room. The brunette wasn't home, but Clarke knew she was guilty of borrowing her clothes. She made a line to the dresser and rummaged it, still not finding her lost item. Taking to the closet, it was a mess. Her hands roamed the shoulders of everything hung up until finally, she felt it. Pulling out the hanger, Clarke was relieved to see the sweater she was looking for. It was a simple mid-tone blue sweater that almost looked like it had a shine to it. The fabric was unrealistically soft, and most importantly it was a gift from Abby.

With her victory in her hands, Clarke trapsed back to her room and found a new playlist. Her mood had been reset and she continued getting ready. Around six songs later, she was clad in the blue sweater, a nice dark pair of jeans that had been tucked into black knee-high boots, and she topped the look with an expensive looking black blazer. Checking herself out in the mirror, she gave herself a nice cleansing sigh and a nod. She was ready. As ready as she would be.

Thirty-seven minutes of radio music and light traffic, Clarke pulled up to a small bistro. It was so charming but was likely expensive. While Abby was a pretty down to earth person, she did have a bit of pretentious air about her. At least when it came to food. Maybe it had to do with how limited she was as a child, and how her career warranted her luxuries as an adult. At any rate, she would always indulge in good food. The blond left behind her little black sedan and entered the bistro. A tiny teenager clad in black greeted her. Clarke swiftly asked for "Doctor Griffin" knowing her mother always went by her title. The young lady nodded and escorted Clarke through the bistro to a back patio where her mother sat under a white umbrella.

"Honey." Abby cooed at the sight of her daughter. She stood to embrace her child, and took in her appearance.

"You look so great." She noted. Clarke pulled back from the hug, much as she didn't want to and surveyed her mothers own appearance.

"You look amazing Mom!" She said excitedly. Abby was in the best shape she had ever seen her in, and she looked well taken care of. Clarke then looked around them.

"Is Kane not coming?" She asked, as both women sat down. Abby shook her head.

"He'll meet us in a bit, he wanted us to have some time alone. It's been so long."

"This place is so cute, random find or?" Clarke asked, looking around. It was very shabby chic with touches of white everywhere. The theme was must have been Paris, or a version of it a younger girl would idealize. It was so charming nonetheless.

"Used to come here a bit. Their quiche is the best quiche ever, and they do all their baked goods in house."

"That's why it smells so good." Clarke's stomach agreed and Abby laughed. She didn't really think she was hungry, but the smell of fresh baked goods had an effect on everyone. The two commented on the venue in passing as they skimmed their menus and a server came to take their drink orders. They were ready with their food orders as well, so in one go they ordered their meals. It wasn't two minutes later the server returned with their drinks. Idly, Clarke twirled the straw in her glass around, mixing imaginary things.

"So, how are you? How is work, and Raven? Any new love in your life?" Abby leaned in, intent on catching up with her daughter. Clarke sighed, preparing herself.

"I'm alright, work is well, work. You know. And Raven is great. She misses you too and sends her love." She smiled at her mother.

"And" Abby goaded her about the question she avoided.

"I'm not seeing anyone. I was casual with a guy for a few months, but he kind of turned into a nutcase." Clarke was candid, which Abby appreciated even when it was things she didn't want to hear. Abby nodded.

"Well, one day you'll find mister or misses right. They have to be worth your time." Abby declared proudly, thinking no one was good enough for her daughter. She tried her best not to smother her though.

"What about you, how are you and Kane doing since we last spoke?" Clarke bravely asked. Her mother sat back and looked down. It was odd and painful to see shame on her mothers normally confident demeanor.

"We're doing alright, actually. He's coming around, and he's been very supportive. I hurt him with lying to him about everything, so I guess I'm just lucky he's keeping me around." She smiled at her daughter.

"Mom, you're both lucky. You two finding love with one another after losing dad was... " Clarke paused to think. "... almost feels destine. Maybe he is out there somewhere pulling strings because he knew you two would keep one another going." Her words came from her heart, and Abby looked surprised she would say such a thing.

"I never thought about it that way. You know I always felt guilty, falling in love with Dad's best friend after his passing. It just happened so naturally but I felt like I was doing wrong by Jake."

"No, mom. I know this is weird coming from me, but I wholeheartedly think you and Kane happened for a reason, and I just know dad is okay with it." Clarke shrugged. She wasn't religious, she didn't pray to anyone, deity or dead. However in her soul, she felt she knew where her dad's heart sat. He loved Abby to the end of the world and back, and Kane was the one person he trusted with his own family. When she said the words she did, she could almost imagine her father in the atmosphere playing marionette with the two. It made her smile.

"You're probably right. You are your fathers daughter." Abby clasped Clarke's hand and smiled.

Clarke herself grinned. She really did enjoy being compared to her father, as she was very much his child. They were both learners, leaders, and always wanted to do the right thing. On the same hand, she was also very much her mother's daughter. Both women were headstrong and stubborn but endlessly nurturing and great caregivers.

A few minutes later, their meals were brought out. Clarke had ordered a bread bowl with french onion soup that looked sinful. Her mother had ordered a ham and cheese quiche with a side of fruit. Both meals look perfect and smelled even better. To top it off, both came with fresh out of the oven blueberry muffins. Clarke couldn't help but pick at the top of hers the moment it was sat down. As they dove into their meals, they enjoyed them silently for a few minutes before they began chatting again. Abby spoke of her friendships from rehab which prompted her to ask about Clarke and all these new friends she had heard about.

"Well, I told you how I met them through Octavia, she was a patient. The fun part I left out was that same morning, I met her brother before hand when I bumped into him at the coffee shop and spilled hot coffee all over him." Clarke laughed between bites.

"You're kidding me? The overbearing brother was the coffee shop hit and run?"

"Yep. I think that's what made Octavia and I get along so well. I stuck it to her brother without meaning to. She practically loved me for it. After that though, we all just got along so well and Raven actually works the same site as Bellamy. We ended up all being at the same birthday party and that is that. One giant dysfunctional family of friends, but mom I have to admin. I love it." She glowed.

"Oh honey, that's so great. You always were weird at making friends, I mean look at you and Raven." Both women laughed.

"What can I say, when I make friends, it's in bad ways."

The rest of lunch was very light-hearted and enjoyable. The women shared conversation of new memories and old ones, and just enjoyed one another's company. They ended their meals and Clarke bought some muffins to go, citing Raven would kill her otherwise. Exiting the building, Abby looked at her phone.

"Kane is meeting us the strip mall you passed on your way here. We figured a little shopping halfway between your place and ours would be fair." Abby suggested.

"That's great, meet you there?"

"Yep." Abby kissed her daughters forehead, and they parted ways.

* * *

"Clarke, how are you?" A tall handsome man stood to greet the two women at the main parking lot. She saw him and went in for a hug.

"Kane." She smiled, hugging the man. She had known him most her life. After the cliche pleasantries, the three went about their shopping adventure. Kane didn't mind, he did have a knack for shoes afterall. Clarke on the other hand wasn't really ever one for shopping. At any rate, she took the time to enjoy seeing her mother happy and healthy and to catch up with her parental figures.

The trio wore out faster than expected. The excitement of being together and the activity level of being out was just a bit much for how slow Abby's life had been in recovery and how tiresome Clarkes was at work. After they hit up a few stores they sat down to grab a drink and finish up their day together.

"So Mom, I wanted have something for you." Clarke said, clearing her throat. Abby looked at her with confusion, not sure what Clarke could have for her. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the little box. She had put a small white ribbon around it, tied into a very uneven but charming bow. She set it on the table and slid it over to her.

Abby took the box and looked up at her. It looked as if she was asking permission like a child on Christmas morning. Clarke smiled. Abby slid the bow off the box and pulled the lid off revealing the silver trinket inside. She was instantly hit with tears.

"Oh honey." Abby blinked her tears away and looked between the item in the box to the girl who gave it to her. Kane leaned over and snuck a glimpse of the item, even he seemed to love it.

"That's perfect, Clarke." He noted.

Clarke took her mother's hand. "Mom, I don't do the sappy thing, but I wanted you to know how proud I am of you." She spoke as Abby picked up the charm and read both sides of the disc. Abby couldn't stop the tears from falling, she was so touched.

"I love it, Clarke. Thank you so much." She choked out, and moved to hug her daughter. They embraced like they hadn't seen one another in a lifetime, and even Clarke couldn't refrain from crying. She knew how much her mother had gone through and she knew how her mother felt like she had messed up and ruined her life.

"You're welcome Momma." She wiped her own tears away. Abby wiped her cheeks and under eyes, correcting her makeup.

"Sometimes I forget how grown up you are. You'll always be my little girl." Abby proudly stated and both women laughed, breaking through the emotional moment.

"Alright, before we ruin anymore of our makeup, we should get home before rush hour." Abby said. Clarke nodded composed herself.

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you. You remember Jackson, right?"

"The guy you mentored? Yeah, of course."

"He's transfering to your hospital this month. You two can reconnect."

"That's awes… wait a minute. Are you going to use him to check on me, Mom?" She gave her mom a cheeky side-eye and smiled. Abby threw her hands up, feigning innocence.

"I am a mother Clarke, that is my privilege."

"Fine! But don't be annoying. It really will be great to see Jackson again. I bet my friends would love him."

"Good idea." The three hugged. "Alright Baby, we need to go. I love you, and you can always reach me."

"I love you too."

"Take care of yourself, Clarke." Kane pat her shoulder lovingly.

"You too, and take care of Mom, or else." She made the empty threat. With that Abby and Kane took one another's hands and headed for Abby's car. Clarke watched him open her car door and see her off before he got in his own car. She loved seeing how close they were. While it reminded her of times where her father was alive, it filled her heart to know that her mother had love in her life after losing it. In her own car, Clarke sighed, settled in, and drove home.

Later that night at home, Clarke was texting Raven when she got a message from Bellamy. As if he knew what they were talking about, the message read:

 _(8:13) Blake: 'How'd it go with your mom?'_

 _(8:13)_ _Clarke: 'Are you talking to Raven…?'_

 _(8:13)_ _Blake: 'Nope. I'm a wizard.'_

 _(8:13)_ _Clarke: 'Oh, so Wick then.'_

 _(8:13)_ _Blake: 'Damnit. Cover blown.'_

 _(8:14)_ _Clarke: 'Try harder next time, nerd. It went good though, she loved the gift.'_

 _(8:14)_ _Blake: 'Ouch. Right to the heart, Griffin. Glad she liked it, you did good kid.'_

 _(8:14)_ _Clarke: 'k now go away Blake.'_

Bellamy continued to message her after that, just a few sarcastic pleads to pay attention to him which Clarke ignored for the most part until a few minutes passed to which she replied with a sleeping z's emoji, trying to denote how boring he was. They rarely did text, but they always did harass one another. Clarke went back to her conversation with Raven, telling her to punch her boyfriend on her behalf, playfully. Raven agreed to such punishment and likely carried through with it, which likely lead to more as she stopped replying to her friend. Putting her phone down, Clarke got lost in her usual Netflix before calling it a night.

 **-x-**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:** I own nothing but my own imagination.

Please don't hesitate to comment, critique, question, or correct. Feedback is very much sought and appreciated, thank you! On a side note, if you have an suggestions for where you would like to see this story go, shoot them my way!

* * *

"When are we going to the store?" Raven asks as she walks out of her room and into the living room. She stops at the balcony door and opens it, laying a blanket out over the railing.

"For…?" Clarke asks from the couch where she is working on paperwork.

"New swimwear, of course!"

"Oh you've got to be kidding me. It's fall, Raven. We just happen to have really great weather." The blond stopped what she was writing and looked to her friend, amused but annoyed at the suggestion. No one bought swimwear in fall. Hell, even though it was all on sale, who knew if it would fit come the next warm season.

"Yeah, and it's probably one of the last summer fun events we'll get this year, fall or not." Raven tried to reason with her.

"And, we need new suits for that?" Her brows furrowed.

"Maybe. Maybe we need to replace your frumpy one-piece with something sexier?"

"No." She sharply warned Raven, not even looking away from what she was doing.

"No what, why?" Raven pleaded, moving into the room after closing the balcony door.

"You are going to try to set me up. Don't. We're going to enjoy this last hoorah of the weather, and have fun with our friends. No guys, Raven." Sternly, the blond shook a finger at her. Raven scoffed.

"Can we at least go shopping? I need a new suit. None of my bottoms fit anymore." She said honestly. Clarke looked over at her almost in shock, if not mock disgust.

"Seriously, Reyes, you're the only woman I know who has to buy a new suit because they lost weight and not gained it. I kind of hate you." She said turning back to her work on the coffee table.

"Hey, I'd kill for your curves." Raven leaned over the back of the couch and kissed Clarke's cheek.

"Fine, give me twenty." Clarke conceded to Raven's demand. Raven danced around the room to celebrate her little victory before returning to her room to get ready.

Later at the Mall the girls found themselves in Old Navy, knowing it would hold the biggest selection for the time of year. They weren't disappointed. There were plenty of designs and sizes still in stock and the two began browsing. Raven seemed to have a soft spot for solid colors whereas Clarke gravitated toward patterns and styles that had more coverage. The two grabbed a few pieces each and set off to the fitting room. They took rooms across one another to of course get each others approval.

Clarke is still changing when Raven comes out to show her first selection.

"So, you do realize that everyone in the group is kind of… coupled up." Raven tried to casually point out as she studied her own figure in the mirror, waiting for her friend to come out. She almost enjoyed the shield of a door between the two after her statement.

"I never really noticed that."

"Yep. Everyone except for you and Bellamy."

"Interesting." Clarke idly replied, finishing up. She opened the door and stepped out when it hit her; the implication Raven was aiming for.

"Oh, wait. No. Raven, behave." She quickly scolded the other woman.

Throwing her hands up she declared, "I'm innocent. Just pointing something out."

Nodding sarcastically, "Yeah you're full of shit. Not happening Reyes, and don't think about it."

The two girls stood looking at one another and themselves in the mirror.

"Let's be honest, in that suit you wont need my help." Raven prodded. Clarke was wearing a two piece that made her feel a bit uncomfortable. The bottoms a solid black and the top was a rich almost coral pink. The straps had ruffles on them. She awkwardly covered herself with her arms.

"I don't like it. Cute, but I feel… I don't know." She decided. "You on the other hand, hell yes."

They both focused on Raven who was clad in a tight pair of bottoms and matching top in one solid blue shade. She looked amazing.

"Damn right I look good." She bragged. Clarke rolled her eyes and they both went back into their respective changing rooms. It wasn't long before the two came back out. This time Raven had on a simple more modern cut set in a fiery red. Clarke stepped out in a retro styled bikini. The bottoms were high waisted and color blocked, the main panel being black and the sides being white with a cutout making it looks like bows were holding the front and back together. The top had the opposite color blocking to make the center most part looking like a white bow. The thin strap came around her neck as a halter top.

"Wow." Raven said quietly, taking in her friend. "Blond Bombshell who?" She smiled.

"Shut up. Look at you!" Clarke took in her friends beauty.

"Looks like we found our winners, huh?" Raven suggested, the two best friends standing side by side. The blond bombshell and fiery latina.

"I'd fuck us." Clarke joked, and Raven nodded.

"Good luck single boys." Raven pinched Clarke and winked before retreating to her changing room to avoid retaliation.

"Not happening!" Clarke called through the door before going back into her own. The ladies changed back into their clothing and shopped around a bit before making their purchases. They spent a bit more time around the mall picking up things they wanted or thought they needed for the party. Clarke had in fact been tasked with planning it with Octavia, who had done most of the work. Delegation seemed to be Octavia's strength as well. She commanded who brings what, organized some other things and really took control. Clarke was in charge of a few other things which she had already set up, with a surprise for everyone. It seemed everything was ready to go for the little bash.

* * *

A rousing game of darts was just what Bellamy needed when he met his boys at the bar that night. He felt so much pent up frustration and he couldn't figure out why. Maybe it was the dry spell he was having, granted he couldn't blame anyone but himself. Echo wanted him and she made that abundantly clear. She would call and text, even coming over unannounced a few times. Bellamy resisted his primal urges because Echo just put a bad taste in his mouth lately. Maybe it was how needy she seemed to be, or maybe he was finally feeling like casual relationships weren't his thing anymore. At any rate, he was a fuse of testosterone and throwing sharp objects seemed to help.

"Don't break that board, Blake." The barkeep hollered over to Bellamy who had just thrown a dart hard enough to split the plastic tip. He shrugged and continued his game. The rest of the boys had backed off, letting him play by himself. They were getting their asses beat anyone, but they could see the man needed to release some steam. Murphy on the other hand had a different idea for that, as he walked back to the group with the women at hand. On his left blond shorter than him, long thick hair and steel blue eyes. On his right, a taller, slim brunette with long brown hair.

"Ladies, this here is Bellamy." Murphy said, guiding the women to him. He looked back to Murphy, the women, then the dart board he was abusing. He seemed uninterested.

"See, I told you he was grumpy. Maybe you girls could help him out?" He suggested, ushering the two to take over. They did, as if it was rehearsed or they were just that easy. Both women sauntered over to Bellamy and each touched different parts of his arms while he posed his dart for another shot. Brown eyes fell to the right, seeing the blond with her hand on his bicep, then the left, where the brunet had snaked an arm under his own and onto his chest.

"Hey, handsome." The brunette spoke first. Half of Bellamy really wanted to ignore the two, but the unsatisfied part of him was taking over. How Murphy pulled this off, he'd never know, but damned if he didn't take the opportunity. Bellamy relented, dropping his hand with the dart in it and turning into the women.

"Alright." He mumbled, as if to let them it know it was on. Game over. Murphy's plan worked but only because Bellamy was beside himself with frustration and he couldn't deny two gorgeous women who wanted him, let alone together… at the same time. Warmth grew within him just thinking about it and he guided the girls out of the bar, to his jeep. In the bar the men sighed in relief as getting Bellamy to relax, and leave with the women. They cheered for his hopeful release of stress and went back to their drinks.

 **-x-**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN:** I own nothing but my own imagination.

Please don't hesitate to comment, critique, question, or correct. Feedback is very much sought and appreciated, thank you! On a side note, if you have an suggestions for where you would like to see this story go, shoot them my way!

Ready for things to warm up?

* * *

Without warning, Raven barged into Clarke's bedroom and pulled open the curtains before diving into her friends bed.

"Wake up Sleeping Beauty!" She said annoyingly as Clarke tried to draw a pillow over her own head to hide herself from the nuisance.

"I don't think so. We have to get ready, it's almost 10 and we need to leave by 11."

With that, Clarke shot upright and dropped her pillow shield.

"You let me sleep in that long?" She said loudly and Raven laughed.

"It's okay, I got you new razors. Go, tame your… whatever." She laughed rolling off the bed. Clarke got up out of bed and ran off to the bathroom. It was the first time in a while that she had to wear swimwear and as a nurse who is always in scrubs she rarely shaved everything. She didn't need to, no one was seeing her without her clothing on so why put herself through those rituals for no reason?

In record time, Clarke was groomed, changed and ready for the day. Much to Raven's chagrin, the blond covered her new suit up with a white blouse and jean shorts where as Raven had wrapped a sarong around her own hips. The difference in style between the two was every apparent.

"We have to be there before everyone else, I have surprise" Clarke stated, and Raven looked annoyed.

"You could have told me that sooner, but we should make it with time to spare." She said checking her phone. They grabbed their totes and got into Raven's SUV. After picking up Wick, they headed to the lake with plenty of time to spare. Clarke was relieved to see that they were first, and she took off to an office on the beach after gesturing to Raven that she would need a moment. Upon her return, she had keys in her hand and some folded up paper work.

"What's that for?" Raven asked, leaning into her man.

"You'll see."

Minutes later the group started showing up, by the time everyone was there the party was large and ready to go. They all stood around the lot until the last people were to arrive and Clarke cleared her throat and easily got everyone's attention. Including her, there were fourteen of them, so she didn't have to fight for the attention.

"I don't want to be sappy and annoying, but I'm really happy our groups all became one and to celebrate in style…" She held up the keys and jingled them before turning to the dock and pointing out to a white barge that sat tethered to it.

"I kind of rented us a party barge for the afternoon." She sheepishly said, and all of the girls cheered and squealed. They all planned this day expecting a lot of beach time and maybe some sunbathing on a swim raft, not having their own barge to go out on the water. Everyone seemed excited except for Bellamy, but he didn't say anything. Excited, the group dashed off to the dock and Clarke accepted stray hugs or pats on the shoulder. Bellamy walked behind everyone, and Clarke slowed her own pace to walk with him.

"What gives, Blake?" She asked.

He donned a smile and pat her shoulder. "Not a thing, Griffin."

She accepted his reply as the group hollered for them to catch up, which they did. The rental came with a captain to whom Clarke passed the keys off to. Everyone settled in quickly like they owned it, and they drove the barge out to the middle of the lake. That was what kicked off the best group event of the season, and the first for them as a combined group, outside of Monty's birthday. The captain mingled in at their request and was a quick target for Raven to try to set Clarke up with. The girl didn't listen.

Everyone hung out and drank, the girls would often dance and show off for the boys. Even Maya got up to dance with them. The sun was at its highest when everyone decided it was time to swim. Raven dipped in for only a minute for laying out and tanning her already brown skin. Harper showed off her perfect body in the smaller white bikini, and Maya stayed modest in a black one-piece. Clarke was hesitant but she shed her blouse and shorts, and dove into the water, allowing it to hide her body from everyone.

The water was decently warm for being August, Clarke almost couldn't get enough. The other girls spent more time basking in the sun or in Maya's case, hiding under the canopy of the party barge. But Clarke was spending more time in the water than she thought. While everyone was hanging out on the barge and the boys began doing flips off the upper floor, Clarke let herself drift away from the group and float quietly. The sky was painted with just enough cloud coverage to allow her to keep her eyes open and seek out shaped in the masses of fluffy moisture. While lost in creativity, she startled to the sound of water moving beside her and she lifted herself back into an upright doggy paddle.

"Don't sneak up on me like that." She said quietly, looking to Bellamy who had joined her.

"What are you doing out here alone?" He asked, wading over to her.

She shrugged.

"Tired of us already?" He asked with a laugh.

"Tired of Raven trying to set me up." She snorted back.

"You too huh? Murphy is doing the same." He nodded to his own words.

"Oh yeah, well Raven is trying to set me up with you." Clarke said pointedly and Bellamy just looked at her a bit taken aback.

"Really?" He asked, cocking his head.

"Yeah, if you hadn't noticed, we're the only people in the group who are single."

Bellamy glanced back to the barge and acknowledged her claim. "Shit, you're right." He chuckled. "But Reyes wants to set you up with me huh?" His inquiry seemed sinister, unless she was just imagining that. She nodded.

"Yep, guess she think we'd make a cute pair, or complete the group being paid off." She shrugged again and allowed the water to move her body freely, just keeping herself a float.

"I can see that." He said honestly which took her by surprise. "The completing the group part." He added, to dodge the awkwardness of the first implication. She sighed in relief.

"So what about you, why is Murphy trying to set you up?"

"He thinks I'm pissy because I've been celibate." He stated candidly. Clarke's eyes got wide.

"I hear that is a rare thing, our very own Casanova, Bellamy Blake." She mocked him, but he shrugged.

"I guess it kind of is. The other night Murphy set me up with two girls, gorgeous and both very willing." He started before rubbing a wet hand over his drying face. The water caught his freckles for a moment and made them shine. "I was ready, got them home and told them to call a cab. Just wasn't right." He finished. Clarke somehow felt relieved and she didn't know why.

"Couldn't handle two girls, Blake?" She decided to badger him, which was a war move by any means. Bellamy took the challenge seriously when he closed in on her and stared her down.

"Oh, I can handle anything, Griffin." He coyly replied, his voice low and to the point. Her breath hitched, hopefully quiet enough. But of course, Bellamy noticed because he was grinning like a fool before he backed away from her and gave her some space. The space felt bigger than it was and almost made the water feel cooler than it really was. Clarke couldn't handle the tension and opted to break it by splashing him. A cupped hand of lake water hit his face and he shook his wet curls out like a dog.

"You better run." He growled, as she dove off under the water and tried to swim away from him. She was good, but he was faster. He caught her ankle under water as he had his eyes open while swimming after her. He pulled her into him and turned her, pinning her arms to her sides and her back to his chest.

"Now now, Princess. You can't get away with such crimes. What shall we do?" He asked, his lips low to her ear unintentionally. That nickname. This time it sounded... different. It sent a shiver through her core and peppered her skin in goosebumps, even under the water. Bellamy could feel every tiny bump on her skin and released her gently but kept his hands at her sides to support her in the water. She turned when released and looked at him, her pupils large and meeting his own. His hands rest on the bare flesh above her bikini bottoms, and tension built in the water between them. What was feeling cooler moments ago now got dozens of degrees warmer, or at least her body did.

"Hey, we're doing Beer Pong and food!" Miller called out to the two in the water, and Raven swiftly punched him in the arm, seeing him interrupt them. Clarke thanks every deity in the universe in that moment as Bellamy's hands left her body and he ushered her back to the barge. Raven gave her a look as she pulled herself out of the water. Raven quickly hid any towel around, leaving Clarke unable to cover up immediately. Clarke glared sharply at Raven, but Bellamy tapped her shoulder and offered her a towel. She gladly took it, shielding her body in the white terrycloth. Raven sighed in defeat.

* * *

"Show us what you've got, Poster Child." Murphy harassed Bellamy. There was a running gag in the group that Bellamy could do no wrong. He was good at anything he tried, it not amazing at it. So with the men having a competition for best backflip off the barge, it was only natural that they try to get him in on it. One day they would find something he sucks at and rub it in his face, but confidently, Bellamy knew better. He smiled at Murphy and pat the man's shoulder before standing on the open deck. Murphy tried to lung and push him off but was caught by Kyle.

"Thanks." Bellamy said to the other man. Raven watched in awe. "God damn this view." She quietly said to Harper who sat beside her.

He smiled and threw his muscular body off the barge, twisting and contorting with ease and height.

"Damnit, Blake." Murphy scoffed, finding yet another thing Bellamy was good at.

Resurfacing, Bellamy beamed up to his defeated friend while everyone else cheered before focusing on the next participant. Bellamy swam off, out of the way and saw Clarke floating on her back a ways away. His eyes looked to the barge, then back to the blond and he swam over to her in long strokes. She clearly startled when he got near, so he eased into a wade to not freak her out. In talking to her, he was surprised to hear Raven was trying to set her up with him, though he couldn't deny the idea was appealing. What he found more surprising was that Clarke was single. He quickly regret his decision to explain his own dilema with Murphy to her when she questioned his ability to handle two women. Something carnal took over in him, leading him into her space and challenging her own challenge.

Snorting water out of his nose, he wiped a hand over his face and threatened her to run after she surprised him with the splash. Truth be told, he was glad she did it. He didn't know what he would possibly do next had they stayed that close to one another after what she said. Catching her and pulling her into him was autonomous, he didn't even think as he did it. His mind went even more blank as he felt her skin prick up with goosebumps under his own hands, and feeling her body twist beneath his calloused fingers to have her dilated blues piercing into him.

He swallowed back a lump in his throat, and ignored the stirring in his blue swim trunks. Incomplete moments passed and his fingers twitched to move and feel more of her flesh. The instinct and hunger inside him was more present than he wanted it to be. His body only saw the most primal of facts, that a beautiful half naked woman was in his hands.

"Hey, we're doing Beer Pong and food!" Someone called out behind them, forcing him to subconsciously drop his hands from her sides. _Thank fuck._

He waded away a few paces and gestured toward the barge, allowed her to go first. While swimming behind her, he tried many tactics to allow his trunks to flatten out again. Relieved when they got to the barge that something had worked, he watched her pull herself onto the barge and instantly cursed at himself. So much for that. Luckily, Raven was the only one at the ladder and she was focused on Clarke and their fight over a towel. Bellamy pulled himself out of the water quickly, trying to conceal his not-quite-there boner. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist, reaching for a second one and tapping Clarke's shoulder. She turned, and he had seen her front in that swimsuit for the first time.

"Bellamy, come kick Murphy's ass." Jasper called out to which Murphy scoffed. Taking the beckon as a mercy, he took off away from the blond. Bellamy could beat Murphy at most things on a normal day, but right now he was hellbent on turning his focus, so he really kicked his friends ass harder than expected. After a few rounds everyone sat back and ate as Lincoln pulled burgers off the grill. The captain let everyone know it was time to go in, as the rental only lasted four hours. No one was really disappointed. It was fun, but some time on the beach at a bonfire would be nice and that is exactly how the rest of the night would go.

Later in the evening, everyone was laying out on blankets near the bonfire. It was more obvious now than before how paired off the group was. Monty and Harper were making out while Maya was resting against Jasper, and Raven and Wick had snuck off probably to her car. Jackson and Miller were laughing together with Octavia and Lincoln next to them. Clarke and Bellamy were the odd ones out, and it almost looked awkward at this point. He decided to do something about it. Standing, Bellamy moved to find the blond on the other side of the fire, sitting alone on a blanket. He plopped down next to her and she looked up at him bewildered.

"If we're the odd ones out, we can at least sit together and talk about everyone else." He said in a hushed tone which made her laugh. Octavia looked over.

"What's so funny?" She asked genuinely.

"Oh, just a dad joke. Your brother is a dork." Clarke lied, poking fun at Bellamy.

"Coulda told you that." Octavia confirmed and went back to her conversation.

"So what about you?" Bellamy asked, looking to his side where Clarke sat.

"What about me?" She asked, confused about where his thoughts were.

"Why is Raven trying to set you up?" He asked.

"Oh, because I haven't been in a relationship since -" She shut up.

"You don't have to tell me." He comforted her, incase it was a sore topic.

She looked over at him alarmed. "Huh, oh no it's fine. I was just thinking. I haven't been in a real relationship in like, four years?" She estimated.

"Wow, really?"

She looked at him, unamused that he was surprised. "Why is that so surprising?"

"Well, look at you." He said honestly, to which she blushed and tried to cover herself more with her arms. He nudged her.

"Hey, don't' be shy. You're gorgeous, you have a great career going for you and a great personality is all I mean." He expanded, trying to not make her feel on the spot. She loosened up.

"Thanks, I think?" She asked. He smiled, looking down bashfully for a moment.

"I just have bad luck with relationships. That's how Raven and I met actually."

"Oh? Do tell." He requested.

"Her high school sweetheart cheated on her with me, and I didn't know he had a girlfriend but she had already graduated and left the state for school. She came back, kicked his ass, hated me, but we ended up being really close." She explained in short summary. Bellamy looked at her amused.

"That's, yeah, that's shit luck." He nodded.

"Yep, and then I dated this girl named Lexa. She was also a two-faced liar. Told me her last relationship ended because she had died. Used sympathy to get to me, and it worked like the sucker I am. It wasn't true, the other girl left her for being a lying bitch." She added to the story.

Bellamy looked down, not sure of what to say. So like any many, he noted the one thing out of that story he could remember.

"Wait, so you're bi?" He asked. Clarke nodded. "Cool." He said blankly.

"Anyways, shit luck. Tried to casual thing too, that didn't last. The sex was great, but not my thing."

Bellamy choked on his own spit at her blunt mention of her sex life.

"You alright?" She asked, unknowing to his thoughts. He nodded.

"Sounds like you just haven't found someone worth your while." He offered. She looked at him, her eyes almost glowing in the moonlight. He adjusted how he was sitting and looked away.

Clearing her throat, "So what about you, why are you on a dry spell? I hear that's not your style."

Bellamy chuckled. "Little do you know anything about my style." He said looking at the ground before turning a serious tone. "I'm just tired of the causal thing. I can have it, but I don't want it anymore. It got old." He shrugged, being more open about his feelings with her in this one moment than anyone else in his lifetime.

Raven and Wick were walking toward the group just then, and Bellamy nodded to Wick who was grinning. Clearly the two had just done something out of sight of their friends. They sat down on a blanket beside Bellamy and Clarke, and the group reformed as one.

"Maybe you should let Raven set you up, she seems to be animate to do it." She laughed and said quietly, hoping only he could hear her but alas Raven could. She looked over and smiled at them both, as if she had a plan. A flutter hit Bellamy in the gut. The night winded down with stores and smores, as cliche as that sounded. The girls got tired first, and the boys did their jobs in returning the sleepy women to their homes safely. Bellamy once again brought Clarke home as Raven left with Wick. The ride home was peaceful and comfortable, but the ending was awkward. More than before.

Neither of them seemed to know what to say or how to end the night.

"So, you need help carrying anything up?" He offered.

"No, I'll be fine." She awkwardly replied.

"Well thanks for the barge."

"Yep."

She opened the door and slid out quietly, grabbing her bag behind her. He watched with a weight on his shoulders as she walked in front of the jeep and to the front door of her building. She stopped and almost looked like she hesitated before she opened the door and quickly disappeared into the building. Bellamy felt confused, but more so tired now. He set off for home, to sleep off the sun.

 **-x-**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN:** I own nothing but my own imagination.

Please don't hesitate to comment, critique, question, or correct. Feedback is very much sought and appreciated, thank you! On a side note, if you have an suggestions for where you would like to see this story go, shoot them my way!

I know I have been following an almost weekly posting schedule and have somehow broken that momentum. I have a lot of chapters written for this story and finding the muse to piece them together and make things smooth has been a struggle for me in the last two weeks on top of real adult life stuff. Anyways, all I ask is give me your feedback and patience. I can't promise you a weekly chapter, I CAN promise you I will NEVER cold turkey a story.

* * *

The group were grateful for their lake party happening when it had as not six days later a cold front set in. The forecast hadn't predicted such a cold snap but then again a forecast was only ever a guess. Swimwear had been retired and exchanged for jackets, scarves and cute but not sensible boots for fall. For Clarke, work felt more busy at this time of year because while schools were all getting back into session it meant everyone would be sharing the germs they had accumulated over summer. So many paranoid parents bringing in kids with simple head colds, the occasional case of strep, and a lot of coughing babies seemed to be the new norm.

What wasn't normal, but felt like it, was the new group date they had planned after the party. Everyone had so much fun together at their little party that someone had mentioned making it a routine to do group get-togethers. Was it Harper who suggested it, or maybe Maya? Regardless, the idea was a hit with everyone, even Murphy and his girlfriend who seemed to want more time alone than with others. After thinking it through, it was somehow decided they would try a weekly hangout night at Jackson's house to just unwind, watch movies, or shoot some pool. Jackson had nice little house with a rec room in the finished basement. Being the newest edition to the group, he was surprisingly willing to host. It likely had to do with how madly in love with Miller he was. They were such a perfect couple.

Group night was decided to be Friday nights, and no one was obligated to make it. Everyone had such different schedules and in Clarke's case, Friday night was when she got off from three twelve-hour shifts for the week, so everyone understood her situation more than anyone's. To her surprise, while tired, she actually looked forward to hanging out with everyone tonight. She even planned a change of clothes at the hospital so she could just head over to Jackson's right after work. Her feet hurt and she was sore, but she wanted to see her friends.

She was able to clock out of work about forty minutes later than normal there was a rush in the ER that needed all hands on deck. When it was handled, she cleaned up and changed before heading over to Jacksons. A ten minute bus ride on public transit went pretty fast before she was in walking distance of his house, which was only another three blocks from the bus stop. Once there, it really set in how tired she was so she was grateful that when she knocked on the door and was let in, he had a huge plush sectional just waiting for her to dive into. She did exactly that, slipping into the faux leather behemoth as if it were a bed. She plopped down on the open seat nearest to Raven and Kyle who were laying on the Chaise-Lounge together. Jackson went back to Miller who was in the kitchen, and Clarke took a moment to note how no one else was there.

"Downstairs." Raven said, noticing the look on her friends face. She nodded, understanding, but not feeling like going and saying hi.

"Octavia challenged Bellamy to a game of pool, that was like an hour ago." Raven laughed, causing Clarke to laugh herself.

"I'm almost sad I missed that." She yawned out.

"Well we're about to watch The Avengers, the boys picked it. Jackson has beer and food in the kitchen. I bought you Noodles N Company, and brought it over because I knew you probably didn't eat. It's in his fridge." Raven explained.

Clarke leaned over and kissed her friends cheek. "I don't think I could live without you."

"I know."

Clarke peeled herself out of the sectional and padded over to the kitchen where she hugged Miller and smiled. "I hear I have noodles in here." She said, acting like she was foraging. Jackson laughed and opened the fridge, pulling out the take away container that had a giant note on it that read ' _If you are not Clarke and you even think about touching this, you will die a painfully slow death_ ' to which Clarke burst out laughing. Raven was so charming.

"My heros." She beamed, reaching for it. Jackson didn't let her have it. Instead, he pulled out a bowl and dumped the content into it, then proceeded to heat it for her. "I'll bring you it, go sit. You just got off work." Of everyone, Jackson understood working in a hospital and she was so grateful for how kind he was.

"You're sweet." She said, taking a bottle of water with her. As she made her way back to the sectional in the living room, a herd of people came up the stairs and Jasper and Monty fought over who gets to sit where on the sofa. Jasper dove into the corner, making Raven snarl. "Move or die. Clarke's seat." She said, to which Clarke laughed. Jasper hurried up and noticed Clarke which lead into a barrage of hellos and hugs. Harper, Maya, Octavia, Lincoln and Bellamy followed into the room. Luckily Jackson came into view with her dinner, which made the pleasantries disperse as she sat down with her bowl of steaming noodles.

The room felt full but comfortable with everyone settled in on the sofa, a side chair, and the floor. The movie was started and popcorn was popped when Bellamy plopped down in the only open spot on the couch. Of course, it was next to Clarke. It was likely intended as Raven was giving them the side-eye, thinking she was sly.

"Griffin." He said with a grin.

"Blake." She exchanged the greeting, watching him sip from the beer in his hand. Suddenly, he reached over and plucked a piece of grilled chicken from her bowl. She slowly turned her head to look at him, and he had the most coy smile. With a stone cold face, she scowled at him. "I will kill you." She warned. He raised his hands, in defeat but continued to smile before they both turned their attention back to the big screen in front of them.

The boys were really enjoying the movie, so much so that Jasper and Monty were acting out fight scenes like super heros before having pillows thrown at them followed by boo's to get them out of the way. They eventually settled down with their respective ladies and just enjoyed the movie and the company. From what Clarke saw, she too was enjoying the movie. But, she wasn't awake the whole time.

Somewhere in the second hour of the film, she began to doze. Her head would sink down in a lapse of consciousness before she snapped it back up, avoiding the lure of sleep. Being tired won out over her efforts, and she ended up leaning into the sofa and nodding off. Just before falling into a proper sleep, she could remember nuzzling into the sofa and smelling the warm, musky scent of the faux leather. The scent likely aided in her falling asleep, as it was almost manly and comforting.

Some time later, she was awoken by a shift in the room. It seemed Monty, Harper, Jasper and Maya had already left, and now Octavia and Lincoln were going. Rubbing over her face and eyes, she adjusted to the sights around her.

"Morning Sunshine." A deep voice quipped very quietly which slightly startled her. Bellamy was still next to her. In fact, her body was leaned into his. _Oh. OH!_ In that very moment it dawned on her that she hadn't fallen asleep against the couch, but rather Bellamy Blake. Suddenly she looked mortified, which seemed to register with Bellamy because he lit up with entertainment at her expense. She sat up a bit, allowing her body to move from his without bolting off the couch.

"How long was I out?" She asked, thinking she only missed out on the last half hour or so of the film.

"Three hours?" He estimated, which made her look even more horrified.

"Huh, what?" She couldn't get her thoughts right.

"Yeah, you fell asleep during Avengers, then we watched The Hangover." He explained.

Red rose in her cheeks and she physically distanced herself from him even more. Had she really been sleeping on him at all, let alone three whole hours?

"You snore." He prodded at her only to get a swift shove to the shoulder in reply. She may be embarrassed, but she knew not to let him get away with that remark.

"You know you could have made me move, I had no idea." She said, defending her bashful self.

"I didn't mind."

Warmth took over, flooding her face with even more color. Clarke had to think quickly to get herself out of this awkward place she felt she was in. Raven peaked into the room at just the right moment, her own face displaying a mischievous grin.

"Oh good, you're awake. We're heading out, you want a ride home?" Raven asked.

Eager to relieve herself of the awkward warmth that had taken over her body, Clarke scrambled to her feet and adjusted her sleep-wrinkled clothing all the while nodding at her friend. Part of her wanted to make a smartass remark about what the alternative would be, but knowing Raven that wasn't a good idea. More importantly, right now she felt like hiding. Why was she so embarrassed?

"Well, let's go." Raven turned out of the room and Clarke went to follow but was stopped by Bellamy's hand gently taking her wrist from behind her. She jumped at the contact and withdrew her arm, turning to look at him with surprise written on her face.

He stood, and reached out a hand. Things were moving inside her. Fluttering? Twirling? Something. _What the hell._

"You're phone, slipped out when you got up." He said gently.

With pink plastered on her cheeks, she reached out and grabbed her phone and offered a small smirk. "Thanks."

"Yep."

Clarke moved to the entryway of the room and behind her she heard the faintest words.

"Goodnight, Princess."

 _There it was again. That nickname._ Flustered, Clarke kept walking. The warmth in her body and confusion in her bones was somehow too much for her right now when she had just woken up. Retreating to the car, Kyle took Raven and Clarke home where the blonde would subconsciously end up curling herself up under a mess of blankets trying to recreate the comfort she had while on that couch, nestled up to him, Bellamy.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN:** I own nothing but my own imagination.

Please don't hesitate to comment, critique, question, or correct. Feedback is very much sought and appreciated, thank you! On a side note, if you have an suggestions for where you would like to see this story go, shoot them my way!

* * *

The sun was seeping through the windows, warming the house even at such an early hour. Lincoln and Bellamy sat at the dining room table quietly eating while Bellamy read a book, and Lincoln was on his phone. It was peaceful and part of the routine. Octavia of course felt the need to ruin the quiet by busting into the room having freshly showered and hugging her brother, dripping her wet hair on him. He grimaced.

"So what was that the other night?" She asked, moving to the open kitchen to get her own day started. Both men looked to one another, confused as to who she was talking about what what.

"You letting Clarke snuggle up to you like that, on movie night." She added as if she could see their confusion. Lincoln smiled and looked back to his phone, knowing the Blakes were about to battle.

"You mean her passing out and thinking I was a pillow? I am fluffy and soft." He joked.

"Fluffy like a metal board." Octavia snarked back at him. "You looked about as happy as she did while she was asleep."

Rolling his eyes, he put his book down. "I did not. I thought it was cute, can you blame me? Little blond snoring on you because she's over worked, can't complain, right Lincoln?"

Just as the other male was about to make a comment, Octavia popped her head over and glared at him. Bellamy laughed seeing the larger man shut up instantly.

"So you think she's cute?" Octavia pressed the matter, re-entering the room with a mug of coffee and avocado toast.

"I didn't say that. I said -"

"You said, her sleeping on you was cute. You think she's cute."

"Are you five?" Bellamy grumbled.

"Five and a half." She kicked him gently under the table and the three continued their mourning before parting ways.

A few hours into his shift, Bellamy found Pike on site when the older man called out his name in a sharp tone over the power tools that were drowning everything else out. Startled and slightly annoyed, he looked back to the man. He gestured to shut the tool off, which at the moment was a saw. Bellamy did so and pulled his muffs off before walking over to his boss.

"What's up?" He asked.

"I have something I want to talk with you about, so when you go on lunch, come by the office. I'll buy you lunch."

 _What?_ Pike is being… generous? Confused, Bellamy nodded. "Yeah, uh, sure." Pike gave a curt nod and left just as quickly as he had appeared. Befuddled for a moment, Bellamy looked around and a few of his co-workers were around, only two had witnessed the exchange. They looked as confused, and one of them shrugged at him. Washing the moment off, Bellamy put his muffs back on and went back to his task.

* * *

Lunch seemed to come faster than Bellamy expected and he wasn't looking forward to how he would spend it. He had been busting his ass and wanted to relax, not have some weird social lunch with his asshole boss. After cleaning up, Bellamy found himself knocking on the door of the office and letting himself in. Pike was at the desk going over some forms and had takeout on the table next to a sofa. Bellamy's stomach instantly responded with desire as it grumbled loudly. He hadn't realized how hungry he was.

"Hey Bellamy, have a seat." He said, finishing up what he was writing. Bellamy did just that and sat himself on the sofa. Pike didn't take but a minute to finish up when he finally turned his office chair toward Bellamy. He picked up the bag and pulled out containers, plaster forks and bags.

"Got Lo Mein, Rice, Orange Chicken and Egg rolls in that bag. Have whatever." He tossed Bellamy a napkin and plastic fork before picking up a container himself and digging in. They were smaller single-portion containers so the men didn't have to share. It was clear though that Pike planned this, having ordered Bellamy his own meal. He let his stomach take over his suspicion of the conversation though and decided to dig into the Lo Mein container. The MSG coated noodles were delicious. A few bites in, the silence was deafening.

"Alright, why the lunch Pike?" Bellamy finally asked, sitting up a bit. Pike laughed, amused at him.

"Can't buy my employee lunch without some ulterior motive?" He asked.

"No, you can't. Not like you. You wouldn't even throw a bologna sandwich at me if I were starving." He said countering the older mans smart ass comment.

"Fair point." Pike cleared his mouth and throat of food. "I wanted to ask a favor of you."

 _Oh God._ Dread filled Bellamy. He couldn't decide if Pike had a soft spot for him or hated him because making him do his bitch work didn't need to become a thing.

"Okay?" He asked, going for another bite.

"Alright, I'll cut the shit. The girl who helped you re-furnish this very office, I want her working for us."

Bellamy nearly choked and looked like a deer in headlights. How the hell did Pike know he had help with that? Confused, he cleared his own throat. "Uh, what?"

Pike laughed from the depths of his own belly in Bellamy's shock. "The delivery guys ratted you out indirectly. Commended me for having such a spitfire on the team."

A smile crept over Bellamy's face knowing how true that was in the short time he'd been getting to know Clarke. He nodded. "She's a nurse in the ER, met her when O was in an accident. Ran into her that day and she took charge like she owned the place. She had fun doing your bitch work, can't say the same for myself." Both men laughed.

"Seriously though Blake, I want to hire her. We need a site manager." The older man looked Bellamy straight in the eye, showing nothing but seriousness.

"I mean, she's got a job. A demanding one at that, you haven't even met her and you're dead set you want her?" He asked, confused by why he was so fervent about wanting Clarke.

"Well, I've already looked up her schedule and got her hours. She can do day shifts with us when she's not on rotation and yeah, I want her. Think about it this way, she doesn't work for us, doesn't know any of us but you and she not only handled the task I gave you but she did it so well she left an impression with that store and saved us money. We need that kind of person.

He couldn't argue, they did need someone like her because Pike was a brute, more reckless and a total dick to everyone. He didn't have the charisma needed and Clarke, she was full of it. She bubbled over with charisma and personality.

"Wait, you looked into her info? How did you get her-" He stopped, realizing the company got her details somehow.

"Look Pike, she is my friend. I can tell her you're interested, but if she'd not looking for another job, don't push it and don't treat her the way you treat the rest of us if she signs on for this. You understand?" Bellamy looked at him with a tenacity he's never seen before. He figured Pike wouldn't appreciate it but surprisingly he did.

"Deal." Pike held his hand out and the took shook hands firmly, something Bellamy didn't expect. "Eat up then get your ass back to work."

And just like that, Pike was back to his normal callous self.

Just after work Bellamy was about to head home when he thought to ask Clarke if she had time to hang out. This was a first for both of them. He pulled his phone out and shot off a text that beckoned her to the coffee shop as it was close by. His mind lapsed on that being where they first met. She agreed and twenty minutes later walked in as he sat at a tall round table with two cups on it. He stood to greet her.

"Hey." He said with a soft smile. She returned it and climbed into the tall chair. He slid the cup over to her and she lit up.

"For me?" She slid her hands around the warm cup and pulled it to her.

"Hot chocolate, extra whip." He nodded.

"You know the way to a girls heart, Blake."

"I have my ways."

"If I didn't know better I'd think you were buttering me up, what gives?" She asked as she sipped her cup and simultaneously eyeballing him like he was up to no good.

"I'm not buttering you up, but I do have something to ask or share with you."

She gave him her full attention.

"My boss found out you did all the work when he sent me to the store for all that shit, and-"

"Oh, did you get in trouble?" She looked genuinely concerned, but he shook his head.

"No, in fact he wants to offer you a job." His brown eyes scanned hers. She looked surprised and confused all in one.

"I, what?" She said.

"Yeah. He wants to hire you as our site manager." Bellamy nodded, his voice low and he took a sip of his own beverage. He kind of didn't want to do this. Pike could have reached out to her on his own, not sent Bellamy as a go-between. It felt awkward.

"Does he know I have a job already?" She asked a bit haughty.

Bellamy nodded. "Found out your name, where you work and your schedule. I know, it's creepy. He didn't find anything out from me, I promise you that. He said he could work with your open days if you were interested. He seems really animate on hiring you even though he doesn't know you." Bellamy's words almost sounded like he didn't approve, and Clarke caught on to that.

"And you don't want him to." She finalized, almost sounding disappointed.

"What I don't want is to be his go-between, or you having to work harder than you already do. I like to think you're my friend, and as such I don't like how he went and found everything out about you and is forcing me to ask you to do this." He reassured her, so tempted to hold a hand out to her. She looked down for a moment, and then back up.

"I appreciate that." She smiled, and his heart lightened up. "Didn't you say he's an asshole?"

"Yep."

"How bad do you guys need a site manager, or whatever?" She asked.

"We get by, he doesn't. He needs help, and to lighten up." Bellamy answered honestly.

Clarke hummed as she thought to herself and the two sat quietly for a few minutes. Bellamy studied her the entire time, wondering what was running through her mind.

"Give me his number. I'll meet with him, feel it out and if he's tolerable I'll do it. I love helping and if he can work around my shifts at the hospital than why not?" She finally decided and Bellamy looked at her doe-eyed and surprised. He wasn't expected her to say yes, or even listen to the offer as he probably wouldn't have himself. He didn't feel one way or another about it, until the thought crossed his subconscious that Clarke would be working with him. He smiled a little.

She handed him her phone and he gave her his bosses details and slid it back. "All done."

"Yep." She looked around. "It's funny you'd want to meet here." She mentioned.

"Why's that?"

"Oh, you know, it's just where I drenched you in hot coffee." Grinning, she played innocent. He looked around and laughed. "Oh yeah, I had completely forgotten about that."

"Oh, well shit." She laughed. "You can pretend it didn't happen."

"Nah, wouldn't want to." His words instantly made Clarke blush, which she tried to hide by looking away. A grin crept over his own face as she did so. _Damn, she is cute._


	12. Chapter 12

**AN:** I own nothing but my own imagination.

Please don't hesitate to comment, critique, question, or correct. Feedback is very much sought and appreciated, thank you! On a side note, if you have an suggestions for where you would like to see this story go, shoot them my way!

* * *

Bellamy knew today Clarke would meet with Pike, so he tried to get through his tasks on site quicker than normal, so he could loiter and catch her on her way out, or stick near the building. Maybe it was the part of him that just wanted to make sure Pike wasn't himself with her, and a total dick. Or perhaps it was to see if she'd take the job and be working around him. Either way he found himself finished and hanging around idly eating a sandwich. He barely ate any of it and if anything picked at it for twenty or so minutes before the thin door opened and Pike escorted a smiling Clarke out. He stood up but quickly sat back down realizing he looked like an eager kid. He watched the blond shake Pike's hand before she turned and headed toward him.

"How did I know you'd be waiting." She said as she got closer, and Bellamy bashfully looked down.

"I was just having lunch, don't flatter yourself." He tried to joke, but it failed and she smiled, sitting next to him.

"That looks more like a distraction than lunch." She plucked a tomato out of his deli sandwich and ate it. He eyed her as she ate down the plush red of the tomato, smacking her lips. He shook his head and went in for a mouthful of his sandwich seeking a new distraction.

"So." He said through a mouthful of food. He had the courtesy to cover his mouth though.

"So, yes, I took the job." She smiled, knowing that was what he was waiting for. "And yes, he was nice. I start next Monday, he'll run me through everything but honestly you guys have no sense of organization. I glanced over some paperwork in there and was kind of surprised. He was surprised I picked it up and told him I could save him money." She laughed, not intending to brag about her skillset but it seemed that way.

"Maybe he'll pay us more." He sighed and rolled his eyes, but to his shocked Clarke nudged him smiling. "It's possible." She used the closeness to steal a bite of his sandwich before standing up.

"If you eat that often, ask for them to add an aioli. You won't regret it, but I may eat it all." She dusted her backside off, which Bellamy watched very closely.

"Alright, I'm out Blake. Thanks for this." She said, gesturing around. He cocked his head.

"I didn't do anything, I just work here."

"And now, so do I." She beamed at him, which he couldn't resist smiling back. It seemed they were staring at one another before Clarke cleared her throat and turned, heading off site.

"See you later." She waved behind her, not bothering to turn around. Bellamy noticed a sway in her hips that felt new to him. Maybe, just maybe she was doing it to show off? Before he let himself drool, he went back to his lunch and then back to work.

* * *

It had been two and a half weeks since Clarke had started working on as site manager where for Pike Construction. The two weeks had been both exciting and fun for her as it was a new thing to do and keep her busy, but it was slowly creeping up on her how tired she was. She was used to doing three back to back twelve hour shifts and having free time in the other four days off. Now, she didn't have that luxury which she couldn't decide if she liked that or not. She really loved being busy and using skills she knew she had. The extra money also didn't hurt, not that she was in any need in that department. Although with a little bit of extra pay, Raven convinced her to spoil herself a little. Granted she only bought a few things, and only on sale items, but she did get herself a new vintage jacket and some bath supply to pamper herself.

She had been spending more time with Bellamy. While that would seem to be a given, she was doing a lot of work in office, while he's always on site as a laborer. But somehow they would always have lunch together and he would end up taking her home most days. They somehow found time to chat, gossip and joke around. A knock on the door pulled her from the work in front of her. "Come in." Her tone tired, but authoritative.

Bellamy peaked in. "Ready to go?" His body slid into view, half in the door. Clarke took in his disheveled look and felt a stir in her core. Her eyes hesitated to meet his eyes, but they finally did after a dance up his tired and ripped body.

"Oh, I wont be done for a while here." She said. Bellamy pouted. He… pouted.

"Oh, I can wait if you want?" He offered, not sure how long she would be, but she leaned back in the shitty office chair and stretched her body out, popping her chest forward unintentionally. Her eyes fell shut as she enjoyed the stretch.

"I'll probably take another two hours, at least. I'm redoing company inventory." She sighed, looking over to him.

"Oh. Okay. Want me to come back later and get you?" He shifted in the door.

She smiled sweetly. "Go home, Blake. I'll see you at movie night?" She asked. He nodded and looking a bit defeated, turned out the door. Before he closed it, he peeked back in. "Don't work too hard, Griffin." He smiled, and shut the door.

Grinning to herself, she looked at the closed door for longer than she knew before going back to work.

When Friday came around, Clarke was so tired she had gone home and nearly fell asleep on the couch before her phone rang and woke her. It was Raven.

"Hey, are you coming to movie night?" Her friend sounded concerned, and the background noise was loud. Clarke cringed. She was so tired, and wanted to snore her life away right now.

"I'm so tired, I totally forgot." Clarke said honestly to her friend who seemed distracted. She heard hollering in the background and someone mumbled something about strip poker.

"Oh, okay. Bellamy asked. I guess I'll see you at home later." Raven was quick to dismiss the call. She knew Clarke was tired, she also knew Clarke would react to what she had just said which is likely why she didn't hang up right then.

"Oh yeah. I told him I'd be there tonight, shit." She said. She didn't promise she would be there, but he asked about her? "I'll be there in like, thirty?" She suggested through a yawn, trying to act casual. Raven chuckled and failed miserably to muffle it before the hung up.

Peeling her sleep-drunk self off the sofa, Clarke went into her room and took the fastest shower of her life. She towel dried her hair loosely, not caring much about it before fitting herself into a classic pair of well fitting black jeans. The ones she chose tonight were so comfortable and happened to be ripped to shreds all up the fronts. After snapping the girls into a black bra, she tossed on a thin red camisole that hung off her chest loosely and was so soft against her tired body. She threw her new vintage leather over, and slid into a pair of boots that required no fuss. Grabbing her purse, phone and keys, she was out the door in record time. Somewhere in the time she spent getting ready she subconsciously put light eyeliner, mascara and a red lip gloss on as if she were on auto pilot. She hadn't even realized how dolled up she had gotten. At least not until she got to Jackson's place, and when Harper answered the door and let her in she asked about it.

"Girl, are you trying to get laid? Check you out." The girl scanned Clarke up and down and acted like she had burned her hand after touching Clarke's shoulder. Clarke blushed.

"I got dressed so maybe it would put me in the mood?" She lied. "I'm so damn tired."

Harper bought it, so pretended to and Clarke chuckled. The girls moved into the dining room where everyone was around a table.

"Just in time!" Kyle called out to welcome Clarke. It also happened to pull attention to her, as everyone looked at her. Raven looked amused, and somehow guilty. Jasper was drooling and Bellamy looked like a doe in headlights. Letting her sit in attention for a moment, Raven finally cleared her throat.

"Just in time for strip poker. Seems the guys are feeling feisty tonight." She laughed, and that broke the wave of looks Clarke was getting. In that very moment she was glad she had on a jacket.

"Strip poker huh." Clarke noted. _With a bunch of couples, great._ The very thought sparked something in Clarke, a moment of creativity.

"I have an idea, how about gender wars? Girls vs. Boys?" The suggestion was brave, and the boys all seemed less than amused with the prospect, but the girls seemed elated about it.

"That's brilliant, Clarke." Raven said slyly, pushing Kyle away from her. "Everyone has their own hand, but we tally scores as a team, and decide control who strips, as a team." Raven looked over to the boys who were sadly disappointed. This method would prevent the worst player, which was likely going to be Maya, from getting butt-ass-naked. The girls would protect one another and try to take the boys down. Oh this would be fun. Everyone agreed on it and divided into sides. Men on one side of the table and the women on the other. With the mens team having more people, Monty offered to be the dealer and score keeper. "It wouldn't be fair to anyone if I played, as I would win." He said smugly, but cracked a smile. That left the teams still uneven, so Jasper playfully stood up and switched teams. He shrugged and slid his chair next to Maya's kissing her cheek. That evened out the teams.

The game began and right off the bat, Maya ended up folding a lot before the flop just to save herself. That left Jasper, Harper, Raven, Emori and Clarke to play without folding and the four women were very hard to read. Jasper wouldn't stand a chance. The men on the other side of the table seemed more than intimidated, but Bellamy wasn't rattled.

As the game went on, the women were the first to lose a hand and Raven volunteered herself as the first to strip. Of course, she did this to fuck with the men as they would very much be staring at her toned body while playing the next round and boy did it work. She sat there in a sexy yet sporty black and white bra, her toned abdomen on full display. The next round went to the ladies, and the boys had to lose something. Murphy quickly tossed his shirt across the table, and everyone laughed.

After that they all decided to up it to two people would have to drop something if that team lost, and the boys were almost all quickly without shirts, while only Raven was down an article on the girls side. That changed quickly though when Bellamy played so well that he even shocked his own team, causing the girls a loss. Clarke easily discarded her jacket, revealing the silky and low cut red camisole. Harper also dropped her own top, a t-shirt, into the pile. The game got serious after that. The next two hands went to the women, causing Miller, Jackson, Kyle and Murphy to drop their pants. Bellamy was the only one still in jeans. As if it were a war, the game got even quieter and more serious. No one could call bluffs, and it was almost a staring match when it came down to Clarke and Bellamy. Who would fold, who would win? They egged one another on, heated in taunting and just before the flop, Clarke gave in.

"I fold." She said, not looking away from Bellamy. She didn't make a fuss about it, didn't slap her cards down. Very gently folded her hand, slid the cards away and while watching Bellamy, who was intent on returning her stare, she slid her camisole off revealing her simple and elegant black bra. Emori also slipped out her own top too, which caught the room by surprise as under the baggy t-shirt was a lacey, strappy and overly feminine red bralet. The temperature in the room somehow got much hotter in that moment, as John quipped "How about a beer break? I can smell the sexual tension." He caused a huge laughter and everyone got up, stretched and got some drinks. Bellamy and Clarke were still at the table for a moment, because a hand slid over her shoulder.

"Let's go outside for a minute, yeah?" Raven asked, leaning over her friend. She smiled, nodded, and got up. The women went outside, it was cold, much colder due to being without tops, but bearable.

"What was that?" Raven teased quietly as the girls leaned up against the wall on the back porch. Clarke shrugged. "What do you mean?"

"You just had an epic showdown with non other than Bellamy Blake." She nudged her friend.

"Poker get's intense." The excuse was bleak and even Clarke knew that. Raven chuckled at her.

"Sure. Blame the game."

"What, he was challenging me so I bit back. You can't say you're not proud, it's a move out of your own damn playbook." Clarke laughed and nudged the girl back. Raven nodded. "True that."

Jackson peered out the door and found the girls against the wall, he had in his hands two tall glasses of something on ice. "Tea, spiked yours Raven." He handed them the glasses, and both took sips. It was sweet, and Raven's was dosed with alcohol. It was perfect but too refreshing for how bare the girls were at that moment. Goosebumps began to pepper both womens chests and upon noticing it, they both laughed.

"Yeah, let's go inside. Maybe you can stare at Bellamy more." Raven prodded Clarke, who elbowed her friend lightly back and rolled her eyes. As they got back inside, people began coming back into the dining room to resume their game.

Maya walked in, looking red in the cheeks. Clarke cocked her head to the girl, who looked down uncomfortably. Jasper slid his hand into hers. "We're going to call it a night." He said reluctantly. It seems Maya must have talked him into leaving before she would feel anymore awkward, and Jasper seemed disappointed but would do right by her. No one seemed surprised, though Harper faked it.

"Awh, bummer! Now we'll be down two players." She pouted.

"I'll switch and Monty can play." Murphy groaned, but quickly grinned at the prospect of sitting next to a bunch of shirtless women, to which everyone laughed.

Turning back to Maya and Jasper, everyone bid their goodnights and goodbyes and the two left, leaving the serious players to the game. Clarke took her seat, Raven and Harper joined. Last in the room was Bellamy, who slid into his seat quietly but definitely noticed the raised skin on Clarke's body. He quickly dove a hand into the popcorn bowl in the middle of the table and munched at it, to distract himself. Murphy and Emori separated lips long enough to sit down on the girls side. The game quickly got back into session, and it seemed as everyone was in to see who would get naked first, if the game got that far. Any game where stripping was involved never seemed to make it to the final article of clothing.

The defaulted the rules back to one person per round to lose an item of clothing. The first hand was intense and seemed longer than normal, but went to the boys. Raven proudly slid out of her jeans. She did a little twirl before sitting back down, showing off her confidence. The second hand went to the boys as well, and Harper took the initiative to join Raven without pants. She did it a bit more shly, not getting up. The next hand went to the ladies, and Miller took his pants off. Two rounds to the women left Jackson, and Kyle without pants. Bellamy was the only one still in jeans. It wasn't long before Clarke watched Bellamy strip his jeans off his muscled legs and she downed half her iced tea in minutes that followed, only to be the last girl on their side in pants. The next hand was intense, and Monty played the winning hand, causing Clarke to peel the tight black fabric from her smooth milky legs. She took the same note Raven did, and peeled her pants off with confidence, before sitting back down.

Murphy cleared his voice, looking at the table to not draw attention to Bellamy who he was watching. It brought Bellamy back into reality, where he sipped on a beer quickly, before turned away from Clarke out of his chair. "Pee break." He said before disappearing to the bathroom. The group was chatting and laughing, breaking the growing tension of everyone being in their underwear when Bellamy came back finally. He sat down and quickly downed his beer.

Monty was still the dealer, as well as playing his own hand. He did it very honorably. The next hand would be the most intense and was already shaping up to be. Everyone was very quiet and even more serious. This round would be the turning point; Either the game would end and everyone would call it off, or someone would lose an undergarment. While the boys only had one garment to remove, the girls had more wiggle room to decide from. First to fold was Monty, then Emori, Jackson and Miller.

"Fuck it, I fold." Murphy was next, and leaned back waiting to see how this panned out. Raven and Clarke were leaned in to one another facing off with Bellamy as Harper also folded. When it came down to it, Bellamy showed his hand with a Royal Flush and a sly grin on his face as he won against the girls. They both sighed in frustration, Raven looking more irritated than anything. Then came the every awkward silence of who would be the one to reveal more. Before any of the women had to do anything, Murphy stood up and whipped his boxers down. Naturally, everyone in the room looked over to see what he was working with and the silence said enough to make him grin. _Impressive._

Emori smiled at the looks her man got as he sat back down beside her. Now that move pushed the game over the line that would normally be there. Most strip games ended before it got to that, but Murphy being either brave or very cocky, no pun intended, pushed the game onward.

Monty reluctantly deals the next hand, and before they could begin Bellamy sat back and folded his hand right away. "I think I've had my fill for the night." His words surprised everyone. Bellamy, a playboy in his own right and likely the most well-built man at the table was backing out? Raven looked at him and cocked her head, but he looked away to Monty who quickly agreed.

"I'm with Bellamy on this one." Harper was visible relieved that her boyfriend agreed and was the first to make a move for her clothes. All it took was one person to say it and the game was over. No one really seemed disappointed except for Murphy and Emori who both wanted to explore the eye candy in the room. Once everyone was dressed, it was Murphy and Emori who left first with no formal notice. They slipped out to slip into one another. Jackson suggested a movie, but Kyle quickly noted he was tired, which implied he and Raven would be leaving. As quickly as the night had heated up, it was dying down. Clarke and Harper took it upon themselves to help Jackson by cleaning up, even doing dishes while everyone was leaving and fixing up the dining room.

"Intense night." Harper said, looking into the sink. Clarke agreed in a raspy noise.

"What was that little show with Bellamy earlier?" She asked, innocently. Rolling her eyes, Clarke shrugged. "I'm competitive." She winked to her friend, who left it at that which was good because Bellamy's timing was incredible as he walked in a moment later.

"Harper, Monty's ready to go if you're going with him." Bellamy said, his voice deep. It sent a trail of goosebumps down Clarke's spine. Harper pulled her hands out of the sink and nodded a thank you to the man before leaving the kitchen. Bellamy took her place in washing the dishes, and Clarke was rinsing and drying them. The heat of his body was quickly noticeable, and she brushed her brow on her arm.

"Fun night, to think I almost missed out." Clarke broke the silence.

"Yeah, I was wondering if you weren't going to make it." He admitted, causing Clarke to look away and hide a faint blush.

"I was so tired earlier."

"Are you still tired?" He asked, pointedly. She looked to him, his eyes were on her and probably had been since he dipped his big hands into the hot soapy water. Words didn't come out when she replied. No, she just shook her head to tell him how very awake she was. Granted, if you gave the girl a pillow and a blanket right now she would likely be out, drooling and snoring in under ten minutes.

"Want to watch a movie?" He asked.

"I think the nights ending here." She said, looking back to the dishes.

"I know, I was inviting you back to my apartment."

A wave of heat washed over Clarke's face. She wasn't sure if it was embarrassment, or lust, or what. She didn't expect that, and maybe she was reading into it but they were friends. Movies with friends was a normal thing and all, but the way Bellamy was staring a hole into her very soul it didn't seem platonic.

"So Miller and Jackson don't get tired of us." Bellamy added, a bit late. Could he sense her hesitation? Clarke tried to smile at the gesture, but her mind was racing, butterflies were doing backflips in her tummy and her heart was in a marching band.

"Raincheck?" She tried to politely decline, scrambling for an excuse. "We both know how last time went, me sleeping through the movie. I may as well beat myself to the punch and go to bed." She chuckled. Bellamy was about to say something, which was horrifying to her for some reason, but luckily Raven popped into the kitchen.

"I'm out babe." She said to her friend, and Clarke turned her attention fully to Raven.

"Oh." She thought quickly. "Let me finish up here and wash up, I have something for you in the car." Clarke lied through her perfect white teeth, but no one knew. Raven looked confused, but agreed.

"I got this, go." Bellamy said, with a half-hearted smile. Clarke couldn't tell if he was disappointed or not, but she took the out that she was given and she wiped her hands dry. Awkwardly, she pat him on the shoulder before leaving the room mortified. She found Raven and Kyle at the door, holding Clarke's bag. Clarke took it, leaned in and whispered.

"I needed an excuse, I'll explain later. Go, have fun with Kyle." She said and kissed Raven's cheek. Raven rolled her eyes and left with her boyfriend. Clarke took leave herself, went home. She changed and washed her makeup off before climbing into her bed where she expected to fall into a heavy and much needed sleep. Nope. She didn't. She laid restless for over an hour thinking about the night, where it could have gone, and how it ended with Bellamy in the kitchen. Frustrated and ready to shut her mind off, she reached over and pulled a small bullet vibrator out of her drawer. She decided to focus on something else, but subconsciously while enjoying her toy, she ended up thinking about Bellamy again. Once she was satisfied to the point of exhaustion, she fell asleep well spent.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN:** I own nothing but my own imagination.

Please don't hesitate to comment, critique, question, or correct. Feedback is very much sought and appreciated, thank you! On a side note, if you have an suggestions for where you would like to see this story go, shoot them my way!

* * *

On Monday, Clarke got to work earlier than anyone else, which was normally the case. She and Pike would share who gets to the site first, as one of them generally stayed on site while any of the labor workers were there. Pike was actually off until Wednesday for personal reasons, so Clarke was in charge for the next two days. It felt weird, having so much power in such a new job but it also felt so natural for her. She was a leader. It wasn't even seven in the morning and she was curled up in a ball of blankets on the little old couch. In her lap she had a lap-desk with a stack of paper on it, and a steaming disposable cup of coffee beside her. Her phone was plugged into a speaker, broadcasting soft ambient music to keep her focused. This would be the slowest part of her day, so she was trying to enjoy it.

Just before nine, other employees began to show up and each one trickled through the office to sign in for the day. They used to do it by a dated card system until Clarke got Pike to buy a new state-of-the-art machine where each person just punched in a code. It was much more efficient. Most of the laborers were quiet and only ever smiled politely to Clarke. A few were more friendly, some likely trying to be too friendly. She did a great job of ignoring them though. As the hour passed, she realized Bellamy hadn't signed in, and wondered if he was on site and forgot, or wasn't there. She peeled herself from her blankets, and put her winter coat on and site vest and decided to ask around. Scooting through the main floor of the build and break area, she didn't find him. Instead, she decided to go up to the third floor to check if he was there on task with Miller. As the freight elevator opened, she was greeted by Miller who was surprised to see her up there.

"Morning, Clarke." He greeted her sweetly.

"Hey, is Bellamy on site?" She asked with authority, and Miller's face went blank.

"Nope." He said, focusing on his task. Clarke hummed curiously.

"He never misses work, hope he's okay."

"Either he's sick, or Octavia is. You know how he is." He suggested. Clarke nodded.

"Maybe. I'll find out. You stay warm, I'd got a crock pot in the trailer full of hot cider for you boys. Refills under the table." She mentioned, as she had brought it in to keep the workers on site warm today. It was a particularly cold day. She left Miller to his work and went back down to the ground. Once back in the office and under the warmth of her blankets, she grabbed her phone and thumbed through her contact. Instead of cold-calling him, she opted to text Octavia who she knew would be awake. O replied back within minutes which allowed Clarke to find out she was at work. Clarke explained Bell wasn't at work, and Octavia was confused about it but brushed it off. She offered to check on him, but Clarke declined and said she would call him which is what she did.

"What." The voice was deep, raspy and hoarse.

"Bellamy." Clarke said, and the he shifted as on the other end of the line she heard him shuffle or drop the phone.

"Hey, Clarke." He said in a more alert tone before cussing to himself and moving about.

"Yeah, hey. You alright?" She asked a bit hesitant.

"I uh…" He stumbled on his words, scrambling around. "I'm on my way." His tone was suddenly so defeated and stressed out.

"You alright, are you sick?" She wondered what would keep him.

"No, I…" He paused. "I slept in."

Clarke hummed to herself again. This wasn't like him. Bellamy Blake not up at the break of light, and at work on time? It just didn't seem like him, but he said he wasn't sick.

"Okay, I guess I'll see you when you get here?" She questioned. He quickly agreed and hung up.

It wasn't ten minutes later that Bellamy pulled up on site and rushed into the office. He actually startled Clarke.

"Sorry." He grumbled, signing himself in for work.

"It's fine, what's up? Not like you to be late." She questioned genuinely as he ran his hand through his messy hair. It seemed even more unkempt than usual.

"Rough night is all. Won't happen again." Bellamy was short, and before she could say anymore he left the trailer as quickly as he got there. It left Clarke puzzled, but she brushed it off. The day went on as usual, at least until just before three.

* * *

Frustrated and unfocused, Bellamy found his position on the third floor with Miller. They were putting in the layout for that floor and setting up support. Miller had done what he could while alone, but needed Bellamy for team lifting of frames.

"Hey man, you alright?" Miller asked, greeting his friend. Bellamy shrugged him off and went straight to work.

"I'm fine." He said dryly. Miller didn't buy it, but he didn't push it. The two got to work and worked well into the day. Bellamy skipped lunch, against Miller's advice. He kept himself busy and the two went right back to work after Miller ate lunch. There was only a few hours left in the work day when everything went to shit.

 _ ****CRASH****_

"Bellamy!" Miller yelled. He was across the way when he heard the metal clatter and hit the ground with a thud to follow. He ran over to his friend, and Bellamy was on his back. Miller looked over him, the ladder caught in his leg and his eyes closed. Shaking his shoulder, Miller realized Bellamy was out cold. He quickly ran to the elevator where the radio was and called out.

"This is Miller. We had an accident on the third floor, call 911." He called into the device, and waited. It was only a second before Clarke replied.

"Accident?" She sounded upset but focused. "911 is on their way, dispatch is asking what happened." She said.

"Not sure, Bellamy fell off a ladder. He's unconscious, but breathing fine." Miller said.

"They are on their way, stay with him. I'll be right up."

Miller dropped the Radio and stood by Bellamy. It was drafty and cold up there, so he took his jacket off and put it over Bellamy. He didn't move him or the ladder, not knowing if his leg was broken or anything. They rarely had accidents, so this was a new experience for Miller.

Moments later the elevator opened and Clarke rushed over to Bellamy. She knelt down, looking at Miller who looked just as confused and frantic. She took his pulse, looked over his body and checked for his breath. She obviously went right into nurse mode. Looking at his leg, she could tell it wasn't broken and she had Miller help her gently untangle his leg. An ambulance arrived very quickly because of how near-by the hospital was, and one of the other employees saw them up the elevator to Bellamy. Miller helped keep Clarke out of the way while the paramedics assessed and loaded Bellamy onto a gourney. Clarke insisted she go with him, and they allowed her. She left Miller in charge, and gave him orders before they left to the hospital.

Some time later, Bellamy stirred. He was sore and waking up was a miserable experience. He shifted his weight ang groaned out loud in pain.

"Bell." Octavia spoke softly, her hand in his. She released it as he pulled it away in anguish. He looked around confused and tried to sit up, blinking and grimacing at the light. Octavia stood up, "Clarke" she called out, beckoning the blond. He watched her come into view, and she looked so relieved.

"Don't try to move, you fell off a ladder at work." She said calmly, taking his hand. He looked between the two and relaxed a little but pain was all over his face.

"I what?" He groaned.

"You fell, dumbass." Octavia said. She was obviously irritated. Rolling his eyes are a bad idea.

"I'll go get the nurse." Clarke said and walked out of the room.

"Can you turn the light off?" He asked, closing his eyes. Octavia nodded and quickly did just that, also pulling the curtains a bit more on the window. Clarke and a nurse quickly returned and she checked Bellamy's eyes with a light. Whatever she wrote on his chart, Clarke read and after the other nurse left she filled them in.

"So, you were out for nine hours." She began, her tone upset. Octavia sat by and looked at her. "They are keeping you for observation, and you have to get an MRI. Nothing is broken, you have a handful of contusions and a few lacerations. The doctors only concern is concussion. You'll be tested for it after your MRI." She finished and put his chart down. Octavia and Bellamy both looked her.

"So he's busted but fine." Octavia finally said.

Clarke smiled, "Kind of. Concussion can be serious, but we'll find out more. The more serious thing is that we get to go through a site injury report." She said less than enthused. Bellamy could easily file a suit for this incident, and she didn't want to see that happen.

"Don't worry, it was my fault." He said sadly and annoyed. Clarke looked at him seriously and confused. Bellamy looked away, feeling her eyes on him.

"I was hungover this morning." He said very quietly, and both women instantly left out sighs of disappointment.

"You what?" Clarke said angrily.

He swallowed and looked back at her. "I was hungover and I slept in. I'm sober, you can test me, but I just wasn't focused at work. I'm sure I slipped or something. I'm sorry."

Octavia looked at Clarke who was clearly unhappy.

"I guess you're lucky you aren't dead. Go to work grumpy and hungover when you work in an unfinished highrise, Bellamy." Her words had a sting. Clarke on the other hand didn't say anything, she just looked at him.

"I'll find out when they want you to get your MRI. It's almost one in the morning, so it won't be until the morning. I'll go get you something to eat." She left the room and Bellamy called her name, but she ignored him and left. Octavia left wit her to talk to her, leaving Bellamy alone in the room. He felt abandoned in that moment. Bellamy found his phone on the table beside him unlocked it. He had a bunch of texts from their friends checking on him. The phone was annoying to look at, so it didn't last long before he just laid back in the dim room and looked up at the ceiling.

He wasn't sure how much time passed before Octavia came back into the room. "Hey you, I'm going to head home. I have an early morning and you're okay. Clarke told me she's going to stay with you tonight. As much as I'd love to stay, I don't want to see that awkward tension." She said effortlessly as she entered the room.

"What tension?" He grumbled.

"Other than you pissing off your manager, you also scared the crap out of her." She said. "You two are closer than either of you want to admit." She sighed at him and he protested with a groan. She ignored it, leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"If you ever do something like this again, I will kill you. Call me if you need me." She kissed his forehead again, and he gave her a soft smile.

"I love you, O." He said, and she smiled before leaving.

A bit later, Clarke came back and Bellamy looked over to her lazily. He still had a headache, he felt it had lightened up a little bit. The words his sister shared sat with him when he watched the blonde walk into the room with some food and a bottled drink.

"Oh good, you're still conscious. That' a good sign." she said dryly, and walked to the other side of his bed. She moved the bed-table over him and put the items down. It was a plastic wrapped sandwich, a jello cup and a bottle of orange juice. "Cafeteria isn't open right now, but this is out of our nurses lounge."

"Thanks" he said. He reached for the drink and opened it, needing it. He took a long drink and felt refreshed. "You know you don't have to stay."

"I know." She said, and sat back in the chair that sat there. She grabbed the remote to the TV and turned it on. Nothing good was on this late on hospital TV but she did find a channel playing I Love Lucy. She set the remote back down and paid attention to the TV. He looked at her. She looked tired, so tired. He knew arguing with her was futile; she was just as stubborn as he was. Being stubborn, he couldn't resist.

"Clarke, go home." He said with raw emotion. She ignored him, and he just looked at her. His eyes boring holes into her. He watched her settle in to her seat more, but she then reached over and took his sandwich. She unwrapped it and took half of it, setting the other half back down without looking over at him. He watched as she began eating, and after one bite she sighed.

"Bellamy, eat."

He sighed himself, and did just that. He was hungry, and he knew she wasn't going to leave. The rest of the night was pretty quiet as Clarke ate and eventually fell asleep in the chair. He watched a little bit of TV before finding himself watching her sleep. She looked so angelic while sleeping, peaceful and calm. At some point he fell asleep himself.

In the morning, Clarke woke before he did and stayed with him for his MRI. After that, she had him fill out a report for work. She didn't leave until he was cleared of a concussion and Octavia showed up around lunch time. He was dismissed later that evening with an order to take the week off. He felt fine a few days in, but reluctantly, he took that week off. He also stayed home on for movie night. His friends checked in on him a lot, but the one person who didn't was Clarke. She didn't check in on him, and he hadn't heard from her at all. Not even on Saturday when Octavia had lunch with him.

The following Monday, Bellamy reported to work before anyone else, at least anyone but Clarke. He took time before walking into the trailer and swallowed his breath as he did so. Stepping in, the warm air flooded him and he saw Clarke on the couch, curled into a blanket. It was a site he was growing used to and found himself enjoying. She looked up surprised.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey." He went over to the time in machine and punched in his code before hesitating. He slowly turned to her. "I'm sorry."

Her face turned up from her paperwork and looked to him. It was soft. She didn't seem mad or angry. She said nothing thought. He took her look as an invitation and he moved to her position sitting down on the table in front of the couch.

"I know you were mad at me but-"

She shook her head. "Not mad, disappointed but more scared than anything." She said. His heart skipped a beat, or so it felt. He scared her? His face must have read that to her as she looked at him and frowned.

"You could have been hurt more than you did, or worse. I was horrified." She said, shifting toward him a bit.

He nodded solemnly. "I know, I'm sorry."

"You will be if you do that again."

"I understand." His head was low, knowing he could lose his job.

"You realize this isn't about work, right?" She sat up, pulling his attention back to her. He looked confused.

"I mean it is, you could lose your job for being drunk or hungover on site but this isn't about that, Bellamy. It's about you." She was facing him now, her blanket slack on her body. "You're my friend, and you scared the shit out of me. I, We could have lost you." Her eyes were glazed and deeper than usual. He reached out and took a half covered hand.

"I'm sorry, Princess." The most sincere thing he'd ever say, and Clarke gave a soft smile. The moment lasted for what felt like too long, so Clarke pulled her hand away and shoo'd him.

"Now, go away. You're distracting me." She curled back into the sofa and away from him missing the ever present grin that took over his entire face. He said nothing, just smiled and left the trailer to start work for the day.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN:** I own nothing but my own imagination.

 **WARNING: VIOLENCE**

Please don't hesitate to comment, critique, question, or correct. Feedback is very much sought and appreciated, thank you! On a side note, if you have an suggestions for where you would like to see this story go, shoot them my way!

* * *

A few weeks later, Clarke is nestled in a throw blanket on the couch, having dozed off from her long day at work. The TV ticked into a screen saver mode and was playing soft spa like music. Suddenly there was a banging on the front door that jolted her violently out of her daze. Her adrenaline subsided from the shock and she got up, wrapped in the blanket. She trudged over to the door and opened it, only having the undo the deadbolt. Not locking the chain would quickly become a regret as Roan burst through the door and pushed past her. The man she hadn't seen in months, letting himself in. Their relationship, or what they had of one, had ended with his aggression that one night months ago. He stalked past her with a force, the stench of sweat and alcohol assaulted her senses and his long stringy hair was a mess.

"Roan what the fuck are you doing here?" She backed away from him, the door still open. She wasn't about to close the door when he wasn't an invited guest. He turned toward her. Her heart skipped a beat in the worst way.

"I missed you." He spoke, or attempted to speak. Being clearly drunk wasn't helping his annunciation.

"That's nice, you can leave." She barked tiredly. Clarke had faith in all humans, though she did carry some fear for him especially while he's drunk. People do stupid things when they are drunk. Like right now. Roan stepped toward her and gently slid his arms around her sides. She was now in her own burrito prison thanks to his taking her in. He palmed her hips and looked at her with a drunk lust in his eye. He leaned in to kiss her.

"Don't, Roan. You need to leave." Clarke turned her face from his as best she could. He growled quietly and her request did not stop him. He took the opportunity to kiss her neck and nip at her earlobe. He was being gentle for how drunk he seemed to be. Clarke struggled to free her hands from her blanket confines, trying to push him away from her. A hand reached out and push, still somewhat blanketed.

"Roan, stop." She yelled in his face.

In a whisper of an instant, Roan had snapped. His drunken gentleness turned into a violent outburst as his large hand found its place on the pale flesh of her neck. The grip painful and tight, and the thud of her entire body being slammed against the nearest wall caused a shockwave of adrenaline through her small frame. Black washed over her for the faintest of moments. Never had she felt so much fear, and it all happened before she could dare to blink. As quickly as he was shoving her frail neck into the wall, he was letting go.

"God Damnit Clarke!" He screamed in her face, his breathe rancid and his fist balled into the wall beside her face. He looked at her, a moment of sobriety washed over him realizing what he was doing. Their eyes locked and she saw sorrow and regret behind his. He quickly turned on his heels and took off, a faint mumble of a apology could be heard. Clarke trembled, still in her position. She felt that if she moved, he'd come back or something. Her body wasn't willing to understand his mistake or that he had left. The longest moments of her life passed before she slammed the door frantically, locking it, and falling into a heap on the floor. Striking blue eyes turned into pained pools of salty tears as her body came to terms with the attack. Her shaking hand reached for the phone in her pocket and struggled to dial Raven.

"C..come home." Her tone broken and meak, a sliver of what it normally was. Instinctively Raven wanted to ask, but she hesitated. Her friends voice shook her to her core, and she knew she just needed to be home. Without asking, she drove home faster than she ever had before in nothing but one of her boyfriends t-shirts and some shorts. She stayed on the phone with Clarke until she got there, both women silent except to tell Clarke she was pulling up which is where the call ended.

Raven walked in after struggling with the locks, and surveyed the room. She found Clarke sitting on the floor, covered loosely in a blanket and her face streaked with the aftermath of heavy tears. She quickly dropped to her knees in front of Clarke, and surveyed her. Clarke reached for the girl. The hug triggered Clarke to cry again. Raven just held her best friend, and let her get through the emotions she was in the middle of.

Minutes pass before Clarke had calmed down enough to pull out of the embrace. Her face was puffy and red, swollen from crying. The skin on her throat was also slightly swollen and just a tinge of red began to show. Raven noticed everything. Holding her hand, she looked Clarke in the eye.

"What happened?" She braved the question. Clarke's eyes welled up. She cleared her throat with a grimace, showing pain from the small action.

"Roan-"

"ROAN? Please tell me you're not seeing him again Clarke." Raven cut her off with a yell.

"I opened the door without looking, he let himself in." She finished what she was going to say, and Raven relaxed a little bit.

"He was drunk, I rejected him, he snapped. He…" Clarke choked up. "He slammed me into the wall, by my neck." The tears fell with the vocalization of what had just happened. Raven took Clarke back into her arms and gently rubbed her back.

"I'm going to kill him." She said more seriously than she would ever mean. Clarke sobbed.

"The one time I do something casual with a guy, this is how it turns out." She choked out, feeling like her luck was shit.

"Oh shut up. Guys are dicks." Raven scoffed, warranting a grin from the blonde.

"I was so scared." Her eyes wide and brimming with moisture, Raven nodded to the girls words.

"Do we need to go to the hospital?" The brunette asked, scanning Clarke over once more. Clarke shook her head. Before Raven could insist, Clarke spoke up.

"It couldn't have lasted more than a few seconds. If anything hurts tomorrow I'll get looked at when I'm at work." She tried to reason. She truly didn't want to go anywhere right now. As calm as she could pretend she was, both women knew otherwise. Clarke was a mess inside. It was a very scary moment, something she had never experienced before and by some grace of magic didn't end up being worse.

"You sure you want to go to work tomorrow? What just happened to you is pretty serious." Raven suggested.

"I have to." Clarke replied dryly. They left it at that. Raven stood up and helped Clarke up. She looked around and noticed the TV on.

"How about we watch TV until we fall asleep? I won't leave your side." The brunette smiled lovingly to which Clarke nodded. The girls did just that. Together the two curled up on the couch, Clarke in Raven's arms as they quietly watched a random comedy. Unfortunately neither of them laughed, but it did allow them both to relax as Clarke eventually nodded off. Raven allowed herself to relax upon seeing Clarke fall asleep and the two ended up in a mess of limbs on the couch until morning.

* * *

In the morning, Raven called in late to work to see Clarke out for the day. What she went through last night was jarring at the very least, and she wanted to make sure her friend was alright. Clarke got ready like she did every day, nothing seemed out of normal until she came out into the living room with a black turtleneck on under her scrubs. She looked herself over in a large mirror they had in the living room. She sighed heavily.

"It's August, I can just pretend I'm cold." She said to herself, justifying the sudden change in her wardrobe. Raven snuck into frame beside her.

"You don't have to justify outfit choices to anyone, ever." She reassured the blond.

The two girls hugged and parted for the day after Raven checked one last with her, to see if she was really okay and ready to go to work. Clarke wasn't one to skip out on a work-day, it was unlike her. That would raise more flags than showing up with a turtleneck on. Of course before Raven left, she made one joke about how shocked she was that either of them even owned a turtleneck. It left Clarke with a soft smile.

At work, Clarke busied herself as best she could. She even found herself making excuses to visit other parts of the hospital just to avoid the eyes and questions of her co-workers in the emergency department. The day felt like it was lasting forever, and it certainly didn't help that she was so uncomfortable. Her neck was indeed bruising, and the turtleneck was uncomfortable against the tender skin. On top of that she was just emotionally uncomfortable.

Come her lunch hour, she opted to seek counsel with one of her favorite people on staff in the hospital. An older gal, she was like everyone's grandma at the hospital. Clarke found her in pediatrics, where she tended to spend her own breaks or days off just visiting with kids. She was a nurse like Clarke. Clarke waited at a nurses station, not to dare intrude in a kids room to pull away the woman. It wasn't long before she came out. She was older and dressed in the most obnoxiously childish scrubs. Clarke wouldn't have it any other way.

The older woman lit up to see Clarke, but her warm welcome turned to confusion at her clothing choice for the day. Instantly the woman could tell something was amiss with the blonde.

"Miss Vera." Clarke sweetly greeted the woman.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" She asked sweetly.

"Could I borrow you, privately" Clarke shyly requested. The two found the nearest unused patient room and the older gal ushered her to sit down and talk to her.

"I…" Clarke's eyes were on the floor, but the other lady wouldn't have it. She reached out and gently lifted Clarke's chin up. Clarke grimace. She took in a deep breathe, and gently pulled the fabric of her turtleneck down, revealing purple and red skin. Vera very gently but thoroughly examined the skin and shifted the fabric with her own hands.

"I see." The noted. "I can do an exam for you, but I'm going to assume that if you're here to see me, you don't want to go to the police or have this on record?" The woman held Clarke's hand and very sweetly implied. Clarke only nodded.

"Very well, I'll be right back love." She smiled and went to get tools she needed. She came back with a camera, tape measure and ruler. Clarke instantly began to refuse.

"I don't want this on record." She pleaded. Vera comforted her.

"I'm not putting it on record. I am going to run the DV kit on you and let you do with it as you will, just in case. I promise you, the ball is in your court, Clarke."

With that, the woman performed an exam of Clarke's neck and head. She checked for a lot of possible injuries or related issues to being choked or strangled. She didn't ask for details, knowing Clarke enough that if she wanted to share she would. However, she did ask if she would like any other kind of kits ran. Clarke shook her head.

"I was only choked, and very briefly." She said. Vera believed her. Clarke was too sensible. Vera tucked the polaroids she took into an envelope for Clarke, along with measurements of her swelling and one particularly large spot where Roan's pressure was likely strongest. She explained that to Clarke, and explained nothing seemed broken or damaged from just an exam. She also had a small knot on the back of her head but it would surely heal quickly. Vera tucked all of the notes into the envelope, and handed it to Clarke. With her hands in Vera's, the older woman kissed her forehead.

"If you need me again, you just find me, you hear?" She beamed at the blonde.

Clarke simply hugged the woman. A much needed comfort, the hug was motherly and nurturing. She lingered and held on longer than normal, but neither woman minded. Vera pat her hands and went back to work as Clarke sat on the bed in there, envelope in hand and her eyes pained with the threat of tears. Clarke knew she was fine, but what happened was scary. It brought her back to reality that at any given moment you never know who is capable of what. Did she think Roan was abusive on purpose? No. She knew he was going through a lot, and probably spiraling down in his own life. Sadly, that had leached into hers. His bad choices, and now she would bear some of the weight by proxy. She stood up and smoothed out her scrubs before heading back down to the ER.

Avoiding private time with any of her co-workers for the nest two hours seemed easier than she anticipated. Most of them almost seemed to avoid her, or at least respect her need for space whether they knew she needed it or not. Clarke snuck off to the bathroom for a much needed pee-break and to touch up her makeup. She rushed back out after washing her hands, as her pager went off. Entering the ward, she saw two nurses lifting an injured man onto a journey and a slender blond with him, looking more angry than upset. She was yelling at the nurses, and then two officers came in behind them. Clarke introduced herself to the situation as she always would, but froze when she realized who the man was. _Roan._

"Get the fuck off me." He yelled, settling himself into the gurney and waving off the nurses. He looked up, his hooded eyes locked onto Clarke's.

"Oh fuck that. Get her out of here. This is her fault!" He screamed into the open air, and no one heeded his words. Clarke stood there, shocked and completely forgetting what to do. This was her job, this was a patient, she needed to snap out of her haze and do her damn job!

"Sir, you need to calm down and let us assess your injuries." Clarke spoke in her most professional tone, or so the one she could muster. Her voice shook slightly. Really she wanted to run out of the room and cry. He had hurt her, he had physically assaulted her. It wasn't the worst assault in the history of the world, but it was hers and it was serious to her. Now she had to buck up and help the man who made her feel so vulnerable and weak, not to mention while he was clearly still drunk. Throwing out accusations against her in her work place made her all the more nervous.

The two police officers came to take place of the nurses in holding Roan down. One nurse tried to move the slender blond out of the way, but she looked at Clarke.

"You're Clarke?" She asked, surveying the smaller blond.

"You fucking cunt." She lunged at her, and one of the officers quickly apprehended her.

Clarke would have demanded the woman to get out of her ER on any other day, but today wasn't normal. This, wasn't normal. What the hell had Roan said about her to make her think she was the bad guy?

"Look, I don't know who you are, but you need to leave." She tried to be polite, her hands shaking. One of the officers looked at Clarke.

"Ma'am, is this true? Are you somehow involved?"

"Hell yeah she's involved. What happened to me is her fault!" Roan yelled at him, sitting up to get closer to his face. The cop quickly pinned him back down and cuffed him to the bed. The other officer had detained the other woman and escorted her back out the receiving bay.

Clarke was frozen. This whole exchange only lasted seconds, but it felt so much longer and much more painful than she could fathom. What should she say? Out herself and her vulnerability to the police and the entire hospital? Lie and feign innocence? Also, how was this her fault? She didn't beat Roan up. She was the victim. _Victim._ The word sank into her gut and almost made her vomit right on the spot _. I am not going to be the victim._ Clarke encouraged herself, straightening her back out. The glaze in her eyes stilled before they could break the threshold of her water line. Blue eyes locked dead on to the officers, and her trembling hand moved to the collar of her top.

"Actually," she started. A fleeting moment to back out of her next move was all she had. She let it pass though, and curled her pale fingers under the fabric of the turtleneck, peeling it down and away from her body. Revealing the bruised and damaged skin of her neck to everyone in line of sight, she didn't blink. She didn't look away.

"Yes, I am. This man assaulted me last night." Her voice was strong yet shaky. The cop looked at her neck and almost instantly the tension in the room rose. Testosterone boiled at the site of a battered woman, and the staff who knew and loved Clarke almost seemed relieved to know what was going on. The nurse next to Roan's bed moved back, and slid her hand into Clarke's free one, in support.

"Alright, I need you to come with me. Nurse, this man is not to be unsupervised, and his female friend is not to be allowed back in here. Call up your security." The officer commanded before radioing to his partner to keep the female out of the ER. He gestured over to Clarke, warmly. The two slipped out of the chaotic room and into the hallway where it was quiet.

"I know this may be hard, but I need to know everything." He said quietly, trying to be soft with her. She had just revealed abuse to so many people, and he had no clue to what extent she was hurt. Clarke sat down and nodded, wringing a tissue in her hands. She explained everything in detail to the officer including that she allowed her co-worker to do a DV kit on her. He requested the kit and asked if she wanted to press charges.

"No, he's not a bad guy." She said. The officer just looked at her. He could tell she was processing her own words. Looking down for a moment, she shook her head at her own thoughts and brought her eyes back to the officers.

"You know what, yes. I'd like to press charges" her eyes glassy and now spilling over. Everything within her wanted to justify that Roan was just depressed and a drunk, and together those made him a volatile person. She knew that to be true, but did that justify his actions? No. Maybe this would be a wakeup call for him, or at the very least it would be a surefire way to get him out of her life.

The officer took her statement regarding the assault and her information. Clarke sent a co-worker to her locker for the envelope from earlier. Before he could let her go though, he had to investigate the claims Roan made about her involvement. She understood completely. The man who assaulted her was beating to a pulp and in her ward. It looked very much like her doing.

"I have to ask, do you know anything about why he is here tonight?" He asked, less soft and more of an interrogation.

"Honestly, I don't. When he hurt me last night, he left and looked so sad like he regret his actions. My roommate wasn't home, but I called her. She came home immediately and we stayed together all night until we both left for work this morning. I've been here all day, and I don't even know any of his friends. The girl who was with him out there, I've never seen her." She explained trying to comb through her own thoughts and find any sort of connection.

After explaining he would have to speak to her roommate to corroborate her information, another nurse delivered the envelope per Clarke's request.

"Alright, I'll let you get back to work. It's probably best you don't tend him as your patient though." The officer warned, incase there was well, a case.

"Of course." She nodded, standing up.

"I do hope he's okay, despite everything." Clarke's tears fell stray again, and the officer handed her another tissue. What a day she was having. The two went back into the emergency department and Roan was being tended to by other nurses. She took post at the desk, awaiting any new intakes. Naturally as she sat there she overheard everything.

The officer was asking him how this happened and he finally stopped blaming her and seemed to be getting tired.

"Look, I don't know. Some guy told me to never touch her again, and beat the shit out of me. Ask her! Fucking whore." He scoffed, to which the officer tightened his cuffs and reprimanded him for his verbal attack of Clarke. They pulled the door closed to the bay he was in to seperate the two. Minutes passed and both officers were in and out questioning both Roan and the female who brought him in. Clarke tried her damndest to not pay attention and luckily one of her co-workers from another ward sat with her hearing about what was going on.

"Miss Griffin, do you have a moment?" The same officer asked. She nodded, and they once again walked into the hallway for privacy.

"Mr. Winters claims you had some guy attack him, he claims this man was 'ripped, dark hair, dark eyes', his words." He described the assailant and it went right over Clarke's head. She couldn't think of a single person Roan knew other than her and her roomate.

Shaking her head, "We were casual, Officer." Her tone low. "We'd go to one another's houses some nights, spend the night, and that's it. We never dated, never met one anothers friends or family. He only knew my roommate out of courtesy. I couldn't tell you the first thing about anyone he knows, friends, family or the like." She said honestly and very seriously. The officer wrote down her words and nodded.

"Alright, well if anyone comes to mind you let me know. You already have my card, don't hesitate to use it." He said.

"Of course."

They went back into the ER once more and they were wrapping up their investigation when it dawned on her. ' _Big guy, dark hair and tan.'_ the words played on repeat in her mind when her face drained of color. Her focus was blurred, staring off into nothingness as she whispered to herself.

"No, surely not." Her tone almost amused by the insane thought but when she really thought it through, the one person who she knew to fit that description also happens to be the most overprotective person she had ever met. But how, how would he know anything? How would he know she had been hurt, or by who? How would he know who Roan is, or how to find him. Why would he do this? So many questions crashed like waves through her brain that it made her sick and she tore off to the restroom to vomit. The resident for the evening came in as she was cleaning up and comforted her before dismissing her for the day and her shift tomorrow citing she needed to heal and relax.

Clarke was appreciative and knew she wasn't in trouble, but she knew someone else would be. Grabbing her things from her locker, she was barely coherent as she walked out of the hospital and looked through her phone. She studied the walking distance from her current location to the one on her mind. With that, she took off toward her destination, blind with rage.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN:** I own nothing but my own imagination.

 **WARNING: VIOLENCE**

Please don't hesitate to comment, critique, question, or correct. Feedback is very much sought and appreciated, thank you! On a side note, if you have an suggestions for where you would like to see this story go, shoot them my way!

* * *

"Thanks for the tea.." Bellamy said sweetly to his sister who had been hovering around him for the past two hours. He had come home a mess and she was taking care of him as much as he would allow. She didn't ask questions, she knew better. Though she was curious. Normally if Bellamy got into a fight it was to protect someone he cared about, like her or a girlfriend or their mother. She couldn't think of any kind of drama any woman in his life currently had to justify the fight so she chalked it up to a battle of testosterone. Judging by how torn up his hands were, he was the victor out of the match.

"Now can I clean those out?" She asked, pointing to his knuckles. Originally he had only let her look them over and he washed his hands trying to rid himself of blood and not focus on anything that had just happened. He hadn't actually dressed the wounds or cleaned them out. Octavia wouldn't allow him to say no, no matter how many times he may have tried so he relented.

With a heavy sigh, he nodded. "Fine."

The siblings both went into the main bathroom of the apartment, Bellamy leaning against the sink and Octavia pulling out a medical kit, peroxide and a clean hand towel. Just seeing the supply made him grimace as he knew it would feel oh-so-great to have a peroxide bubbling out of his open wounds. Goosebumps took over his forearms and Octavia rubbed over them to soothe him silently. He could both give and take a beating, but some things were just unpleasant like peroxide.

His sisters doe eyes clocked him and looked for his approval before she began pouring the clear liquid over his broken skin. He groaned and sucked in a sharp breath, pinching his eyes closed. They let the liquid bubble in silence, washing the bubbles off with more fresh peroxide every now and then until she was satisfied with how clean the open flesh looked. She dabbed gently over the skin with a damp rag, and then a dry one before applying a cream and bandage to his knuckles. She repeated this on his other hand which was far less damaged before spot-treating the wounds on his face. Bellamy looked in the mirror, his eye surrounded by red and purple flesh leaving the whites bloodshot. His lip was busted and blood had dried under his nostrils. He looked like shit, but the other guy had it much worse. How much worse, Octavia would never know.

The petite girl hugged her brother, causing him to wince at the contact with his ribs. She pulled back and blushed apologetically.

"Sorry bro." She said, not realizing how injured he was.

"You sure you don-"

"No hospital." He cut her off. She nodded and backed away.

"How about you get some rest, I'll clean up." She said kissing his cheek before heading to the kitchen. He surveyed himself once more, this time lifting his shirt. There was swelling near his ribs and some scrapes. He peeled the soiled shirt from his body and tossed it into the hamper against the wall before making his way to his room and gingerly sliding into his bed. Laying down felt so much worse than he expected and he nearly lost his breath for a moment but eventually settled into a decent position.

Staring up at the ceiling, it was too early to sleep but his body was aching for it badly. His eyes fluttered shut then snapped back open a few times as he fought his tiredness. He only hoped in those last few moments awake, that he didn't have a concussion before he nodded off.

Startled awake with a sharp and painful intake of air, Bellamy sat up jolting his sore ribs in the process and cried out. _What the fuck._ Someone was pounding on the door. Not knocking, but pounding.

"Bellamy Blake, open the fucking door" A familiar voice rang out. It took only moments for his mind to connect a face with the voice and the weight of regret hit him and sank into his stomach, warming him and filling his every nerve with anxiety. "Shit."

He stood and tried to get himself out to answer the door before his sister could, but it was no use. The younger Blake had bound to the occasion and swung the door open angrily.

"Clarke?" She said, confused and furious. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Where is your brother, Octavia?"

"He's sleeping right-"

"BELLAMY!" Clarke yelled into the apartment, her voice getting closer. He opened his bedroom door and came face to face with the blond. Words failed him, and he looked at her. Her cheeks swollen from recent tears and her neck covered with black fabric that did nothing to hide what he knew was behind it. Her face was pale and tense, her eyes a deeper shade of blue than he could ever remember seeing them as. The whites bloodshot and tired.

"Clarke-"

"Tell me it-" She cut herself off, seeing very well it was him. She had come there to ask it if was true, and seeing him stand there bare chested, battered and bruised, he didn't need to answer her. He could both see and feel her blues wandering his body, noting the swelling and crusted blood in various spots. She never blinked, but her eyelids flutter for a moment, new tears forming. He could see so much pain in her eyes. Pain, disappointment, and other emotions he couldn't imagine.

He stepped forward as if to comfort her, or console her. Something. She swung her arms out warding him off and he froze, his own arms slightly up in a display of defeat. Before anyone in the room knew what had happened, Clarke's hand landed flat against his face. The sound of skin on skin vibrated through the once quiet room.

"Clarke!" Octavia pivoted between the two and looked at Clarke like she was going to kill her.

"Get the fuck out of my way Octavia." She growled to his sister which made him feel defensive.

"O, move. Let her." He commanded. Octavia looked like she wanted to jump on the blond and rip her face off, but she didn't. She looked up to her own brother, who was telling her to back down. Confused, she stepped to the side. Clarke's eyes didn't move from Bellamy's and her face contorted into a fierce anger. She stepped into him.

"Who. The. Hell. do you think you are?" She hissed, closer to his face than he anticipated.

Bellamy gulped. "Clarke, he had it coming."

"I don't care, Bellamy. Who the fuck do you think you are to involve yourself in my business like that?"

"I was -"

"No, Bellamy. YOU needed to mind your own fucking business. I'm not your sister, I'm not your girlfriend and at this point I'm not even your fucking friend. You had no right getting involved. He came into my fucking ER and -" She finally looked away, trying to blink the tears that snuck up on her away so she didn't seem weak. He made a pale motion to comfort her, but she stepped back and he stopped.

"Clarke, I-"

"Thanks to you, everyone in my hospital now knows what happened to me. I had to bare myself to my entire department and make a statement against him because YOU put him in the hospital."

"What…" Octavia shyly said.

"Oh, he didn't tell you? Does he come home looking like this often?" She snapped to her friend.

"No…" She whispered back, before looking at her brother. "Bellamy, what did you do?"

"Bellamy here, beat the living shit out of a guy which sent him into MY ER."

Bellamy stepped away from both women. He could read sadness and anger in both of them and that was dangerous. He swallowed.

"You know what, yeah I did." He looked Clarke in the eye, then focused on his sister. "He hurt Clarke, Octavia. So I don't regret it. I was protecting you -"

The blond moved closer to him, looking like she was about to explode. "PROTECTING ME?"

Unsure of what to do with her own rising emotion, she flailed. "Protecting me would have been preventing something from happening, Bellamy. Not getting involved after the fact. Protecting me isn't broadcasting my personal life to the fucking world. Protecting me isn't humiliating me at work, and making me face him again. Protecting me…" She trailed off as Octavia stepped in and faced Clarke.

"Wait, how did all of this happen?" Octavia was confused and Clarke was fuming.

"How the fuck did you even find out, Bellamy?" She demanded, over Octavia's shoulder, who turned to face her brother and stood beside the blond.

"Raven came into wor- "

"RAVEN?" Clarke screamed. Octavia took her shoulders and tried to calm her down, knowing it wasn't the best idea and that she may get slapped.

"Clarke, stop." She tried to calm her down. Clarke shook the girls grip off of her and moved for the door. Her body was shaking and her actions were frantic. The tension in the room was explosive at the very least, and Bellamy couldn't begin to imagine how she was feeling.

"I don't know what's worse, a guy attacking me in my own home, Raven sharing my private shit with you, or you forcing me to share my private life with everyone." She said solemnly before storming out of the door. Bellamy felt sick to his stomach and went to go after her.

"Don't." Octavia barked at him, still angry. She however went after Clarke herself. Bellamy was left to stand there awkwardly in his own apartment. The same side of his face where his eye was blackened now had the stain of a slap on his freckled skin. His eyes glazed over for the first time in many years. He felt helpless and like he fucked up. He did fuck up. _Fuck._

Slumping down against the wall, he winced in pain from his ribs but didn't care. He almost wanted to suffer right now. Seeing Clarke so broken and angry was new to him and it was more painful than the damaged ribs or broken skin of his body. So many words he could have said, but didn't. Granted, he didn't really get a chance. Clarke controlled the conversation. Maybe had he stood up and spoke out he could have explained more rather than watching her leave even more upset than she was upon barging through their front door. His heart was heavy, and he sat there quietly not knowing what to do now.

A few minutes later, Octavia rushed back into the apartment without even closing the door.

"She's gone. She took off driving like a maniac. You need to tell me what happened, Bellamy" She said grabbing her keys and squatting down in front of her brother. He scrambled for thoughts and words, but nothing came out. His mouth was agape as if he was trying, but he looked broken and just stared at her. She sighed, got up and left the apartment, shutting the door behind her.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN:** I own nothing but my own imagination.

Please don't hesitate to comment, critique, question, or correct. Feedback is very much sought and appreciated, thank you! On a side note, if you have an suggestions for where you would like to see this story go, shoot them my way!

I'd like to state really quickly, again, that I know I am less than consistent in my posting. February was a difficult month for me. I try to post a new chapter every week to two weeks and honestly some times it may take me a little longer. One thing I will promise you is that I will NEVER abandon a story. You will always get a completed story from me, and if you have to message me and say "Hey woman, let's go" I'm totally down. So please rest assured, I may be slow at times but I will not leave you hanging for months, years, or abandon any of my stories. Ever!

* * *

Mid afternoon the next day, Bellamy was restless as he tried to sleep. His body tossed and turned as much as pain would allow, but hadn't slept much. While laying in his darkened room, he heard a knock at the door and his heart jumped clear out of his chest. Instantly, he thought it was Clarke and he tore out of his room the best he could given his injuries. Opening the door with urgency, "Clar-"

"Bellamy." Raven shoved him away from the door and let herself in.

"I have half a mind to kill you right now." She growled, getting in his face.

"Whoa, chill." He said, which seemed to piss her off more.

"Where is Clarke, Bellamy?" She asked, as if she knew the answer.

"I don't know, what -"

"Oh, me neither. She didn't come home. She sent me this last night." Raven held up her phone, the screen displayed the last received message from Clarke and it read;

 _(11:43) Clarke: Good Job, Reyes._

 _(11:43) Raven: What am I a master at now? :)_

 _(11:44) Clarke: Ask Bellamy Blake and Roan. Oh, and don't wait up. I won't be coming home._

 _(11:44) Raven: What's going on? Are you alright?_

 _(12:03) Raven: Clarke, talk to me._

Bellamy read the messages and looked at Raven who looked very upset under all of her anger.

"Look-"

Raven clocked Bellamy in the face. He groaned and winced. Now his face had been assaulted by three different fists in less than twenty-four hours.

"Okay, I deserve that."

"You think? I had to find out what you did from your sister who came looking for Clarke."

"Did she not find her?" He asked, holding his hand to his bleeding lip.

"Nope." Raven angrily said, and backed away from him. "Now, explain before I beat the shit out of you."

Sighing, Bellamy closed the door to his apartment and walked over to the kitchen for a paper towel. He dampened it and held it up to his now busted lip for a moment and leaned against the counter.

"Clarke came over last night." He started, looking down at the floor.

"Someone brought Roan into the ER. Cops were involved and he accused her, so I guess she had to tell people what he did to her." He explained trying to recall the details of last night. All he would really think of was how broken she looked when she screamed at him yesterday.

"Why did you do it Bellamy?" Raven sounded almost as sad as her friend did.

"Look, I know I'm the bad guy right now," he moved to lean toward her, the counter between them.

"But when you were talking about it at work, so pissed and shaken up about it, I imagined how she must have felt. When you said his name, I knew exactly who you were talking about. A girl I used to see sometimes knows him. I couldn't help myself, I was pissed for you, for her." His justification of events made more sense to him than they would anyone else, but Raven seemed a bit more at ease hearing the details.

"Damnit Bellamy." She sighed.

"I know." He moved around to stand beside her, both of them with their backs to the counter.

"I can't blame you." She conceded. "I wanted to kick his ass myself, but you really shouldn't have done anything." She looked over at him.

"Bit late for that, Reyes." He looked down to his bruised ribs. Raven grimaced acknowledging his wounds.

"Sorry." She said pointing to his lip, showing remorse for adding to his growing list of injuries.

"I deserved it." He chuckled, honestly feeling that way.

"Gotta find my girl." Raven declared, pushing away from the counter and made her way toward the door. Bellamy followed slowly, in pain.

"Let me help." He said, not offering but almost demanding.

"Oh I don't think so. You did enough."

 _Ouch. That hurt._ Bellamy's face dropped.

"You need to heal anyways." She added, trying to take back some of the sting of her words.

"You're right." Defeated, he saw her out and closed the door behind her. Bellamy found himself to the couch and sat down, his phone in his hand staring at the digital reading of the lock screen. Silently fighting himself, he debating unlocking the phone and calling Clarke or texting her. He couldn't bring himself to do it though. Raven was right, he had done enough. Too much.

Two days later Bellamy was asleep in his room despite it being well into the afternoon if not nearing dinner time. He hadn't been sleeping well for a plethora of reasons and finally getting real sleep seemed like a treat. The room was dark and stuffy but that changed when Octavia opened the door, letting light from the hallway in and the smell of garlic bread.

"Wake up, jackass." She said, trying to jar her brother back into consciousness. He turned, groaning, and covered his face with a pillow.

"Raven called." She let out the fact she knew would pull his attention. He moved the pillow and sat up, wincing from his tender ribs.

"How is she?" He asked. Both Blakes knew he wasn't asking about Raven. Octavia looked down at her hands, twisting a towel between them and hesitating to answer him.

"O, tell me what's going on." He demanded, impatiently.

"Clarke left." She said, looking at her brother.

"What do you mean left?" His voice louder, more pointed.

"Raven just got off work, and went to check her room. I guess Clarke went home while she was at work and packed up some clothes. We both tried to call her, but her phone is off." Octavia explained, knowing her brother wouldn't be okay with a vague version of the story.

Bellamy rubbed his hands over his face and leaned into his palms despite the ache of his abdominal bones. "Fuck."

"Raven assumes she's at her Mom's, but none of us have her number so we can't make sure."

"This is my fault." He said quietly into his hands. Octavia pulled his big hands off his face and made him look at her.

"While you certainly didn't help what she's going through, it's not your fault and you know it. So don't do this self loathing bullshit." She commanded her older brother.

"Yeah, no shit I didn't help. I made things worse for her." He plead.

Octavia almost nodded, but sighed. He knew she couldn't disagree with him as she'd been in situations like this with Bellamy herself, where he dove into something heart-first and acted out of passion.

"You're heart is too big sometimes. We've been over this, Clarke just isn't used to you like I am." She tried to ease her brothers feelings of regret and he chuckled at her. She leaned in and hugged him lightly.

"If it makes you feel better, I've got spaghetti bolognese and garlic bread on." The suggestion, being one of his favorites, was to appease his body with comfort food. He knew all too well how she functioned.

"Thanks O." He said.

"Mhm. When you're done sulking, we'll be in the living room." She said, then walking out of the room.

Bellamy took a few minutes to himself to really think over the events of the last few days. He knew deep down that he wasn't at fault for what Clarke wasn't going through, it was Roan. A moment of anger made him want to beat the shit out of the other man again, but he pushed that down and let his concern for his friend be priority. Raven was more than likely correct in assuming Clarke was at her mother's house, but without confirmation it was only speculation. With that, he decided he would make it his task to find out. All he really wanted was to sit face to face with the blond and let her hash out her anger on him. He'd take it, if it helped her heal.

Sighing, he got out of bed and threw on a clean shirt before joining Octavia and Lincoln for a nice meal.

* * *

It took days for Bellamy to come up with ways to contact Clarke and find out that she was okay. He looked up her mothers name, which she got from Raven but to no avail. There were a lot of doctors with her name, and he had no idea what she looked like. He had finally gone back to work but was stuck on supervisor work until he was healed enough. While running details back to the office from the top of the site, he ran into Miller.

"Hey man, how are you healing up?" His pal asked. Bellamy shrugged.

"I'm fine."

"You don't look fine, you look kind of sad man." Miller was brave for the comment.

Looking directly into his friends eyes, his brows turned. "I just feel like shit lately."

"Can't blame you. We're all worried about her. She became a core part of the group." Miller sympathized. "Even Jackson misses her."

That one comment made Bellamy light up as if cartoon bulb was drawn above his very head. "That's it, Jackson!" Bellamy said excitedly.

"Jackson knows how to reach Abby, Clarke's mom. She was his mentor." Bellamy looked at Miller with pleading and eager eyes to which Miller replied with a smile.

"You're right." He dusted his hands on his jeans and pulled his phone out, tapping a few keys he had the phone ringing.

"Hey babe." He said. "You have Clarke's mom's number, right?"

Bellamy stood there feeling like an anxious child as Miller requested the information from his boyfriend. While he couldn't hear what Jackson was saying, he could tell he was hesitant. Miller sweet-talked him into sharing the number and promised it wouldn't be abused and explicitly said how important this was to everyone. Jackson must have conceded because Miller hung up, received a message, and handed the phone out to Bellamy. To his relief on the screen read the forwarded contact information for a one Dr. Abigail Griffin.

Anticipation sat like a burden on Bellamy's chest for the rest of his work shift. Once it was time to finally clock out, he couldn't decide if he wanted to go home or be a friend and go see Raven. He ended up choosing the latter, letting her be the one to decide to contact Abby or not in order to check on Clarke. Every bit of him wanted to be selfish and do it himself, but he also had to consider that Abby may not know the first thing about him or any of their friends outside of Raven. He knew for a fact Raven knew Clarke's mom.

After a quick stop, Bellamy arrived to the front door of their complex armed with takeout. He scanned the panel on the door that listed off residents before finding Griffin/Reyes on the list. Pressing the little button that one was white made some horrendous sound which was likely the current traveling. He waited. Just as he was about to press the button again, a voice chimed in. It was Raven.

"Hey, it's me." He said, not even thinking to ID himself. Looks like he didn't need to because Raven buzzed him into the building. Once he found himself in front of her door, he didn't have to knock. She pulled the door open and tiredly let him in. Her face more tired than angry but he had no doubt she still harbored negative feelings about the whole situations and who better to transfer them to than him? He held up the back of takeaway and she softened.

"It's like you know. Food is my first language." She joked.

"Figured I'd come bearing a peace offering." He explained. She took the bag from him and went to the kitchen. Bellamy took in the apartment, the lights weren't on. Only the evening glow of the sun falling lit the rooms up. It was comfortable but seemed cold. He knew why. She beckoned him over to the counter and placed down plates, silverware and she offered him a beer which he eagerly accepted.

"Alright, why are you really here?" She said, nestling herself into a stool at the counter and burying a fork into MSG-laten noodles. He looked at her amused that she would think he had other motives. He poked at some food he put on his plate then looked at her.

"Assuming you haven't heard from Clarke…" he stopped to let her confirm or deny. She shook her head.

"Right, well I have her mom's number." He pointed out very forwardly. She jerked her head up, surprised and almost confused.

"How did you pull that off?"

"Jackson. This whole time, Miller's boyfriend. She was his mentor, how we never thought to ask him for it until now…" He shook his head, embarrassed.

"So, I take it you called her?" Raven went for another bite. Bellamy did the same, digging in for his own first bite. He shyly shook his head no at her as he did so.

"What, why not?" She nearly spat her food out.

"I figured it should be your privilege, not mine. You two are closer, and her mom knows you." He reasoned. Raven thought it over chasing her food with water and nodded.

"You're right. I appreciate that."

He gave a half-hearted smile and the two continued eating in otherwise silence. It wasn't awkward but it wasn't exactly comfortable either. At least their interaction today was a lot less heavy than a few days ago when Raven stormed into his apartment and punched him in the face.

Finishing up, Bellamy didn't eat much but Raven enjoyed the food. Naturally he helped her box up the leftovers and left them with her. After wiping down her counter, he turned toward her as she sat back down on the stool she had before. She slid her phone out of her pocket and laid it down.

"Let's do this." She suggested, as if it were a battle in a video game. Bellamy pulled out his own phone and handed it to her. She copied the information and looked at him before tapping the little green phone icon which began the feedback of ringing. They both breathed in heavily.

" _Dr. Abigail Griffin."_ The woman answered, Bellamy could barely hear it. Raven picked the phone up and put it to her ear. Restless, she stood and began walking around the living room.

"Hey Abby, it's Raven." She hesitated. He figured she wanted to tread lightly. No one knew if Clarke was with her mother, or what she had told her mother. She must have replied kindly because Raven loosened up a little and answered her question.

"I'm alright. I'm sure you know why I'm calling." Raven suggested.

Moments later, "Yeah. I'm sure she told you everything. I'm just worried, wanted to make sure she was okay."

The longest minute went on with Raven stoically pacing the room, listening to the older woman on the other end of the line. He couldn't hear anything, and half of him wanted to move into her personal space to eavesdrop. He resisted though. He was already here, he knew Raven would fill him in but the anxiety was nagging at him.

"Oh." Raven's face dropped, and she moved to sit down. Bellamy couldn't help himself and he followed suit sitting beside her. On the other end of the line he heard faint words like away, break, and good for her. A weight began to settle in his stomach.

"I understand. If you talk to her again, let her know how sorry we are. We love and miss her." Raven pleaded, as if she knew it would do nothing but maybe make herself feel better.

" _Of course Sweety. You take care."_ He heard Abby say clear as day as Raven tilted the phone off of her ear a bit. With that the call ended and Bellamy looked over eagerly to a sad Raven.

"Well?" He nagged. Normal Raven would have shoved him or taunted him, but this Raven just shrugged.

"She's gone." She said, confused. Realizing how bad that sounded, she shook her thoughts and looked at Bellamy. "Her mom said she went on a trip. Some nursing abroad thing." She explained.

 _Great. We sent her away._ Bellamy felt awful. Had Miller gone on a trip like that, unannounced and angry, he'd be bummed. Had it been Octavia, he'd be devastated. Anyone else? Again, maybe he'd be bummed. But right now, this wasn't just bummed. This was helplessness to the tenth power. He felt like he caused this, and part of him pessimistically sat there thinking of all the bad things that could happen to her while she was off in another country helping in rural field hospitals. The thoughts nagged him more because of his own guilt in the matter than anything, or so he told himself. It was just his guilt talking, sure.

Solomely, the two leaned back on the couch and sat there realizing there was nothing they could do now. They would have to let her go until she was ready to come home, they had no choice, especially because she was already gone. Bellamy almost wanted to yell and beg her to call back and ask Abby how long she would be gone, or where she went. He knew it wouldn't help though. No, he knew he had to sit there and just wait. They both did. So began the longest winter.


	17. Chapter 17

**AN:** I own nothing but my own imagination.

Please don't hesitate to comment, critique, question, or correct. Feedback is very much sought and appreciated, thank you! On a side note, if you have an suggestions for where you would like to see this story go, shoot them my way!

DO NOT KILL ME. This chapter is going to piss some of you off. I give you permission to beat me with a pool noodle, only! Trust me when I say, everything has it's play in this story.

* * *

With Clarke gone, the apartment felt empty and awkward. Raven was a bit of a mess for the first week after finding out Clarke had left the country. She would text Clarke's phone and get nothing back. After a few days she gave up. If Clarke wanted to talk, she would talk. After that first week, Raven had developed a cleaning routine that kept the apartment in pristine condition. It kept her busy and it eased the guilt she felt.

A few weeks later, as Raven got home from work she saw an envelope on the clip next to the door. She plucked it off and with a raised brow, opened it. Unfolding the paper, she scanned over the few shorts words and stood there a bit floored. The paper had stated that rent was paid in full through April of the next year, and that she wouldn't need to pay her share until them, at the request of Clarke. The pride in her made her mad at first. She could easily pay rent, that wasn't an issue. The gesture though made her miss Clarke, as she obviously had thought about how leaving would affect Raven otherwise she wouldn't have paid the next six months of rent off. That night she went to Kyles and took her frustration out on him.

Raven always managed to stay very collected and calm despite being an explosive person. She shrugged off what bothered her and attempted to ignore the pain of pushing Clarke away, or worrying about how she was doing and where she was. She knew Clarke could handle herself, but bottling everything up and reducing her relationship with Kyle down to sex had hit a limit for him. He wanted all of her, or none of her and so they broke up about a month after Clarke left. Kyle had given Raven and ultimatum and she walked away. He would never know how much it broke her heart to do so, but Raven figured right now more than ever she needed time to herself. She realized how much she relied on others, and wanted to focus on herself.

That would be how Raven spent the coming months, focusing on herself.

* * *

Bellamy found himself counting the days since he had seen Clarke. Why he cared so much, he didn't know. He threw himself into a routine of go to work, get shit done fast, go home. This repeated daily until Pike hired on two new girls to fill Clarke's shoes. Or so, he tried. Everyone on site knew no one could do that. No one had what Clarke did. Her charisma made her everyone's best friend on site, and her natural skill and nurturing abilities kept everyone and everything in line and on time. That changed though. Her absence brought a lull over the crew. They were all bummed at first, and they cared less about the logistics that Clarke had opened their eyes to because she was gone. Really, it was amazing how one person affected the entire business.

"Blake, girls in the office are requesting you." A crew member called out over the sound of an air compressor that was feeding the nail gun in Bellamy's calloused hand. He nodded to the man and acknowledge what he said before shutting both the gun and compressor down. He dusted his hands off and headed down to the trailer on the front of the property. A dry ashy hand rapped on the door before opening it, and letting himself into the trailer. It looked abysmal in there. The hard work and organization Clarke had done to that office was in ruins with these two new girls. Paper was everywhere, nothing was organized anymore and the couch which once held the blonde in the early hours now held the two women and spilled Starbucks.

"You wanted to see me?" Bellamy asked.

" _More than you know"_ a hushed whisper said.

"Yes, Bellamy. We wanted to… talk." The taller of the two had stood and her tone was salacious at best.

"Uh, okay?" His voice seemed deeper than usual. The one who stood sat back down, and pat the cushions between her and the blond next to her. Both girls had a lust written all over their smug faces, and Bellamy had half a mind to turn and leave. But, he didn't. Against his better judgement, he didn't walk out that office like he should have. Instead, he took the bait and sat between the two girls.

"We've been talking," She started.

"Yeah." The blond spoke up.

"... and we're concerned. You seem out of it lately." Roma posed.

Bellamy thought on her words and could have dumped his soul through his lips, but these girls weren't the audience for that. They clearly didn't actually care, nor did they deserve to know what was going on in his world. However, a spark of deviance shone in his eye as he opted to play along.

"Yeah, I've been pretty down." He said, a fake vulnerability to his tone. He knew what these two wanted, and maybe he was in the mood to give it to them.

"That's no good, is it Bree?" The brunette asked her friend, who was eyefucking the shit out of him as he sat there between them.

"No good at all, Roma." She said. So now the girls had names, though he had met them before he never cared to remember them. He knew the girls wouldn't last long when they got hired. If it took two women to do the job of one, they weren't a match for the job. It was almost a mockery to Bellamy that Pike would try to replace someone irreplaceable.

The brunett, or Roma, moved her hand to Bellamy's leg and looked him in the eye. "As your managers, what can we do to help you get back to your best?" She asked. "For your safety, of course." She added.

Hooded pools of brown dropped to that feminine hand on his dusty jeans. Hunger he had repressed for some time now stirred in his core, and a new lust took over in his eyes that almost made him look empty but motivated nonetheless.

"Oh I'm not sure you girls can help me." He said coyly, playing his own game. Knowing exactly what was going on, something within him wanted to play it on and mess with them to see if this was really happening and if these two girls were as desperate as they seemed to be. The brunette leaned in every so slightly and her hand slid on his leg reaching into his inner thigh region without being too aggressive.

"Are you sure? Bree and I are willing to do whatever you need, Bellamy." The way she said his name made him cringe and salivate all at the same time. He missed the way a woman would say his name when she was lusting after him. It had been so long since he called things off with Echo, his only release had been himself since then.

"You are our best crew member." Bree said, leaning herself in on his left and mimicking Roma, who was clearly the alpha out of that duo.

He looked between the two women and the air grew thick, the room silent. Roma took his lack of protest as a chance to make her move and slid her hand over the his crotch. A barely audible moan caught in his throat, and he cleared it away then stood. The girls both looked like deer facing certain death in that moment.

"Not here. After work, my place." He said very simply before leaving. He didn't bother looking back to the two, but he could hear giggling as he walked away and got back to work.

That night he took them both home with him. A lot of pent up sexual frustration would be spent but he found himself sitting in boxers on his couch at two in the morning eating a bowl of cereal and feeling less than satisfied. Sexually, sure. He got his rocks off. But emotionally, there was a void. In that moment he thought of his friend, and missed her greatly. That night he slept on his couch while two naked girls took his bed.

The next morning, all three arrived at work late and together. It sent half the crew into cheers and knowing looks while Miller looked at Bellamy with a less than impressed stare. Pike was the least amused when he stood in the doorway of the office and looked at all three on their walk of shame. The girls ran together to the office and began a ploy of apologies and feigning innocence. It didn't go over well because not twenty minutes later they were doing another walk of shame, one to their cars, as they had been fired. Most of the crew was elated and laughing or clapping, Bellamy wasn't phased. He didn't pay any attention until he heard his name loud and clear, and knew who was calling for him.

Stepping into the office, he leaned in the doorway.

"You firing me too?" He asked point blank, not in the mood to beat around the bush. Pike laughed at him.

"Nah, you don't get off that easy. I have a second site down town that works weekends, you're their new crew member." Pike said, turning away from Bellamy as if to close him off from any arguments. Bellamy rolled his eyes, and stepped out of the building. He was a bit irritated, but he didn't mind the extra work.

Friday came around and he was forced to movie night by Octavia. She had almost literally dragged him there, and everyone bugged him about his escapades a few days earlier.

"So, did you take turns?" Murphy asked with no regard for decency. He got shoved by Emori for the brazen question and he feigned surrender.

"Thanks, Miller." Bellamy called to his friend who clearly shared the story with everyone else. He resigned to a chair and sat back, quietly, ignoring any other chatter of the topic. They took it as a sign and left him alone. The movie was chosen and everyone settled in. This time was different. Tonight was the first night Raven came to Jackson's alone, and no one brought it up out of either respect of fear for the girl. She sat by herself where normally she and Kyle would be cuddled up, and sternly looked on to avoid any eye contact. A while into the movie, she stood. "Refills?" She asked. Anyone who wanted one raised their glass or bottle and she did a headcount.

"I'll help." Bellamy stood, and the two went to the kitchen to fetch beverages for everyone else. Once they were in the kitchen, Raven set her goal on getting the drinks, and Bellamy watched her for a minute.

"Want to talk?" He asked. Both of them were taken aback by his request, as they chuckled after a long stare shared between the two. She shrugged.

"We broke up." She said simply, leaning back into the fridge to grab beers.

"I'd ask if I need to beat him up, but we know how that works out and you can handle your own." Bellamy joked. It worked because Raven let out a hearty and well-needed laugh. They both knew the weight of the joke, but it hit the spot.

"Taking me time." She added after setting down a few beers and a pitcher of juice. Bellamy reached over and filled the glasses that had contained juice, while she popped the tops off of three beers.

Nodding, Bellamy looked her in the eye. "If you need to talk, let me know." The two left it at that and went back into the living room. He handed off drinks with Raven, who sat back down.

"Alright, I'm out."

"What?" Multiple people called out and someone even 'boo'd'.

"I have work tomorrow." He shrugged.

"On a saturday?" Octavia asked, and before he could avoid the topic Miller laughed out loud which said more to everything than anyone needed to know to begin with. Bellamy rolled his eyes, tossed them a half-assed wave, and took off. As he was walking out he could hear the laughter of which surely was Miller explaining everything to the group.

That night was a restless one for Bellamy and he couldn't figure out why. He was plenty tired, and he knew he needed to sleep so he could work tomorrow, but a weight sat on his chest as he lay in bed blankly staring at the dark ceiling. His linen smelled like one of the girls he had bedded days ago, and it bothered him enough to get up randomly, strip the bed and wash the sheets. Somewhere in the middle of the dry cycle he finally fell asleep on his couch with the TV humming softly in the background.

Winter always felt long, but this year it was longer. Thanksgiving and come and gone with no real memory of the holiday. Bellamy had dinner with Octavia and Lincoln, as they always did. Christmas crept up and surprised him when he found himself shopping for gifts only a week before the holiday. That too passed by in a bit of a blur. He droned on like a good worker at both job sites up until a nasty blizzard in late January.

He was the last man on site and was just cleaning up when the snow storm turned from cute to horrific. Drifts of white had covered the door from bottom to the very top of the jamb. While the building was almost completely finished in terms of insulation and structure, it wasn't an ideal or warm place to be. It didn't help when the power went out. After not even an hour in the black-out, he got restless and cold to the bone. Bellamy decided to dig himself out the front door after checking all other exits and seeing that as the least offensive route. Using what little life was left in his phone, he turned the flashlight on for last time to find a shovel or trowel to use. Most of the tools were locked up out in the office by now, so he had to get resourceful if he wanted out. After looking around for a bit, he got back to the front door with a real flashlight and two-foot by two-foot slab of MDF. He set the flashlight to broadcast over the entryway. Donning his work gloves, he wielding the board and pushed the heavy glass door open as best he could. He blocked the glass with the wood, to support it under the weight of the snow. Having made a large enough gap for him to work with, he used the board to pack down snow and push it out of the way. It was heavy and dense snow so it took a solid twenty minutes to break the drift to the open air. It had to be five or more feet deep from the door to open space. Dropping the board, he went back in, grabbed his now dead phone, the flashlight, and locked the front door.

Free from his confines, it was eerie being out on the street right now. The sun had long since fallen, but everything was lightened by the amount of snow. The pavement beneath his feet was covered in a foot deep blanket of white which was at least walkable. Everything else was black. No lights anywhere, and cars were playing hide and seek with their owners. Hell, he couldn't begin to imagine which car was his to dig it out. More cold now than ever, he quickly made a decision and found himself trudging through the deep snow toward Polis Plaza.

A few blocks seemed a lot further in a whiteout than he anticipated. When he made it to the oddly narrow brownstone, he peered up and the dark and quiet building. His hope to get warmth was in that building, and he went for the buzzer at the door.

"Right." He told himself, his shivering hands hovering over the panel. He couldn't buzz if there was no power. Stepping back, he looked up again and wondered which window to aim for. None of them seemed right, so he walked around the block to the back, just above the parking lot. Counting the floors and windows, he honed in on his target and scrambled under the snow to find a rock. Once armed, he gave it his all and chucked the rock at the glass. Legs shaking, he stood there looking up like a boy in awe and waited.

"Come on Ray." He mumbled before looking down and readying another rock. This one he threw harder. The glass gave an angry reverb of the collision, which filled him with hope. As he was looking for a third rock, he heard the faintest voice.

"What the…"

He looked up and saw Raven sliding open the balcony window.

"Bellamy, what the hell?" She said. Her tone louder than it needed to be with how silent the city was.

"Was snowed in at work, kind of freezing. Want to let me in?" He asked.

"Yeah, of course. Meet me at the front door." She said and disappeared. He groaned at the prospect of walking back around the block just to get to the front. Raven didn't even bother thinking of letting him in the backdoor of the building, which was only feet away. A new surge of energy helped him job around to the front in the same footsteps he took to get to the back. As he arrived at the door, Raven stood waiting for him, draping in a heavy down comforter. She ushered him in and to the elevator. Raven pulled the comforter off of her shoulders and wrapped it around Bellamy's. He held it closed over his body, welcoming the warmth. The two found other ways to not only keep both of them warm, but entertained that night. The power wouldn't come back on until the following afternoon, when Bellamy was able to charge his phone and check in on Octavia. After that storm, he found himself reflecting on a lot of things.

* * *

The following weeks had been so cold and Bellamy pushed himself away from the group. Bellamy had stopped going to movie night. He cited being too busy with work and far too tired, and everyone was accepting of that excuse. Well, everyone but Raven. Things had been awkward since the blizzard and reasonably so, but she didn't understand why Bellamy was so closed off from everyone. She decided she was done with it, and they needed to chat. Mid-day during lunch, she showed up on site and found Bellamy in the middle of work.

"You know, you should probably be eating." She snarked out to him. He turned to look at her and was surprised.

"What are you doing here Reyes?" He asked.

"Ooo, formal Bellamy." She rolled her eyes. "Look, we need to talk."

"About?" He sounded annoyed.

"I don't think you want me to say that part out loud, Blake." Her tone got serious, and she looked on just as annoyed as he seemed to be. He sighed and gave her his full attention.

"What, Raven?" He asked, wanting to get this over with.

"You tell me, Bellamy. You've closed everyone off, and I don't know if it's because of what happened or something else."

"Damn you're full of yourself."

"Rightfully so, now explain." She grinned.

Bellamy took her by the arm gently and pulled her away to a stairwell of the building. He pulled his gloves off and looked at her.

"It's not you, okay." He started, but before he could continue…

"Ouch, I've heard that before." She joked. He rolled his eyes.

"Look, I don't know how you feel about what happened, but I've come to terms with some of my own feelings and I just figured it would be best if I stayed away."

"First of all, you mean run away from being an adult, right? Right. Secondly, I don't feel anything about it. I mean, what happened was great, like, seriously good…" Now Bellamy was the one grinning at the compliments she was indirectly giving him. She punched his shoulder to wipe the grin from his face.

"Anyways, it was just sex Bell. You're my friend, one of my best. I mean, we were snowed in and bored. It isn't anything more to me, and I am hoping it's also nothing for you…" She questioned, hoping he was on the same page as her.

"I'm glad to hear that." He sighed, a genuine weight off of his chest.

"Again, ouch." She joked.

"Like you said, we are friends. I was worried you'd be into more and…"

"Now who is full of themselves?" She goaded him back and both laughed. Any tension was absolved instantly.

"So what is going on?" She asked, out of genuine concern for her friend. The two sat down on the stairs and he hesitated to unload anything onto her. Not because it was her. She was right, they were very good friends and that wasn't the issue. The issue was what had been on his mind.

"Do you miss Clarke?" He asked, his eyes soft and childish. Raven knew instantly where his mind and heart was, and he made her smile. She nodded, leaning into his shoulder.

"She's fine." Raven said hopefully and they both sat there quietly for a few minutes before Raven convinced him to go get lunch with her, so he'd not starve on the job. Lunch was lighthearted and open, both of them sharing more with one another than they had anyone else in the group. When Raven left and Bellamy went back to work, they both now how more than one secret between them. One that only the two of them would ever know, and one that Bellamy would only share with Raven. Maybe things had been awkward temporarily, but now they were closer friends than ever and that bond took a lot of weight off both their shoulders. February flew by with light snow and warmer weather breaking through, which lead to March. March seemed magical as things just started blooming everywhere. The weather was brighter, the air fresh and full of life. A long dreary winter was finally over.


	18. Chapter 18

**AN:** I own nothing but my own imagination.

* * *

"Alright, I'll see you later. Thanks again for everything, Mom. I love you." Clarke said as she kissed her mother's cheek. Abby smiled and bid her love back to her daughter, with Marcus at her hip. Clarke climbed into her car began her drive home for the first time in months. A warm breeze billowed in through the rolled down window, and music softly played over the radio as Clarke drove. Driving was relaxing and calm, but the closer she got to the city, the larger the pit in her chest grew. A void of anxiety panged her chest and gut as minutes grew shorter. It wasn't long enough before that monster was enormous as she pulled into the lot of her apartment building. Crystal blue eyes gazed up at the stone structure and her hand lay on the passenger seat over a bag. Moments too long, she waited as if her courage would build and resolve this pit growing inside her, but it didn't. She sucked in a long breath and opened the car door, ready to face the music of having left home almost four months ago.

Walking into the apartment, she felt like she was trespassing. It's amazing how not being home in so long could make you feel that way. She set the bag down just inside the door and looked around. The place was spotless. Cleaner than she had ever remembered, she almost wondered if Raven had moved out. Her heart was heavy and her shoulders tense as she moved down the hall to check both rooms. Peaking into Raven's, the room was as it always was; lived in. A heavy sigh of relief left her body as she shut the door, turned and opened her own. Her room felt vacant and cold, probably because no one had been in it since she packed some things and left. Clarke moved to her bed, the linens were stale but that didn't stop her from climbing into the comfort of her bed and collapsing into a heap of tears. A lot of emotions were going through her and she knew she had a lot to make up for.

After a moment to herself in her room, Clarke had peeled herself from her bed and wiped her face. She felt better unloading that emotional baggage. She stripped her bed down and took the linens to the washing machine to freshen them up. As the barrel spun the dust out of her bedding, she went back down to the car and grabbed more baggage. The one duffle bag still sat at the door, untouched after she had unpacked everything else. She had come home with far more than she left with those months ago.

In her room, she unpacked everything she had brought home. On the bed were two piles, one of clothing she needed to put away and grooming items, the second was a pile of brightly colored kente fabrics, beads, and something wrapped in tissue paper. Clarke went to put things away. She returned to her pile of clothing as she heard the washer stop, gathering them to take to the washer once she moved the bed linens to the dryer. Once that was done, she went back to her room and sat down on the naked bed. Sorting through the pile of souvenirs, she set aside two brightly colored and artfully handwoven bags; One a backpack and the other a tote bag. Next was a set of scarves, a bright red one was set on top of the backpack. Clarke piled the beads into a grocery bag and set them on her end table. Finally she unwrapped the tissue paper surrounding the final item. Beneath it was a hand-carved and ornately beaded wooden frame with a mirror in the center. Holding it up, she could see her reflection. She looked tired and like she had been crying which were both accurate. Getting off of the bed, Clarke moved through her room and living room out to the kitchen where she set it down on the table. While out there, she grabbed the lone duffle bag she left by the door and pulled out it's contents, setting things up on the dining table. The now empty bag was thrown into the closet behind the door. Now with time to wait before her wash would be done, Clarke say down on the sofa and let her body melt into it. Unintentionally, she nodded off.

A rattling sound on the other side of the door woke Clarke, and she frantically collected herself, or tried to. Before she could get off the couch and situate herself, Raven opened the door and stepped into the apartment. The air grew thick in mere seconds as she halted and looked to see her best friend trying to get out of the couch. It had been months since she had seen Raven. It had been months since they had spoken and the very last time they had was a bad night.

"Raven." Clarke's voice was raspier than usual and slightly tired. She managed to get off the sofa stand up before adjusting her clothes. Both women stood there for a moment in awkward silence before Raven dropped her bag and quickly made her way to Clarke. Both women threw themselves into the others arms and hugged like the world was ending. Clarke's eyes glazed over and she chuckled. She was so very happy to see Raven and more so happy to see she wasn't mad at her. Once they finally pulled apart, Clarke was surprised to see Raven was also crying. Her face said it.

"Shut up." Raven joked, and rubbed the moisture off her cheeks and they both laughed.

"When did you get home?" The dark haired beauty asked.

"Not that long ago." She said.

"Glad you're home." They hugged again, before angry Raven ticked in.

"You ever do that shit again I may kill you." She said in a very serious tone.

"I'm sorry, Ray."

"I know."

The blonde grabbed the others hand and pulled her to the dining table. On it was a boxset of Modern Marvels which was a show Raven loved more than most things. Next to that was a load of bath products she could use to pamper herself. It was enough for weeks of use back to back if she felt like it.

"I have a lot to makeup for, and I know that. So to start, your favorite show and enough soaking goodies for you to enjoy for a long time." She pleaded, her blue eyes playful. Raven looked it over and laughed.

"Okay, a bit desperate but a good start." Raven turned to Clarke. "Honestly, Clarke. You don't need to buy me off. Yeah, I was mad. I was upset, but so were you. You were going through a lot. I get why you left, I just wish you had done it differently. It doesn't matter anymore though, you're home, and let's keep it that way." Raven explained, her face serious and eyes glassy.

Clarke nodded. "I know, and I am sorry. I'm glad I am home too." The girls hugged one more time and after, Raven grabbed the box set of her show off the table and grinned evilly.

"I will make you watch the entire thing with me, you realize that, right?" She asked. Clarke sheepishly nodded.

"I saw that coming."

Raven moved into the kitchen and pulled open the fridge, grabbing a cold glass bottle in one hand and a plastic in the other. The plastic one contained juice, the other an organic soda. She handed the juice to Clarke who gladly took the drink and opened it. Both girls took sips of their drinks.

"So are you settled back in?" Raven asked. Clarke nodded simply then her face quickly turned. "Oh shit, I was doing laundry." She darted to the washer. It had long since completed it's cycle and the linen in the dryer were also done. She swapped out the loads and with a bundle of linen in hand, went to her room. Raven followed.

"Oh." Clarke looked at Raven and gestured to the pile of things on the bed. "So I brought home a bunch of stuff. I figure anything we don't want, we can take to the girls if you guys still do movie nights?" She asked.

Nodding, Raven examined the pile. "Yeah, it's on Saturdays now. When we realized you wouldn't be home for a while, we moved it to Saturdays and just turned into a hang-out day." Raven explained. She looked at Clarke though as if to see if she would be upset by the change. Clarke understood.

"Well, this here is for you." She pat the backpack which had the red scarf on top of it. Raven lit up and reached for the items.

"Stunning." She whispered, examining the backpack and silk of the scarf.

"The bag there is full of beads, like, a lot of beads." Clarke laughed and pointed to the plastic bag.

"We can take it on Saturday and all go through it, yeah?" Raven suggested. The blond nodded and together the two moved things aside and redressed Clarke's bed. Once it was done, they both lay down on the freshly made bed. The room was quiet and both girls just took in the scent of freshly laundered comfort.

"I really missed you. It's been shit without you." Raven's voice was smaller than normal and packed with emotion.

Clarke rolled to her side and leaned on her arm, looking at her best friend. "What's been going on?"

"I broke up with Wick." Raven said blankly, not moving. Her eyes on the bare white ceiling above her. Clarke stayed put and waited for Raven to make her next move.

Sitting up, Raven turned to the blond. "Not long after you left, I decided I needed to work on me and get myself into a better place. I realized how much I rely on you, on him. Since the injury, I haven't been as good to myself as I used to be and I didn't want that anymore." She said softly.

Nodding, "I get it." Sitting up, Clarke leaned in and hugged her friend. "I'm sorry I wasn't here for you through that, but I can promise you I am here now and you can't get rid of me." She beamed.

"You're a dork." Raven shoved Clarke away from her and got up. "You in the mood for MSG-laten Takeout?" She asked while adjusting her jeans. Clarke nodded and bound up from the bed in response and the girls spent the night on the sofa with good food, good company and Raven's favorite show.

* * *

Saturday rolled around and Clarke was nervous. Having left abruptly with no warning and on bad terms with a few people a few months ago, she was worried about showing up unannounced to their friends house. Would they even want her there? Did they still consider her a friend? Most notably on her mind were the gorgeous Blake siblings. They were two of the last people she saw before she left town and things were tense. For all she knew, they could hate her for how she just up and bailed. As logical as she wanted to be, her emotional side was getting the better of her and she twisted her keys in her hand to the point that one of the jump rings became malformed.

"Seriously, if you snap that and sense shrapnel my way I may send you back to Ghana." Raven snarled at the blonde as she drove them over to Jackson's house. It had been three days since Clarke had returned home from her trip. No one knew she was home but Raven and Jackson, who had found out through Abby. They had promised to keep it quiet so she could surprise everyone come Saturday. However, sitting there on the ride over made her regret doing this. She felt it was overly dramatic to surprise everyone when they could very well not want her around. The feeling gnawed at her very soul. Raven turned the radio up when Elle King's song Ex's and Oh's came on. She knew it would distract her. The song was a favorite between them from years ago.

Raven began the song by herself but Clarke chimed in for the upbeat chorus and both girls belted the song out as if they were the only two in the world. It distracted her perfectly because as the song ended, they pulled up in front of Jackson's house. Looking at the cars, Clarke could tell who was already there. She saw Bellamy's jeep. Her stomach did some acrobatics and settle into a knot in her very body.

Raven turned the car off and sat there, looking at Clarke. She could feel the gaze on her and she sighed.

"Why does this feel like my first day of middle school?" She looked to Raven and sighed.

"It'll be fine. They miss you and love you."

"You don't think it'll be awkward?" She asked.

"I mean, for you, maybe. You feel out of place but you're not. You're home, Clarke. We all missed you."

They both unbelted and Clarke's hand went for the handle on the door. "Not sure everyone did." She sighed. They both got out and Raven faintly mumbled. "Trust me…"

"Everyone missed you. Now, let's go." Raven commanded, lacing her hand into Clarkes. She gave a reassuring squeeze that made Clarke feel a bit better. The brunette lead her to the door. Raven knocked and opened the door, pulling Clarke behind her.

"Guess who I brought." She called out into the house. Clarke could hear some chatting deeper in the house, likely from the living room. Her chin quivered as she grind her teeth and was pulled along. As the girls rounded the corner and came into view of the living room. A rush of emotion hit her as Octavia leapt up from the couch and nearly screamed her name.

"CLARKE!" The word echoed. Anyone else in the house would surely know she was there. She ran over to Clarke and pulled her into a hug. Clarke hugged her back, a bit of relief finally washing over her. She was glad she was being received well, if it was only one person so far. Maya joined them and gave Clarke a sweet, gentle hug. It wasn't moments later an energetic Harper came bounding into the room from the stairwell. She had been downstairs. Behind her was a slower Monty, Jasper, and Murphy. Harper ran into Clarke's arms and gave her a huge hug. She was overwhelmed with the affection and everyone talking. A parade of questions and her name here and there and she was just too overwhelmed.

"Alright, let her breathe." Raven spoke loudly just to get the girls off of Clarke. Monty and Jasper had walked up by then and given her soft hugs. Jackson came from the kitchen and smiled at her, he knew she was home. He didn't bother her about it, he simply handed her a tall glass filled with ice and some kind of drink.

"Thanks." She said, finally being able to speak. In her other hand was the grocery bag of beads and some fabrics she had brought back for the girls. She held it out to the three of them.

"Brought you guys some stuff." She offered, and Octavia took the bag. The three girls peered into it and quickly took it to the coffee table. Raven joined them as they all went through it and even Jasper joined in looking through the beads and fabrics Clarke had brought home.

"You were in Africa?" Murphy says, looking at the colorful items.

Clarke nodded, a bit impressed he had guessed that based solely on the colorful things. "Ghana."

"No shit?" Octavia said as the four women had dumped out the bag and were looking through things. Maya had pulled a chain of purple and white beads out and held them up admiring them.

"Yeah. It was amazing, a bit scary at times but worth it." She explained. Octavia gave her a look at the last remark, as if she was silently questioning her. Clarke gave her an apologetic look and Raven cleared her throat.

"Clarke!" A friendly voice called out. Clarke turned to look, and instantly every nerve ending in her body fired off, particularly the ones in her chest and gut. She silently sucked in air and forgot to let it out as she put on a smile. Bellamy was right behind him, his face and body said nothing about his reaction. It scared her.

"Hey Miller." She said sweetly, trying not to look at the freckled man behind him. Miller walked over to her, blocking her view of Bellamy as he took her in for a hug.

"Glad you're home." He said quietly before he moved to the couch and plopped down. Jackson walked over and handed him a beer. Clarke was standing there in the living room, not a foot from the couch. Everyone else had settled into a chair or on the floor except her and Bellamy, who stood just inside the back door. She looked back over to him and fought with herself internally about if she should say anything. It was literally only a moment that had passed but it felt like a lifetime of awkward silence. As she felt a word come to the back of her throat and courage brew inside her, someone interrupted her moment to say something to him.

"So what is tonight's movie?" Monty asked as he moved to sit behind Harper who was on the floor. Harper sat back on his legs with some beads in her hands. "Let's skip the movie and just hang out tonight. Clarke is home." She suggested, or demanded. Everyone was quick to agree which made her nervous. She kind of wanted a movie to happen solely so the attention wasn't on her. That went out the window though. Raven stood from the floor where she was sitting, stretching out.

"Oh, you want to see the basement? The boys renovated it." Raven asked Clarke.

"Sure." She said as Raven guided her downstairs. The group followed. An almost shiny coat of navy blue paint covered the walls and reflected the in-ceiling lighting that peppered the room. It was a dark color but a very well lit space. The pool table was still the centerpiece of the room, but now there was also a foosball table and a large sectional. In fact, it dawned on Clarke that the sectional that was upstairs before was now down in the basement and accompanied by a massive bean bag and two gaming chairs that looks like racing bucket seats that just sat on the floor. A new projector system had been installed and the wall in front of the seating had a screen hanging against it.

"Wow." Clarke mumbled.

Jackson sidled up beside her and laughed. "You can blame Miller. When he moved in, this is what happened."

Clarke looked to her friend. "Oh, when did Miller move in?" She said, surprised. He nodded and Miller moved beside him, leaning on his boyfriend.

"Just over a month ago. He can blame me all he wants, but I also got us massive deals on all of this and he loves it." Miller nudged his boyfriend playfully and Clarke smiled at the two.

"It's awesome."

"Hell yeah it is." Murphy said as he slid his arms around the couple. They both rolled their eyes and Raven came up behind Murphy, pinching his side.

"You're just excited because the foosball table is the only thing you're good at, jackass." Murphy winced at the prod to his side and released his hold on Jackson and Miller. Laughter filled the room as Murphy chased Raven off as he threatened to pinch her back. Clarke felt more out of place than ever. Things had changed and she wasn't there for any of it. She also couldn't help but notice how somehow Raven and Murphy seemed flirty. Confused, she brushed it off and Jasper slid into her side and leaned in close.

"Don't worry, we don't know either." He said quietly to her, looking to Murphy and Raven who found themselves at the foosball table. "I bet Clarke can beat his ass." Jasper declared, pulling her to the table.

"Oh, if that is what we're doing…" Raven said, pushing Jasper aside. She stood next to Clarke. "You're on my team. Let's get em."

Poised on one side of the table next to her best friend, Clarke faced Murphy and Jasper. This wasn't the first time Clarke has played foosball but it felt like it with how on the spot it was. However, she let herself get into it when the ball was dropped into the field and Murphy quickly got serious. His expression was almost sour with how focused he became and Raven nudged Clarke as if to get her in the mood. Competition wasn't normally her strong suit, but she could be aggressive. Everyone else seemed to crowd around and watch the game unfold. Right off the bat Murphy and Jasper scored without any effort which warranted a nasty glare from Raven to the pair of boys. Murphy smiled smugly and Jasper celebrated. The second play proved the girls were paying attention when Murphy pulled off a shot that got almost expertly blocked by Raven. Jasper got a second goal out of pure dumb luck and bother girls sighed.

Octavia stood behind Raven and Clarke trying to backseat game over their shoulders which Raven wasn't having. "O, I love you but I'm about to punch you." She barked while viciously defending their goal. Clarke caught the ball at the right moment and shot the ball flawlessly from her three-man rod.

"Fuck!" Murphy yelled, his competitive nature more than apparent. Raven grinned and hip-bumped Clarke.

The ball hit the green for the fourth time and the game became intense. The room was a bit quieter, even Octavia had finally shut up. This round felt like the longest so far. Murphy nearly scored but by a sheer fluke the ball rebounded off the edge of the goal and rolled back into play. Raven caught it and passed it to Clarke who tried to shoot for a goal but Jasper blocked the shot. The ball was back in Murphy's range, and he got cocky. He took a long-shot and Raven caught it. She passed the little ball to Clarke who swiftly shot a direct line to the goal.

"I think Murphy is going to fall over and die if he loses this." Harper said from a stool nearby, where she sat in Monty's lap.

"Shut up, Harper." He barked. Everyone laughed.

"Match point." Raven said.

The room got far too quiet. So quiet that the sound of the ball hitting the table seemed so much louder than it really was. It wasn't very loud at all. The tension in the room was palpable and everyone quietly watched the most intense back and forth. All four of them were focused and looked to stern. Murphy almost looked angry. Clarke was biting her lip with how focused she was. She almost messed up when she felt eyes on her and it distracted her for a moment. She let her mind wander on who would be staring at her right now.

"Come on…" Murphy mumbled to himself as he shot the ball. Raven blocked it and sent it back towards Clarke. It felt like there was a never ending back and forth until Murphy choked and passed poorly. The girls got the ball and Raven shot the ball across the entire table and scored.

"NO!" Murphy screamed and slammed his hand down on the edge of the table. Jasper's eyes were wide and he backed away. He looked bummed but not as mad as Murphy.

"Good job." He said quietly as he distanced from the grumpy Murphy toward Maya who was sitting on a stool near Monty and Harper.

"That's bullshit." Murphy said.

"Get fucked, Murphy." Raven boasted at him after she high-fived Clarke. Clarke was smiling.

"Is that an offer, or a threat?"

"Gross." Raven rolled her eyes.

"Who is next? Clarke got lucky." Murphy snarked at the blond. She too rolled her eyes. She knew he was just being bitter and to be fair she also thought she got lucky.

"That was intense, and amazing." Octavia moved up to the table. "But I want to kick him while he's down."

"I'm in." Harper stood and took Octavia's side.

"Bellamy, help me out here?" Murphy almost pleaded. That's when Clarke looked over to Bellamy again. He had been sitting on the back of the couch watching but had been a bit further from the group than everyone else. Bellamy didn't say anything, nor did he budge. It took Octavia goading him about being the better Blake to get him moving. He quietly moved into place and took goalie for Murphy's side of the table.

"Game on." Octavia growled.

Miller separated himself from the group and meandered over to a gaming chair. He sat in it as if it was his place of honor and he dove into a give game on the projector. Jackson decided to rack up a casual game of pool after the intense display at the foosball table.

"We need music." Jasper declared, going over to a stereo system. He and Maya shuffled through some playlists before music steadily played through speakers Clarke couldn't see. Jasper began dancing playfully with his girlfriend with made Clarke smile. Everyone seemed so at home together and she missed it. Of course she still felt very out of place, but she knew she was welcome there. She just needed to put her other thoughts aside. Monty took the second gaming chair and joined Miller.

Raven joined Jackson at the pool table and for a moment Clarke felt very singled out. It was resolved when Jasper and Maya surrounded her and pulled her into dancing.

"So how was your trip? Was it scary" Maya asked.

Clarke was smiling dancing with her friends playfully as she shook her head. "Not really, I mean there were moments. Ghana isn't the safest country but it's also not the least safe, you know?" Jasper spun both girls to match the song and made them laugh. The song ended and Jasper ended up find his way to Monty and Miller, leaving her and Maya to chat. The girls sat together on stools watching over all their friends.

"Was it fun?" She asked.

"It was rewarding. I learned a lot and met some amazing people. I never thought I'd go on a nursing abroad trip, but I'm so glad I did." She explained.

"That's so awesome. I want to do one, but I'm scared of other countries." Clarke almost laughed but refrained.

"There are plenty of safer places to go, and shorter trips. Since my trip was kind of uh…" She hesitated. "... not planned, I latched on to a tour that was already in session. They lost a nurse to family emergency and I replaced him for the remainder. It was crazy how things worked out."

"Sounds like it was meant to happen. They needed you when you needed them." Maya smiled softly. She wasn't wrong. Clarke may have left on less than graceful terms, but it was almost like fate lined things up for her.

Maya sipped through a straw on something pink and fruity. "Did you meet anyone memorable?" The question was innocent, but Clarke grinned for a moment.

"Yeah, I made some friends." She said, still grinning.

"What's that look for, Clarke?" Octavia looked over, noting the grin on the blondes face. Clarke blushed as she felt like she had been caught thinking out loud.

"Answer the girl, Griffin." Raven added from across the room. Apparently, everyone had been listening to their conversation. She couldn't really blame them, the room wasn't that big and everyone did see interested in her trip.

"I hung out with someone for a few weeks, that's all." She shrugged, answering Maya. Raven laughed, and took her shot on the pool table.

"Why do I feel like Raven knows more than we do?" Harper asked.

"I always know more than you guys." She said confidently.

Clarke laughed and nodded. "She's got you there."

"That's just not fair." Harper whined and Jasper agreed by adding; "Now you have to tell us everything? Who is the lucky guy?" He gave her a mockingly flirty look which made Maya and her laugh.

"Her name is Niylah." She said bluntly, and Jasper looked shocked and Monty looked amused. No one else was phased.

"Was she hot?" Murphy cmae out of left field with the obvious question, which warranted a punch from Octavia across the foosball table. "What, it's a valid question!" He whined.

"How did you two meet?" Maya asked.

Clarke thought back to the day she met this other woman and a smile spread across her face. "I had the day off. Some of my teammates and I were taken to a nature park by the locals. I guess it's a hotspot for tourists or workers from overseas because there was another volunteering organization there. She's a volunteer too, not in any professional field though." She explained before taking a sip of her drink. "And yes, Murphy, she's hot. She's a blonde, so you wouldn't like her." Clarke snarked.

"Got that right." He mumbled and Harper jabbed him across the table, exactly how Octavia had moments before. "No offense." He added quietly after being assaulted. Clarke laughed.

"Where is she from?" Someone asked.

"New York." Clarke replied.

"Oh." Maya frowned.

"It's not like I met my soulmate." Clarke chuckled and Maya lightened up. "Anyways, enough about me, please. What did I miss around here" Clarke asked the room.

"Emori dumped Murphy." Raven exclaimed knowing damn well Murphy wouldn't do shit about it. Clarke looked surprised by the bold comment but no one else was phased.

"Should I ask, or?"

"No, you shouldn't." Murphy snarled.

"Lay off Murphy, she's been gone for months. It's new to her, not the rest of us." Raven snipped back.

"Not my fault…" Murphy started to mumble something before Bellamy gave him a hard shove. He shut up quickly and the room had a moment of awkwardness flash through.

"So what else is new." Clarke diverted the topic. She looked around the room hoping anyone would pipe in and add to the topic. She really didn't want to spend the evening talking about herself. No one said anything for the longest minute as the foosball game ramped up and Bellamy scored. Murphy celebrated and Octavia groaned.

"Uh, Lincoln got promoted, which is why he isn't here this weekend. He's in DC at some training conference or something." Octavia added as she focused on the ball. "I'll let him know you're back."

"Monty got me a cat for Christmas." Harper said next. Monty audibly groaned and neither sounded excited. "Turns out, I'm allergic." She added with an uneasy smile.

"Oh no." Clarke tried not to chuckle.

"Speaking of Christmas, did you celebrate abroad?" Monty changed the topic.

"Yeah, some of us had a mini-christmas."

"Oh! Clarke, we have presents for you. We did a little family Christmas here the week before, but since you weren't here…" Octavia trailed off as she realized she didn't know how to finish that.

"Oh yeah I completely forgot." Raven was interrupted by Murphy scoring and winning his game. Octavia and Harper groaned and walked away from the table. Murphy stood there hoping to play against anyone, but no one bit. The girls joined Clarke and Maya and Bellamy left the room going back upstairs.

"They are at home, in the closet." Raven finished. Octavia studied Clarke as she watched Bellamy disappear upstairs. Feeling the eyes on her, she looked at Octavia and words weren't exchanged but she could tell the younger girl wanted her to follow her brother. It went without saying that the two needed to talk, and knowing Bellamy it was best if it happened in private.

"Anyone want refills?" Clarke stood from her stool. Her drink was barely touched, but almost all the boys in the room lifted their beers wanted a new one.

"Beers it is, I'll be right back." Clarke left the room and entered the stairwell. She walked up into the living room, and then the kitchen. Setting her drink down, she didn't see Bellamy but she felt a draft. She looked to the sliding glass door and realized it was cracked. Instinct lead her to slide it open, and she found Bellamy sitting on the patio in a wrought iron chair. A heavy breath in, she hesitated before closing the door behind her. She moved to his side and sat down cautiously.

"Hey." One word was all she said. She looked at him. Bellamy sat leaned back in the patio chair, looking out into nothingness. He turned a soft smile to her and inhaled himself.

"Hey."

A world's worth of moments passed in silence.

"How have you been?" She asked.

"Fine." His answer was so sterile and bland. "You?" He looked at her with interest.

"Same." She wasn't fine when she left. She wasn't fine when she decided anywhere, even an African country would be a better place to be than home. But she was fine when she was there because she got to run away from the mess.

"Glad to hear it." He said quietly, looking back out into an expanse of blank sky.

More silence lingered in the air.

"We should talk…." She started.

"It's okay, Clarke." He shut her down.

"Look Bell," A glint of something shone on his face at hearing that nickname from her. "I don't know how to do this. I know I owe you an apology, and I am sorry. I also just hope you understand why I left." She suggested, not even sure she believed her own words. It was such a weird topic.

"You owe me?" He sat up and turned to face her. "Clarke, I owe YOU an apology. I ruined your life and made you leave." His heart was on his sleeve and Clarke saw it clear as day.

"You didn't ruin my life -"

"I got too involved and pushed you away from.. Us. All of us."

"Bellamy, stop." She commanded. She leaned in and focused on his brown eyes. "I was mad. You have to understand I was in a shit place. With everything going on, I felt betrayed when Raven told you and you stepped in. I forgive you for that, but you didn't ruin anything. I was overwhelmed and I handled myself the best way I know how, blowing up and running away." She sighed.

"You had every right too though, and I'm sorry." He held her hand.

"And I'm sorry. The things I said…"

"I remember every word." He said solemnly.

"I didn't mean it. You are my friend, if you'll have me. And I do appreciate you sticking your neck out for me but you can't do things like that."

"I know. I'm overprotective of the people I are about." He sighed.

"So I've learned." She chuckled. "You're a really good friend."

"That's the thing-"

"Where the hell is my beer?" Murphy stormed into the living room and pulled open the glass door. "Did you forget about us, Blondie?" He goaded her. Clarke rolled her eyes and stood up, dropping Bellamy's hand.

"Right away, Your Majesty." She playfully shoved Murphy and went into the house. Bellamy shot Murphy a lethal glare as he was left sitting there in the middle of a conversation that was now over.

Clarke retrieved the beers that were being expected. "Come on boys." She beckoned out the window and headed back downstairs. She knew that conversation wasn't over, but she didn't linger on it. She felt better having at least spoken to Bellamy and she could tell he did too. The three of them rejoined the group downstairs and enjoyed the remainder of their evening. The group played twister and beer pong, watched some funny videos on the projector and just hung out. Clarke was glad to be home.


	19. Chapter 19

**AN:** I own nothing but my own imagination.

(Sorry for the delay and length. Busy time of year for me. Hitting a milestone birthday which happens to be the same day as the new season, and starting a new job. I need all the love I can get right now!)

* * *

The following week, Clarke was due to start work again. It felt like her first day all over again despite having been a nurse in that very emergency room for the last few years. Some of the staff had changed which was normal, but because she hadn't been there it felt out of place to her coming back and not knowing everyone.

"Griffin." A voice sounded behind her. She turned in her seat and stood immediately. Her boss stood there looking angry and it confused her. It didn't take long for him to crack a smile and assure her he was just messing with her. "Glad to have you back." Clarke relaxed and returned the smile.

"Believe it or not, I missed the ER." She said cheekily to her superior or chuckled at the jab. Some days could be so hard that you would never want to go back. Spending months in a foreign and very rural country really gave Clarke a culture shock. Now back at work she was experiencing a bit of a reversed culture shock. So many of the day to day activities, tasks and interactions she was exposed to felt so different compared to the last four months. It was too easy to take life for granted when you have state-of-the-art everything at your disposal. Clarke found herself living a little more minimalistically since her return. She also found herself having a hard time adjusting to the social differences, but she trudged on and kept it to herself. She knew this would happen because they warn you about it when you go abroad and when you come back. Hell, organizers even suggest counseling when you return home.

Regardless, it felt weird but familiar to be back at work and be back to her normal life. Her shifts were the same as before but someone had taken her slots up in her absence and for the time being her shifts had been pushed to Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday. While she didn't appreciate the change, she didn't mind it that much. At the very least now her weekend was completely open and she wouldn't have to deal with as many drunk ER visits as she used to. Granted, she dreaded the 'I waited all weekend to see if I would get better but had to go to the ER anyway' visits that would be her new Mondays.

Thursday rolled around and while she wanted nothing more than to stay in bed and vegetate all day, she knew she had some things to do. She had been home for nearly two weeks now. Things were settling back to normal but she had some loose ends she still hadn't tied up. A flaw she knew she had well was her ability to avoid dealing with things. Sometimes it was just easier to run away and let it sort itself out, or so that is how she thought. She knew better though.

After enjoying a far-too-long shower, Clarke threw on a snug pair of olive drab skinny pants with black details. A loose white top flowed over her torso and she threw on her overused leather jacket. She capped the look off with a pair of boots she had acquired while working for Pike; A standard high-fitting pair of black steel-toe work boots. The laces loose and the boot not fully done up was more a comfort choice than one of fashion. Dressed and ready to face some music, Clarke left her apartment and sought out her destination.

Pulling up to the site, she couldn't believe the change. What once was a hust of metal framework had turned into an actual building in her time away. The team had put in so much work. Of course, the site wasn't closed to being finished they were definitely closer to the halfway point. Staring up at it gave her a sense of pride for the small and short part she played in it's creation. She peeled herself out of her car and trudged through the dirt over to the portable she used to work in. Sucking in a calming breath, she knocked on the door gently. A voice beckoned her inside, brashly. Her fingers plucked the metal handle and pulled the thin door open, climbing up into the portable. Pike turned, and looked to her.

"Miss Griffin," Pike began. "Welcome back."

Clarke smiled sweetly at the man and closed the door behind herself. Before she could do anything or even open her mouth again, he took control of the conversation.

"I heard you were in Ghana, must have been a culture shock for you." He suggested as he gestured for her to have a seat. Shyly, Clarke moved to sit down and settled herself in. Pike looked at her boots and gave her a mocking smile to which she shrugged.

"It was different, but it was amazing." She finally replied. "Uhm, how are you?"

"I'm good." He nodded.

"I wanted to come by and apologize." She started, but he raised a dark calloused hand to stop her.

"Clarke, you don't owe me anything. I don't appreciate losing an employee let alone with no warning but I understand that sometimes things just have to change. On top of that we knew your working here was second place to your other job." He reasoned with her very sternly Somehow he managed to sound both caring and condescending. She nodded, knowing he was right.

"I just wish I had handled things better than I did, but I can't change that now." She confessed.

"Well, I hope you're here because you want to come back to work for me." Pike turned the topic to what he really cared about and it showed as surprise on Clarke's face.

"Oh, I-"

"I have tried hiring others, but no one gets the job done like you do and it seems like none of the guys get along with anyone. I swear it's like school kids chasing off a nanny." Pike shook his head and Clarke laughed.

"I had no idea I had that effect on them." She said between laughing.

"Are you kidding? The need you around here. You made them like their jobs and you made me like them." He laughed. Clarke smiled but wanted to roll her eyes.

"Well, to be honest I'm not back in the swing of things just yet and my hours are different. So I'm not sure I should." She rasped, clearing her throat after. Pike looked disappointed, but Clarke didn't really care. She did enjoy working for him and being a part of the company. Right now it just didn't feel like the right time.

"I understand. If you change your mind, the offer will stand. You put motivation in these boys that I could never, and no one has been able to fill your shoes." He said very candidly and it made her feel really good and bad in one fell swoop.

"Speaking of the boys, are they ready for lunch?" She grinned, and Pike knew what that meant. As if a monster grew within him, his stomach rumbled and they both laughed. "

"See, you spoil us." He said. The two then stood and left the office. Pike helped her grab two shallow boxes of burritos out of her car and handed her his radio, to do the honors. Smiling, she took the radio into hand and pressed the call button.

"Who wants lunch?" Her voice softly broke over the device and almost instantly a few voices called back with her name and questioning who the speaker was. She didn't say anything else and she watched minutes later as the men trickled down from their stations and into the front of the lot. Miller was the first to get to her.

"They missed you." He warned, as if she should expect a barrage of love. He wasn't kidding though. As the men filtered up to grab their lunch she got pats, high fives and hugs from the crew. Everyone but Bellamy showed up, which left two burritos in the box. Her face must have read confusion because Miller caught her glance and pointed to the back. A thin alley ran behind the sight and was the most peaceful area. She nodded, grabbed the two burritos and set off to the back of the building. She was quickly stopped when another crew member, named John, plopped a hardhat on her head. Giving an appreciative smile, she carried on and went to find her friend.

* * *

Bellamy had spent most of his lunches separated from the crew. He had a weight on his chest for months now and it lead him to feel more and more like isolating himself from others. He would often lash out when emotional, or shut himself off. This was how he handled that.

Leaning up against the brick wall across the alley, he looked down it idly. It wasn't large enough for a car to pass through, but it wasn't claustrophobically small. Looking around, he hesitated before he pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket. He slid one between his chapped lips and lightly braced it while he reached for his lighter and tucked the pack back away in his back pocket. Cupping the end of the cigarette, he lit it and took in a deep breath of nicotine. The toxic smoke washed over him like a cloud of relaxation as he slid the lighter back into the same pocket before finding himself planted in a plastic lawn chair that looked weathered. Sitting down, he clearly had become familiar with this chair by how easily he settled into it.

"Well that is gross." A voice said softly from across the alley and behind the fence. Bellamy startled and looked up, surprised to see the petite blond behind the chain links. Flustered for a moment, he shifted in his seat but didn't do anything about the cigarette. His mind flooded with ideas of what she could be talking about. They were both in an alley in the middle of a city. She could have been talking about trash or rodents. She could have been talking about him. He thought hard on the latter option wondering if he should put it out.

Pretending to be poised, he shifted his weight. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I'm bringing you lunch, but if you're not going to open this damn gate…" She rattled the chained gate that stood between her and Bellamy. He looked confused.

"I just jump over it." He said, not sure of how to unlock it without going back to the front to get a key from Pike.

"Seriously?" She snarked. "You never do anything the easy way, do you?" She sighed.

Bellamy stood and put his cigarette out. He walked over to the fence and positioned himself to climb back over the fence. "No no." She put a hand up and stopped him. She tossed the burritos over the top of the fence and he caught them quickly. He stepped back and looked at her confused. As quickly as she had decided upon it, she had dug the toe of her boot into a link on the fence as high as she could reach with her leg. Her fingers slid into links as high as she could reach and she hoisted herself up before wedging the other toe of her boot into an even higher link. Bellamy felt nervous watching, wanting to help her out. He stood there like a jackass holding two giant burritos while Clarke climbed a fence she didn't need to climb, and for what? To see him? It drove him nuts.

"Clarke, I can come back over." He begged in a heavy tone.

"Nope, we will do this your way." She groaned as she got herself to the top of the fence. The top rail of the fence sat between her legs, under one cheek. She looked so uneasy up there, and he wanted to drop the food and grab her. He set the wrapped food down on a box next to him and moved under her.

"Just get down." He pleaded.

"I've got this." She confidently rejected him and it pained him to see how stubborn she was being. The blond tucked a boot into a link on the other side and stood, pulling her other leg onto the side of the fence Bellamy stood on. She wedged her other boot into a link and lowered herself, but stopped.

"Dammit…" She whispered, her tone had changed. Bellamy looked alarmed at her. He moved right under her, her behind just above his height.

"What? What's wrong." He asked, his arms out and ready to catch her.

"My fucking jacket." She whined. She sounded stressed now.

"Where?" He asked.

"My right." She pointed and dumbly let go. She slid a little bit and got scared for a moment. Bellamy's hands instantly found her and supported her. His hands were more or less on her ass but that is not what his concern was. Clarke stabilized her footing and he lifted one hand from her placing it on the fence. He stepped into a link and hoisted himself up enough to reach her jacket. His left arm lay across her lower back and locked into the links of the fence, securing her position. His right released a strap of her leather jacket that had snagged on the top free-edge of the chain links. Once he had freed her from the fence, he jumped down and instructed her to do the same, his hands not leaving her for long.

Clarke let go and hopped down, Bellamy was there ready to catch her. The fall was short and she landed fine, he didn't need to be as close to her as he was but he was worried about her.

"Was that necessary?" He asked, authority reigning deep in his voice.

Clarke rolled her eyes at him and reached down, grabbing the food. She shoved one of the foil wrapped burritos into his chest and looked up at him with a daring expression.

"You tell me." She said sarcastically, and moved across the alley to the chair he sat in when she first saw him. She quickly took it, denying him the privilege. Bellamy speculated that she was doing it on purpose because as she sat down, she unwrapped her burrito and took a smug bite as she looked up at him. Her eyes pulling him in and causing a pang in his chest. He cleared his throat and turned to focus on something else. He grabbed the burrito and walked over to her, standing awkward before her. Bellamy resolved to sitting on the ground, and did so by plopping down in front of her. His eyes not leaving her as he did so. She looked at him and rolled her eyes before sliding out of the chair and onto the pavement before it. The two sat across from one another like little kids at a playground with burritos in hand.

"Quit looking so grumpy. Makes you look old." She finally broke the silence causing his brow to furrow and make him look even older. "See, you're old now."

"Is that why you're here? To harass me?" He asked as he unwrapped his burrito and went for a bite. She reached out and pushed it into his face the moment she had the chance and laughed boldly at her little victory. Bellamy was irritated but it subsided quickly with how playful and childish she looked the moment she did it. He finally broke a smile and wiped the content of the burrito off his face.

After another bite from her own burrito she looked at him with a cocked expression. "When did you start smoking?" She asked. Her tone full of concern. Bellamy looked down and took an oversized bite of his food to occupy himself and avoid answering her.

"Okay then." She snarked and rolled her eyes.

"When I was a teenager. I just rarely ever do it." He satisfied her with an answer.

"Well you should don't." She said, wide eyes looking at him over a massive burrito.

Bellamy chuckled at her grammar and suggestion. "Okay Mom, I'm sorry." He rolled his eyes.

"Seriously." Her tone and expression changed, her heart showing in her words. It sat with him and all he did was nod once. The two sat there like toddlers on grass eating their lunch and otherwise staying silent. The two shared a lot of looks but Bellamy spent more time watching her than anything. He watched the way she looked down the alley and the glint in her eye when a car drove by. He watched the way she fought with stray pieces of food behind her lips and the way she savored every bite.

The two finished their food and Clarke had to remind him that he had a job to get back to. He was reluctant but agreed, and stood up. He held a hand out to her to help her up and nearly pulled her by sheer strength. She let out a squeal at the jostle and laughed. He helped Clarke over the fence this time by going first. Straddling the top of the fence as comfortably as he could, he helped her up and over before coming down himself. She of course fussed as if she didn't need the help, but she didn't fight him on it. He let her walk ahead of him as they went around the building and before rounding the corner himself, Bellamy slid his hand into his pocket. He paused at the dumpster on the back of the lot and quietly tossed the cigarettes into it before catching up to her. Bellamy saw Clarke off and went back to work in a better mood than before.


	20. Chapter 20

**AN:** I own nothing but my own imagination.

Hey guys. I know this chapter is later than my normal not-quite-routine posting timeline. I was in a weird head-space with this story, and busy. I think I found my way through it, you tell me!

Also, I had a big piece written up regarding people in this fandom and their reaction toward the real life news of our favorite actors today. I'm just not going to waste my breath. Some people need to learn the difference between what is fiction and what is real life and I for one would like to congratulate the happy couple. They owe us nothing, no information, no photos, nothing. Keep that in mind if you go comment on their social media announcements. They are real people, and a beautiful pair. May they have a lovely life together, and may they continue giving us some epic science fiction on the screen!

* * *

"Stop that!" Raven yelled through the apartment. Clarke laughed so hard in retort that she nearly snorted.

"So funny Griffin, until I kick your ass." The brunette growled.

"You haven't yet Reyes, you never will." Clarke turned the radio off. She had been obnoxiously pantomiming pop music and making up weird voices just to get Raven to smile. It worked. Clarke bound up to her best friend and gave her a hug and a peck on the cheek.

"God you're annoying." The other girl said through a smile. Clarke nodded, agreeing. She knew her ways.

"We should go out to a bar or something tonight." The blonde chirped as she plushed a cube of cheese off of the cutting board Raven stood at. Raven glared at the theft but did nothing of it. A sigh escaped her.

"Ew, why? So you can be hit on."

"I mean, technically. Yes. I want to get back out there, the dating scene." Clarke said in an almost shy undertone. Raven looked surprised by this.

"I love you Ray, but I'm lonely. Aren't you?" She asked genuinely.

Raven shrugged. "I mean, yes and no. I don't know."

"Wait, what do you mean?" Clarke looked intently, sitting on a bar stool across from her friend. She was curious now.

"I'm just not into random dating right now?" She questioned her own resolve and Clarke perked up in response.

"Oh? Is there someone you're interested in?"

"Maybe, maybe not. It doesn't matter, I'm not ready." The response was dry and defensive. Clarke could tell she was hiding something. Maybe she was seeing Kyle again, or maybe she had feelings for one of the boys?

"Who is it?" Clarke asked carefully.

"No one. What about you, you're ready to go meet another douche? I don't want bad things to happen to you again." Raven turned the topic but made it about concern. Clarke was taken aback but she knew Raven was right. Roan 2.0 would not be a fun experience.

"I don't meet anyone through work, and I don't want to use any of those dumb dating apps. I have to get out there somehow." She explained.

"What about someone you already know?" Raven murmured.

"What? Like who?" She asked. She combed over Raven's face with her eyes and Raven didn't make eye contact. She knew immediately what Raven was getting at. It wasn't the first time she tried to set her up with him.

"No, Raven." She said, getting up and walking away from the conversation. Raven didn't follow and didn't push it. Clarke plopped down into the sofa and turned her focus on to the television. She sat there in denial of what Raven said, unable to actually focus on what was playing. Bellamy and her? _That would never work,_ she told herself. _Absurd thought. He is like an overprotective big brother._ Her mind wandered and she thought more and more about him, herself, and the proposed suggestion. She continued telling herself how weird or wrong it would be until she caught herself thinking how he was so sweet and cared about her. How he was the most handsome thing she'd ever laid eyes on. Her mind began to wander into how they would be cute together...

"Gross." She snapped out of it and turned the TV volume up to distract her.

* * *

Life felt back to normal for Clarke now. Actually, it felt better than normal. She felt reinvigorated from having purged the negativity of Roan from her existence. Work was in full swing and she was essentially the head nurse of the department without the formalities involved. With friendship, happiness and health on her side she felt really good. The only negative was when she climbed into an empty bed every night and felt a hollowness. Maybe it was something that came with getting older, feeling the need to be with someone, or maybe she was missing the physical aspect of things. Nylah and her had lost touch and the friend group was still so coupled up it almost made her feel awkward. In an odd way it was good Raven was single because she and Clarke spent more time together when they were at home, out or at Jackson's.

Another Saturday rolled around and the gang slowly found their way to Jacksons as was the custom for months now. The sun was painfully high and not a shred of repreace painted on the sky. It was probably only mid to high eighties but the dry hair made it feel about twenty degrees closer to Satan's own ballsack at this point.

"I know it's a nice day, but people need to stay home." Raven snarked as the girls were in the car stuck in traffic. Neither woman could see the cause for the delay but the three lane main road was barely even a crawl at this point. The air conditioning in the car was in cranked to max and the stream of just-above-not-warm air wasn't keeping the girls from glistening.

"There has to be an accident, it's never this bad." Clarke fondled the cup holder between the two and grabbed her phone. She wasn't one to text and drive, but they weren't even moving at this point so she justified the action. Her digits guided her through pixel-space and found the local news.

"Holy shit." Clarke looked up and over to Raven with shock on her pale face. "A sinkhole opened up next to Ar(K)adia, collapsed the office next door and they can't get in or out of the building. Undetermined amount of victims." Her eyes glassed over.

Raven hesitated, her own heart strings being pulled. "Isn't that an arcade and teen hangout?"

Clarke solemnly nodded. The women sat in silence, a weight of sadness over them.

"You're going to be called into work, aren't you?" Raven finally spoke up, and Clarke just shrugged. She could, she might not. It took almost thirty minutes for traffic to be diverted and to move. The girls made it to Jacksons after over an hour had passed and they quietly let themselves in.

"Oh thank God." A voice was heard as the two moved into the living room. It was Abby.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Clarke asked.

"I was in town and I saw the news, I couldn't reach you so I came here knowing you guys get together today. I was worried sick." Abby came up to Clarke and hugged her.

"We're fine, is everyone else here?" Clarke asked. The group was quiet. Besides Abbie, everyone was there except for Murphy and Bellamy.

"Murphy was on his way." Jasper said from his spot on the couch, Maya next to him.

"Where is Bellamy?" Clarke asked almost too quickly.

"He's at home. He isn't coming today." Octavia said.

"Doesn't Murphy come from the west, not south?" Raven asked, Clarke could hear something in her tone. She suspected something, but left it in the back of her mind.

Miller shook his head and hesitated. "He was coming from down south."

"So he had to drive by that too?" Raven's tone dropped. No one said a word. Clarke moved to the side of her friend and gave her a gentle but hidden touch of reassurance. She leaned in and whispered in her ear. "He's too stubborn to die. He's fine." Raven smiled.

"So did anyone call him…?" Raven asked, trying to play it off casually. Maybe they all saw it, maybe it was just Clarke but she could tell Raven was worried and she knew Raven more than anyone. Murphy must be who Raven was interested in.

"Straight to voicemail." Miller replied. "His phone is probably dead and he's probably stuck in traffic, pissed right now."

"It is pretty backed up out there." Clarke added.

"How about we get our minds off of it?" Abby suggested. "You kids want food? I can whip something up, or.." Abby was trying to ease the minds of everyone worried about their friend. She felt out of place and Clarke could tell. Her mother wasn't this motherly often.

"How about we watch the news? I know we're all going to sit here and worry, so we may as well know what is going on." Harper stood and grabbed the remote. Everyone quietly agreed by flocking around the living room. Harper turned the TV on and found the new channel. They all settled in as best they could and watched the news. Clarke's eyes fixated on the screen after watching Raven intently stare at it herself. The new channel showed helicopter footage of the sinkhole. In awe, the group watched as the news team repeated the statistics of the hole. It had been roughly measured to about seventy feet across and presumed to be at least four stories deep. Half of the Arcade had been taken down when the hole opened up, as did the main road connecting. The footage showed the glint of cars down in the hole and rebar sticking out of what remained of the arcade. No other buildings were harmed and the hole had stopped opening for now. Both Maya and Harper were tearing up at the display. Raven as stoic and straight-faced as ever.

Out of nowhere, the silence in the room was broken when Octavia's phone began ringing. Half of the group jumped at the sudden change in atmosphere. She apologized and answered the phone.

"Hey Bell." She said, getting up and walking out of the room. "What, yeah. We're all fine. Murphy isn't here." A pause. "Yeah, she's here." Octavia said quietly before leaving earshot completely. Clarke was curious as to whom Bellamy asked about. A few minutes later Octavia came back in.

"Bell was about to come over but I told him not to because of traffic. He's glad everyone is okay, he said he'd track down Murphy." She stated as she took her seat back next to Lincoln.

"He'd be an idiot to go out right now." Clarke rolled her eyes, and the group broke into a smile. She didn't know why and she shrugged it off.

They watched the new for an unknown amount of time as everyone was quiet and focussed before someone walked in through the front door quickly and loudly.

"Holy shit. Someone could have warned me." Murphy yelled as he walked into the room. The tension in the room dissipated instantly and everyone got up to great the idiot. Raven ran up to him and hugged him, which took everyone by surprise, herself and Murphy included.

"Whoa Reyes. Are you sick?" He smirked which quickly turned into a frown when she decked him in the shoulder.

"We were worried you idiot. Surely you saw the traffic." She backed away from him and acted coy.

"No shit. What happened out there? My phone is useless." He tossed the black brick away from himself in frustration.

"Told you." Miller pointed out the accuracy of his suggestion and everyone laughed.

"A sinkhole opened up on the main road, John. Everyone was worried." Abby chimed in with a motherly tone.

"What, seriously?" Murphy's face was blank and he was serious for once in the longest of whiles.

"Yes, and you were the last to show up." Raven pointed out with an attitude.

"Where is Bellamy?" Murphy retorted as he was the only one missing in the room.

"He wasn't going to come today, so he's at home." Octavia repeated from earlier.

"Oh, well I'm here. We're all alive, it's a good day." He quipped. A sigh filled the room as everyone was less than amused by his logic or candor.

"He's right, we're all okay so let's enjoy the day. No more news for now." Abby made the executive decision to turn the TV off. "You kid go do whatever it is you do on the weekends, and how about I make you guys some comfort food?" She offered. No one had the moxie to protest as she was pretty much the group's mom.

"Make yourself at home, Abby." Jackson politely suggested and showed her to the kitchen.

"Pool, anyone?" Jasper stepped up to get things going. He didn't want to dwell in a dark place either.

"You're on, nerd." Murphy badgered him. The group trickled down to the basement as they always did on the weekend, splitting off into separate activities and getting into fun playoffs of skill. Raven and Murphy were always as odds in whatever game they were playing but Raven kept quiet today. Clarke played a few rounds of foosball with Maya. After a while Abby called everyone up to dinner and had surprised the group with a spread of a bunch of random dishes. She had prepared a quiche, some kind of pasta salad with grilled chicken in it, meatballs with rice in them, macaroni and a table salad with a bunch of random stuff in it. Everyone enjoyed the meal and ate it all right up as there was a little bit of something for everyone on the table.

"I'll do the dishes." Clarke offered, as she wanted to relieve her mother of the duty.

"Oh honey you do be with your friends, I've got this." Abby tried to dismiss her but she wasn't having it.

"No, Mom, you cooked. I'll clean." Clarke insisted.

"Mrs. Griffin, we will clean. You go relax." Miller stepped to Clarke's side and surprised them both.

"Please, call me Abby, and if you insist." She raised her arms in defeat and went to the livingroom. Everyone else had retreated back downstairs, except for Jackson and Miller who joined Clarke in the kitchen.

"Get out of here Clarke." The boys goaded her. "We've got this, our house, our mess." Miller smiled.

"No, no. I can help." She moved for the sink. Miller leapt in front of her and grabbed the hose.

"I'd run if I were you." He grinned and Jackson moved out of line of fire.

"You better not!" She squealed and ran away. "You win!" She said loudly as she left the kitchen.

On her way downstairs to join her friends, Octavia came bounding up the stairs and they collided in laughter.

"Hey, you planning on going home tonight?" Octavia asked suddenly.

Clarke cocked her head at the girl, confused that she needed to answer that. "Uh, yeah… why?" She asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just with the traffic, someone might think it's safer to hang out here." She said as the two girls stood in the stairwell.

'Someone' Clarke mulled over the phrase and a look of annoyance and realization washed over her face. "Really? Did someone ask you to do the same?"

"Maybe." Octavia shrugged as if she were innocent.

"Someone isn't here, so someone can mind his own business." Clarke turned her nose up the person of topic and moved down the stairs. "Speaking of which, why isn't he here?" She stopped on her heel at the bottom step.

Octavia hesitated and joined her down the stairs. "He said he's just not feeling well lately." She said as she stepped into the basement and disappeared into the room. Clarke followed but hesitated and slipped out the back door. The basement had access to a lower-elevation part of the side yard, and she snuck out into it under the night sky. Pulling her phone out, she sat down on a chaise lounge and pulled up a message with Bellamy.

"So, I hear you don't feel good?" She shot off the text.

Minutes passed before she got a reply.

"Yep." _That was all he said? Just yep?_

"What's wrong, Blake?"

An even longer wait.

"Nothing." Oh, a period. Something is wrong.

Clarke hit the little phone icon with no hesitation, letting the line ring. He must have been reluctant because he let it ring four times before he picked up.

"What?" He said dryly.

"Don't what me. What is wrong?" She nipped back.

"I told you, nothing. I just don't feel good."

"Okay, what doesn't feel good?" She pressed, feeling he was in a lie.

"Clarke, I don't want to do this. I'm just not in the mood to be social, okay?" He commanded.

"Yeah, well too bad. You're being social right now."

"You're annoying, Griffin."

"I know, and you love it. How is work?" She settled into the chair.

"It's fine."

"I need more than that, Bellamy."

"It's fine, Clarke. Same shit, different day." He whined back.

"The boys miss me still?"

He paused. "Yes."

"What is wrong dammit." She sat up, her tone serious. She could tell he was off.

"We're not doing this on the phone." He demanded, leaving the air hung with tension.

"Doing what..?" Clarke questioned.

"I have to go, I'll talk to you later Clarke." Bellamy hung up on her without a shred of hesitation after saying that. She was confused and a weight sat on her heart that she couldn't quite understand. Sitting there alone in the still of night, she wondered if he hadn't shown up tonight because she was there. Was he still mad at her? Racking her brain, she tried to rehash the night she came back and their chat upstairs. She felt like they had cleared the air, so why was he being so distant and cold?

"Clarke, get in here." Jasper leaned out the door and beckoned her. She sighed and stood, moving to the door. Once inside again, she witnessed Raven and Murphy in a heated one-on-one at the foosball table. Her mind full and heart heavy, she moved to watch the match in hopes to dismiss the thoughts Bellamy had left her confused by. It didn't take long when Raven scored and Murphy let out an angry yell.

The night continued on for a few more hours before everyone parted ways. Abby had long-since left without mentioning anything to anyone. Raven and Clarke left for home, taking a different route than they had to get there. It took a little longer to get home, and Raven was all smiles on the ride. Clarke on the other hand was so into her own thoughts she didn't make a single sound.

"Hey, wake up." Raven snapped her out of it as they pulled into their parking lot.

"Huh?" Clarke asked, shutting the engine off.

"What's gotten into you?" Raven asked, undoing her belt.

Clarke ran her hands over her face. "Just tired." She sighed. It was true, albeit not the whole truth.

"Well, let's get you to bed." The girls got out of the car and made their way to their apartment. Once inside they slinked off to their own rooms and called it a night. Clarke climbed into bed that night feeling almost upset. She couldn't figure out why, but as she dwelled on the thought she soon drifted off.


	21. Chapter 21

**AN:** I own nothing but my own imagination.

Okay, don't beat me. I have been having a bad time lately and when I sit down to write and work on this story and my other one, I want to be in the best headspace so I can do my story justice. So I'm sorry if I left you waiting too long. An update for my second story will follow this week some time, and I **MAY** debut a third story. Might. Possibly. At any rate, thank you for sticking around with me and I hope I haven't let anyone down with the direction.

* * *

May swung around and the heat began to set in. While the rainstorms were still happening, they were slowly dying down and days were feeling not only longer but warmer. Bellamy was feeling more and more tired of his job and life, but he just trudged on.

"Glad you could join us, Blake." Pike sarcastically whined at the younger man as Bellamy walked onto the site.

"Today is the last day you boys will be on this job before we turn it over to another company. Half of the team was already called to a new site. Because it's shut down day for us, you know what that means, a lot of clean up and hauling. To make your lives suck a little less I have a surprise for you." Pike turned gestured to the office. Bellamy's eyes moved to that stupid portable and he waited.

The door opened and a thin arm guided it. Out stepped a black leather boot clad foot and a denim clad leg to match it. Instantly, he knew who it was. The boys almost all cheered when they saw Clarke emerge from the office and hop down onto the pavement to join them. She was beaming, but Bellamy was confused. His face almost read annoyed even.

"Miss Griffin is back with us, permanently." Pike said as Clarke stepped to his side. She gave an almost shy little wave but her smile was bright enough to make the day feel a thousand degrees warmer.

One of the men bound up to Clarke for a hug, and Pike moved out of the way.

"You have five minutes, then it's back to work. Don't smother the girl." He said before retreating into the office to get his part of the day done. Watching the remainder of the crew greet Clarke again put a smile on his face but it faded as the group surrounded her. Everyone was asking her how she had been, where she had gone, as if they didn't know everything. Which, come to think of it, they didn't. Bellamy stood and quietly left the reunion, heading into the now finished job-site. They had some last minute installations and a lot of clean up to do, so he wanted to get going on it so the day wouldn't be longer than it needed. Sure, he may also be avoiding the anvil sitting in his chest, weighing him down.

Today the crew had no real assignments except for the last few installations which Bellamy wasn't a part of. So he was on general clean up and hauling. He decided he'd start at the top and work his way down so he stepped into the elevator. The plastic tarp covering the floor crunched beneath his work boots. He ascended the building and only the ding of the elevator drew him out of a temporary haze he was in. He stepped out onto the top floor and began working his way away, stoic as ever.

Time had droned on and he had cleared the top floor of any of their equipment. As the elevator dinged and he got back into ascend to another floor, a hand slipped into frame to stop the doors from closing.

"Are you ignoring me? I said hold the door." The familiar voice barked lightly at him. He shook his head.

"Didn't hear you, sorry." He moved awkwardly to one side so she could join him and they could not occupy the same space. It was only like two feet between them but it felt like a lot more. Clarke looked up at him, and back at the panel beside the door. She reached over and stopped the elevator between floors. He looked at her ominously. This was weird. The blond stepped up to bat, facing him down and blocking the panel because she knew he'd go for it.

"What gives Blake?" She asked coldly. He moved away from her.

"Nothing, just tired. Can I get back to work?" He answered her casually. She shook her head at him.

"You're avoiding me. I've been back for two months, and you're still avoiding me. I thought we were good Bellamy." Her heart was in the last of her words, and he could feel it as those very words pulled on his.

Stoic, he crossed his arms. "We are good Clarke. You don't need to corner me in an elevator for that." He said in a snippy way.

"Oh really? Because you are short with me on texts, you don't answer your phone, you don't show up to Jackson's anymore. It's honestly breaking my fucking heart that you wont talk to me." And those words tore into Bellamy like a series of blades ripping through his soul.

"Clarke," He said as she turned away from him. She had shown more emotion than she wanted to and he could see that. He turned to face her. "I'm just going through some stuff and I don't want to bring you or anyone else down." He looked down into her bright eyes.

"Friends are supposed to be who you go to for things like that, not who you push away." She said, looking back up at him.

He nodded, and pulled her into a hug. "I'm just stressed out. I'm sorry." He lied through his teeth and embraced his friend. She seemed content with this resolve as she hit the button and the elevator jolted back to life. Her warmth in his arms was so powerful, ever sense picking up something new about her. The way her hair smelled shampoo and how soft her grasp was against him. Suddenly his heart felt a lot heavier than he could anticipate.

"Well, I'm back, so work should be better." She suggested, and he nodded as they parted from the embrace. The feeling of her being against his skin lingered with him and made his sense burn more. He stood awkwardly, or so he felt awkward as he stood there waiting for the elevator doors to ping and open, to free him from this. It didn't happen soon enough, and when the doors open he paced out and waved awkwardly behind him.

"Thanks Clarke." He said clearly not knowing what else to say and didn't bother looking behind him.

* * *

The door opened in front of her and Clarke walked into the apartment. It was breezy with the balcony door open. Something on the stove perfumed the room with an aroma that made her stomach yearn for whatever was being made.

"Hey Ray?" She called out as she set down her back and peeled her shoes off of her tired feet which then guided her to the aroma coming from the kitchen. Her eyes scanned over a pan on the stove full of sauteed veggies and some kind of meat, likely turkey since Raven was cooking. Raven was nowhere to be found.

"Ray?" She called out louder and this time she got a reply. Her friend appeared from her bedroom door and walked over.

"Hey." She said and hugged her friend.

"Smells good, turkey?" Clarke asked.

"Yep, and your favorite rice in the cooker." Raven pointed to their well-loved rice cooker which is where Clarke's eyes honed in and her hunger grew even greater than she knew.

"And your timing should be perfect…" Raven said as she looked took a wooden spoon to the mix in the pan. Happy with the caramelization and aroma she quickly turned the burner off and moved the pan to cool spot. She grabbed two wide but shallow bowls and set them out. Clarke grabbed the utensils and a bottle of soy sauce. The girls both prepped their plates with a heap of warm jasmine rice topped with the mixed veg and turkey saute. Clarke jazzed hers up with a few dashes of soy sauce before the girls went over to the small table they rarely ate at. They sat across from one another and dug into their warm dishes.

A moan of comfort escaped Clarke. "So good."

"Always."

"So I had a weird day, what about you?" Clarke asked between bites.

"Pretty chill day. Work, home, dinner for my wife." Raven smiled proudly.

"So cute." Clarke rolled her eyes.

"What was weird about your day?" Raven was interested.

Clarke sighed. "Bellamy is avoiding me." She said simply. Raven's face reacted and Clarke caught it but didn't say anything. "He's literally avoiding me. I cornered him in the elevator and he said he was stressed but ran away from me like I had the plague." She said before going for another bite.

"Maybe he had to shit?" Both girls laughed at the abrupt suggestion and took a moment to recover.

"Seriously though, he is avoiding me. I asked if he was still mad at me a while ago and he said no, but I think he's full of it." She sulked.

Raven was silent and looking awkwardly down at the table. Clarke knew this girl too well, she looked like she wanted to say something and it wasn't like her to not speak her mind.

"What?" Clarke pestered. Nothing. Frustrated, she reached over and slid the bowl away from Raven.

"Dude." The brunette scowled.

"Speak, or starve." An empty threat was poised, and it worked. Raven grabbed her bowl and pulled it back over.

"He might be avoiding you. But it isn't because he's mad at you." Raven finally spoke. The confidence in what she was saying confused Clarke.

"How would you know this?" She asked, her fork idly sitting in her food.

Raven shook her head.

"Ray." Clarke demanded quietly.

Sighing, she looked Clarke in the eye. "Look, you two need to talk. Not my conversation."

"What?" Clarke was beyond confused and was scrambling her brain to figure this out. Was he sick, was there some diabolical secret she didn't know? _What the hell._

"Trust me on this. Either push him to talk, or wait for him to talk. I'd go with the first option because he's a man and you're both stubborn so you'll do that anyways…" Raven grabbed her bowl and took off to avoid the backlash of her comment. Clarke couldn't even reply fast enough, she just say poking her bowl of food in thought. Eventually she would finish the meal and do the dishes before curling up in her bed with a book and some ambient music. While she was trying to relax and not think, she couldn't help but do the exact opposite. A few hours later just before eleven at night, she finally gave in to her thoughts. Her fingers found her phone lost in the folds of her blankets. She tapped it to life and pulled up a message with Bellamy.

After a few lines and minutes of backspacing, she hit send.

 _(10:47) Clarke: Hey, are you awake?_

Minutes felt like the longest wait. A wait spent just looking at the glow of the screen.

 _(10:54) Bellamy: Yes._

 _Oh._

 _(10:55) Clarke: Talk to me._

 _(10:57) Bellamy: About?_

 _(11:02) Clarke: You know what I mean, Bellamy._

Silence… painful and awkward silence. Clarke felt let down watching her screen with no reply from Bellamy. She finally gave up and put her phone down.

 _(11:26) Bellamy: Come outside, back door._

 _What! Bellamy was there?_ Clarke scrambled out of her bed and ran to the window that overlooked the back lot. Low and behold a disheveled looking mop of dark curly hair stood out under the one dim light that lit the backlot. Clarke suddenly felt nervous. She didn't expect him to show up especially when she had thought he was just ignoring her or maybe had fallen asleep. Quickly she threw on a long robe to cover herself abit as she was only clad in a thin tank and short sleep set. The robe she threw on was actually just a long duster cardigan but it served its purpose. She slipped on whatever shoes she could at the door and grabbed her keys to let herself back in before making her way downstairs and out the back door. The warm air felt so good. It was the perfect temperature to be comfortable but not too hot and not too cold. Her eyes locked onto Bellamy, who stoically stood there leaning against his jeep.

 _Ok._ She walked to him.

Stepping up to his space, she pulled the long thin sweater around her a bit out of modesty and looked up at him, arms crossed. Words didn't seem to need to be traded right now, she just felt like it would have been out of place.

"Are you cold?" The words were so out of place and she just shook her head. Silence filled the empty air between them and Clarke moved to lean against his jeep near him but with enough space. A minute or so passed.

"Look," he turned to face her. "I'm sorry." She looked at him and gave him her attention but didn't say anything.

"You leaving was hard on me." He started.

"Bell-"

"Let me finish." He stopped her. He peeled himself off the car and paced casually in front of it, mustering his words.

"I know I was over the top protective with you, and that's because I care." He sighed. "So when you left, I was a mess. I felt like I ran you off and lost you, like we all lost you, because of me…" He looked at her but looked away and that somehow indicated to her that he wasn't done.

"During Winter I got snowed in at work and Raven saved my ass. Things happened…"

"What?" Clarke stepped in.

"We slept together." He explained, his eyes on her desperately reading her reaction. She poised herself to have no reaction on purpose, feeling his eyes on her but internally she couldn't explain what was happening. A heat rose in her cheeks that she could only hope wasn't on display.

Straining, she kept eye contact on him and steeled her composure. "Ok." She indicated he should continue. Her internal struggle was something she could not compute right now.

"We were snowed in and talking about you-"

"I don't think I want the details" her words surprised her by coming out more stern than she knew.

Bellamy's body language sank. "I realized something that night."

Clarke felt a sense of dread thinking Bellamy had fallen for Raven and she was baffled by that. Why should she care if her best friend and someone who had become so dear to her had a thing? She knew she shouldn't, but she did. Her stomach was in knots and she almost felt like if she opened her mouth things would explode out. She watched Bellamy suddenly tense up and stop his movement. He lingered, his side to her as she studied him. He turned.

"I realized that I missed you more than I wanted to admit." He said, looking at her. The world stopped moving.

"I realized that -"

"Stop." Clarke spoke up, her voice soft and quiet. She didn't make eye contact. While she wasn't upset by this information she was very overloaded with it and not sure what he was saying or what she was physically feeling in response. Her tongue just betrayed her by speaking.

"Clarke?" Bellamy asked, stepping to her. She was in a daze and didn't notice him invading her space. The warm air grew hotter as he closed the amount of space between them. Suddenly, a calloused finger lifted her chin. Pulled from her trance, she looked at him. His face was soft and worried, something she grew to recognize him for. Bellamy worse his emotions at face value if you knew where to look.

"Last time, I let myself get involved in your business and felt like I lost you." Their eyes were linked.

"I haven't been avoiding you, I've been avoiding me. I've been avoiding my feelings so I don't push you away again." His hand dropped from her skin and he looked at her with a weight over his chest. She looked at him long and hard before sliding out from the gap between him and his jeep. She separated herself from him and collected her thoughts.

Moments later, "So you slept with Raven and decided you care about me, but have been avoiding me for months instead of talking to me about any of this…" She paraphrased his words and it came out brash.

"Clarke-"

"I need to digest this." She said bluntly, looking up at him. A look of horror washed over him as he must be worried about her leaving.

"I need to go to bed." She shook her head to push through some clouded thought and turned to the back door. "We'll talk tomorrow." She paused and expressed to reassure him that she wasn't bailing. Right now she didn't know how to feel or what to think and she felt overwhelmed. Before he could say anything, she let herself back into the building and up to the apartment. Once back in the security of her room, she locked the door behind her and sat on the edge of the bed. Her eyes grazed over the fibers of the rug beneath her feet idly as she tried to process the information. A heavy and exasperated sigh escaped her as she tried to settle the nervousness and anxiety resting in her gut.

"What." She said to herself before shedding the cardigan onto the floor and climbing into bed. Blindly staring off at the voice of unfocused vision, she eventually fell asleep.


	22. Chapter 22

**AN:** I own nothing but my own imagination.

* * *

Morning rolled around and Clarke's alarm annoyed her out of her slumber. She flipped her phone over and tried to nestle back into her bedding but the alarm wouldn't allow her that privilege. It would go off again in ten minutes if she didn't disable the alarm. As expected her phone violently shook across her night stand telling her to get her lazy ass out of the bed and start her day. Something felt off about the day. Maybe it was the weight on her chest as she woke and recalled the conversation she had last night with Bellamy. Maybe it was the dread of seeing him at work after what had been said. She couldn't know but she finally dismissed her alarm and pulled herself together. Her shower lasted longer than she realized and she pulled her messy wet hair back and secured it with a clip. Some stands jumped ship and created wavey strips around her face, framing her clean and make-up free skin. The mirror reminded her how tired she was, so she threw on a coat of mascara and some chapstick before leaving it at that.

Exiting her room, she saw Raven sitting at the counter with a cup of coffee and something to eat before her. Clarke made couldn't decide if she wanted to face that conversation right now or just avoid it. Hesitation set in and Raven caught her as she slowed through the living room.

"Rough night?" Raven asked, not turning to face her. She indulged in a book as she enjoyed her breakfast and knew very much that Clarke was behind her.

She said nothing but she sighed deeply and moved into the kitchen. Clarke grabbed an already prepared lunch and a bottle of water she filled the night before. "I'm late." She said quietly as she passed Raven by and headed for the door.

"... Clarke?" Raven called after her but she had been fast enough and shut the door behind her. Juggling everything in her hands she managed to pull her phone out of her pocket and found the number she was seeking in her speed dial list. As she walked through the building and the parking lot she spoke and by the time she hung up a weight had lifted from her shoulders. When she finally sat down behind the wheel of her car she looked relieved. Maybe her day wouldn't be too bad after all. The key brought the car to life and the music was low. Her unpainted fingers reached over and turned the dial up to a distracting volume before she pulled out and left for work.

* * *

Bellamy was jogging when he finally reached the site office to clock in. He knew he was late and he knew Pike would give him shit for but the only thing on his mind at that moment was to see if Clarke was there. This very fact caused him to pause at the door. He had rushed to get there but now, of all moments, he hesitated to even open the door. Miller appeared behind him.

"Scared?" He goaded his friend and laughed. Bellamy rolled his eyes but the validity of his friends joke struck his core. Bellamy reached the handle of the portable and pulled it open, climbing up and into the office. Stepping into the makeshift building his eyes scanned quickly from one desk to the second then the couch where the grey blanket Clarke loved to nestle in when it was too early sat folded. She was no where to be found. Pike quickly pulled him out of his gaze.

"Twenty minutes late, twenty minutes extra on the clock." Pike called over his shoulder not bothering to check who it was.

"Sorry." Bellamy said quietly and Pike turned, not expecting it to be Bellamy.

"This is new. Rough night Blake?" Pike asked as if he cared but anyone knew he didn't when he turned back to his desk.

"Uh yeah." The deep voice replied and he clocked in before moving back to the door. Just before leaving, he turned. "Hey uh, is Clarke coming in today?"

"Nope, she's at the home office today. She offered to reorganize. I love that girl." Pike proudly said without looking to Bellamy. Bellamy left the portable and closed the door behind him. His face probably read with confusion. He battled the feeling that maybe she purposefully is avoiding him but logically she could have offered to do that before they had that talk last night. Logic didn't win this argument though and he held a weight on his heart as he went about his day. The company had already been working as the foundation team had been out and laid cement. Bellamy was part of a few teams but mostly a general construction worker so he could flip between teams he was qualified to work with. In todays case he would be doing framing with Miller and two others. The four of them had a long day ahead of them and Bellamy knew he needed to focus.

The day mulled on and Bellamy let his work crowd his mind so he wouldn't think about Clarke. At one point he had completely gotten lost in chatting with his team and just getting shit done. However as lunch rolled around everyone pooled near the front of the site and someone brought her up.

"So where's this site mom I've heard so much about?" Said a co-worker who didn't work the last site with them. Someone piggybacked his question with "Yeah, where is Clarke?"

"Clarke? That is not a girls name." The first guy snorted at himself. A few laughs were had by people who didn't know her.

"She's not a girl, she's a woman." Someone commented but Bellamy didn't catch who had said it. A few sinister Snickers could be heard and Miller gave Bellamy a look of concern. He knew how Bellamy was protective of his friends, or maybe he knew more, but he wanted to make sure the man wouldn't lash out.

"Oh, so she is a babe?" The first guy asked. An array of confirmations without words were heard and Bellamy's skin grew hot with anger. He felt more than protective.

"Alright, so who's fucked her?" Someone asked.

No one replied. Anyone who had already met her seemed to have respect for her and keep to themselves but that didn't please the instigator. "Really? No one?" He beckoned, egging people on.

It was in this moment that he fucked up. "So she must be a prude, have you all whipped or she's fucking nasty." The words increasingly stoked the fire within and Bellamy had enough. He stepped into the group with a haste you couldn't measure and before he could grab his co-worker, Miller swooped in and stopped him. It wasn't the most sleek display and people were all on edge. Almost everyone was standing, ready incase a fight broke out.

"Don't talk shit about her." He barked out in a low tone over Miller's shoulder. A few others helped separate the two, mostly Bellamy from this other jackass.

"Oh, so you're banging her?" He laughed. Even Miller knew that wouldn't slide and he quickly moved out of the way. Bellamy's fist made a perfectly gruesome connection with the smug guy. He tumbled back and fell on his ass at the sheer force of being punched in the face.

"What the fuck!" He screamed and scrambled to his feet. Most of the group had moved behind Bellamy with a few people separating him from the other male.

"Dude, you don't know her. You deserved that." Someone else said from the crowd. A few people agreed quietly and the guy who had been talking seemed to run out of things to say.

"Well have fun losing your job over a chick." He found something to say and threw it to Bellamy with a smug and bloody grin. Miller pulled Bellamy away gently as he was clearly brewing to be let loose on the guy. To be fair what the guy was saying was wrong and everyone knew that but Bellamy's anger was misplaced and pent up. He knew that and he backed down giving Miller a nod to let him know he was chill. Someone tossed him a rag to wipe his knuckles off. He threw the bloody rag at the man he had just punched almost as if it were an olive branch.

"I wont be the one losing my job." Bellamy said finally. Nothing more came from his tight lips but a wave of color drained out of the other mans face, spare the blood coming out of his nose. In that moment he stood there and held the rag to his colorless face as the group of workers moved to a different location to finish their lunch. Literally everyone had silently backed Bellamy's actions and in a way he needed that little victory. His anger turned into something else. Pride perhaps? A smile crept onto his lips as he thought of how much she meant to not just him but their entire work team. This woman had an impact on people and while maybe sometimes he didn't act his best he knew he was so very right to feel the way he did about her.

After lunch Bellamy dove back into the laborious task of framing out the build. Mid-mounting his phone went off in a series of text messages that felt mildly annoying. He ignored it until he kept coming and it felt more urgent than annoying.

"Hang on." He called out to his crew and someone spotted him as he was holding up a frame. They let him move aside so he could answer whatever messages flooded his phone. Turning the screen on he saw he had a dozen new messages from Raven. He unlocks his phone and pulled up the thread of messages.

 _(2:34) Raven; "Hey asshole you heard from Clarke?"_

 _(2:34) Raven; "Bellammyyy"_

 _(2:35) Raven; "Stop ignoring me. We both know you don't have someone better to talk to._

 _(2:35) Raven; "I am bored, this is not challenging to annoy you."_

 _(2:35) Raven; "Answer me. I need someone to talk to. Clarke isn't talking to me."_

 _(2:42) Raven; "I think Clarke is mad at me or seeing someone. She snuck out last night for a few minutes."_

 _(2:47) Raven; "Wait a minute…"_

 _(2:47) Raven; "Bellamy, did you talk to Clarke last night?"_

 _(2:47) Raven;"You told her.."_

 _(2:47) Raven; "That's why she ignored me this morning. You told her we had sex."_

 _(2:47) Raven; "Tell me you didn't tell her. OR tell me you did and tell me she's not mad at me."_

 _(2:47) Raven; "Bellamy Whateveryourmiddlenameis Blake if you don't reply to this I will kill you."_

 _(2:47) Raven; "I will actually kill you."_

"Shit." He mumbled to himself before he heard another phone go off. He looked over to Miller and his entire body sighed with annoyance. "Don't." He warned as the other man pulled the phone from his pocket and he looked at the screen.

"Dude, Raven messaged me. She asked me which site we're working." Miller looked confused but amused.

"Right, so I guess I have to go talk to her before she murders me. You guys good if I take five?" He asked annoyed and they nodded. He jumped off the foundation and moved out to the corner of the job site sitting down on a palette of bricks. He pressed the call button on their message thread and it rang once before she picked up.

"Good to know Miller gets through to you." She snarked on the other line.

"You're just impatient and we're working." He retorted.

"So were you going to tell me you told her or were you going to just let me blow you up all day?" She asked.

He sighed. "Raven, calm down. It's not a big deal. Yes, I talked to her last night but it was about me and her not you." He said.

"Wait, you told her how you feel?" Raven's tone had done an instant turn from angry to intrigued. He hummed a confirmation that sounded more embarrassed than anything.

"Oh shit. What did she say?" Raven asked but didn't give him any time to reply. "Wait, so you didn't tell her about us?" She asked quickly.

"Well.." Before he could continue she yelled at him.

"Bellamy! You did!"

"Would you stop fucking yelling at me. Look, last night was weird and different. I put my heart out there and I explained how I realized what I felt, so yes, it came out." He said in a defeated way.

"Oh you're dumb." She laughed. Bellamy's face contorted with confusion and he groaned. "I mean, we had to tell her at some point if you were ever going to confess your love for her but like that was the worst delivery ever dude. Now I get why she avoided me this morning."

"I wasn't confe-"

"So I have some explaining to do, and you… I don't know how you're going to handle that one. Good on you for coming clean. You needed that off your heart. It sucks carrying around your feelings for someone secretly." She said and awkwardly got quiet right after.

"Oh does it now." He said with a tone of interrogation.

"I mean, you would know." She put the focus on him.

"Right, so yeah. I told Clarke how I feel, or I tried to. The part where you and I hooked up probably took away from that but we'll see. She's working at the office today so I haven't seen her either. She said we'd talk but I don't know if we will or not. Regardless, I'm not losing her again." Bellamy sounded confident and it took both of them off guard.

"Well good for you. About time." She badgered him.

A smile grew across his freckled face. One so wicked that he was almost disappointed she couldn't see it.

"Mhm. I have to get back to work. Hey, thanks for the encouragement. Maybe you can take your own advice and tell Murphy how you're so madly in love with him. Talk to you later Raven, Bye!" He hung up the phone so fast he almost failed and dropped it. He quickly silenced the device to avoid the backlash of what he just said and pocketed it before rejoining his crew and going back to work.

"Everything alright man?" Miller asked as Bellamy rejoined them. The taller man nodded and contentedly went back to work.


	23. Chapter 23

The day lagged on to the point where Clarke didn't get home until almost midnight. Her body tired, she dragged her legs through the hallway and trudged up into the apartment with little to no energy left within her. Dropping her bag by the door and her keys too, she slinked into the kitchen when the door behind her closed. The apartment wasn't lit, but the kitchen always had one overhead light on and she used that to navigate herself to sustenance. A hand found the bar on the fridge and yanked it open, the cool air kissing her tired skin. She grabbed a tupperware and checked the content before putting it back in the fridge and grabbing an identical container. She flicked the fridge closed and turned to the small dining table.

"Jesus Fuck." She jumped out of her own skin as she saw Raven sitting there. Raven had been sleeping until Clarke exclaimed because she too looked surprised now.

"Sleeping in the kitchen now?" She asked, moving to sit down at the table. She grabbed a fork and slid into the wooden chair, popping the lid off of the container and stabbing the cold contents.

"Was waiting for you to get home." The long haired woman yawned and stretched, a grimace on her face for having fallen asleep in an uncomfortable chair. "But I dozed off."

Clarke nodded, she didn't need to ask why Raven would wait up for her. "Well, I'm home and I'm beat, you should go to bed. We can talk in the morning." She said. It was less of a suggestion and more of a final decision. Raven looked a bit started and put back but she didn't budge. She peeled herself out of the wooden chair with a sound of pain emitting from her.

"Night." They shared the bidding and Raven left to her room. Clarke picked at the cold noodles from the bowl. It was a pasta salad the girls had made days before that had a lot of leftovers. This was the last of them. She finished up the container and tossed it and the fork into the sink before grabbing a bottle of water and going to her room. A few sips would be all she could get down before passing out from exhaustion.

Morning came way too fast. It felt like she had gotten no sleep when really she had slept hard for a solid six hours. Her alarm pulled her awake and made her grumble as she let it snooze twice before getting her ass out of bed. Today was another shift at the Pike's company and she wasn't looking forward to avoiding Bellamy. She couldn't even explain to herself why she felt like she had to avoid him. Ruffling her hair, she walked out into the main room of the apartment and found Raven in the kitchen with something on the stove top. Clarke knew immediately it was maple sausage and eggs. Raven's way of saying sorry for something was always maple sausage and eggs.

Walking into the kitchen and sitting at the counter, she moaned at the smell. "Why do you do this to me." She whined and her friend slid a loaded plate under her nose with a fork and a glass of juice.

"Because I love you and have to soften you with food so you don't kill me?" Raven said through a smile that turned into a more cautious look on her face. She served up her own plate of food and sat beside Clarke at the counter. It was awkward, but Clarke allowed herself to take the bribery of her favorite breakfast.

"So," Raven started but Clarke stopped her.

"Don't. You don't have to explain anything to me, you two are adults." Her blue eyes met with Raven's. She looked back down to her food and her face read more than she was saying.

"Adult or not. It is a bit different." Raven sighed. Clarke hummed in agreement but didn't continue.

"I pushed you to go for him and ended up sleeping with him. Sounds pretty fucked up." Raven thought out loud. Clakre let her continue. "We both missed you so much when you were gone. We were stuck inside, sad and shit happened. It's not excuse but it happened and we both instantly regretted it."

"I don't want details. I get it." Clarke put her hand up.

"My point is, it shouldn't have happened and even though it did, we should have told you before now. Regardless, it was poor timing. Bell was a mess. He is a mess."

Clarke laughed and nodded. "You don't say." She chirped sarcastically.

Raven stopped her meal and looked at Clarke very seriously. "Look, I can't say anything for how he feels or is acting, that is between you two but you are my best friend. I love you, I miss you and I am sorry if this hurt you."

A glassy look took over Clarke's blue eyes as she looked back to Raven. She reached around her friend and embraced her. "Just a lot of info at one time." She sighed and went back to her meal. The girls were fine now they ate with light chatter. Once they finished they both got ready for their days and went about getting to work with another quick hug.

Clarke drove up to the new project site. It was a larger lot than the skyscraper but Clarke knew it wouldn't be just one building. They were building a new housing block of apartments. It would be multiple buildings for an office, recreation, and apartment units. They had two portable buildings on site this time. The standard one for the office where Pike and Clarke would call home, and a second one that was slightly smaller that had not yet been introduced to the group. It was something Clarke was needed for and today was her first day on the new site.

Walking through the lot of cars, she kicked up dust and dirt with her boots as she made her way to the site office. The crew was gathered around waiting, not quite everyone was at work yet. She scanned the group and saw a lack of Bellamy.

"Hey guys!" She greeted everyone with a bright smile and a wave. Those who knew her greeted her back and those who didn't just smiled before she disappeared into the office.

"Morning, Pike." Clarke said politely greeted him. He warmed greeted her but didn't turn his focus from his laptop.

"Had the boys gather before going on shift so you can show them what you did for them." He said over his shoulder. Clarke smiled and set her things down before walking behind him and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"You mean what WE did for them." She said. Pike pat her hand. Clarke went over to her side of the office. She now had a small desk set up where she could do paper work, set up her laptop and plug in her chargers. Of course they had to rearrange things because no way would they remove the couch. She would likely use that more than she would her actual desk. Out of her tote she pulled a laptop and charger out. She made sure everything was set up and plugged in, including her phone, before she left the office again.

Back outside, the group had rounded out. Looked like everyone was there, including Bellamy. They clocked one another with a silent look as she walked over to the group.

"Morning, Boys." Clarke said loudly to get their attention as she came up to the group. They all turned from their topics and focused on her. "This isn't a formal meeting, so you can relax." She laughed and upon saying that the tension in the are dissipated.

"So as you guys can see, we have a second portable on site now." Clarke pointed over to the new building. It was identical to her and Pikes office but shorter. Both were still substantially sized portable buildings. "We went through some of the finances and found room in the budget to get you guys a break room." The words came out and the group of men lit up like little kids at Christmas. They had always had to have their lunches and breaks on site with no real comforts. They would sit around on the back of trucks or stacks of material.

Clarke laughed at the excitement and raised a hand. "Couple of rules though, so don't get too excited. You guys can use it before clocking in, during lunch and breaks. Still no smoking on site though, even in there. Actually, especially in there. We moved the fridge in there for you guys. You do still have to clock in and out in the main office." The boys all looked intrigued and focused on her words.

"I'll let you guys figure out what is in there for you but I have one really big rule." She grinned. "If you make a fucking mess, I will destroy you all." Laugher burst out between all of them but they knew she was serious. "Respect it, or you lose it. That includes the fully functioning backroom. It's not mainlined, so be aware of what you… leave in there. The Port-a-Potty empties the tank every other day when it picks up the other shit. Literally. Just keep things clean, that is all I ask." Clarke scanned over the men and realized she didn't know everyone.

"By the way for those who don't know me, I'm Clarke, a manager. I plan on being with the company for a long time so you'll see me on sites and at the home office. I am technically your boss, though I feel weird saying that. Inventory, progress, funding, all goes through me. I keep you guys on track and make sure you have what you need. We're a team." She smiled. Everyone looked happy except one person. She furrowed a brow at the man with a battered face but didn't make a scene of it.

"Alright, you can check out the new portable really quick, but then clock in and get to work." The boys dispersed, some checking out the new building while some just went to clock in.

"Miller, Blake, a moment please." She politely said, looking at Miller and not Bellamy. Once the rest of the group had given them space, the three grouped together and the two men looked at Clarke questioningly.

"Why do I have feel like that guy's face was busted at work?" She asked pointedly, her eyes looking at Bellamy.

"Because it did." He dryly replied. An anger grew inside her that showed on her face but Miller stopped her before she could say anything.

"He deserved it." He backed Bellamy without blaming him. "He was talking shit." Miller explained.

"About what? What could justify SOMEONE hitting him?" She asked angrily.

"You." Bellamy said. "He was talking shit about you." Miller put his hand up to stop Bellamy before he got heated.

"He's not lying. He was running his mouth about you making you out to seem like something you're not." Miller explained.

"So who hit him?" Her question was cold and directed toward the brown eyes she had locked on to.

"I did." Miller said. Clarke broke her stare from Bellamy and looked at Miller both confused and surprised. Nothing about his face read that he was lying, but she didn't believe it. She didn't know what to think at that moment.

"I'm disappointed" was all she could manage to say. In her heart she knew Bellamy had done it and as their boss she knew she should do something about it but at the same time she didn't have it in her to reprimand them. They were doing it for her and while she didn't know what was said, it didn't look like he was beaten to a pulp or anything severe.

Through a heavy sigh, she waved them off. "Get to work."

Miller nodded and moved to clock in, expecting Bellamy to follow but he didn't.

"Can we talk?" He asked Clarke, and she shook her head.

"Not now, not at work." She was still a bit peeved. She realized as the words came out how brash she sounded and that she needed to chill. "After work, come find me, okay? We'll talk then." She softened her tone. Bellamy nodded and seemed okay with that resolve. He and Miller went to clock in and continue their day which not long after Clarke took her post in the office.

The day went on as any normal work shift and slowed down as the crew filtered through to clock out. Pike had long since left so she was in the office by herself with some music playing when Bellamy showed up.

"Hey." He said just barely over the sound of the music. He watched her to see if she heard him and she had. She turned.

"Hey."

He proceeded to clock out then awkwardly stand there for what felt like too long but was only moments. Clarke killed the music streaming out of her phone and began packing up her bag.

"I'm hungry, so…" She suggested.

"Yeah, sure." Bellamy agreed. He didn't care where they spoke, he just wanted desperately to talk to her and resolve things. He was dying to know what was on her mind. He pushed open the door and ushered her out. She locked up behind them before they found themselves in her car. Neither of them said anything as they pulled off the site until Clarke's stomach growled like some rabid prehistoric creatures coming to life. It made them both laugh at how loud it was.

"Yep, hungry. You down for sushi?" She asked, wanting something easy to eat.

"I heard." He laughed. "Yeah, that's fine."

The drive to the nearest sushi bar was quick. Clarke pulled up and got out, the two walked in with Bellamy holding the door before her. They sat down, ordered and allowed their food and drinks to get to them before they really got into anything. Clarke took in a sushi roll and Bellamy picked at a side. It was clear they didn't know where to begin with this. Bellamy didn't want to push her to talk while Clarke didn't know how to begin.

"So how have you been?" He broke down and finally said something. She had to clear her mouth before she could reply.

"Confused. I know you're not asking about my day." She chuckled.

"Yes I am -"

"Look, the other night was overwhelming as fuck. You know that." She clarified and unloaded the feeling she had been wearing since then.

"I know, I'm sorry." He said in a low tone. She shook her head.

"It was just a lot of information and I don't know. I don't know how to feel about hearing about you and Raven. Like, I get the context of what happened but when you tell me in the middle of telling me you feel… something for me. It's just so confusing." She vented.

Bellamy reached over and put a hand on hers. "I meant what I said Clarke."

She pulled her hand away and picked up another sushi roll. "I know." Her acknowledging his feelings was a surprise to both of them but in reality she did know. She could feel his care for her.

He sighed. "I am sorry for how things came out."

She nodded. More awkward silence as they continued eating. Bellamy grew restless though.

"How…" He started quietly. Bellamy was shy all of the sudden and it felt so out of place for both of them. Clarke noticed though, she looked up through hooded eyes.

"Penny for your thoughts?" He redirected his question. She knew it was coming and being put on the spot about her feelings was something she couldn't handle well.

"I told you my thoughts." She redirected his question. Bellamy sighed and looked at her with frustration.

"Clarke." He was more commanding, his focus only on her and nothing else. She grew flush under the pressure and she sighed.

"I don't know, Bellamy." She exclaimed and put her focus back on her meal. He didn't give her that luxury though.

"Talk to me, Clarke." He pleaded and let her sit silent for a few minutes. He watched her pick at her food and keep her gaze away from him. She was uncomfortable and he didn't care at the moment. He wanted to climb into her mind and know how she was feeling.

"God Damnit, Clarke." He quietly exclaimed as he took and held her nearest hand. She looked up at him.

"You're going to talk to me." He commanded. "Tell me we're okay. Tell me to fuck off and to never talk to you again. Tell me you don't feel the same. Tell me you want to go get ice cream with me after this. Something, Clarke. Talk to me." His eyes bore holes through her very soul as his hand held hers and he pleaded with her. She was so on the spot it was uncomfortable but seeing the expression on his face is what stilled her uneasiness.

"Damnit." She nearly yelled and sighed at the same time. "I'm mad, Bellamy. I'm mad that you would throw so much at me in one instant. I'm mad that you felt like you couldn't talk to me. I'm mad you avoided me for months. I thought you were mad at me for leaving. It hurt my heart." She unloaded onto him, her eyes on him through every word. She leaned back and felt like a weight was off her chest.

"I'm not going to lie. When you told me you and Raven spent a night together I felt…" She trailed off and rethought what she was about to say. She pulled her hand from his and shrugged. "... I don't know."

He took her hand again, and this time with both of his. It was warm and soothing. "Clarke, I really am sorry." He rubbed his thumb over her hand. "I can't change how things lead to now. But I can make the best of things now if you'll let me."

Clarke looked at him and read every bit of sincerity that he was feeding her. She knew he meant his words and it gave her this sense of comfort and fear all in one. She didn't know what to do right now, let alone how to feel. Her other hand reached over and covered their hands as she locked onto his brown eyes.

"Right now, I want us to be okay again. This friendship we built since we first met in the hospital has been so unique, and I want that back." She said.

He nodded, his expression didn't change. "I agree." Somewhere deep inside, Bellamy knew they needed to get back to being friends before anything else and he could only hope she would eventually return his feelings. They were out there, albeit not expressed fully, and right now he was fine with them rebuilding their connection. Clarke was right. They had grown so close in the time they had known one another and it was a very unique dynamic that needed a little bit of repair right now.

Clarke suddenly began grinning. "Good then can I have my hands back? I'm still hungry as fuck." Bellamy laughed and squeezed her hands before letting them go. The two sat for a few minutes before falling into a comfortable idle chatter while they polished off two plates full of an array of sushi. They had spent more than two hours together and Clarke was yawning more than she was talking when they realized it was time to call it a night. She drove him back to their job site where he picked up his car and they parted ways. A smile sat unknowingly on her face as she drove home. Once home, she flicked a groggy wave to Raven who was enthralled with something on the TV before going to her room and going to bed.


	24. Chapter 24

In the following two weeks, things felt normal but they weren't quite. The odd closeness that Clarke and Bellamy had reached before she left town still wasn't in play. How they would flock to one another in a room full of people who were together. They didn't do that now. She wouldn't sit next to him on the couch at Jacksons. He wouldn't bring her drinks without her asking. They were friendly but they both kept a respectful silent distance. Bellamy's reason was valid. He didn't want to push her away, in fact he wanted to pull her in and wrap his arms around her. Oh the urges one has to resist. In Clarke's case, there was no telling what her reason was. No one could read her right now.

"Where is everyone?" Raven said walking into the living room. Miller was sitting on the sofa leaning forward over his phone. He looked up.

"Oh, hey. Monty, Jasper and the girls are on their way. Octavia and Lincoln are downstairs, and Murphy said he may or may not show up. Oh and Bellamy is in the kitchen with Jackson." He nodded, completing his mental checklist of the group and their attendance. Raven's face dropped when she heard Murphy wouldn't be there and Clarke noticed it with a furrowed brow.

"Cool." Raven said in a lackluster tone. She plopped down on the sofa next to Miller and the two chatted as Clarke wandered to the kitchen. Her day was a little busy as she had to go to the hospital for some mandatory meetings. She didn't get a chance to eat once since her breakfast and her stomach was rebelling against her with pangs of hunger pain and grumbles.

"What's for dinner?" She asked. It wasn't even three in the evening and dinner wouldn't be for a while. Jackson laughed at her inquiry. Her fingers plucked at a platter of fruit that was sitting out. Every weekend they had a different charcuterie platter and the boys almost always finished it off without the girls, but this time Clarke got first dibs. She slid onto a stool at the counter and popped a berry into her mouth. Her body responded in approval.

"We've got a slow cooked beef tips and roasted veggies in the crock pot. We'll cook up noodles later to put it on and some bread." He explained as he cut through a large loaf of bread.

"And judging by the dent you just put into those berries, here." Bellamy slid her a plate with a toasted cut of bread on it, something that looked like melted butter and a warm melted white cheese on top. IT smelled amazing. Her river-washed eyes flicked up to Bellamy and she gave a smile of appreciation. It's like he knew she'd come in there hungry and prepared it for her while she sat there. She hadn't even noticed.

"Whats on it?" She asked but didn't get an answer. Nor did she even hesitate as she sank her teeth into the warm and crunchy bread. The cheese on top was melted and had a thin crust on it. It was smokey and warm but with a slight apple flavor. The butter was melted into the bread and smelled of garlic. A moan slipped her throat unknowingly as the contentment of eating hit her. "Oh my God."

Both men were watching her. "Apple smoked gouda." Bellamy said quietly focusing far too closely on how much she was enjoying it. She instantly blushed.

"Sorry, I am so hungry." She laughed, brushing a crumb from the corner of her lips. Bellamy cleared his throat and turned his focus back to the counter. Feeling a bit odd now after making a display, she took her plate and nodded. "Thanks Bell." She left the kitchen and found herself next to Raven on the couch. Raven stole a bite of her bread.

"Damn that cheese."

"Yep." Clarke savored the toast and finished it off happily content until dinner later. Miller got up after a few and excused himself, leaving Raven and Clarke alone. Clarke took the opportunity.

"So, what gives?" She asked quietly. Raven looked at her confused.

"About?"

"When you heard someone wouldn't be here tonight." Her tone was hushed for Raven's privacy. Raven looked uneasy and almost irritated. She didn't say anything, she just ignored Clarke who responded by nudging her with her arm.

"I've noticed, Ray." She whispered. The brunette looked over with a silent glance. "Have you told him?"

Raven shook her head no. She got frustrated and flapped her arms against her legs. "I just. I don't know. I don't do this kind of thing, you know that. Was never like this with you know who or even Kyle. I'm not sure if I don't actually just hate him." She chuckled and hit her head back on the cushion.

"I can tell you, you don't." Clarke leaned into her friend's shoulder. "You know us, things can't be that easy." They laughed at the reality of it. It would be far easier to hate someone than to realize you like or love them instead. Humility came with affection and that was an emotion a lot of people struggled with.

"What about you and-" The front door opened and in walked Monty, Jasper, Harper. Anything that was about to be said was quickly forgotten and pushed away for greetings of hugs and fist bumps. They filled everyone in on who was here and the like before Monty and Jasper took off downstairs. Maya followed by Harper waited and beckoned the girls.

"If he shows up, maybe you should say something." Clarke leaned in and whispered before standing and joining Harper. She beckoned Raven and they all went down into the basement. Octavia and Lincoln were playing foosball and probably had been the whole time. Monty and Jasper jumped in and joined either side, Jasper with Octavia and Monty with Lincoln. Everyone was hanging out, Jackson, Miller and Bellamy had come down with snacks and drinks not long after. The night was just as it always was without the smartass remarks of Murphy punctuating conversation. Around two hours later, Clarke was in a pool game against Jackson when the front door upstairs opened and closed. They all hesitated but assumed it was Murphy. Two sets of feet came down the stairs and out of the stairwell appeared not only Murphy but also Emori. Clarke clocked Raven with a look and saw her expression fall. It was a fleeting look because in seconds she went from hurt to steely cold. A heavy sigh escaped her, feeling bad for her friend.

"The fun is here." Murphy hollered and was met with silence. Eventually everyone smiled and greeted him but a heavy confusion blanketed the room as no one knew he and Emori had gotten back together. Harper and Maya greeted Emori kindly. She did always get on alright with everyone, but she wasn't expected to be there. Harper pulled Emori aside and asked her something out of earshot of anyone else but maybe Maya. Clarke flicked her eyes between them, Raven and Murphy. Murphy moved up to survey the games being played right now before falling into the couch. Raven had been sitting there and almost instantly got up and moved behind it.

"We ready for dinner?" She asked quickly and Clarke took her que to support her move.

"Yeah, I'm starving." Clarke sidled up to her friend, pool cue in hand still.

Jackson looked at his phone and nodded. "Yeah, we can do dinner. I just need to bake the bread really quick. Give me fifteen and we'll feast." He said before heading to the stairs. Raven quickly followed him. "I'll help." Her expression solid and lifeless, normal to everyone but different to Clarke. The two disappeared into the stairwell and Murphy slipped in to play Clarke and finish the game.

"Your turn, Clarke." He said from the other side of the table. She flicked her eyes back to the pool table and studies the balls before finding a position to shoot from. It was near where Murphy stood. She lined up the shot and jabbed him with the cue lightly, on purpose. He rolled his eyes and moved.

"So, she took you back?" Clarke asked quietly, knowing Emori couldn't hear her. He groaned at the thought as Clarke took her shot. She barely missed pocketting her yellow ball. "Damn." She whispered.

"Maybe. What's it to you, Princess? Want some cockroaches?" Murphy trolled her.

"Don't be gross." Clarke watched him take a shot, pocketting two balls. He only had one left on the green that wasn't the eight ball. He lined up for his second shot, again pocketing the ball. He lined up for the eight ball and Clarke took a shot to play cheap.

"He grovel and beg for you to take him back, Emori?" She asked over the room. Everyone held back snickers and Murphy flubbed his shot all the while giving Clarke a state that he only wished could kill.

Emori laughed and moved to leaned on the back of the sofa. "Kind of. He definitely begged." She answered. Now no one could refrain from laughing and all at Murphy's espence. Clarke liked up a shot and pocketed one ball after another in three consecutive shots. She too now only needed to sink the eight ball and Murphy tried to sabotage her shot much like she just did by embarrassing him. While lined up, he leaned in and said quietly. "Some people don't hide their feelings." Her face reddened instantly and a fear of heat and anger surged through her. She stilled herself, called her pocket and shot harder than she should have. The ball hit the pocket and she won. She looked up and faced him.

"She probably just felt bad for you and how pathetic you are." The words were sharp and pointed, and probably much more than she should have said. Murphy looked taken aback and the eyes in the room were on them. She didn't know who heard what but she told herself repeatedly that he was fucking with her and didn't mean anything by it. She put the cue away on the rack and faced the room.

"Emori, we missed you." She gave a warm smile and moved from the table. "I'm going to go check on food, I could eat everything right now." She made a casual excuse to leave the room. As she entered the stairwell her heartrate picked up and she couldn't understand why. He could have been implying she liked him, or he maybe he knew about Bellamy's confession. She didn't know and now she was overthinking. In the living room, she opened the back door and walked outside to get fresh air. Her brain cycled through a few too many things and before she realized it minutes had passed by.

"Dinner." Bellamy peaked his head out of the door. Clarke looked startled when she realized he was there.

"Oh, sorry. Was out of it." She plastered on a smile and moved for the door. He didn't let her in.

"Are you alright?" He asked, his tone laced with concern and care. Her chest let out a long sigh and a smile.

"Yeah, I'm good." She pat his shoulder and pushed by him. Both of them electrified by the simple and friendly contact.

Everyone filtered through the kitchen like an assembly line. There was a large amount of steamy beef tips in the crock and cooked carrots, onion, and celery in under a thick creamy gravy. Before that was a strained lot of egg noodles. One by one they would scoop noodles into shallow bowls and then ladle a heap of the meat and veggies over it. Toasted buttery bread was off to the side and some of them took one, a few took none and the boys took two. Clarke took only one and found a seat. They spread out between the dining table and living room as neither sat everyone. Raven took her spot on the couch but moved to the table when Emori and Murphy joined her. Clarke sat beside her at the table and they ate.

"So yummy." Clarke coo'd at the food. Her stomach had been begging for sustenance for a while. Raven nodded in agreement and she shoveled a mix of noodles and beef into her mouth.

"When did you learn to cook?" Someone asked, pointing the question to Jackson.

"Oh, I didn't cook today." He said before clearing his mouth. "Bellamy did."

"Good food." Raven complimented, and Clarke nodded to him this time, to share the sentiment. Over dinner it was mostly silent but they did find idle chatter to fill the void. They asked and answered questions about one another's weeks and how everyone had been doing. It was friendly and polite and as everyone finished their meals they trickled around back downstairs or outside. Clarke finished her meal and instinctively went into the kitchen to start cleaning.

Bellamy joined her minutes later as she had the sink full of hot water.

"You know he has a dishwasher, right?" He said leaning against the counter beside her.

"You can't put everything in there, you know that." She said scrubbing the crock pot out as she had transferred leftovers to a bowl.

"True." He turned to face the sink. "But you also don't always have to do the dishes."

"No one asked you Blake." She turned her nose up at him and he slid his hands in the sink next to hers. Their hands touched under the hot water and it caused her breath to hitch. She looked away slightly and continued scrubbing the pot until his hand clasped over her. She froze, his large hand covering hers he pushed his thumb under hers and turned her hand over, making her drop the scrub pad. He took it, and smiled.

"Get out of here." He had sneakily taken her post while she looked like a deer in lights. Her eyes narrowed and she pulled her hands out of the sink before flicking the suds at Bellamy's face.

"Hey!" He exclaimed, dropping the scrubber and pulling his own hands out of the water. He flicked water back at her and she ducked but some suds caught her face. Looking behind him, he grabbed a hand-towel and washed his hands off before reaching out and gently wiping the moisture off her face. The silence was deafening in that moment and his touch was the sweetest feeling she had known in a long time. Someone walked into the kitchen and jolted her.

"I'm the last one with dishes." Maya quietly said with a stack of other peoples bowls in her hands. She looked between the two and Clarke quickly stepped away from Bellamy before going over to Maya and smiling, taking the bowls from her grasp. "Thank you." She said sweetly before Maya turned to take her leave. Clarke walked back to the sink and set the stack of bowls beside it before leaning over and reaching for the sprayer and turning on the hot water.

"You have about ten seconds to run or you'll get the hose." Clarke warned without bothering to face her proposed victim. A devilish grin crept over her face.

"You wouldn't." A low threat question returned. The grin became clear to him as Clarke turned and faced him, ringer on the trigger.

"Ten, Nine, Eight…" Bellamy backed away slowly and raised his hands in defeat. She stopped counting and turned back to the sink and began hosing off each bowl to go into the dishwasher. On the second bowl, she squealed and dropped the bowl suddenly when Bellamy's hands snaked around her and grabbed her love-handles.

"Bellamy!" She screamed at him and flung around. As she realized what was going on, she froze. He had used a sneak attack to get the spray hose out of her hands and he now held it in his. The grin she once wore was now plastered on his own face as if he had peeled it off of her lips and put it on his own.

"You fucking -" She couldn't finish her words as he quickly tapped the trigger and a tiny spray flicked out right past her hitting the backsplash. Her face light up with excitement and fear all in one.

"Fine!" She said, her hands raising. "You win." She turned out from in front of him where she was pinned against the sink and backed slowly toward the entrance of the kitchen. Once there she ducked out quickly so he wouldn't have a chance to shoot her again. Back out in the living room, Raven gave her a questioning look.

"That did not sound like you were doing dishes." She said loud enough that nearby Miller would laugh.

Rosey-cheeks were on display and she rolled her eyes. "Sink hose. He kicked me out of the kitchen." She feigned a pout before falling into the sofa beside Raven. The TV was on and she was flicking through channels idly not actually looking for something to watch. Miller was at the dining table wiping it down as Jackson came in from the back door.

"You girls coming downstairs, or staying up here?" He asked over their shoulders.

Clarke looked at Raven and then nodded. "We'll be down in a bit."

Miller and Jackson finished cleaning off the table before disappearing into the kitchen and then down to the basement leaving Raven and Clarke alone on the sofa yet again.

"You going to hide up here all night?" She asked, looking at Raven. The girl didn't look away from the TV.

"The thought has crossed my mind."

Clarke nuzzled into Raven. "We can go if you want." She offered to take her home. A sigh left Raven's chest and she looked to Clarke. "I'm just confused." She finally admitted.

"We all are." Bellamy surprised the two by appearing from the kitchen. "No one expected her to show up tonight." He added. Raven looked unamused that he had invited himself into their girl topic but she also thought of his words in that moment when he told her on the phone to confess her feelings. An anger crept up inside her.

"You can leave now." She bit at him with how that conversation ended. He raised his hands.

"I'm just saying."

"And I'm saying fuck off." She snapped at him. He took her heed and he went downstairs.

"I mean, he's not wrong. We're all confused, but don't take it out on him." Clarke explained.

Raven rolled her eyes. "He pissed me off with something he said before, that was justified."

"Oh. Okay. Well, we can leave, stay up here, or suck it up and kill em with kindness." Clarke suggested. "How you feel or what is on your mind is your business, they don't know and don't need to know so show them how you're just fine."

Raven thought on it for a moment before shutting off the TV and standing up. She held her hand out to Clarke. "You're right. Let's kill them… with kindness."

Hand in hand the girls joined the party downstairs and enjoyed the rest of their night. Raven put on a show of her normal harassment only a little bit stronger than normal. At some point it became clear Murphy was feeling targeted because his expression went from his normal annoyance to a bit more offended almost when Raven would clap at him with something. Nothing was said about it though. They all enjoyed some games and eventually a movie to which most didn't pay mind to. Those coupled up ended up making out or flirting too much and those single were picking on them while trying to watch the movie.

"Not our fault you're all lonely and single." Murphy goaded Raven, Clarke and Bellamy. That comment seemed to be a turning point for Raven as she bit back a comment. Clarke looked at her to warn her off of it but to no avail.

"At least we don't have to grovel to get our exes back." She said. A silence of shock washed over everyone.

"I don't grovel." He bit back.

"Okay, enough. I'm right here." Emori said as the two shared a heated glare and ignored her. That pissed her off more than anything. "Actually, he did beg. He begged me for days, wouldn't leave me alone." She stood up. "I missed you guys, but I don't want to be here right now." Emori walked upstairs and out of the house without another word. Raven looked away and Murphy looked pissed.

"Bitch." He said to Raven as he stood and went after Emori. Feeling humiliated, Raven also stood and walked out the backdoor that was down there. All of them were a bit baffled at what had happened. To most of them it seemed like innocent banter between two trolls but Clarke knew better and it seemed so did Bellamy. As Clarke was about to stand and go after Raven, she was stopped by Bellamy.

"Let me." He suggested and left without her being able to argue. He stepped outside and watched through the glass of the door as he approached an angry Raven. Everyone else went back to chattering or paying attention to the movie now to avoid anything awkward but Clarke watched.

Raven looked like she was yelling at Bellamy, and he looked like he was trying to talk her down. This went on for a few minutes before she seemed to calm down a little bit. She paced in a short area as he said something before stopping and looking at him. Her face read of defeat and Clarke sat there wondering what they were talking about. In a way she felt a pang of jealousy that maybe she had lost her best friend to Bellamy. He knew before she did that Raven had something for Murphy? He was the one talking her down right now, not her. She sighed and stood up before going for the stairs.

"Anyone need a refill?" Everyone acknowledged her and said they were fine, as if they knew she didn't actually want to refill anyones beverage. She took herself upstairs and walked into the kitchen filling her glass with filtered water when she heard yelling.

"You are so fucking blind." Emori yelled to presumably John Murphy.

"I love you, John but I can't sit here and watch you act like she doesn't mean something to you. That is why we broke up in the first place."

Clarke's jaw fell open in shock of what she was hearing. She almost felt guilty that she was hearing this yet her feet didn't allow her to move from her spot.

"You don't know what you're talking about Emori, she's a friend. I love you." He replied to her but it seemed to fall on deaf ears as Emori said something and then a car door slammed. Clarke moved out of the kitchen and Murphy walked back in the front door with a sadness and anger on his face. He nearly slammed the door but controlled himself upon seeing Clarke.

"Oh great." He whined at her probably having been privy to what just happened.

"You alright?" She asked before taking the smallest sip of her water.

"Like you care, blondie." He pushed passed her but she grabbed his arm. It caught him by surprise and he whipped around stirring up a fear of being hit or something within her.

"You're family, I do care." Was all she said before she let his arm go. He looked at her with a softened sadness before they both went back downstairs. Nothing else was said and as they came down, they saw Bellamy rejoin the group from outside without Raven. He gestured to Clarke with one finger. She set her drink down and joined him in the hallway nearby.

"She's not coming back inside, so I offered to take her home." He said. Clarke raised a hand.

"I'll do it. You hang out and have fun."

"Clarke, you-"

"I'm her ride. We'll see you later, just tell everyone I got sick and she needed to take me home."

He sighed. "Fine." Clarke brushed past him and found Raven out front as she had walked up the hill and around the house.

"You didn't have to leave, Bellamy sai-"

"Well, Bellamy can stay. You and I are having a girls night." She wrapped an arm around Raven's shoulders and they walked to the car. That night they talked a lot and Raven bore more of her soul than she had to anyone in a very long time. By the end of the evening the girls were both emotionally spent, more Raven than Clarke and they were both petered out. Clarke tucked her best friend in out of jest before climbing into her own bed. Her ocean eyes fixated on the ceiling and her head went wandering. From the thought of Bellamy's hand on hers in the sink to what she heard Emori yelling at Murphy about. Out of everything they spoke of that night, Clarke didn't mention what she overheard. Of all people, she knew medling was no good and that if there was to be anything between Murphy and Raven, they needed to sort it out themselves. Tiredness finally took over and sent her into a peaceful sleep.


	25. Chapter 25

_A/N: Halloween is my favorite holiday, and this story just had it's first birthday so with that, I give you what may be my favorite chapter yet. You asked, you received. Also, I'll be updating this entire story with grammar fixes at the end of this year or start of next so please don't hesitate to point something out to me if you find something as you read. A comment or message, either are welcome. Enjoy_

* * *

It was now a Tuesday which meant Clarke was on shift at the hospital. The earlier shifts took a lot to get used to but she actually didn't mind. It allowed her to keep a more normal sleep pattern which helped with having a second job. However it also meant she saw a lot more basic patients, the types who worried they were dying if they had a fart brewing. Or a lot of kids who did stupid things or first time parents who didn't know how to cope with a cold. At any rate it was a difference pace and right now it was quiet as the day had only just begun. Clarke's phone buzzed to life and caught her off guard. She flipped it over and opened a group message from Harper.

 _(9:22 AM) Harper: You guys know that old train depot? It's been turned into a city event center or something. Anyways, they are throwing a massive Halloween party the weekend before Halloween. It's a big deal and we're going._

 _(9:22 AM) Octavia: We are? -.-_

 _(9:22 AM) Harper: Yep. Cover is 10 a head but if we book a group we get a massive discount._

 _(9:22 AM) Jasper: I'm down._

 _(9:22 AM) Murphy: Why not._

Clarke thought about it and looked at her calendar. She was free of course but did she really want to go to some big party full of strangers?

 _(9:24 AM) Raven: Oh hell yes, a reason to do the costume I've been thinking of._

 _(9:24 AM) Murphy: Do tell_

 _(9:24 AM) Raven: Pass. Which day is it Harper?_

 _(9:30 AM) Maya: Harper's phone died. It's on a Friday night and she failed to mention that the party is themed. It's a costume party, but they ask everyone wear either a mask or face paint to hide their identity. It's a costume masquerade I guess. I'll forward everyone the poster._

 _(9:30 AM) Jasper: Sounds fun._

 _(9:32 AM) Octavia: Sounds kind of creepy._

 _(9:32 AM) Lincoln: I like a good mystery._

 _(9:39 AM) Miller: We're in too. Just busy right now._

 _(9:39 AM) Octavia: Then put your phone down and go back to work like Bellamy._

 _(9:40 AM) Miller: What makes you think he's not reading this?_

 _(9:40 AM) Octavia: I know my brother. Bet his phone is on silent._

 _(9:40 AM) Miller: You'll never know. Talk to you guys later._

Her phone was silent after that and her day began not long after as a school bus had been in an accident and the ER flooded with injured elementary aged kids and worked up parents. Every injury she saw in dealing with that call was minor. The bus had been run into the guardrail on the highway where it eventually tipped over. Most of the kids were just scared, a few had minor cuts and one had a possible concussion. At the worst, was a parent having a full panic attack and the bus driver be bombarded by parents. Turns out it wasn't his fault but the parents didn't listen. Eventually a cop who took the report had to shut all of the parents down which then lead to a bunch of upset parents apologizing to an already rattled bus driver.

On her lunch break, she sank into one of the sofas in the lounge and kicked sneakers off. A plastic bowl of salad sat in her lap with a plastic fork sticking out of it. The mess of greens mingled with grilled chicken, nuts, cuts of mandarin oranges and dried Asian noodles. A thin brown dressing had been mixed in already. Allowing herself a few bites, she watched the TV that sat mounted on the wall across from her in silence before remembering to check her phone. The group chat had been active all day but only a few messages stood out.

 _(11:00 AM) Harper: Cover is 10 a head, if all 12 of us go it'll be 70 if I buy tickets now, which I am._

 _(12:06 PM) Harper: Let's make it a competition. We have to wear masks, so let's all go alone and try to find one another?_

 _(12:30 PM) Jasper: Hell yeah. I'm in!_

 _(12:31 PM) Maya: Sounds fun, a bit dangerous though._

 _(1:07 PM) Lincoln: I agree with Maya, sounds dangerous._

 _(1:13 PM) Octavia: It's not like we will actually be alone. I'm always down for a competition._

 _(2:15 PM) Bellamy: I'd say no but I'd get called boring._

 _(2:16 PM) Octavia: Got that right._

 _(2:28 PM) Raven: Sounds good to me._

Clarke rolled her eyes and read through more bickering and agreement from everyone, it seemed that they were for sure going to make the costume party a costume contest in a way. That got her thinking of what she could do for a costume without spending a lot of money. Most Halloween stores had been plucked through by now. She let her brain roll through possibilities before replying to the group.

 _(3:14 PM) Clarke: Game on._

She spent her entire lunch hour thinking about how everyone would dress and what kind of costume she would come up with herself. It distracted her from how big the party would be and how much she didn't like that scene. At least now she had something to think about during the down time for the rest of her shift.

October seemed to go by very quickly despite the changes in the weather and seemingly colder days. Though it seemed to be a bit busier for everyone in the family group. A few people had out of town meetings and the construction company had been putting in as many hours as legally possible given winter would be coming before this job was finished. Raven was in more pain than normal from the change in weather but Clarke was used to that. Cold weather always had a chance to irritate old injuries. Luckily she was put on a trial for a new pain injection and it was doing wonders for her. Raven told Clarke about her outfit in hopes she would help her with it because her idea relied heavily on Clarke's artistic side. The blonde agreed happily to help her friend all the while hiding her own creation in her room as she created her costume.

The Friday before Halloween came in no time. The girls got ready for the party much earlier in the day than they needed to but realistically they both knew how much effort Clarke would put into her part of the costume and how they would likely end up running out of time. As expected, they worked up to the last minute on Raven's look before she went out the door and let Clarke get dressed. Clarke kept her costume a secret, as was part of the group's plan. Even Raven didn't get to see what or who she would be that night. She spent some time on her hair and makeup before getting into her own costume and leaving for the party.

The event was being held in a repurposed train depot. Flooring had been put over the old railway and the walls closed off but the rest of the building held an old-world industrial feel. A lot of wrought iron and old wood really made it a beautiful place. Walking into the venue alone was a little intimidating but Clarke knew she was invisible, or so she felt that way. At the door her ID was checked and her outfit was judged to see if she needed a mask or not per the theme of the party. Luckily she had her own mask on. As she entered the crowd she almost had this sense of power take over her. A massive quantity of people with no faces and no names, just existing. It was a weird feeling but she was comfortable. Not long after she got there she checked in on her phone. Everyone had declared they were there so she tucked her phone away into a little pocket she cut into her dress and wandered around eyeing everyone she crossed. It didn't take long for one of them to be revealed to the rest.

 _(9:15 PM) Jasper: Bellamy didn't even try. :(_

Jasper attached a picture of Bellamy in somewhat revealing Spartan Warrior costume. His muscles stood out in it and he has a helm on that masked part of his face but his chiseled jaw and freckles stood out like stars in the night sky.. There was no chance they wouldn't have seen him first.

 _(9:15 PM) Monty: Lol, did you expect anything else?_

 _(9:15 PM) Bellamy: How the hell? I thought being a Spartan would throw you guys off._

 _(9:16 PM) Miller: Bro you're obvious AF_

 _(9:16 PM) Raven: Yeah, and the only Spartan in the room built like THAT._

 _(9:16 PM) Maya: Lol!_

 _(9:16 PM) Monty: Bellamy 0 - Everyone 1_

After that Jasper pretty much outed himself by trolling Bellamy, who shared a photo of the nerd clad in a green morph suit and a Slimer mask from Ghostbusters. Everyone praised him on the mask; As simple as the costume was, it was charming. A couple of minutes later Jackson was outed by his own boyfriend, Miller. He wore a Frankenstein outfit with face paint that didn't do the best job at masking his features.

 _(9:46 PM) Murphy: Holy shit._

Attached was an image of Raven in her full glory. With her knowledge and Clarke's artistic skill they girls had painted Raven to be a cyborg. Not only was she painted to look like an android fabricated from several plastic parts, much like a ball-jointed doll meets robot but she had some "panels" mission to reveal realistically painted mechanics and wiring. Half of her face, most of her chest, one arm and the opposite leg all had missing "flesh" panels to reveal the mechanics within. This included the leg she wore a brace on, giving her brace a place as part of the look. Her outfit otherwise was a simple and elegant black gown that grazed the floor. A slit dangerously high revealed her braced leg and the paint job Clarke had perfected. A mechanical heart shone on her chest where the dress cut low. She looked amazing and in hindsight, her brace gave her away despite her face-paint doing a good job of hiding her identity.

 _(9:47 PM) Jasper: Is that... Raven?_

 _(9:47 PM) Murphy: Yep._

 _(9:47 PM) Harper: *whistles*_

 _(9:47 PM) Jasper: O.O_

 _(9:47 PM) Monty: Epic._

 _(9:48 PM) Raven: Fuck off._

Raven was the fourth to be revealed out of the group, and Clarke hoped to win their little game. It wasn't five minutes later that Raven sent a photo of Murphy. He was dressed up as a half-assed version of Beetlejuice. He had a plastic mask pushed up onto his head, clearly not following the rules of the party but to be fair a lot of people had forgone their masks after a while. Some costumes didn't make sense tossing a random plastic or paper mask on top of it.

 _(9:53 PM) Raven: Really, you're drooling._

She sold him out as he must have been hanging around her after having found her. The group message was silent after Harper shunned him for not even trying.

* * *

After being outed to the group text, Bellamy shoved his phone away and almost diligently scanned those around him. Surely he would be able to pick his friends out of a crowd, especially now that they knew what he was wearing. He figured if anything they would avoid him if he caught a glimpse and that he could use that to his advantage. As he wandered the overly crowded and massive venue, he stopped at the bar for a drink. Glass in hand he returned to his mission only to be caught up by girls flocking to his muscles. As polite as he could, he would decline each pass they made though a group of persistent ladies got him to dance with them. It was a five on one deal and he couldn't avoid it as much as he tried. Once they got tired enough though, he snuck away when they went to get drinks. In a darker part of the building he took a break against a wall. His eyes didn't stop scanning through the masses. Cheap vampires and slutty angels and devils were everywhere. A lot of lazy people in onesies or animal hoodies which he could kind of understand. Every now and then he'd see warriors and princesses and wonder if he knew them but it wasn't until a cloud of white caught his eye that he lured in. Like a spotlight only existed for her, the person stood out in all white. A softer aesthetic, and a grace to her pace, he was captivated.

Clarke wore a white faux corseted dress with a skirt that was voluminous and covered in white feathers with grey ones and rhinestones speckled through, mostly toward the bottom. It was just above the knee and transitioned into her legs which donned a pair of white feather patterned tights. The milky tone of her skin poked through the pattern. Beneath the main skirt was not only a petticoat but some layers of tulle cut to look like feathers hanging from the bottom. On her shoulders was a cape she made herself which likely took the longest amount of time. Feather shaped cut-outs poked holes through the fabric and were filled with a white glittery tulle instead. It gave the illusion of wings with the aesthetic of a fashion element. The most captivating part of the costume was the mask. The face of an owl ornately decorated the half mask and perfectly accented the messy curls of her golden hair. The entirety of the outfit was almost angelic but to be fair, Clarke used an old slutty angel costume she had as the foundation. The alterations she had made really brought the snow owl to life though.

He drank the human in for every inch of her beauty. He was almost positive it was her. The way her lips pursed when she studied the room and the beauty mark above her lip. Bellamy moved through people as his eyes followed her, causing his feet to do the same. She weaved through people with polite smiles and got many stares in the process. As if involuntarily his body closed the distance between them and he was only feet from her. He could smell her perfume even in a crowded party. He had no control over his body and he craved to touch her. His hand reached out and gently grazed the fabric over her shoulder and he felt her startle just barely while his brain fought with him to say something, anything.

"You would pick a wise owl" was all he could come up with. She smiled, but said nothing as if she was trying to play it off like she hadn't just been found. He leaned in, one hand still on her upper arm and the other romancing the idea of touching her waste.

"Secret's safe, Princess." He whispered into her ear over the pumping music and energy of the room. Her eyes met his and she knew he wasn't lying. Bellamy had found her in the crowd and didn't once think of revealing her to their friends. His only focus was to take in her beauty in that moment. A current ran through him when she reached up and her hand pulled his neck down to her, her lips dangerously close to his ear.

"Thank you." She smiled and pulled away. He was fixated on her and beaming without knowing it but he thought better to be caught with her as it would blow her cover.

"I won't get you caught." He said over the noise and backed away, but he was surprised when her somewhat cold hand reached out for his bare muscles. He turned back and looked at her.

"Stay." She said casually, though there was a hesitation before her word that felt different and her hand lingered on his warm skin.

* * *

Clarke and Bellamy wandered the party as a pair, dancing every now and then. He got her drinks and kept by her side. As they both got tipsy they began dancing more, together. At one point the song was a classic hip grinder and Bellamy found Clarke's owl feather brushing against his lap. It took every amount of willpower he could manage to not grab her hips and pull her into him. He respected but right now his brain was in another place. It's as if Clarke knew, or wanted to torture him because she didn't let up. He may have been imagining things but it almost felt like she got even closer to him. Close enough that had he focused hard enough maybe he'd be able to count exactly how many of her feathers were brushing over his costume.

When the song ended she turned and was beaming up at him.

"I forgot how good that song was." She said over the loud introduction of the next song.

"It's good. I need water." He gestured a drink motion and she nodded, letting him know she wasn't going anywhere. He took a moment to himself at the bar after getting a fresh bottle of water. When he returned to her, he placed his hand at the small of her back as to not spook her. She was talking to someone in fuzzy monster one-piece dress. Presumable a slutty monster? Bellamy couldn't figure it out but he didn't mean to interrupt. Once he had her attention he handed her a bottle of water.

"Thanks." She leaned up and said into his ear before continuing her conversation. The other woman was complimenting her costume and Clarke proudly told her how she made it out of an angel costume.

"Well you look awesome. Thanks for letting me bug you, I'll let you get back to your man." The woman grinned before disappearing back into the wave of people around them. Clarke didn't have time to correct her but he didn't see her even bother to try. Once again it was just the two of them. As she looked up at him for a moment, her gaze fell behind him. She saw Octavia and Lincoln dancing far too close for public eye. Almost ironically Octavia was dressed as an angel and Lincoln a devil in red body paint with fake horns and an open chest business suit. Clarke pointed them out and Bellamy turned. He cringed at the site.

"Dibs." Clarke said whipping her phone out and snapping the incriminating photo of the couple. Bellamy wouldn't have tried to beat her for it but it was cute how she wanted to reveal them to the group. She shot the message off and the group laughed at the pair all the while complimenting them on their role-swap. That got Bellamy rolling because of how accurate it was.

"We should relocate before they spot me." Clarke said slipping her phone back into her makeshift pocket before taking his hand to guide him through the gyrating mass of human bodies. He willingly followed her, his grip on her hand tight when the crowd threatened to separate them. Eventually they came to a stop away from the general mass of dancing people. It was a small alcove, looked to be open space under a stairwell. It had two benches, an overflowing trash bin and the carnage of lost glow sticks on the floor. It was a reprieve from the claustrophobia of all of the patrons. Clarke leaned against the wall and sighed through a smile.

"Too many people." She smiled when he noticed. He agreed.

"Are you having fun?" She asked as she pulled her back off the wall. A group of somewhat drunk girls joined them and quickly filled in any of the benches they could have sat in. Clarke was annoyed, so he took this chance and pulled her away. Her hand gripped his as he guided her back through the crowd and to a rusty old door. He pulled it open. She paused.

"Trust me." He mouthed to her, and he felt the tension in her hand give. She did trust him and that warmed his heart. Beyond the rusty door was a set of old iron stairs. He put her before himself and guided her up the stairs with a hand on the small of her back. Once they were at the top there was another door. He pulled it open for her and revealed a catwalk system that ran the long sides of the building.

"No way." She looked out at the metal catwalk and stepped out onto it. She hesitated again, maybe nervous that she'd fall. It was a little less loud up there and they could see the entire party from one side of the massive building to the other. It was way more crowded than it felt when you were in the middle of it.

"Here." He offered his hand again, and she slid her fingers into his palm. He lead her carefully out into the catwalk and found a spot near the middle to get the best view, then sat down. The cheap little cape on his costume quickly came off his shoulders and covered the metal grating for her to sit on. He watched as she kicked a foot up and plucked the white heel she had on off of her manicured feet. She repeated this and set them down before joining him, her feet dangling down over the crowd. He hoped she felt the same way he did in that moment, a rush of butterflies like when they were children. Some things made you feel young no matter how old you were

"How did you know this was up here?" She asked as she sat beside him.

"I used to take a train from my grandparents house when I was younger. Sometimes the train would come in before my mom came to get me, so I'd explore and hang out. This became my favorite spot." He explained before looking over at her.

"I can see why." Her eyes met his.

"Was a long time ago."

"Well thanks for sharing with me. Too many people down there." She leaned against a bar in front of her and looked out. He watched her intently. Her eyes shone as she scanned the party.

"I'd do anything for you."

Silence. It just slipped out while he watched her and he suddenly felt like an asshole. He didn't mean to impose on her, especially not right now. Cursing himself, he looked away from her and tried to pretend that hadn't just been said.

Suddenly her hand was on his which was pressed into the metal grate beneath them. He risked looking over at her and found her kohl lined blue's locked onto him. A blush rose to meet his freckles and a heat ran through him.

"I know." She said simply. This was the first time she had acknowledged his feelings so boldly, or so that is how it felt in that moment. In a bold move, he turned his hand over and held her. She didn't pull away, she didn't flinch. She just continued looking at him.

It felt like they were just staring at one another for a million years, but they weren't. It was just a very long moment before Clarke whispered something. The world spun from light speed down to stopping completely when she suddenly leaned in and her lips met his. Much like a teen's first kiss, he almost felt like he didn't know how to respond. Nerves fired off within him telling him to reach out, feel her skin and pull her in so their lips wouldn't part but he didn't. Nope. Bellamy Blake was bewildered and awkwardly press his lips back.

* * *

Sitting next to him, she felt closer to him than ever before and in a different, newer way. Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was him sharing a spot with her, she didn't know. But in that moment Bellamy was different to her as she looked at his glinted brown eyes. Her eyes even mapped the freckles on his face. Those cute little spots would betray her and lead her eyes to his lips; His pouty and freshly-licked lips. Energy brewed in her core and sent a warmth throughout her.

"Fuck it." She whispered to herself before diving in. Her lips magnetized the amount of space between them and landed on his. It wasn't a soft kiss but it wasn't chaste. With one touch she imparted the leftovers of vanilla chap-stick on his lips and drank in his musky scent. His lips pursed and pushed back into her which relieved any anxiety she had. His lack of other affection made her worry though, so she pulled back, her face redder than his.

"I'm s-" She started but was cut off when his rough hand met her face. A spark igniting upon contact. He cupped her cheek and guided her back in to his lips. Her own very pleased with the contact again as the moment she backed out of the kiss she felt empty. His thumb rubbed her temple and she couldn't help but find herself nuzzling into his hand as they kissed. His taste was unique and perfectly him as was the passion he put behind their contact. Clarke could feel everything he had said to her about his feelings in the pressure of his lips on her own. Her heart felt so full, a feeling she hadn't known in a very long time and never before this capacity. Overwhelmed, she sank deeper into the kiss and teased her tongue against his lips. He received her hungrily and their kiss turned into a full blown make out session, alone on the catwalk above the party.

* * *

Unaware of what was happening above their heads, the group enjoyed the party early into the morning hours. Everyone had eventually been found by one another except for Clarke. She had remained unknown that night. Maya was second to last in being found out as no one expected her to be dressed as not only a slutty nurse, but a zombie version. Harper was dressed up as a pin-up girl in a military style costume while Monty wore a onesie with an LED stick figure on the front. It suited him well. Lastly, Miller was found in a pretty elaborate Voodoo witch doctor outfit. They all had fun, got drunk and enjoyed the party together so much so they didn't realize two people were missing eventually. Though at one point Murphy noted Bellamy leading a girl through the party which everyone cheered for except for Octavia.

Raven stumbled into the apartment worn out from the party. Murphy had brought her home and saw to it that she was safe. He even hung around while she showered off all of the body paint in case she needed him as she was in a decent amount of pain. While he sat on the couch watching an almost silent TV, he saw some down from feathers on the floor under the kitchen table. He brushed it off but moments later a wicked grin came over his face when he realized who they belonged to. He pulled his phone out and opened the group message, ready to pounce on the opportunity. Luckily, Raven's timing was incredible because she came out into the hallway in only two towels and made him forget anything he was about to do.

"Shit." He whispered. Raven was toweling off her hair and looked over.

"I'm fine, you can go home." She said almost soberly.

"Ouch." He stood from the couch and turned off the TV. "No thanks?" He pouted. She ignored him and turned toward her room but he quickly caught up with her and stopped her.

"Raven, talk to me." John Murphy pleaded, which was a rare treat. She looked at him with annoyance but it quickly turned into something else.

"I'm tired." She excused herself. "Thanks." She walked away from him and closed her bedroom door. Not long after she heard the front door close. She wasn't sure if she was relieved or disappointed that he didn't press her but at any rate, she peeled the towel off her body, climbed into bed and slept the party off.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N:** _Hey guys! I just wanted to say I fucking love that you guys are still with me on this story, and the feedback I get. Those of you who correct something or just spread love about the chapters, I love it. So thank you. Also, quick personal digression at the bottom of this chapter to explain some stuff if you want to read it._

* * *

The group slowly trickled in to Jackson and Miller's place as per their usual weekend routine. All had had a blast at the Halloween party but were now paying dearly for just how much fun they had. Clarke showed up alone because she had been out of the house before Raven woke up. She was called in to work at the construction company for a quick emergency and then ran some errands. When she finally walked in the front door, she was confronted by a bemused looking Raven.

"Where were you last night?" She nipped.

"At the party with the rest of you." Clarke retorted.

"Oh really? You sure you didn't leave with Prince Charming?" Raven pointed to Clarke's bare neck. She pulled her phone out and flicked on the selfie camera. Her face paled. She quickly tried to dot concealer on the mark only to realize another one was lower than it. Her neck said more than it needed to.

"Hey, I'm not judging. I figured you left. At least you look like you had fun." Raven smirked and they moved further into the living room. "By the way, what did you wear? You won, no one found you."

Before she could answer, Monty, Jasper, Murphy, Octavia and Lincoln walk in. She quickly tried to adjust her jacket to cover the spots and put on a less thoughtful expression.

"Last night was so much fun." Octavia announced as they had filtered in. "Raven! You looked amazing last night, how long did that paint job take?"

Raven looked over to Clarke and shrugged. "Like, two hours?" She suggested and Clarke nodded with a shrug of her own.

"It was worth it." Jasper said causing Raven to smile.

"Honestly, I'd do it again. You looked amazing and it was fun to paint you." Clarke smiled at her dearest friend.

"It was a bitch to wash off." Raven laughed.

"You weren't in the shower that long." Murphy randomly started and caused an awkward breath among the group. He quickly raised both hands.

"Chill, he made sure my drunk ass was home and in bed, safe and alone." Raven snipped at her friends who all looked a bit confused and amused. Jackson and Miller had joined them now.

A moment later Bellamy walked in the door and Clarke's face betrayed her. A rose of pigment flushed over her otherwise milky skin and she looked away. Murphy looked smug, and almost knowing. The group stood about discussing costumes before Monty and Jasper turned the focus to Bellamy.

"So, what happened to you?" Jasper prodded.

"Did you and the Owl go back to a nest?" Monty laughed which spurred laughter among them all but Bellamy or Clarke.

Bellamy moved up to the group while Murphy moved up to Clarke, slipping something in her hand and leaning in.

"Your costume was amazing." He whispered. The red on her face turned from a blush to a display of heat and humility. Air left her body in ways she didn't know was real. He moved past her and rounded back to the other side of the little circle they had created without a fuss.

Clarke didn't need to look down to see what was in her hand, but she had to. She needed confirmation and her blue eyes fell to the lone white feather in her now balmy palm. Her gut sank. Her hand clapped shut so hard and so fast the delicate feather would likely now be a deformed ball of fluff.

Raven noticed her best friend's expression and the exchange. "What did he do?" She leaned in and said quietly.

"Nothing." Clarke froze and lied. Raven caught it, she opted for a more direct route. In a swift move that Clarke couldn't prepare for, Raven tore her palm open and revealed the crumpled feather.

"What is this?" She asked, confused and held it up. "Oh, were you an angel last night?" Raven laughed.

"Go figure." Monty whispered. Clarke couldn't grasp what he had meant by this.

"Wait…" Jasper pointed and studied Clarke, contemplating if it was true.

"You would keep her costume a secret." Octavia smiled and rolled her eyes, making more sense of what Monty had mumbled now.

"What?" Raven looked confused. She must have missed the image that hit the group last night of Bellamy escorting a Snow Owl through the party.

Jasper fumbled with his phone and handed it to Raven, nearly throwing it at her. She looked at the screen and the realization that had silenced the group before her had dropkicked Raven smack in the face.

"Oh." She accidentally mumbled but it turned into something else when she realized another connection the others had missed so far. "Oh shit." Raven was looking at Clarke and Bellamy, her mouth agape.

"You cheater." Octavia prodded Clarke lightly. No one else seemed to catch on to what Raven and Murphy had which had Clarke and Bellamy both looking between the two nervously. Lincoln put a hand on her shoulder to get her attention as the four had seemed tense and he caught on. Something was amiss to the rest of the group. Maya and Harper walked in the front door in that moment with Starbucks in hand for the whole group.

"No way." Monty finally put something together and Jasper tracked Monty's eyes to Clarke's neck. She quickly tried to cover herself more but it wouldn't help.

"About time." Jasper exclaimed painfully loud.

"What's going on?" Harper sidled up beside her boyfriend cheerfully.

"Looks like Bellamy found Clarke at the party last night." Murphy grinned, putting the obvious out in the open for those who it hadn't clicked for. Raven reached over and decked Murphy in the arm. The power to her punch held more anger than warranted for the comment.

Clarke felt so on the spot and embarrassed but also annoyed. It was not a big deal and to be fair most of the group likely expected or wanted her and Bellamy to be something months ago. Hell, Octavia probably wanted it at hello when Clarke had dumped hot coffee on the man. She flicked the feather onto the floor in front of everyone.

"Yeah, I was the owl. And yes, Bellamy and I hung out. Get the fuck over it." Her tone was more hostile than it needed to be but she was on the defense.

Murphy raised his hands. Octavia was beaming oddly and Jasper looked like he had just caught his parents doing something naughty. The rest of them seemed surprised but didn't make a fuss of it but Harper looked shocked.

"No way, you two finally hooked up?" She stupidly said.

"What we did or didn't do is no one's business. We're adults, we don't ask you all of you about your sex lives do we?" Clarke nervously waved between all of the couples. She had a point.

"So you did!" Jasper exclaimed.

"Finally." Miller tried to whisper to Jackson but received a glare from Bellamy.

"We didn't hook up, period. Why is this such a big deal to you guys? Jesus." She exclaimed and finally sighed out a relief.

"Hey, don't get mad at us. You two have had tension since you met, you can't blame the rest of us for noticing it." Murphy made the mistake of speaking yet again.

Finally Bellamy stepped up to bat. "You're not wrong, but at least we're mature enough to deal with our own shit and not hide behind sarcasm." He blatantly jabbed Murphy with his words. Acknowledgement of the weight of that bite washed over the group.

"Okay, enough." Miller stepped forward, literally. "They are right, it's not a big deal and it isn't our business but as your friends, we are happy for you two regardless of whatever is going on. That being said, we're dropping this conversation and enjoying our weekend."

"I agree." Harper smiled and Maya nodded.

"Can we just say, your costume was gorgeous Clarke, did you make it?" Maya added her own interjection to the tension and it made her smile. Clarke nodded. "You and Raven looked so good."

"Thank you Maya" Clarke smiled, and Raven looked proud of the compliment. They did look good, damn good.

"I don't know about you guys, I'm feeling lazy. Netflix binge? Movies?" Harper threw the suggestion before moving to hand out the coffee she had brought everyone. A drink for each person, catered to their liking. Hands freely grabbed at the cups labeled for each person. Sips were taken, and smiles spread. The perfect tension release. Everyone seemed content now except for Murphy, but Clarke didn't want to deal with that at the moment.

The group had found themselves splayed out over the furniture downstairs in front of the projector. Bellamy sat on the couch per usual, and waited to see where Clarke would sit. It was all he could focus on right now, and it almost felt like she was avoiding him. They had spent a few hours together last night and his brain was all over the place. What did this mean? She knew how he felt, but now he had no idea what she felt or what she could even begin to be thinking. It was driving him nuts, if only mildly.

"Bell?" Octavia called out. He shook his head and flicked those deep pools of brown to his sister.

"What's up?"

"I was asking if you had seen this one." Octavia pointed to the screen on the wall. He looked over at it, studying the title page of a documentary. The expression on his face soured and he rolled his eyes.

"I don't watch every shitty documentary known to man, O." His retort made her laugh which naturally made him smile.

"So what should we watch, any shows anyone is into?" Lincoln asked, stealing the remote from his girlfriend. It would be a chore to figure out what to watch given the diverse group that sat before that screen. Hell, most of them had probably already seen what they wanted to many times over.

"Why don't we just binge those cute animated movies that are more adult than they should be?" Monty suggested, settling into a bean bag with Harper nestled against him. The love oozing off of them made Bellamy feel a pang of jealousy. He'd love for someone to nestle into him like that, so comfortable. No big deal if they made a display.

"Oh good!" Maya exclaimed in unison with Jasper and Octavia.

"Not Up or that feels movie." Raven bitterly barked from her own spot on the sofa, her legs propped on a matching ottoman.

"Agreed." Clarke's voice stood out to him. The group resolved to watch tacky, if not inappropriate kids movies and just relax. Lincoln navigated the screen through the selection and as decided what to settle on first, Clarke snuck around the edge of the sofa and sat down. She sat next to him. The closeness was questionable. Was it normal to be like a foot and a half away from someone? Was she avoiding him? He quickly made one simple gesture into this huge analytical moment by judging where anyone else was sitting and how close they were to one another. As he sat there torturing himself with the dissection of her sitting next to him but not next to him, she moved. She kicked her feet up to her left, which made her lean a bit toward him. Surely if she was avoiding him, she would have leaned the other way, right? He finally realized he was obsessing over something stupid when her eyes found his and her look was soft, warm even. Something about her expression set his mind at ease and he flashed her a soft grin before looking to the screen. The opening scenes of Zootopia which a few had seen but no one complained about watching again if they had.

The movie was cute, charming even. Not really his style or choice, but you couldn't complain about a well-made animated movie marketed to entertain kids but peppered with its own adult entertainment. Most of the time it played the group would joke and chatter about adult humor in kid's movies and how on the nose some things could be. They did less serious movie watching, which was nice. The energy level in the room was relaxed but not tired or stale.

"Have you guys seen Wreck it Ralph?" Jasper asked. Most in the room had said yes except for Bellamy and Lincoln. The group let out a gasp in unison and demanded that the next choice be Wreck it Ralph and then it's sequel. The boys didn't protest and if anything both found it amusing that it was such a big deal that they hadn't seen it. Neither were movie watchers, let alone kid films.

"Even I love that movie, so good." Raven said, peeling herself out of her spot. "I need snacks." She declared.

"I'll help." Clarke didn't hesitate to get up, bumping Bellamy in the process. She would always tend to Raven if Raven needed it, even when Raven didn't want it. The girls disappeared up the stairs. This gave the group a moment to get up, stretch, get drinks or use the restroom. All of which were things they rarely did mid-movie-watching. It prompted a quick match on the Foosball table which became a group spectator sport. Murphy was the odd one out and not long after the game had begun, he slinked up the stairs. Bellamy wondered what he was doing, not pegging him for the type to be a gentleman. He noted the other mad had been quiet, too quiet since they got there. Bellamy didn't act on his curiosity though.

In what seemed to be a much longer time span than needed for snacks, Clarke reentered the basement with a tray of four large bowls. Two had popcorn in them and the other two were piled high with chips.

"I come bearing munchies." The word choice alone piqued Jasper's immediate appreciation as he scooped up a bowl of each and took them back to the gaming chairs he and Maya had occupied. He set them between those two chairs and the beanbag Monty and Harper had called dibs on, to share the snacks. Plopping into the gaming seat, he fisted a hand of popcorn into his mouth messily yet not a piece fell from target.

"The other two kill one another?" Octavia suggested, taking the tray from Clarke and moving it to a small pop-up TV table that Lincoln had just put in front of the sofa. Clarke raised her hands to suggest she wasn't going to say anything before finding her spot back on the couch. Only this time, she didn't take her own spot. She took his. She sat in the corner he had recently occupied, leaning against the large upholstered arm. Her legs kicked out and hooked around behind her, the same position as before but now in a different spot.

"Whoa Princess." The words came out without Bellamy actually thinking them, something he rarely did. "I may have to evict you."

The group beamed at the confrontation and Clarke looked up at him doe eyed and surprised by the threat.

"What." Was all she managed before he did what his body told him to do. He scooped her up roughly, making her squeal. Her weight was nothing for him and she looked so delicate under his strength. He spun her around once to really riled her up before setting her down where she had been sitting before and plopping into his spot crudely. Both of them were all smiled and the rest of the group just looked on in a mix of adoration and disgust.

"This completes my soul." Jasper blurted out, a hand over his chest in over exaggeration. Bellamy realized what he just did and threw the nearest pillow full force into the nerd's face. Everyone laughed and it broke the tension.

Raven and Murphy rejoined them a few minutes later and both looked, somber maybe? Perhaps depleted of energy. He couldn't pin it and Clarke too had clocked the change in both of them. They quietly joined the group, Raven taking her spot and Murphy opting for a stool behind the couch. He could tell something was amiss. A glutton for comfort, Murphy wouldn't choose to sit on a stool over an open spot on the couch but it just so happened the only open spot was between Miller and Raven. Octavia and Lincoln sat on the floor in front of the couch, just beside the beanbag and gaming chairs. The group was full and comfortable, all but Murphy. Bellamy couldn't keep his focus on that though, hell right now he couldn't care. He had a flood of Clarke's fragrance pulsing through him as she has imparted her scent on the cushions he occupied. He took it in happily, a grin even threatening to give him up. That threat was blown out of the water when she nestled into the sofa and was now closer to him, close enough that the void could physically be felt by heat and tension. Allowing himself to get comfortable, he pulled a pillow into his side, the side she was on. He didn't intend it as an invitation or blockade, but what happened next wouldn't bother him in any life. Clarke leaned in every so slightly, the pillow catching her weight and them connecting if only through and overly fluffy decorative pillow. It was comforting. It was good.

The group finished off the night with both Wreck it Ralph movies, a break for dinner which was takeout, and an hour or two after spent just chatting and making fun of random things on TV before they all called it an early night. They were all tired and now they were also very relaxed. It was a good few days for Bellamy Blake and that night he would not only go to bed with a smile on his face but he would sleep better than he had in the longest time.

* * *

 _Okay, so really quickly, thank you so much for reading this chapter and/or this story. I really do love this story. I have to be candid though, because right now I may not be as consistent. I know I used to post once every week or two and now it has become monthly. I am trying to stick to that. However, I have recently started some new therapy and medication routines. If any of you know how that is, it can be hit or miss. It's like trial and error to get things right. That being said, my motivation may be here or there and I would hate for that to reflect in anything I write, ever. I still very much want to hold up to the monthly posts at the very minimum. I am telling you guys this because should I post a chapter that feels wrong, please tell me. You will not hurt my feelings. I want nothing more than to give you guys amazing content. So given the current adventure I am on in my real life in terms of health and mental health, I am asking that you be patient with me and let me know if I mess up. I wholeheartedly love the feedback, good, bad, corrections, what have you. So if I start falling off my own ship, yell at me! Thank you, and stay beautiful._


	27. Chapter 27

_**A/N:** I own nothing but my own imagination, and I may or may not have a present for you guys this month. Stay tuned. ;)_

* * *

The term 'easy like a Sunday morning' never felt more true as Clarke woke gently to a soft stream of light through the crack in her curtains. It was warm and she had managed to find that one perfect spot of comfort that cradled her body as it woke up. She twisted her bones and muscles to wake them, a warm sensation over her body and randomly a soft grin on her dry lips. As she exhaled from a deep yawn, she caught the taste of something in the air. Something sweet, but bitter. It wasn't coffee. She peeled the covers off of her body and slid her bare feet into thick slipper socks before exiting her room.

The smell was more clear now as she opened her door; it was Hibiscus black tea. Not something the girls had often but definitely one of their favorite morning drinks, especially one of comfort. It would seem that meant Raven was in need of comfort this moment. When the girls had gone home last night, they didn't talk about anything. Raven gave a polite but smart smile and a prod about Clarke and Bellamy's closeness, but that was that. Coming into view of the kitchen, Clarke clocked Raven at the counter.

"You have good timing." The svelte brunette called out quietly, not even turning to look at Clarke.

"Don't I always." Clarke smiled and moved into the kitchen. She went to pull down her favorite mug but didn't need to when Raven had beat her to it. She watched the other woman pour freshly steeped liquid into two massive mugs dropping a cube of brown sugar into each cup with a plink.

"Did you not sleep?" Clarke asked cautiously, noting how Raven's hair was messy. More akin to a restless night of sleep than a restful one. The girl responded with a shrug. Both women grasped their mugs and went to sit on the sofa in the living room.

"Want to talk?" Clarke offered with no strings attached. She knew Raven would probably say no, and they would leave it at that but she wanted to make the offer stand strong regardless.

"I don't do emotional shit well." Raven replied after a longer pause than normal. It made Clarke smile, but she understood she was venting.

"I could have told you that." Clarke prodded, and Raven rolled her eyes but cracked a faint smile. "So, how did your talk go? I take it not good?" She questioned as she thought back to last night at Jackson's.

 _The girl were in the kitchen putting together snacks. Raven was mulling over chip choices and Clarke was at the microwave popping a few bags of buttery theater style popcorn when Murphy walked in._

" _Can I help?" He asked. His normal bravado seemed off._

" _No." Raven responded instantly._

 _Murphy was visibly annoyed and stepped into the room more, making his presence very clear._

" _Stop being a bitch and talk to me." He snapped at her and that changed the mood in the room._

" _Whoa. Chill." Clarke stepped between the two and looked at Raven then Murphy. "You know you didn't mean that." She nodded to Murphy who shrunk into himself slightly._

" _Obviously, I'm just tired of this cold shoulder bullshit. What did I do to her?" He asked Clarke in a childlike way._

" _What haven't you done? All you do is fuck with me." Raven declared angrily from behind Clarke._

" _We fuck with each other, Raven." Murphy spoke, defeatedly._

" _Guys, stop." Clarke stepped back. "I'm going to get the snacks together, but I want you two to go talk. Go outside and get this over with. There is a lot to be said between you two and even I know that. I know Bellamy snapping earlier didn't help how you both feel right now but he's right. We all need to grow the fuck up and handle our feelings like adults." Clarke spewed her words as if she was talking to herself. Hell, it felt like she was giving herself advice but to be fair it applied to both pairs and she knew these two worked off of trolling one another and hostility more than anything whereas she and Bellamy just avoided things completely._

" _What do you mean?" Raven looked at Clarke, confused by the implication that things needed to be said._

" _Go, talk. Please." Clarke pleaded with her friend and went to the now beeping microwave. Raven seemed reluctant but she played along for the sake of her friend. Murphy ushered Raven out to the patio out back and Clarke watched the two leave. She ended up gathering the snacks herself and returned to the group._

"I don't know why, or how but obviously I am into the dumb ass." Raven sighed, the words finally coming out. It was something both women knew. Raven looked over to Clarke with an annoyed yet sad expression. It made Clarke pout but she wanted so much to smile.

"Seems like a common theme this month." She let out a low chuckle that made Raven grin.

"Yeah, well it's weird. We always act like we hate each other which you get comfortable with and then this happens. It's weird. Fuck it's awkward." She sipped her mug. "When we got outside, he told me something Emori said. She accused him of being in love with me and said that is why they broke up. Can you believe that?" Raven looked irritated.

Clarke feigned innocence and looked away. "Wow."

"Wait, you're not looking at me.. You knew that?" Raven now looked pissed.

"I overheard her yelling at him the last night she was there. She tore into him when I was in the kitchen."

"What a bitch…" Raven mumbled words in defense of Murphy without even thinking about it.

"Right. Wasn't my place to say anything." She shrugged.

"Yeah, you're right. Well, he didn't deny it last night." She looked at Clarke seriously. "He told me he thinks Emori knew something he didn't and he realized how much he does care about me." Without fail her eyes glossed over slightly.

"And." Clarke pressed her gently.

"And, shut up." Raven refused the topic.

"And, you told him how you feel?" She questioned.

"No. I mean, I.. no." Raven was defeated.

"Why not?"

"I don't know, why didn't you tell Bellamy how you felt about him?" Raven bit back at the blonde.

"Okay, well not fair. With everything I went through and put your guys through this year I never really realized how I felt. When people push you together and you're not ready for it, you learn to think it's not what you want when I guess in reality, I'm learning it is what I want?"

"I'm sor-" Raven interjected.

"It's okay. As for what I want and what I was saying, I don't know Ray, but Bellamy and I are on good terms. I don't know what is happening or where it will go but I'm open to it. Took a long time to get there and it wasn't pretty, still isn't, but I'm ready to watch that play out. You have to get yourself to the same place with your life and it doesn't even have to involve Murphy." She sipped her tea. "You said to yourself, you have been so hard on yourself since your injury, you've also been harder on others. You keep me extra close and other people as far away as you can but you deserve so much more than just one person to love you."

Raven's eyes brimmed over and she blinked a few tears. Hearing something so sweet from someone she cared so much about hit her right in the feels.

"Thank you." She squeaked out.

"It's true. You deserve so much love and you're such an amazing person, we're all lucky to have you in our lives. You just have to realize that again. You knew that once, losing some of your mobility and independence temporarily made you think less of yourself but look at your life. Look at how much you do and how much you have adapted to what life threw your way." She reasoned. Raven nodded.

"I mean…" Raven laughed. "What is in our water that these boys have fallen for us?" She cracked a joke and both women laughed. When they finally came down from their gigglefit the both took a few sips of their tea.

"So, is that all he said?" Clarke asked, getting back on topic.

"He tried to convince me that I care about him. Or, tried to convince me to admit it? I don't know, it was awkward and as always I rejected him with on-brand hostility. I was kind of an asshole, I told him he was confused, didn't have feelings for me and was just missing Emori. That kind of ended our conversation last night and I feel like a dick." Raven explained and Clarke couldn't refrain from cringing.

"Yeah, that's brutal." She was honest.

"Now what do I do? I'm not good at this. I'm good at being aggressive, and silly and passionate and messy." She rambled. Clarke reached out and pat her resting hand.

"Right now, you drink your yummy tea while I get up and make you…" She thought of something yummy. "... Croques Madames, yes, with extra ham and cheese?"

"You're so good to me." Raven coo'd.

"And you me. Sit, I'll make you breakfast then we'll do whatever the fuck we want today, no boys involved." Clarke set her sights on a gourmet breakfast to start their day.

After the girls ate they fell into a reality TV bender on the sofa for the rest of the morning before decided to get out of their pajamas and leave the house. Raven decided she wanted to spoil herself, from all the talk about being bad to herself for so long so they ended up going to a full service spa. They enjoyed luxurious massages, facials and manicures then Clarke took Raven to her favorite salon where they got her in as a walk in. Raven never got her hair cut much, just kept healthy but today she binged and got highlights and a soft blowout of waves. She looked like she felt alive, and maybe that was what she needed.

The following two weeks went by very uneventfully for everyone. Their work weeks were normal and their time together on the weekend went back to normal. Raven and Murphy avoided one another pretty easily though and no one pressed it. Nothing had really changed between Bellamy and Clarke, they were their normal close but not too close. The weekend of Thanksgiving everyone was busy with their families and they opted to not get together. Bellamy, Lincoln and Octavia had a family dinner with some of Lincoln's relatives. Monty invited Harper to his family home with him for the holiday and Maya invited Jasper to hers. Jackson went home with Miller where they spent the holiday with his father. That left Clarke and Raven who were invited to Abby and Kane's home out of city.

The girls spent the weekend up there and they really enjoyed their time. Abby was sober and back to her slightly overbearing but very loving self and it couldn't have made the two girls happier. Over the years, Raven had really looked to Abby as a mother figure and it made sense. She had lost her family young and with how she and Clarke weirdly became so close, Abby was the only parental figure she had in her late teens. Together the three women made dinner and it was messy and fun, which made it perfect. Something came over them to make them to Black Friday shopping later the next day. Now, they had detested the idea yet found themselves at a few different stores and ended up going home with more bags of shit than they probably needed. Clarke did some Christmas shopping for her friends, and Raven did some shopping for herself. Abby on the other hand couldn't help but shop in mom mode and buy the girls things they liked or she figured they needed. When they eventually drove back home on Sunday, they had to unpack a bunch of stuff, it was almost comedic.

The Monday following Thanksgiving felt like a second Black Friday. A lot of shopping was still going on and that meant the ER was busy. The first half of the day was the normal rush of people who waited out the weekend hoping whatever was wrong with them would pass. A dash of shopping incidents sprinkled in throughout the day as well as people with general ailments. It was busy but nothing too bad. She couldn't clock out fast enough though as the day just made her feel gross. Tired and gross. Tuesday and Wednesday didn't get any better. More and more people would trickle into the ER with a cough and chills which turned out to be a flu. It was the season and it seemed to hit hard. She did so much to keep herself healthy while on shift and when she got off that it was almost a joke. Thursday rolled around and she pulled herself out of bed, got herself ready for work and when she opened the door at the bottom of the building to exit to the lot she was greeted with a blast of frigid air and fluffy snowflakes.

"Uh." She looked dumbfounded and the snow danced through the open threshold. She quickly shut the door. She would have seen this had she gone out the front door or even checked the window but she didn't expect a winter burst like this. "Nope." She turned back and went upstairs before pulling out her phone and checked the weather. The temp was low, only in the 20's and the snow was thick but it wasn't projected to be a long storm. Sitting down, she pulled open her laptop and looked through the company. It took her all of five minutes to decide it was a good day to shut the site down. They were on schedule and with her in the company they were saving money so she didn't need to worry about the budget. She quickly shot off a group message letting all of the boys know they had the day off. She didn't ask permission or go through Pike, she just made the choice and waited.

"Stay warm." Pike replied to the message within minutes and she felt at ease with the shotgun decision.

As quickly as she got dressed for work, she got undressed and slid into over-sized sweats and a massive sweater and socks. A day to herself, she was more than ready to just binge watch TV so she did just that. She curled into her sofa and sat with the TV a little louder than Raven would normally stand, but hey, she had the house to herself. Raven had been gone before Clarke even got up. Maybe 45 minutes had passed she was jolted out of her cozy place by a knock on the door. Annoyed and confused, she got up and went to the door, relinquishing her blanket on the sofa.

It seemed to be a theme that today she wouldn't look before doing, as she just peeled the door open and in the hallway stood Bellamy.

"Uh, what." She said for the second time today. He laughed scanned her dressed down look.

"I was already near work when my boss canceled work." He grinned. "So, I was going to see if you wanted to have a snow day with me." He was so sly for it being early in the morning and a snowy day. He looked smug even.

"This is my version of a snow day." Her hands flourished to gesture her comfy attire with a smile on her face.

"Want company?" He boldly asked, and something made her nervous in that second. She didn't hesitate to let him in though, stepping aside and ushering him in from the stark hallway.

"So what did you have planned? Fluffy blankets, a PSL and reality TV?" He asked as he let himself in and pulled his coat off and scanned for a place to put it. She held her hand out and took it from him, hanging it in the closet right behind the front door as he slipped off his wet snow boots and left them at the door.

"First of all, I'm not that basic." She rolled her eyes at him and moved around him as he loomed there. Her hands moved to his back and she pushed him ahead of her into the main living area. "I was watching Expedition Unknown." She stated defensively. "Also, fuck pumpkin spice."

Bellamy snickered at her and looked to her TV which was paused. He knew it was still reality TV in a way and she could just feel his thought. "Don't even." She rolled her eyes and moved to the couch where she plopped down and fluffed the blanket back over herself. Her eyes looked up to him and questioned what he'd do.

"If not pumpkin spice, what is your hot drink of choice?" He asked, moving to sit on the couch. He left a void between them that seemed more noticeable than it would have been in the past.

"Tea. I love tea." She nodded and nestled into her couch more. "Oh and obviously hot chocolate with marshmallows. Real ones, not those weird little dried ones in premade mix. Those have no purpose."

Bellamy studied her as she expressed and he couldn't help but smile. "Do you have the fixings for hot cocoa?" He asked.

She clocked him a glare, not wanting to get back up but he set a hand over her blanket wrapped legs to put her at ease.

"I'll make you a cup, make replace your love of tea." He offered.

She chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, I have premixed stuff, cocoa, sugar. We may not have marshmallows though." She shrugged and reached for the remote, unpausing the show she was watching. "Help yourself."

Bellamy did just that and Clarke caught herself watching him walk away before he left her view and she found herself watching the show again. The volume was lowered so she could hear what he was doing and they could chat but nothing was said. She heard him rummage through her cupboards and turn on the electric kettle. The distinctive sound of a spoon mixing in a mug took over the sound eliminated off the TV and came to a stop moments before he rounded the corner with two larger mugs. Clarke couldn't lie, she liked the domestic display before her as he walked up to the couch and handing her a steaming mug.

"It's hot be careful." The obligatory warning made her smile and accepted the hot mug into her hands carefully. Warm chocolate filled her lungs and warmed her soul but something smelled different. Looking at the liquid, it was a silky milk chocolate color, slightly thicker than water. She realized there was a lack of marshmallows and her eyes flicked up from her mug to the man now sitting beside her on the couch. He was prepared and presented a bag of big marshmallows that was nearly empty. Grateful he could find them. Bellamy opened the bag and presented the open end to her which she gingerly plucked about four large marshmallows out of the bag and plopped them into her hot mug. Bellamy took a few himself and put them in his own before leaning back and getting comfortable.

"You have to dip and bite the first one. It's a rule." She commanded and did as she suggested, dunking the marshmallow low enough but not scalding her own fingers. The bottom was melty and gooey but holdable so she could suck the melted part of the marshmallow. Bellamy watched a bit more closely than he probably should have, but he followed suit as her eyes studied him carefully. "Is there vanilla in here?"

"Yep." He sipped his mug bravely against the fresh heat of it. "Cocoa, sugar, milk, a tiny bit of vanilla and cinnamon."

"It's yummy, thank you."

"You're welcome." Bellamy settled into the couch a bit and looked to the TV. He had watched this show before and others with the same host. They were good, so he had no issue with the choice. They say quietly watching TV and drinking their cocoa until Clarke broke the silence.

"Wait, were you going to work early?" She looked over at him.

Chuckling, "I saw the forecast, so yes. Let me guess, you didn't? I'll bet you cancel work the moment you walked outside." His suggestion was on point.

She gave him a fake glare but admitted how right he was. "Yeah. I wont lie, I saw the snow, checked the schedule and said fuck it." She shrugged. "Why come over though? The site is closer to you than it is me." She questioned his motive for being there. With that Bellamy looked over to her, his face soft.

"I wanted to see you." His words were sweet, soft and bold all in one fell swoop. So much so a pink hue tinged her cheeks. She didn't know what to say but a grin appeared while they made eye contact as she couldn't deny enjoying the idea that he wanted to be around her, or with her.

"Well, don't get snowed in." She blindly said and his expression fell flat and he took a long glance before looking down. The sight of his face falling from such a sweet gaze to something pained made her heart stop for a moment. What had she said that upset him? She studied him, waiting, wondering. Just before she had to give in and ask what was wrong, he shifted his weight.

"I…" He stammered. "That's not why I came over. I wasn't even thinking like that. I'm sorry. I can leave." Bellamy's normal collected demeanor was now shambles and weak like a child caught lying. Shame plagued his face and his body was tense. Clarke realized how what she had said to him came off and instantly regret everything. She felt hot with humiliation and guilt as she reached down and put her mug on the table.

"Oh Bell, I didn't mean that. I'm so sorry." She leaned in and moved to his side. He didn't budge. "Seriously, I wasn't even thinking about THAT. What happened in the past is the past and I only meant that you coming over in a snowstorm may get you stuck here. I swear it was a harmless joke. Please, Bell." She gripped his knee as his hands were occupied.

"I just feel bad. I didn't realize how similar the situation was. Last snow storm, I was here." His words made her cringe, realizing how true that was.

Sighing, "I mean, yeah that is awkward when you think about it but that was different and I know that, you know that. It was also a long time ago." He finally looked over at her, studying her as she spoke to check the validity of her words. He set his mug down and took her hand.

"I just don't want you thinking that I came over here for any other reason than to spend time with you." He plead.

"I know better, Bellamy." She squeezed his hand and reassured him. It was awkward when they really thought it through. The last snow storm, Bellamy was in this apartment sleeping with her best friend just before realizing how much Clarke meant to him. So much has changed since then though and while it was a heat of the moment thing, his purpose in coming over today was just to spend a snowy day with the girl who weaseled her way into the center of his universe.

"Do you want me to stay?" He asked, unsure of himself in that moment. Clarke responded by getting up enough to shift her position. She plucked a pillow from her side of the sofa and put it between him and the arm rest on his side before pulling the blanket up over herself and leaving room for him in it. He took the queue and leaned into the armrest, took the blanket edge from her and let her nestle into him. She fit perfectly into his side and made him feel so complete. The rest of the morning they spent snuggled up on the couch watching and discussing a variety of TV shows mostly on the discovery and history networks. It was the perfect way to spend a snowy morning. In the afternoon they made a mess of the kitchen by making a hodge-podge lunch together and then building tiny snowmen on the balcony out of the fresh powder that had accumulated. They ended up making a scene of their friend group using melon-ballers and ice cream scoops to form the balls. They even used craft supplies to decorate each little snowman and give them more personality. After that they ended up falling asleep together watching a movie. Clarke laid out nearly on top of Bellamy who took the length of the sofa. Raven came home around five. As awkward as it should have been for her to find them snowed in together, it actually wasn't. The trio ended up making dinner together before Bellamy decided to go home before it got dark. Seeing him out, Clarke kissed Bellamy on the cheek in childlike display of nerves, far too charming to handle. It left Bellamy beaming on his drive home. The day was so complete and perfect that both Bellamy and Clarke slept sweet that night.


	28. Chapter 28 Part 1

**A/N:** _Surprise! I told you guys to stick around and I'd have a present for you. What was to be a sweet little Christmas chapter turned out to be a 15k words which I have separated into three parts and am posting a few days early so you guys have time to read while you're still enjoying whatever holiday you celebrate. I just wanted to say thank you for the patronage of this story as it has been a year and a few months old since I decided to publish for the first time. This story will always have a place in my heart and is very much a labor of love. We're not done yet! Enjoy this nugget of holiday cheer. 3_

 _Side note, I am still planning to completely edit this story and reup the chapters, cleaned and better editted. Sooooon. Be safe, be warm, and be merry!_

* * *

December became a very busy month for everyone, especially Clarke. The holiday season brings out the stupidity in people more than any other time of year and subsequently had her working harder than normal in the ER. So much so that Pike had given her the month off in terms of coming into the job site. She still did anything she needed to remotely to keep everything in order but her bones were exhausted and she needed the back end of the week to recover from her hospital shifts. This also meant less time seeing Bellamy as the two had not yet taken their friendship in any real direction. They were close, she would cozy up to him on the weekend at Jackson's, and they would text constantly. Hell, it looked like a high-school romance was blooming and it was adorable, yet something kept them from taking the jump or defining anything. Granted, at their age, did they really need to?

The week before Christmas Clarke felt spread thin and was getting more and more restless. Her three day shifts at the hospital wore her out so Thursdays she spent resting. Friday's she would clean the apartment up and do chores. Saturday was the gang day and that left her one solid day on Sunday to catch up with other things that needed to be done. Given the season, it meant she was sorting out holiday stuff. The group had posed the idea of doing one big Christmas with all of them, even their parents were invited. Everyone was down except Maya, whose father wasn't going to budge from his routine. That made Jasper and Maya out of town for the holiday. Abby, Kane, Miller's father and Monty's mother were all invited and agreed to join. Everyone would bring a random dish of their choice and it would be very informal. Jackson and Miller were hosting, as they had the largest amount of space out of all of them unless everyone drove out of town to Abby and Kane's.

Clarke did most of her holiday shopping online given how busy she was. She had a bunch of orders piled up when she finally had time on Sundays to wrap and sort anything. While she didn't go overboard with shopping for everyone, she did try to at least get everyone something, focusing more on making it personal than making it showy. Just how gift giving should be. The Sunday before Christmas ended with her having a large pile of gifts under their tiny tree in the living room which she managed to set up at some point, and Raven decorated. The apartment had minimal decor in it, but the girls were busy and wouldn't even be there for Christmas.

On Monday, the 23rd, Clarke had to go into work as per usual. The day before Christmas Eve, and she would have her holiday ruined. Near the end of the day she was called aside and pulled into the office by her boss. Sitting in that sterile office was rare for her, and today was the perfect day to make her hate.

"We need you to come in full shift tomorrow and Wednesday."

There was no question or suggestion, simply a command. Clarke had wanted nothing more than to spend the holiday with her friends and family and when her schedule had changed over to her current days, she made damn sure she changed her availability for Christmas as soon as she could. Unfortunately, things didn't always go your way. As an ER nurse, if you had to go into work, you had to go into work. As long as you weren't breaking legality of hours on shift. She tried her damnedest to fight the request but her boss wasn't bending. One of the nurses who had been scheduled on-shift for the two days fallen sick. Everyone else had scheduled off the holiday long before Clarke had, so she was the one to put back on the clock first. The rest of her day was ruined, and her heart just broken. She was already so damn tired that hearing her holiday was now over made her emotional.

Slinking into the house just after nine in the evening, she failed to see Raven sitting in the kitchen at their little table or Murphy across from her.

"Clarke?" Raven called out at Clarke who was just trudging to her room.

"Blondie." Murphy said a bit louder and that caught her attention. Why the hell was Murphy in their apartment?

"Huh?" She looked over to the two, Raven now standing in the living room and Murphy leaning back in the chair he was seated on. "Don't do that to my chair. Why are you here?" Her works were crisp, almost rude. Murphy promptly set the chair back on all four legs.

"You okay?" Raven asked.

"Yeah." She lied. "I'm fine."

"No, you're not." Raven said but Clarke wasn't in the mood.

"Murphy, why are you here?" Clarke diverted her attention to the man-child in the kitchen.

"I wanted to talk to Raven." He confessed.

"He more or less forced me to put up with him." The brunette sighed and moved to look at him.

He was grinning. "Not wrong. I showed up, annoyed her until opened up and let myself in."

Clarke wasn't amused but that was more her sadness right now. "Okay. Don't kill each other." She turned around and walked toward her room but she was stopped by a thin hand on her arm.

"What gives?" Raven whispered.

"I have to work tomorrow, and Wednesday." Clarke said it blandly, quickly and with a gloss to her eyes. She pulled her arm away from Raven, and went into her room. Raven didn't follow, hit with her own sadness at the words.

With Clarke in her room, Raven turned back to Murphy, disappointment plastered all over her face. He looked concerned, stood and walked to her, wanting to take care of her. It confused her, but she let him react that way.

"What's wrong?" He asked, closing in to her personal space.

"Clarke was called in to work for the holiday." She pouted. "She looks so heartbroken. She loves Christmas.

Murphy reached out, or started to. He stopped and dropped his hand at the last second.

"I don't know what to do." Raven confessed. She felt like she had to fix the situation somehow and give Clarke back her holiday but she couldn't. This was above her. If the hospital said she had to work, then she had to work. That was something very clear when you worked as a nurse or doctor.

"How can I help?" Murphy offered, a gesture uncommon for him. Raven saw the care in his eyes and his body language. She realized how much of a dick she was and how true to his word he was. He did care about her and it felt nice knowing that now that she could physically see it.

Looking at him, seeing his feelings for her emanate from him, she sighed. "I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I was a dick to you the other week. You tried to tell me how you f-"

"Ray, I've been the biggest dick to you plenty of time."

"I mean, I'm sure it's not THAT big." She joked back instantly as it naturally came to her, even in the sincerity of the moment. Murphy looked at her with fire behind his eyes.

"Sorry." She laughed. Murphy moved into her space dangerously close.

"I'm on your time, Reyes." His tone low and threatening in a heated way, but sincere and warm. It sparked a fire in her and a knot low in her gut twisted. She took her lip into her mouth in response and bit down on it a bit.

"In that case." She made a move, a whimsical and bold move, something akin to her style. Her toes curled into the carpet and lifted her weight so she could meet his lips, her arms came to drape around his shoulders and her hands meeting the hair above the nape of his neck. What seemed so elegant and slow took only a second and prefaced her lips clashing against his. He looked so befuddled which made her smirk the moment their lips met. He could finally taste her warm silky lips, and feel the fire of her personality in her kiss. The kiss was passionate and probably bit more steamy than was appropriate for the moment. Her fingers rubbed at the hair on the back of his head and she deepened the kiss. This was something they both wanted for a while now and she was hungry for the satisfaction but it came to and end when Murphy pulled apart.

"Ra-" He said as she pouted. "Trust me, I have been dying to kiss you and if we don't stop right now I won't be able to control myself."

She wiped the lust off her lips and took a step back, her hand then fanning herself off a bit. "You're right. I should actually go check on Clarke." She said, coming back to the reality of the day. It didn't seem real that she was just locking lips with the Cockroach and that she wanted more, so much more.

"Yeah, I'll be here." He grinned, his cockiness back. She returned the grin and went to Clarke's room, letting herself in. She tried her hardest to knock the grin off her face when she saw her friend laying on her bed in scrub, sad.

"Oh babe." She called out to Clarke and moved to the bed, laying with her. It allowed Clarke to let go and cry, something she had been holding on with how long her month had been. Work wasn't easy and now she had her holiday taken from her. She sobbed, nothing over the top just a stress release.

"I love my job but I hate the hours." She said after she shed some tears.

"I don't blame you." Raven rubbed her friend's arm. The girls sat up and Clarke wiped her eyes.

"Would I be an asshole if I quit?" She asked.

Raven thought it through. "No, but I would wait until after the holidays to make that decision. Right now you're stressed out and sad." Clarke knew Raven was right but she couldn't see past the moment and how crummy she felt.

"I guess I should eat dinner and get to bed so I can go back to work tomorrow." She spoke with her hands, flourishing the words that made her sad.

"Oh, let Murphy cook you something. He loves to cook."

"He's still here?" Clarke looked surprised and Raven couldn't help but smile. It was a natural reaction. She nodded.

"Oh, don't let me interrupt, please."

"You're not." Raven stood up. "Go take a bath and I'll have Murphy make you dinner. This is an order." Raven mocked authority and Clarke chuckled. She did as she was told though and ran herself a hot bath. By the time she started pruning, she could smell something amazing fill her lungs. Her tummy danced at the scent. She merged from the bathroom in yoga pants and a sweater, her wet hair clipped back in a messy way.

"There she is." Murphy was outfitted in an apron, a girly one at that, and presented a deep bowl full of what looked like brown noodles. She took it and quickly set it down on the table as it was way too hot.

"What is this?" She looked, studying the bowl. It was full of egg noodles coated in a thin brown liquid with chunks of beef on top and a dollop of sour cream.

"Beef Stroganoff." Murphy proudly state, setting down two more bowl and a plate with toasted slices of bread covered in browned and melted cheese.

Bewildered, Clarke looked at him, Raven and then the food again. "You made this here? How the hell…" She was confused how this amazing meal came out of their kitchen. Raven and Murphy both laughed.

"Yeah, you had a shitty steak in your freezer, tons of noodles, some loaves of bread and stock. Pretty simple to put together." He shrugged. Clarke would have never thought of that and was notably impressed.

"Well thank you." She said politely and the three dug in to their bowls of yummy comfort food. It was amazing, perfectly seasoned and tender cuts of steak. The food really soothed her soul and filled her belly. "You can cook for us any time." She declared. Once they were all done, Murphy and Raven offered to clean up and sent Clarke to bed, as she had to be up for another twelve hour shift tomorrow morning. She bid thank you again and went to bed, leaving Raven and Murphy alone again. The two stood in the kitchen and cleaned together, flirting.

"You cook so good." Raven commended him.

"You look so good." He replied, and they both cringed immediately. "Shut up." He defended himself and they both laughed. Maybe this was their new normal, and something had started that would be different from harassing one another. After they cleaned up, Raven found herself wanting closeness and to be kissing him again but Murphy resisting. She knew it was out of respect but it annoyed her nonetheless.

"I should head out, let you get to bed too." He suggested, walking himself to the front door. She was tempted to invite him to stay over but she didn't want this… whatever this was, to turn into something friendly with benefits. She wanted more.

"Thank you for dinner." She said standing in front of him at the door, his back to it.

"Thank you for letting me in." He smiled, closing inches between them.

"I mean, technically I never did." She laughed but was cut off by his lips on hers, a chaste kiss. She allowed herself to sink into it just enough to enjoy it but not too much to make her take it somewhere else. They broke apart mutually and grinning like children and not realizing they were holding hands before Murphy turned and opened the door. As he walked out the door, she hesitantly dropped his hand and saw him down the hall before shutting the door and locking it. Raven went to bed happy for once in a long time.

Vibrating on the little white wooden table beside her bed, Clarke woke to her alarm as is slowly but surely got louder and louder. She tapped the screen of her phone to silence the abysmal alarm and came to, realizing she had to go to work the day before Christmas. In years past, she didn't mind. She had been an ER nurse for years now and was used to the routine of when she would have to work or not. This year she was sure she'd have off and planned to enjoy that. On top of that, she had more people to spend her time with, friends who had become family. Her heart hurt knowing that wasn't happening anymore, but the professional in her made her get up and get ready for a twelve hour shift.

After eating and washing her face, Clarke emerged from her In fresh scrubs with a long sleeve shirt under them. Draped over her arm were two sweaters of varied thickness and hanging in her hand was her bag. This bag was her life source whine working her shifts. It would sit in her locker all day but it held things she needed through the day, or learned to have on standby over the years. It contained hygiene and beauty products to refresh her throughout the day, clean socks, lotion and things to read and puzzle books to keep her busy when on breaks or down times, a charger for her phone and most importantly gum to keep her breath fresh.

As she is slipping her shoes on, her phone goes off in her pocket. She fumbled her bag and sweaters to get to her phone eventually just dropping the bag. The screen lit up, it was the hospital. Hope filled her body in that moment and she picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"I texted you, you didn't reply. White Mountain Medical Center had an electrical break down on their third floor. Patients affected by wards on that floor were moved, most down south and a city north. We were offered a handful of staff in the meantime so you're officially on call. You're number one on the list, so you know what that means but if I'm being honest I doubt you'll get called in. We have seven nurses coming in and the only two departments short staffed. But, I can't promise that so treat it like normal and try to enjoy your holiday." The charge nurse rattled off the declaration, so much to take in. Clarke felt so relieved but stressed all at once.

"Yes Ma'am, thank you and if I don't see you, Merry Christmas." Clarke ended the call and quickly. Clarke dropped the sweaters and did a little jig of happiness, looking like a complete dork. She quickly put her phone on the pile and ran into Raven's room, who was still asleep. She dove into the bed and alarmed the sleeping woman.

"I'm on call!" Clarke nearly screamed.

"Really?" Raven replied with exclamation despite her groggy nature.

"Realllllllly. I'm on call today and tomorrow." She shook her friend, elated by the change in her plans. Being on call, and being number one on the list meant she was the first person they would call should she need to go in. Now normally that was a guaranteed call in at some point, if only for a few hours. However taking in nurses from the other hospital who were for-sure scheduled to work the holiday meant she would likely not need to go in. It also meant she was being paid while on call, albeit only four dollars an hour, she was going to get paid for a full two hour normal rate for being informed so late.

"I'm happy for you, but get off my hand." Raven laughed, her fingers flailing under the pressure of Clarke's knee. She quickly moved and apologized, checking the digits for life out of pure instinct. "Which slot are you?" She asked.

"One, but another hospital had to lend out staff, so the charge nurse said they would likely not even get to the call list." She explained quickly.

"Can you still do Christmas tomorrow?" Raven rolled to a sit.

"I mean, yea. Obviously I could still get called out and I'll treat it like normal on-call despite the over-staffing." She shrugged. Right now she was riding high on the positivity of the morning.

"That's great, that means we can still do cookies today. "Raven hugged her, but pulled back looking like she had done something wrong. "Oh wait, I think Murphy offered to come over. I vaguely remember…" She reached for her phone and scanned through it. Some point after he left and she fell asleep he had offered to come over today to keep her company since Clarke had to work.

"Ooooo." Clarke prodded her friend.

"Shut up." Raven smacked her with a pillow.

"He can still come by, anyone can. We can share our cookie party with our friends." Clarke reasoned, and moved off the bed.

"Oh by that logic, you should invite Bellamy over." Raven tried her best to prod Clarke back, but it backfired on her when Clarke spoke next.

"I will." She boldly said, turned her nose up and walked out of the room. She put her things away and changed into a pair of skin-tight jeans, a massively over sized sweater and large wool socks that stopped inches below her knee. When she came back out Raven was up and about, still in her jams.

"Oh no, I have to get dressed?" She whined.

"I mean, I'm sure Murphy wouldn't mind you in your thin little jammies." Clakre pointed to the rather sheer sleepwear.

"He doesn't have to come over." She snipped back.

"Oh, he doesn't have to. But he is. I texted him and Bellamy and invited them both over." Clarke boldly announced. It would be a double date of two couples who weren't actually couples? She couldn't seem to care about that part, just that she not only got to enjoy the day like planned but that things were in a good place for the four of them.

"Wait, what?" Raven turned back to her room. "You're a troll." She exclaimed before going to shower and get ready.

When Raven was finished, she joined Clarke in the kitchen, who had sorted out what they had. They lacked some things for a real cookie party and decided they needed to go to the store. Real masochists went to the store on Christmas Eve, and they would be two of them.

"Hmm, the earlier we go the safer we are." They plotted their approach to the likely masses of people out getting last minute ingredients for their meals.

"Yeah, probably. Let's go." It was just after eleven and they managed to get in and out of the store in around forty minutes. The checkout lanes were the worst part. They went in with a plan and grabbed what they needed as well as random additions they found on their way. Driving back to the apartments was so busy, way too many people were out for the day before Christmas but the girls made it back home in one piece. After they put everything away, they cleaned off the kitchen counters as much as they could for how small the kitchen was. They put away things they didn't need, and pulled out the extension panels for their little table. What normally sat only four people extended to seat between six and eight. It would be a good work station for cookie making and it was routine for the girls yearly baking festivities.

Checking her phone, Clarke plugged it in on the counter and made sure it wasn't silent in the off chance she was called in. "Murphy said he's on his way, Bell said he'd be here in about an hour." She read off the messages from both men.

"Okay. Don't you think it's weird to invite just those two?" Raven posed the question as she went to sit in the living room.

"Honestly, who cares?" Clarke dismissed the idea as weird. "I adore being around him, and I know you want to be around Murphy so fuck it. I'm going for what I want from now on."

Her declaration put Raven into thought and her face showed how much she was mulling it over. "You're right, fuck it." She smiled from her spot on the couch before Clarke slipped away to the bathroom for a moment before returning. She pulled her hair back into a messy clip out of habit.

"Besides, the rest of the group would fuck with just us four the entire time because our relationships are somehow a free spectator sport but theirs aren't." Clarke rolled her eyes. She sounded a little more hostile than she should have but it wasn't in hatred. Truth be told, the other relationships were your classic charming couplings and so it made sense that a pair like her and Bellamy would garner more attention from the group. Same with Raven and Murphy, not to forget how new both pairings were and how anticipated one of them is.

"I mean." Raven looked guilty. "Sorry about the whole ordeal after Halloween." She apologized, as she was very surprised to hear Clarke and Bellamy had done anything. She knew she shouldn't have though, it was none of their business and on top of that she had been pushing it to happen since they all met over a year ago.

Clarke shrugged. "It was a shock to people, it wasn't like we planned anything. We're just going with the flow and the flow that night had us all over each other." She laughed out loud before flopping into the couch next to Ray. The girls sat together watching Food Network and waited for the boys. Murphy showed up minutes later and Raven let him in. There was a veil of tension in the room. It was a mix of awkward, sexual and just weird. It only lasted until Bellamy showed up which made the room feel more akin to their normal get togethers. With the four of them, it was easier to just relax and be themselves and not have to worry about being on display for the rest of the group. Bellamy would have no problem displaying his affections for Clarke. Murphy was the type of person who would climb on someone in public and purposefully put on a display. Raven was a bit more tame, one could even say classy. The saying a lady on the street... and well, you know. Clarke was more a nervous nelly than anyone could imagine. She often thought about who was watching and saw what, or how it would come back and affect her. It wasn't out of shame, it was just habit.

Murphy and Raven were piling it on which really wasn't surprising when you thought about it enough. Murphy was always on show, he had no fucks to give if people were bothered by displays of affection. If he wanted to suck on the neck of a pretty girl in front of a group of people, he would and he has. Oh boy he has.

"I can't not fuck with you about this." Bellamy said after popping a cube of cheese into his mouth and chewing it down. "You two went from acting like you wanted to kill each other to all but fucking right here on the floor, but you tried to troll us for what, kissing on Halloween?" Chuckles spread the room and it was too true.

"Don't be mad you aren't as passionate." Murphy declared while his hands rested on Raven's hips. They were definitely comfortable. She was leaning up against him between his knees, her back to his chest. Raven looked so happy and comfortable.

Bellamy took that as a challenge and turned to Clarke. They were maybe ten feet a part and it closed that gap in three steps. His arm hooked around her back and with sheer force he lifted her into him, her body pressed against his and her toes barely on the ground. He locked his lips with hers in a deep kiss, one that took every moment of a breath out of her. To his surprise and utter delight, she moaned into the kiss unexpectedly. He didn't know she's react that way and by God if he didn't love it. He leaned into the kiss more and her body went ever so slightly limp. She tasted like vanilla chapstick and well, he tasted like cheese. Bellamy lessened his hold on her slowly. He felt a pang of guilt take over because he realized he probably should have asked before he did what he just did. Clarke regained her footing and gazed up at him, a red stain on her lips from the gentle pressure and a dazed look in her eyes. Raven was watching her friend with a smirk on her face and Murphy looked surprised as ever.

"Okay, okay. We don't need a show." He joked at the display to which Bellamy shot him a playful but threatening look. They broke into a soft laughter but Clarke was just stunned. She finally cleared her throat and pulled her hands off his body. They had been clutching the fabric at his chest up until now. She managed to put a grin on her face and join in the light-hearted nature of the day but Raven and Bellamy could tell she was reeling.

"If you'll excuse me." He politely excused himself to the bathroom. Raven separate herself from Murphy who was reluctant to let her go and she clapped Clarke on the shoulder.

"Need a cold shower?" Raven joked, very quietly to only Clarke. She blushed and shoved her friend. Murphy heard the joke though and chimed in as he moved to reclaim the woman he had been holding on to.

"He does." He laughed.

Clarke shoved Murphy too and pushed them both out of her way. "We have cookies to make, you two can make out later." She rolled her eyes.

"I can multitask." Murphy proudly declared as Bellamy rejoined them.

"I highly doubt that." He chimed in at the perfect moment that made the girls laugh.

 _To be continued..._


	29. Chapter 28 Part 2

_Continued..._

Raven followed Clarke into the kitchen and they took their spots at the table, like they had years in the past.

"So, have you two every made cookies?" Raven asked.

"Obviously." Murphy retorted, as the one out of them all who loved to cook, he figured it would be obvious he also knew how to bake.

"I used to bake with O every year." Bellamy replied, coming up to the table the girls were posed at. The ingredients were on it in a line down the middle.

"Well, with you two here, we're upping the ante. Normally we bake only two kinds of cookies, cut outs and usually snicker doodles because who doesn't love a snicker doodle?" Raven boasted.

"Heathens." Clarke joked.

"Four of us, four type of cookies." Raven continued.

"You sure you have the means for that?" Bellamy wondered as he looked at the table. The girls nodded, almost in unison.

"We went to the store before you guys got here." They smiled as Clarke informed them, they were well prepared.

"Well alright, Boss." Bellamy smiled back at her. "Cut outs, which I assume will be decorated, Snicker doodles and what else?"

"Well I don't know. You two seem so confident?" Clarke pinched her fingers in the pot of flour and flicked it at him. His mouth fell open but he didn't fight back. He narrowed his eyes at her but his grin gave him away. She looked to Raven. "Think we should make one of them do pinwheels and the other. We could make the other do gingerbread." She snarled. Neither of them liked Gingerbread but so many people loved it, a classic cookie for the season."

"Fuck that, you make your doughs and if you have enough eggs left over, I'll make you girls Parisian macarons." Murphy proposed.

"Do we even have what you need for that?" Clarke asked. He nodded and moved to the kitchen. He presented an almost full bag of almond slivers, of which he could grind to make almond flour.

"How- Oh, he made us dinner." Raven put together how he knew they had almond slivers.

"Alright, I'll do the cut-outs, Ray can do the doodles, Bell can do the pinwheels and Murphy can do macarons.

With their game plan in place, they got busy and quickly made a mess. Murphy was surprisingly serious in the kitchen, but Clarke and Raven were more relaxed and wanted to fuck around a bit, as proven when they would flick flour around at the boys and at one another. Naturally as the day progressed there was a lot of flour to clean up on all four of them and on most surfaces in the kitchen. At some point they pairs had ended up on one side or another of the table, Raven and Bellamy essentially changing places. This worked though as Clarke and Bellamy's doughs were the same thing, he just needed different colors for his cookie. Once all the doughs were made, they took a break to let them chill while Murphy put together his batter. Bellamy and Clarke left Raven and Murphy alone in the kitchen.

"We look like kids." Bellamy noted the blotches of white peppering their clothing and how playful the kitchen had gotten. Clarke reached over and brushed flour off his cheek, freeing his freckles from being hidden. He leaned into her touch and met her hand with his.

"Sorry about before." He said quietly, they were in their own little world right now and following his words Clarke had a devious grin on her face. Confused, he looked at her. She took his hand into hers and lead him out of the living room and into the main bathroom. She shut the door behind them and moved him to lean against the sink. He got flustered in that moment. He was in this very room for about an hour ago putting cold water on his face after the display he made. Heat in his body rose as he watched her every move. She was deliberate and slow but she didn't make any move on him. Instead, she grabbed a washcloth from the stack on a shelf and moved to his side, her hip touching his. She wet the cloth and rang it out before standing in front of him. Their eyes danced for a paused moment before she reached up and wiped the flour off his face. Every tiny gesture of hers seemed so calculated, like she had a plan. If it was to kill him, it would work. A slow death. She was painfully silent and she just gently brushed whatever was on his face off. It was a tiny gesture, something only lasting a few seconds but it felt so long He stopped her hand though and took the rag. His fingers held her chin like a cloud in his hand and the other taking the wet cloth to her skin to pick up the stray flour on her own face and a little cluster on her neck. His eyes grazed her skin, it was so soft, so tempting.

He was pulled out of his lust by her brashly taking the rag back and swatting it at his shirt. He was confused for a moment but the look on her face said everything he needed to know. She was fucking with him at this point and it was clear as day. She spotted up and dusted off his clothing, starting at the neck of his shirt and moving down slowly, her eyes moved up to his as she moved to the bottom of his shirt. She stopped and he looked at her very seriously. The tension was thick, just how she wanted it. She riled him up and had him on edge, so when she took the rag and tossed it gently against his chest he felt momentarily annoyed. She would.

Clarke wasn't as messy as he was, so she only needed to dust herself off a little bit. She grinned and began to turn from him but he dared to stop her. One hand on her side, a soft touch but one that spoke volumes. She looked at his hand and then back up to his eyes. Her hand moved to the top of his and pushed it down, off of her body but she continued holding it. Her body came to meet his, pressed fully against the front of his body, her toes lifting her to meet his height or close to before her lips pressed against his. She was much more gentle than his display before but no less diabolical. Her teeth grazed his lip, threatening to take it in and nip at it but she paused and let her tongue part his lips and she kissed him with a depth they hadn't felt since Halloween. Only this time, there was no alcohol in their systems. Bellamy was beside himself moments later when she parted from him and left his lips hungry for more.

"Payback is a bitch." Clarke whispered as she walked out of the bathroom, leaving him in a stupor at the sink. He literally had to check that he was still presentable by glancing down before exiting the bathroom himself. He was steps behind Clarke who had just turned into the kitchen.

"Cookies don't make themselves!" She called out, ready to attack the dough and bake things up. Murphy was piping out a thin macaron batter into near perfect circles on parchment.

"Shouldn't those be on a sheet?" Bellamy asked.

"Not yet. We don't have enough cookie sheets and they need to get a skin so for now they can sit." He explained, knowing what he was doing.

"Alright, let's cookie." Raven said moving away from Murphy. They pulled their doughs out and rolled them out. Clarke had an array of holiday shaped cutters to use for her cookies, where as Raven just had roughly sized balls that she squished down onto sheets of parchment. Bellamy had to roll out three doughs, a non-colored one, a red and a green one. Once they were all roughly the same size he stacked them and rolled them into a log. From that log he cut discs that formed the cookies with a spiral of Christmas colors. The oven only had two racks, but they had extenders that allowed them to put in four sheets. Two of which were for the cut outs, one for the snicker doodles and one for Bellamy's pinwheels. They all set timers for their respective cookies and the four piled onto the couch for a break. None of the cookies took long to bake and the small amount of counter space they had was quickly covered in cooling cookies which made the house smell so sweet and festive. After the sheets were cooled down enough and the oven was changed, Murphy was on display transferring the parchment to the back of the cookie sheet without messing up the circles he had piped. He baked off the meringue cookies very carefully and ended up with perfectly baked cookies.

While the cookies cooled they cleaned the kitchen up and then Murphy gladly put together some food for them. The girls normally had takeout but Murphy made magic which what little they had to work with. He scrounged around the kitchen and remembered they had a bunch of avocado, something they both ate a lot of. They also had chicken, a mixed array of veggies in different states of ripeness, and a ton of seasonings and spices that had mostly been used once and forgotten about. It took him only thirty minutes to cook up chicken, make a homemade salsa of sorts, a fresh guacamole.

"Christmas Eve Taco Bar." He presented the small array set up on the stove top. He left the seasoned meat in the pan on the warm burner and the three unused burners held a plate with bowls of fixings like cheese, shredded lettuce and tomato, the bowl of salsa he prepared and then a platter with chips and guacamole on it.

"You just did all this?" Bellamy looked, very impressed.

"Yep. They don't leave me much to be creative." He boasted.

"Oh I'm so sorry we aren't stocked like a professional kitchen for the one random time you'll be here cooking for people." Raven feigned sympathy with a bright smile on her face. Clarke nodded. "Yeah!"

"You mean twice." He boasted. "I've made you dinner twice now."

"If they don't want your food, you can come home and cook for me." Bellamy dryly said and the other three broke into laughter.

"Let's eat." Murphy handed the girls plates and moved to the side. They all went through line a lineup and grabbed what they wanted. There was enough stuff for a few tacos a piece and plenty of chips. The kitchen was a bit busy with things so Raven declared they would eat in the living room. The girls sat on the floor using the table while the two men sat on the couch behind them.

"This man can cook." Bellamy said between bites. Such a simple meal but very flavorful. Murphy took the compliment less than humbly, knowing his prowess in the kitchen. Full bellies and half way through an action movie playing on a networked station, Clarke's phone rang.

"No no no." She mumbled nervously as she got herself up to answer it.

"What's up?" Bellamy asked, but she said nothing. Raven on the other hand turned to look at him.

"She's on call" was all she needed to say to make the point clear. Clarke paced into the kitchen with her phone to her ear, speaking quietly so the rest of the group couldn't hear her. It was a short call but lasted a good minute or two which was out of the norm for being called in. When she finally put the phone away, she didn't look upset or happy as she rejoined them.

"False alarm." She said with a half-cocked grin.

"Oh Thank God." Raven was relieved.

"Yeah. Should we decorate?" Clarke scooped up her and Raven's empty plates and nodded to the kitchen. The trio followed. Bellamy politely helped himself to the dishes with a minor fuss from Clarke, but she of course wouldn't win. They didn't have a dishwasher so keeping things clean as they went along was the best practice. Raven taped down wax paper to cover the table, knowing the mess they could make or had in the past. Clarke prepared a large batch of royal icing from scratch and separates it into a handful of colors, all of which were put into sandwich bags with the tips cut off. Meanwhile Murphy was blending together a buttercream to full the macarons and Raven then collected their basket of sprinkles. That's right. They had accumulated sprinkles year round for this very evening. Any time they saw something they didn't have or just needed to have, they would buy it. The collection was vast, to say in the least. As Bellamy finished up to help them decorate, he snapped the damp hand towel he dried his hands with against Clarke's ass and feigned innocence, moving to the other side of the table. She shot him a glare that could kill a man and he couldn't help but grin the size of the sun.

There were a lot of cookies to decorate and four different people decorating. As the evening progressed it was interesting to see bare brown cookies return to the table in full dress and all in different styles. It was clear that Clarke and Raven had done this before and their cookies, especially Clarke's came out looking like they were from a magazine. Murphy was a good cook but he was not a good decorator. He didn't seem to have the patience to pipe and flood the cookies so he just smeared the icing on and would put odd arrangements of sprinkles on them. Bellamy on the other hand tried. He filled the cookies in pretty smoothly even separating colors like on the stocking shaped cookie he currently had. He used little pearl sprinkles to spell out Clarke's name, barely fitting it on the small cookie. With it complete, he moved around the table to her side and set it down beside her, brushing her back before moving back to his post. She beamed to the heavens at the gesture and made sure that cookie stayed safe.

A fair chunk of time had passed by while they decorated their cookies, even Murphy added some sanding sugar to the edge of some of his Parisian macarons. The girls were getting tired though, so she set them all out to dry and packaged up Bellamy's pinwheels and the macarons before cleaning up the rest of the kitchen. This time Clarke kicked everyone else out, which didn't go over without resistance but she insisted and was allowed to clean the kitchen up by herself. They collapsed into the sofa and sat through a couple of classic Christmas movies, the animated ones that used to show on TV when they were kids. Raven was getting uncomfortable though and tried to suggest they end the night. No one else wanted to, but she wasn't ready to show the boys that side of herself. It was something she dealt with very privately, not wanting to seem vulnerable. She pressed though and finally gave in saying she would just go to bed. She seems brash in her choice, but Clarke covered for her.

"Yeah, I'm tired too." She lied to support her friend. Raven stayed seated on the couch due to her pain and it made embarrassment rise in her cheeks as the boys hesitated to leave, but Bellamy caught it. Murphy noticed something was wrong but wasn't quite aware of what it was. He knew she had been injured and had sustained life changing damage but he didn't understand that she felt she needed to hide that from them. As he processed that though, he almost said something but Bellamy stopped him.

"Let's let the girls get some rest." He helped cover for her and ushered Murphy to the door. He could tell Murphy was going to say something so he clapped him on the shoulder a bit harder than normal.

"Walk with me, I want to know what else you cook." That worked in distracting him and the two were bid goodnight and let out of the apartment. Once they were gone, Raven let her body relax a bit, tension building from the pain.

"I shouldn't have stood the whole time." She bit back tears as she sat still on the sofa.

"How can I help?" Clarke asked both as her best friend and as a nurse.

Raven let the tears fall, just a few stray droplets that she blinked away. "I need to lay down." She wouldn't look at Clarke. Now, this wasn't the first time she had seen her in this much pain. They were incredibly close and Clarke and Abby were the only people to ever see her this vulnerable. She knew what routines Raven had in place for when she had different episodes of pain or mobility issues. The brace, wedges to elevate with, crutches and a wheelchair she refused to let see the light of day. It was nerve damage and swelling which would be so debilitating.

"Okay, how do you need me to help you?" Clarke was so formal knowing not to trigger any emotions right now. It was the nurse side of her.

Raven looked flustered. "I don't know if I can walk right now." She admitted, humiliated.

A light tap on the front door made them both jump, only the slightest bit.

"One of the boys must have forgot something." Clarke reasoned to keep her upset friend from getting less upset. She went to the door and looked to Raven for permission to answer it. The teary-eyed woman nodded, putting on a warrior expression.

Clarke unlocked the door and pulled it open a little, checking who it was. It was Bellamy.

"Forget something?" She asked in a quiet but stern tone.

"Is she okay?" He whispered, warming her heart by showing his. She didn't look to Raven, and she narrowed the doors opening to a smaller crack.

"Not sure." She replied back.

"Let me help, please." His tone was a bit louder, likely still out of earshot of Raven. She looked into his eyes, the depth of them showing his concern. She gambled the idea that opening the door would piss her off, but it would also help her and him. Clarke could lift Raven if she had to, she was a nurse and she had to help move, life and flip people all of the time. Right now though, she too was tired. She took in a breath and made the choice, silently stepping away and pulling the door open with her.

Bellamy stepped back into the apartment and looked over to Raven with an understanding and concern that only a brother could have. He had seen this behavior with Octavia before and he completely understood. He was the same.

"Did you forget something?" Raven posed unaffected by her pain, but she struggled to ignore the biting pain and swelling in her spine and leg. He could see through it.

"Yeah, I forgot to ask how you are feeling."

"Just fine, thanks. Good night."

He turned to Clarke and looked at her. "How is she really feeling?"

"Ray." Clarke cocked her head, hoping to get Raven to open up. The woman was too tired to fight and she dropped her facade at Clarke's request.

"I hurt like hell okay, I'm not a spectator sport, I'm fine." The fact that she felt like she needed to defend herself hurt their heart.

"No one said you were, Raven. You are however stubborn. I get it. You don't want to let people see you hurt because you think it makes you look weak." He moved to her side, sitting down with her. "The thing is, you're strong as fuck for putting up with the pain that you do. You're just like Octavia and hell, even me. I don't let people see my pain, or I try not to, but when I need help I let others help me. You know why? To make them feel better, not me." Clarke watched him explain this to her and her heart flipped in her chest at his words.

"Look at the people who love you. We look at you with hurt, not pity." He looked at Clarke and her face embodied his every word. "It's not a weakness to not be okay or to need help." He summed his thoughts up in one sentence, to preserve giving her some long-winded speech. She was crying freely at this point as she knew he was right but it didn't change her need to self preserve.

"Okay shut up." She finally said, wiping her eyes with her fingers. Clarke offered her a tissue too late but she smiled at the gesture and used it to wipe her nose.

"Can I just go to bed now?" She asked, cocking her head at the two who looked over her lovingly.

"How do you want to get there?" Clarke asked, back in nurse mode.

"If you guys support me, I can walk." She suggested and moved herself a little bit to get ready to stand. A nerve pain shot through upper leg and into her lower back making her cry out. A nerve was probably pinched, Clarke figured.

"What if I carry her?" Bellamy looked to Clarke, wondering if that would hurt her more or relieve the pressure. She clearly needed to get off her butt after standing still for so long which had punished the injury.

Clarke looked at Raven and then Bellamy and nodded. She knew everything about Raven's injury, where her pain could manifest and how bad it could. In a way she was her caregiver when she needed it, which was a very unspoken concept.

"That okay with you?" He stood up and removed his coat, setting it down. Raven simply nodded, no words.

"Hold on to my neck, I'm just going to scoop you up." He said, expecting her to understand that he wouldn't be carrying her in some weird way but a very standard one-person carry. After hiking up his jeans, he hooked an arm around her upper back and the other under her knees. He checked his balance and looked at her before counting a quick one, two and three he hoisted her up. She was incredibly lightweight with little to no fat on her body. She winced in pain from the pressure of her knees being pressed together so he made quick work. Clarke led him to Raven's bedroom and opened the door for her. She peeled back the bedding and laid out a fold-able wedge system that would elevate her hips a tiny bit but mostly her knees. Without word Bellamy put Raven in her bed and moved out of the way, letting Clarke's nurse mode kick in.

"You need to be whisked away any time, just asked." He took a shot at a light-hearted joke, and she laughed.

"If I didn't know better I'd say you were flirting with me!" She feigned shock.

Chuckling, Clarke looked at her friend. "Good thing you know better." They all laughed and Bellamy excused himself out of the room, giving them privacy. When Clarke was done making sure Raven was alright for the night, she found Bellamy standing at the door, his coat draped over his arm. They shared a warm smile as she walked over to him.

"All that just to make cookies and impress a boy. She'll never grow up." Clarke joked and Bellamy grinned.

"Sounds like Octavia to be honest."

"Speaking of the boy, how did you get rid of Murphy?" She asked.

"I was honest. He didn't like it, but he listened. He could tell something was wrong, he just didn't know why she would hide her pain. I think he was even offended she would, like she should bare it all to him." He shrugged.

"She doesn't bare it all to anyone, not even me. When she's having a bad day like this, it's always a silent thing. Help when I know I'm needed but we don't really talk about it. She doesn't want to and I don't press her. She feels so much shame."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Nothing to be ashamed of. I don't know much about her injury but I imagine it's not easy to deal with." He rubbed his face and shook his head.

Clarke reached her hand out to his other hand, taking it. "Stay and I'll explain." She said even more quietly than they were already talking. He didn't hesitate to heed her request and he hung his arm letting her pull him to the sofa. They did just that, talked about Raven and Clarke's history together and in turn he shared about his relationship with Octavia. Hour passed by just chatting with the TV on in the background and white noise. It was around just before two in the morning when Clarke was yawning more than she was talking and he decided to let her get to bed.

"Thanks for today." He said walking to the door, her behind him with her arms wrapped around herself, cold and tired.

"Thank you for coming over." She smiled and stepped just slightly into his space.

Without thinking, be reached out and pulled her body into his, enveloping her in his arms. She wrapped hers around him in return and they held the hug tight and long before leaning apart just enough to look at one another. Rolling up on the tips of her toes, she levels the inches between them a bit and placed a sweet, tender kiss on his lips.

"Merry Christmas." She whispered when her lips were no longer on his. He lit up with a smile.

"Merry Christmas, Clarke." He kissed her forehead before breaking apart a little bit. "Get some rest, I'll see you tomorrow." They separated fully. "If Ray needs any help just tell me and I'll be here, she doesn't need to ask."

Bellamy turned to the door and pulled it open before putting his coat on. "Good Night." He looked at her.

"Night." She was short with words because she was so tired, but she smiled and watched him walk down the hall before closing the door and locking up. She checked everything was turned off and peeked into Raven's room for a moment before going into her own and curling up for the night. Warm, content, and full of hope for many tomorrows to come.

 _To be continued..._


	30. Chapter 28 Part 3

_Continued..._

It was Christmas day and Clarke woke up sluggish. She had stayed up a bit late with Bellamy and it made her smile when she remembered back hours ago sitting with him and talking. Fumbling, she found her phone and checked the time. It was just after nine in the morning. Her biological clock knew better than to let her sleep in, even on Christmas day. She yawned and rolled her body against the bed to stretch before climbing out of bed and throwing a sweater on over her tank top and shorts. After going to the bathroom and brushing her teeth, naturally she took her phone and charger with her and went out into the living room. Ray wasn't up yet, or wasn't out of bed so she opted to check on her.

Opening the door, the room was dim and Raven was laying in bed with her phone in her face, a blue glow casting over it. Her eyes clocked Clarke's.

"Morning." Clarke said, or more asked.

Raven grumbled.

"Oh yeah?"

Raven nodded. The childishness made them both laugh after that and Raven then stretched. Clarke didn't move from the door but she leaned in a bit.

"Getting up or going back to sleep?" She asked.

"I have to pee so fucking bad." Raven said and Clarke laughed which in turn made Raven laugh and then groan at worsening the condition of her bladder.

"Need help?" Clarke finally asked point blank and watched. Raven sat up and pulled her linens back. She watched the woman swing her legs over and off the bed, a slight cringe on her face. That implied she was still in pain but the question was if she felt like she could walk today. Clarke had to stop herself from going to the bedside and being there as support as that is what she would do at work. This wasn't work, and this wasn't a patient. It was her stubborn best friend who was well capable. Raven stood slowly to test her own limit. She got up fully erect though, but she failed to let go of the night stand.

"Stiff brace?" Clarke asked.

Nodding, she sat back down and sighed. "I think it's also a cane day."

Clarke came into the room finally and went to the closet. Raven had a rack system with a few braces for different needs of support. She also had two canes and a folded walker on the rack.

"Oh." Clarke mumbled.

"What?" Ray asked from her bed.

"You realize we have to wrap your cane in ribbon and make it look like a candy cane, right?" Clarke turned out of the closet and presented Raven with the more supportive brace and cane. She was smiling.

"That is so stupid and so perfect. Let's do it."

The girls got the brace on with little to no effort and Raven stood up with much more comfort and stability. The cane came into hand and she walked with a large limp out of the room and into the bathroom. Meanwhile Clarke skipped out to a plastic bin still out with Christmas stuff in it. She shuffled through it for ribbon, hoping they had a red ribbon. Luckily, she found a flat velvet ribbon in a dark red and a few white ones of different opacity. Raven came out of the bathroom after relieving her bladder and Clarke presented a few ribbon options. Raven smiled at how dumb this was, but it would make her feel better about having to use her cane for the day.

"Oh that one." She pointed to a spool of white ribbon with silver threads in it. Clarke put the others in the bin and pushed it away before grabbing the hot glue gun.

"Good idea." Raven approved, knowing it would secure the ribbon without making it a permanent fixture or damaging the cane. Raven limped over to the sofa and sat down, elevating her leg on the table. The nerve swelling is what was impairing her today, so elevating helped. The glue gun took no time at all to heat and together they started wrapping the cane. It was easier with four hands. When it was done, it looked like an actual candy cane and it was really cute. Clarke even tied a bow off on the bottom a few inches above the rubber pad.

"A job well done." Clarke boasted, proudly.

"I can beat people with my candy cane." Raven joked.

"You would."

"Yep." Raven beamed. Clarke checked the time. They planned on going over to Jackson and Miller's house around two so they had a few hours. They needed to pack up gifts into bags and make the side they were bringing as well as pack up the cookies for travel.

"Shall we breffast?" Clarke mispronounces the word on purpose, something they often did.

"Hell yes." Raven went to stand but Clarke put a hand up.

"Nope. You stood and hurt yourself yesterday. Stay!" She playfully commanded. Raven looked pissed but she knew she was right. They had to go mingle and enjoy the holiday with their family and friends, she needed her pain levels to be maintained as best as possible.

In the kitchen, Clarke quickly threw together Monkey Bread in a bundt pan and popped it into the ocean. She then put the kettle on and pulled out a skillet which quickly mad work of a lot of bacon, some crumbled breakfast sausage and onions. A piece of bacon was set aside while the rest was decimated into tiny pieces and separated into two dishes. One was a larger bowl that now held the bacon, sausage, onions and a lot of beaten egg, mostly whites with a few yolk. Clarke poured the mixture into a shallow baking dish, sprinkling red and green bell pepper on top then sent it to cook. With the boiled water she filled two mugs and then added two scoops of a secret mixture to each one before presenting Raven with her mug. The liquid was a tradition for them, it was a hodge-podge cider kind of drink that mostly consisted of Tang orange drink mix, cider drink mix, and spices. It wasn't fancy but it was so tasty. The egg casserole came out before the monkey bread did, and they ate while watching the parade on TV before the monkey bread was done, which they dug into as well. Nothing like lumps of fluffy bread covered in gooey butter melted cinnamon sugar. After they were satiated with their traditional Christmas meal, they went about getting ready. Both of them would shower, change, and collect gifts they had for others under their tree. Clarke got ready and wore an off-white sweater dress that fit perfectly without being overly tight or too loose. The cowl neck was big and cozy. She had black leggings on and a pair of knee-high brown boots to cap the look off. Raven slipped herself into a simple red jumpsuit with loose legs that fit right over her brace. She slipped on some flats in place of heels, for her safety and comfort. They loaded up a trash bag with the gifts which was a dangerous choice but nothing was too heavy or big, the one item that was, Clarke carried to the car. With everything loaded up, the girls left to spend Christmas with people they loved.

Arriving, the driveway was piled up so they knew they weren't the first ones there. Clarke walked in and held the door for Raven. They were greeted by Octavia and Lincoln who were passing through from the kitchen to the living room. Lincoln stepped in and helped unload the car before they settled into the living room. With everyone but Jasper and Maya there, it was fourteen people and they split up between sitting at the dining room table and chatting, hanging out in the living room and gaming downstairs while a few were in the kitchen. Murphy gravitated to Raven from downstairs and joined her on the couch while Bellamy nowhere to be found. He was the last to arrive, about twenty minutes after the girls did. He looked rushed, but Clarke thought nothing of it. She wanted to get up and kiss him, but she didn't. It felt out of place today. He looked damn cute with grey-washed jeans that hugged everything nicely and a black and white color-block sweater, his sleeves pushed up.

It was just after two in the afternoon and they were all mingling, hanging out and drinking. Monty and Miller were in a head to head of pool which Miller's father stepped in to play the winner who happened to be his son. They battled over billiards and it was intense to watch, a mirror image of one another. Ultimately Nate won, way more cocky than his father. A little while later, most of the group had trickled back upstairs and planted themselves in the living room. The TV played music idling in the background and the house smelled of cider which someone had brought a hot crock pot full of. Eventually Jackson wrangled everyone at the suggestion of the parents to sit down and do gifts before dinner.

The groups sat around the living room filling out any available seat and many of the younger group sitting on the floor. The house wasn't decorated much, but they had a massive tree taking up a chunk of real estate in the living room. It was tall and thick, pre-lit and cluttered with a variety of blue, green, yellow and red ornaments. It was very masculine in aesthetic and stunning. Under it was a red and green tree skirt covered in gifts. So many boxes and bags piled up under it. The group was fourteen people deep and each of them had brought a number of gifts, be it one or twenty. That added up and filled it out, looking like a marketing advertisement for Christmas. Jackson and Miller took post at the tree to dish out gifts after the group discussed how to effectively do this. Everyone had different traditions and no one wanted to step on toes. They had the perfect solution; Miller and Jackson would pass out gifts to whomever they were labeled for and as a group they would all just open up everything. No taking turns or focused energy so that no gift felt better or worse than the next one.

"Clarke." Miller said her name and handed her a box. That began a passing out of gifts which Lincoln and Bellamy joined in on. Everyone had a pile at their feet or around them if they were on the floor, including the boys. The parents in the room had very few things compared to the core group who seemingly all got something from one another. Piles in hand, they all dug in and began opening things. For the most part they all got little things from one another, things that carried inside jokes or were mentioned throughout the year at some point and remembered. Clarke ended up receiving some novelty items about nursing, toiletries to pamper herself from Harper.

As she watched the people she grew to value in her life, she peeled open another present. It was a clothing box, so she assumed it was from her mother or Ray. To her surprise, it wasn't a garment. Instead, wrapped delicately in tissue was a stack of notebooks or better stated, a standard Moleskine sketchbook, a personalized leather bound journal that had a beautiful teal leather cover embossed with a floral pattern on part of it. The binding was a brown cord with a little metal charm on it. It couldn't have been cheap as it was obviously handmade, likely by an artist online. Under that were plain inserts for both, so when she filled them she had backups. Her heart felt so full. This gift felt personal. She flicked a glance up to Raven who was busy unwrapping what looked to be small basket of coffees with a mug that read "Best. Engineer. Ever." Raven looked over at her with a smile, but she didn't acknowledge what Clarke had unwrapped. Naturally she looked to her mother next. Abby had the same unknowing smile, so she looked to Kane with the same result. Her instinct left her with one other person and she looked over to him. He was watching and looked away casually just as she had met his eyes. That said everything she was asking and he almost shyly avoided looking back over. Part of her was confused by the gesture, because he didn't know much if anything about her artistic side. She was also curious about the personalized journal. She couldn't dwell on the curiosity though as Octavia suddenly squealed like a child.

"No way!" She screamed, or nearly screamed. Her hand cupping her mouth.

"What?" Bellamy was quick to look to his sister who was standing in excitement.

Octavia looked around, the room had stopped everything to watch her. She immediately blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh guys I'm sorry." She ducked back down. Lincoln looked amused if not embarrassed himself as Octavia knelt back down next to him and held up a jewelry box. Clarke watched dread fill Bellamy's face and she almost found it hilarious but Octavia quickly caught on and defused him.

Tipping the box, she showed what was in it. It was a key, a house key. Lincoln had asked her to move in with him via a Christmas present and she was obviously surprised. People clapped and no one was more relieved than Bellamy when his face went from stern to relaxed in the blink of an eye. Congratulations were in order and they all toasted whatever drinks they had nearby before resuming the unwrapping. As they all continued opening gifts, she kept checking him to see if he had opened hers yet. She must have missed it when he did because he was soon finished and sat by with a smile on chatting and watching others open their gifts. She almost felt disappointed that she didn't get to see his reaction but she also worried if it was lost in the mix. There were still things under the tree for Jasper and Maya. A mess of wrapping paper and bags piled up in the room and Kane quietly began cleaning up the mess before it could take over the. The group shared so many thanks and sweet moments about the meaning behind certain gifts. Raven was in awe over receiving an ornate wooden puzzle box that was built by a world renowned engineer and puzzle designer. She figured it was from Clarke, which it was, and she sat there studying it with Monty. Murphy looked on as well. Everyone was just happy. It was really a perfect holiday.

"Now don't get too excited, but I got you all bonsai plants." Marcus took the room's attention. Everyone looked confused but he elaborated. "I learned a lot from taking care of one over the years, and I wanted to share that. I brought one for each household rather than a person, they are in gift bags by the front door for when we all go home."

"That is really awesome." Monty said, likely being the only one to keep his alive. Everyone else thanked him and then Abby stepped to attention.

"I have one last gift for the kids." Abby stated as she took a bag from under the tree and handed it to who was closest to her, which happened to be Harper. "Go ahead and take one and pass the bag on, there should be one for each of you and then one for Jasper and Maya who aren't here." A hint of nervousness freckled her tone, worrying she may have miscounted the members of their group. The bag made its way into the hands of all of the "kids" so to speak. Each of them held a little box wrapped in gold and silver snowflaked paper.

"Please." She suggested, beckoning the group to open their gift.

They all opened their little boxes and each of them held the same item, a small silver key-chain. One end of the chain held the clasp to hook it to things whereas the other presented a quarter sized round metal charm. On it was painted a galaxy with one very bright star that stood out which was all encapsulated in resin making the key-chain look more like a pendant. They looked at their gift, no one different from the other and Clarke looked to her mother for the explanation.

"When Clarke was little, her father would work away from home a lot. When he left and it was just us girls, he would always remind us to look up at the night sky when we felt alone, and he'd be looking at the same stars." Abby teared up a little and Clarke couldn't help but pout at the memory, a happy pout.

"You kids somehow fell into one anthers lives and over the past year, which we all know has had its moments, you have still found your way to stay together. I wanted to pass on our family's sentiment to the one you kids have created here. It is so special." Clarke sniffled at the moving gift. It was such a small token but the impact of the sentiment was the size of… well, the galaxy.

"Oh Mom." Clarke stood and walked over to her mother. The women embraced and tears fell which were met with laughter; A true moment of happiness.

"Abby that is so beautiful." Monty's mother stated, a hand over her chest. The faces in the room were all touched, even Murphy looked beside himself

Abby quickly regained her composure and tried to divert the attention from her gesture as well as the now heavy but very fulfilling aura in the room. "And, Kane got you plants."

Laughter filled the room at the mention back to Kane's gifts and it instantly lightened the energy in the room.

"I don't know about you guys, but all these feelings have made me very hungry." Murphy was the one to break the mood and suggest is was time for dinner. The group unanimously agreed and they started sorting things out. Murphy, Jackson, Mrs. Green, and Mr. Miller went into the kitchen to start getting things sorted and reheated if need be it. The rest of the group worked on organizing the plethora of gifts sitting about. Abby and Kane would help put things in bags so when everyone left it was easier to carry. Clarke used the disbursement of people to excuse herself, stepping outside. Bellamy saw her leave, as he saw any move she made and he hesitated but would give her a few minutes before joining her. He stepped outside and scanned the patio for her, she was sitting on the edge of the trampoline in the unlit backyard. He moved to her quietly and climbed up to sit beside her. She was sniffling and it hurt his heart.

"Hey." He said. He didn't want to ask if she was okay, or what was wrong. More so just present himself to her, available if needed. She looked up through watery and puffy eyes, her makeup staining her cheeks, but she smiled. It was a pathetic smile, but a genuine one.

"Hey." She leaned into him and he wrapped an arm around her, lending her some warmth. Her skin was cold to the touch.

"You know, I forgot about that?" She began before a pregnant pause. "I had completely forgotten my dad used to do that. It's been so long." Her words betrayed her composure and though her face was away from him, he could hear more tears come forward.

"He would go across the country for work and tell me 'Find the biggest star in the sky and know I'll find the same one.'" She sobbed through a smile. He held her even closer.

"I feel so bad about forgetting that, but so moved that Mom would want that for all of us. It's a lot." She chuckle-cried.

"Don't feel bad." He spoke soft, not wanting to interrupt her venting. She looked at him curiously. "I've sometimes forgotten things about my mom. Life gets so busy and blurry that things, even the most important ones, can get hazy. We're allowed to forget things, just know you'll never forget him. I bet you're thinking about every curve in his face, the way he smelled or how his eyes would light up when he looked at you." Bellamy looked at her meaning what he said so wholly. She nodded and it broke her, sending more tears out. He pulled her into him completely, both arms holding her body into his and she sobbed into his sweater.

"How you feel about your dad, is how I feel about my mom and I know that neither of us will ever truly forget our parents, even if our families have to remind us of other things. He's a part of you, like my mom is a part of me and O. You can't lose that." He whispered to her, rubbing her back as she calmed down. She didn't cry long, she was just overwhelmed with emotion and he could feel it. Once she had calmed, she pulled away from him enough to wipe her face off a bit.

"Thank you." Was all she could say for how much she was feeling at that moment. He knew what to say but he didn't say it to say it. He meant it, and he understands exactly what she was thinking.

He planted a kiss on her forehead, letting her collect herself and randomly stated: "Did you give me the coffee tumbler?" He asked blankly. Clarke sniffled and chuckled all in one.

"Did you open it?" She asked. He felt so stupid and shook his head. "You should open it after dinner." Now he was curious and it would probably nag him but he focused on her as she shifted to get up. He moved to get up first and faced her, a thumb sweeping the ruined mascara under each eye. She smiled up at him with appreciation and he couldn't help but let his hand linger on her chin. He lifted it, that cute little cleft chin, and gently kissed her. They enjoyed the moment of privacy and tenderness before he helped her down and they would head indoors.

"When did that happen?" Abby said, peering out the window to the scene of Bellamy and Clarke on the trampoline. Kane stepped to her side and slid a hand on the small of her back.

"Oh." He said before turning her away from the sliding glass door. Raven looked at what they were on about and she chuckled.

"We were just as surprised. We think Halloween?" She suggested.

"What, and she never told me?" Abby pouted disapprovingly.

"Hey, they never told any of us. I don't think there is anything to tell, they have always been close. I think they finally realized that and are going with it." Raven explained as she stood near the sofa, looking for her cane. Someone must have moved it while cleaning things up.

"Where…" She mumbled quietly looking around. She could walk without it but right now she didn't feel like making an ass of herself and falling on her face.

"Here." Harper sidled up to her with it in hand and a smile to follow up. Raven gave her a heartfelt thank you and they made their way in the dining room. The table, which could sit ten at max had four more chairs from around the house tucked in to accommodate. It would be snug but it would work.

"There isn't really enough room for the amount of food we all brought, so let's do a buffet style situation in the kitchen. Run a plate through then pick a seat. I'll gladly serve everyone drinks." Hannah or Mrs. Green stated and gestured over to the kitchen like a flight attendant. They did as they were told and in a messy line the group filled plates of food before filtering into the dining room. She was on point with drinks as each person at down she would ask what they wanted and fetch it quickly. Everyone left the foot end of the table open for her as the rest of the seats were taken. Miller's father sat at the head of the table per Jackson's request. Each plate was stacked differently, so many options of food. There was ham, turkey and a plethora of sides from salad to the classic comfort foods. Not to forget the assortment of sweets that were also brought. On the table were rolls, olives, gravy and sauces as well as salad and some other condiments. No one ate until the last person sat down, which allowed Hannah to offer up a prayed. It wasn't religious or to a deity of any sort. It was more a blessing among them all for the luck of love and family they had in their lives and her thanking everyone for the invite. It was very sweet and Mr. Miller, Abby and Marcus shared the sentiment. After that, they dug in. It was a true feast, so many things to enjoy and plenty of food to go around.

Once all of the bellies were full of savory and sweet, the parents dismissed everyone and offered to put things away and clean. No one put up a fuss and the group trickled about the house to lounge. Murphy helped Raven down the basement steps without directly carrying her. They put a movie on the projector and hung out down there. Clarke and Harper sat on the sofa upstairs and quietly gushed about some of the sentimental things they got and realistically Harper asked about Bellamy who after having a chat with Octavia and Lincoln, he went to Clarke and Harper. Harper took that as a cue to meet up with Monty downstairs, leaving them on the couch together. He sat down with a groan, full of delicious foods.

"I ate too much." He grumbled with a smile on his face. She sat back, full herself.

"You should open the coffee cup thingy." She suggested coyly and he sat up alert.

"Oh yeah." He went to collect it from the pile of things he had been given and sat back down with her. It was a standard sized metal tumbler with insulation and a frosted blue coating on the outside, his name sandblasted on the front of it very subtly. She looked on eagerly as screwed the top off of the tumbler. Bellamy looked down into vessel and poured the contents into his hand. Out came a roll of lined paper with a smaller red one in the middle which wrapped around a few other small things. He separated them out and smiled when he saw a gift card to the biggest local book store and one for the coffee shop where they met. He changed over at her sweetly.

"This" she tapped the rolled up paper, "I wouldn't read here, but that's your call. You can read the little red note in there though."

He found the red paper and pulled it open, reading it.

" _This is so you don't go getting coffee spilled on you by someone random and decided to fall into their lives instead of mine. I have a matching one at home so I don't go spilling coffee on anyone either._

 _Thank you for catching my coffee with your shirt."_

It was a simple and sweet message and he smiled at the charm.

"I'll read this later, alone." He put everything back in the tumbler and closed it back up despite how curious is was. She wouldn't have suggested waiting if it didn't mean something to her. He set the tumbler down beside them and looked to her. "Thank you."

"I love your gift by the way." She shifted her weight and leaned into him a little bit.

"I know you enjoy drawing and wanted you to have something nice to sketch in. The notebook was so you could write if you wanted to. Raven told me you journal sometimes." He explained his gift to her and the thought behind it without knowing how ironic it was, given the letter she wrote him and put in his gift.

"I'll cherish them both." She meant it so very much, as cliche as it sounded.

"I'm glad." He held her hand.

"I'm ready for this year to end." He pouted at her statement, knowing how rough it was but she looked at him, their eyes met.

"I'm ready to face next year, with you." His face said everything his heart felt, that look of a full heart that almost read like a pout but was purely happiness. His rough hand met the soft milky skin of her chin. He cupped her jaw and pulled her in for a kiss. Every kiss between them felt different and got sweeter the more they opened up to whatever this was. They were alone and had no eyes to worry about in this very personal moment which lead him to not hold back on colliding his lips with hers. The two of them took those moments they could steal for everything they were worth before allowing themselves to rejoin the festivities. Everyone watched A Christmas Story and talked about it, as most people did on Christmas day. Not long after that the parents trickled out, as did Octavia and Lincoln. They likely had their own holiday to celebrate.

When the night finally rounded out and ended for the rest of them, the girls thought about inviting their beaus back home but both were so tired. While the holiday was a lovely thing, it took a lot of out of people. The boys loaded up Clarke's car with the gift she and Raven received before seeing them off so they could go home, relax and sleep off the build up of the holiday which is exactly what the girls did. When Bellamy got home he set his tumbler on his desk and let it sit, untouched, contemplating when he could dedicate the time to reading whatever it was she wrote in that letter.

* * *

And you've made it to the end of our not-so-little Christmas chapter. Feelings abound! What could Clarke possibly have written in a letter to Bellamy?

See you next year.


	31. Chapter 31

The following week was busy as everyone in the world went back to normal post-holiday chaos. As if the 25th being done and gone somehow switched on a new energy in everyone. Clarke didn't get the new year off, which she knew would happen. Even if she could get lucky enough to be on call, she'd get called in. While the staff was still borrowed from the other hospital, the intake of patients was at a peak. Post-Christmas bullshit was a show in the ER. A lot of fight patients with a smattering of allergy patients took a peak among the general injury intake. But of course New Years Eve and New Years day saw a flux in drunken injuries, car accidents, and alcohol poisoning. The end of New Years day couldn't come to her fast enough. Her body was aching, boned crying in tired desperation and she just felt as if she was wading in a pile of shit from the amount of things she was subjected to through her three shifts this week.

"Happy New Year Clarke." One of the nurses called out as Clarke trudged out of the doors of the emergency bay and seeks the refuge of her car. Blindly, she walks to where she knows she parked, where she always parks, her face in her phone. The ER employee lot is small and lit, just off the side of the building. It's tucked in between different sections of the hospital but it's nice, it makes it so they don't have to use the main parking garage. Granted, valet parking is free, she prefers to use their lot.

"Hey." A deep masculine voice jolted her out of her own skin. So much so, she dropped her phone in a painful clatter against the rough asphalt.

"Oh." Her eyes darted to find the human belonging to the voice and a powder keg of fear that had arose in a split second dissipated just as fast, her nerves fluttering.

"Sorry." He moved to her and knelt before her, picking up her phone. "I didn't mean to scare you."

Clarke hadn't realized her hand was clutching her chest as she watched Bellamy pick up her phone and slide it into the bag over her shoulder. He cautiously removed the bag from her sore shoulder and carried it for her, the three foot gap between her and her car.

"That's what I get for paying attention to my phone." She smirked, lightening the rush of adrenaline she had just gone through. Her body involuntarily moved her feet toward him, closing the inches worth of frigid air between her sore achy body and the comfort she knew he could provide. As if he knew what she didn't even express, he moved into her and in a second the heat of his body took her in as his arms wrapped around her shoulders. He planted the sweetest kiss on the forehead.

A little moan escaped her throat. "You smell so good." She mumbled into his shirt. She couldn't see the smile it elicited, but she knew.

"I smell like sawdust." He retorted through a grin.

"No." She pulled away enough to clock his eyes, a little pout on her face. "You smell like.. Warm. Warm, manly, deliciousness." She rambled a bit boldly and immediately blushed after the fact.

"Okay." He chuckled and leaned back against her car, Clarke nestled into him. She clearly needed the comfort right now as she had fully leaned into him, all of her weight. They enjoyed this embrace for moments of silence before she shivered a bit and pulled away.

"Wait, why are you here?" She asked through a heavy yawn.

"I came to invite you over." His statement caught her off guard. That seemed different. Out of place even, or just something she wasn't used to.

"Oh." She looked down awkward but he didn't let her. A rough, cold finger pulled her chin back up.

"You can say no, you know." He smiled at her, hoping to lighten whatever thoughts she was processing. "I just wanted to feed you dinner, and kiss you at midnight."

Right in the feel-tank, she just about audibly said 'awh'. Instead, she just nodded. She had completely forgotten the day though the moment she remembered she looked up at him with a crooked glance.

"Wait, it's already the first." She pouted.

"So. Doesn't mean I can't steal a kiss a day late to start the year off right." He shrugged and pulled her keys out of her hand. He unlocked and opened her car door for her. She looked confused.

"We're going to go back to your place to drop your car off." He explained. She nodded in realization, sliding into her car.

He checked she was in the car, all limbs and what not before slyly stating "Oh, and you don't have work tomorrow. Nor do I."

The door shut. Her keys in her hand, and a nervousness in her gut, unsure of what he was implying. Was she overthinking? Was he expecting- _"Stop."_

Clarke scolded herself before turning the car on and heading home. Nothing could beat the feeling of walking into your own home after a long work day. She even followed her routine of ditching her shoes immediately to enjoy the plush carpet before realizing she was expected to turn around and leave. Bellamy had followed her in, carrying her bag. He looked so relaxed and his scent lingered in her lungs. In that moment she realized how gross she must be. She looked down, her scrubs wrinkly. She had gone through two backup pairs that day from the amount of sick in the ward.

"Oh god I probably stink." She exclaimed without thinking. Bellamy laughed.

"You smell sterile, not gross." He tried to negate her worry but it made her pout even more. "Go shower if you think you stink, I promise you don't." He suggested, and she looked relieved.

"You don't mind?"

"About what, you showering or you being smelly?" He laughed and she swiftly bridged the space between them to deck him in the shoulder. He let out a full-bellied laugh as she retreated to her room silently. Clarke took a quick shower to refresh herself. When she emerged from it, she heard laughing in the living room. After quickly assembling an outfit, she walked out of her room. Raven and Bellamy were on the couch looking through something on Raven's tablet.

"Happy New Year." Raven beamed up to her friend, who she hadn't been able to say that to her in the morning or the night before. Raven was busy herself, but she also wasn't home. The rest of the group called in the new year with drinks at a local pub, most of them having to work on New Year's Day.

Clarke smiled and returned the greeting.

"You still letting me kidnap you?" Bellamy stood, stretching out his back as he did so.

Clarke looked at Raven, who didn't give them any grief. A year ago she would have, but this seemed normal to everyone. Everyone but Clarke.

"Yeah. Wait, you said we both don't have work?" She asked, being curious about how he pulled that off or more why he did that.

A smile and a shake of his head was all she got.

"How…"

"Don't worry about it. Go get your stuff." He shooed her off by gently turning her shoulders back toward her room but she resisted. Her back to his chest, he leaned down. "I just want to start my year with you by my side, even if it's a day late, Princess." His words dove right into her heart. She cocked her head up and kissed his cheek before doing as she was told, collecting some over night things in the same bag she takes to work. Minutes later she returned and found her two favorite people sitting at the kitchen table chatting. Raven looked serious and Bellamy had empathy in his eyes. She quietly joined them.

Raven perked up. "Can you take him before I cry?" She laughed.

"What?" Clarke looked concerned but they both had sweet smiles on their lips.

"Reyes can't handle knowing she has people on her side in life." He pat the girls hand and she pulled it away, roller her eyes playfully.

"Of course I do, I'm amazing." She rolled gave a snooty look in jest before peeling herself off of the chair.

"Yes you are." Clarke smiled. Raven saw the two out and couldn't resist plugging at least one innuendo into her bidding them farewell before shutting the door. It sparked another wave of anxiety deep in Clarke's gut. Why was she nervous? She wasn't new to the world of romance, dating, sex and love, so why did she feel like a kid right now?

In the car, Clarke quietly asked. "What was that about?"

"She thanked me for Christmas Eve." He said simply, and Clarke understood everything with that. Vulnerability wasn't Raven's strong suit, hell it wasn't any of theirs. They all acted like they could bear the wait of the world on their shoulders at any time but they couldn't. No single human could.

Clarke smiled as they drove, her eyes fluttering over the various lit buildings as they moved further across down. Clarke realized they were in the lower end of the city and wondered how that affected Bellamy, or if it did at all. She had a silver-spoon lifestyle growing up and never knew financial struggle. His living situation wouldn't change anything about how she felt or thought of him, but she was curious none-the-less. They pulled up to a large apartment complex, more traditional than the narrow inner-city brownstone she and Raven called home.

Bellamy hesitated, something must have come to mind when they got to his home. He looked over at her and gave a meager smile. "Home sweet home." He almost looked as if he was second guessing his decision to invite her over, but she couldn't dwell on it or study his face because he quickly got out of the jeep. Clarke hopped out of it herself, bag in hand, and walked with him to the metal door and into the building. The stairwell was enclosed, wooden, narrow and painted a rusty red. The building had age to it.

"We don't have an elevator." He smiled sheepishly and lead her three floors up. Another door took them into a hallway, like any other apartment building. Two doors down on the left is where he stopped to fuss with a key. What was such a minor task somehow took him longer than it should have. Clarke looked down at the door mat and smiled. Weathered and worn, it was the standard brown straw with thick black text on it that read "'Welcome, Bitches.'

"Octavia's doing?" Clarke pointed down, a grin on her face. Bellamy looked down and back up with a smile of his own and a nod.

"That obvious?"

"Yep."

He unlocked the door and pushed it open, the corner dragging over the carpet inside. He held a hand out to point her inside, and she nearly curtsied as she walked in to his apartment for the first time. This was a place no one ever went but Bellamy, Octavia and rarely Lincoln. It was dark, so she couldn't really take anything in or have any impressions. He stepped into his own apartment behind her, and shut the door with a heavy click, as if the door didn't fit the jamb properly. His hand slid along the wall and the room before them came alive.

With the room now lit, Clarke looked around. The apartment was small, though it couldn't be that much smaller than her own, or so she thought. The layout was very similar, as you walked right into a living space. A small wall retained the kitchen and separated it from the living space, no dining area other than a charming two-seater table in the middle of the equally small kitchen. The kitchen being on the left was the only different in general layout, as in Clarke's house it was off to the right. Speaking of the right, there was no hallway, just three battered white doors in the middle of the wall.

Her eyes focused on the detail though, not the layout. The apartment was decorated pretty thoroughly. All of the hard surfaces were the same light oak from the 90's, varnished to a shine but bumpy with damage over the years. The two windows were dressed with blinds, drapes, and valances which were peppered in roses against that naturally musky looking yellow linen that was popular decades ago. It made her smile, the charm and consistency, as if this one apartment was plucked right out of a home movie from someone childhood. The thought stuck her just then. Was this his family home growing up? The only thing modern was the TV and cough, a squared off build with a clean grey fabric.

"So… this is my home." He gestured the grand reveal as her eyes had cataloged all the aforementioned detail in only seconds.

"It's lovely." She smiled up at him, sincerely. He didn't seem to like that though.

"I know it's old but-" She stopped him with a look.

"Grand tour?" He offered, to get her to look away from him. She nodded eagerly.

With that he lead her through the very little apartment and she drank it all in, imagining what a little Bellamy would have been like, terrorizing his mother in this home so many years ago. It pulled on her heart strings that he still lived here, and she wondered just how that was possible. He described everything as if they were in a grand estate and it made her smile. The only thing she couldn't see from where she stood originally at the front door were the bedrooms and bathroom, those three plain white doors. Behind them from left to right was a fully modernized master bedroom, a small clean bathroom and a second room that seemed to be mostly storage, or even overrun by storage.

"That's all."

"Why do you do that?" Clarke asked, as the two fell into his sofa. As square as it looked, it was damn comfy.

"Do what?"

"Minimize where you live, like you're ashamed of it." She was bold to make the statement, and his face read a bit shocked.

"It's not some big family home or inner-city loft. People look down on you based on the way you live." He ran a hand over the back of his head nervously.

"Some people might, but fuck them." She turned to him, tucking her leg under herself. "I think it's sweet, and I love seeing part of your life like this."

Bellamy didn't have words, but she could tell his nervousness was suddenly gone. He simply leaned in and kissed her, a long tender kiss. She pushed him back.

"You can't have anymore of those until midnight. Also, you said you were feeding me?" She grinned, and on queue her belly rumbled to life with hunger. Bellamy chuckled and got up.

He disappeared into the little kitchen and clattered around before she got up and joined him, leaning on the wall and peering at him. He noticed her.

"I got you pizza, albeit my favorite pizza. I know you love pizza though, so no harm there." He presented the fresh pizza, prepared by someone else but not frozen. It looked divine.

"Just need to cook it quickly." He turned the oven on. "And if you play your cards right…" He moved to the fridge and opened it, letting her peek. She vaguely say a clear container with what looked to be cupcakes. Chocolate cupcakes. She drooled a little.

"Are you trying to butter me up for something?" She asked, wondering why he'd be so good to her. He laughed and shut the door, coming back over to her.

"Just making sure you're nourished." He put his hands on her waist and went for a kiss but she turned her cheek. "Damnit." He remembered she had cut him off until midnight. He opted to take her hand, pulling her to the couch where he sat her down and brought the TV to life. He bestowed the remote upon her lap as if it were a coveted trophy and let her pick the binge for the evening. It was only a few minutes past ten, so they had plenty of time before midnight should they actually make it that long before falling asleep. They settled in and she picked a show called Forged in Fire, which was modern blacksmithing. It was so interesting and Bellamy had no protests on her decision. A half hour later the over had preheated and cooked their pizza, which Bellamy served them on the couch. He actually brought the entire pizza out onto the coffee table and they plucked at it as they sat and watched TV. It was so peaceful, cozied up enough to be comfy without being in each others space. Clarke managed one massive slice of pizza and then half of another. Bellamy finished it for her when she whined she wouldn't have room for a cupcake. Like planned though, she did get her cupcake. Turned out to be a triple chocolate cupcake. She savored every bite of it, Bellamy having one alongside her. It took him every ounce of willpower to not lean over and lick the chocolate from the corner of her mouth. So much so he excused himself to clean up. What he wasn't expecting was Clarke to call his bluff.

As he turned after putting the leftovers away, she stood there, her back to his counter and her finger covered in a dollop of frosting. He looked at her with this threatening yet pleading glare. Teasing him, she popped the finger into her own mouth and very seductively sucked the frosting from it, her eyes not dropping from his. A moment of hesitation was all he could manage before he lunged like an animal after prey. His hands found her waist and he pulled her into him, their bodies contacting as much as two could standing face to face. Her lips were sweet, her mouth still breaking down the chocolaty frosting. His goal was her taste though, not the cupcake. Clarke's arms found their place around his neck and she gave into his kiss. He hiked her up onto the narrow counter top, her head hitting the cupboard behind her enough to cause him a pause. She brushed it off and found his lips again, hungrily.

Clarke had him nestled up against her, between her legs. She pressed her knees in slightly, to put pressure on his thighs and test the field. She wanted to wrap them around his waist but she was hesitant if not nervous. She could feel his hands falling down her sides, lowering from her ribs to her love handles and that made her react involuntarily. Her legs moved to wrap around his waist, just above his hips and the action caused him to cock his head in their kiss while trying to hide a guttural moan. He nipped her bottom lip in reply, a silent warning. A smirk broke into their kiss, making it a bit sloppy as she pressed his heels into his back, pulling him against her. Only denim was saving him at this point. A groan came out at the close contact of feeling how pressed together they were. She couldn't think anything of it because he suddenly scooped her off the counter and took her to the sofa. She could tell he didn't know if he should set her down or sit down with her on top so he opted for the latter, as a safe bet. A position of power, he may not realize what he's done to himself. Straddling him, she nestled her hips down ever so slightly, the bridge of taught denim and her stretched out sweats being their only safety right now. He broke their kiss.

"I'll warn you now, you keep that up and I'll want to take you to the bed." He was stern but honest, not in a threatening way but more a warning. Letting her know what could transpire should she want it. She studied the thought for all of a few seconds, her mind clouded by lust right now. Anxiety wasn't in the mix, just pure lust. One hand came to the nape of his neck, her nails grazing the skin there. The other ran up his chest before snaking to the other side of his neck. Her tongue idly dancing on her own lips before she leaned in, and planted a wet pair of lips against his. This kiss was different, like if they were talking and the tone had changed to pure understanding and honesty. That was this kiss. She leaned into him, his head tilting back against the couch just enough to compensate for the closeness of their chests and the height she had on him in this position. She sat up on him only slightly, the heat dissipating between them only for a moment before sitting down with more pressure. It was a tiny gesture but made a big impact, a rumble hitting his throat. His hands found her hips and held on to her with a grip of lust, pushing her body down onto his. Now she was the one to moan. That little vibration in her throat set Bellamy off. She could only imagine his thought process right now because he quickly stood, her still in his lap. Letting her stand on her own two feet, he gave her one chance to back out. A single look and pause in time to say no. She ticked her head up one tiny nod and he took the queue and her hand, leading her to his room. There was a still silence around them despite the background noise as she was led to this man's room.

His room was dark upon entering, the ceiling lacking a light source by what seemed to be choice as Bellamy leaned over and turned on the lone lamp. A warm glow filled the room and she saw it more clearly than before. Very clean and tidy, nothing out of place but not pristine and unlived-in. Her eyes didn't wander long enough before he pulled her into another kiss. They stood at the foot of his bed sharing their lips for a few moments before she turned him and shoved him to sit back on his bed. That is when she saw it; The letter sat on his bedside table unrolled and revealed. In that moment, she felt the same vulnerability as that pile of paper.

"You read the letter." She stated, not really asking. The heat in the room hung in the air, threatening to dissipate. Her eyes on the paper then quickly, without a blink, on him. He looked over at the paper and back to her.

"Of course." He seemed cooled off from the heat they just shared, but not phased in any other way. Words felt like they needed to happen, but Clarke couldn't manage that. She didn't really know why she felt the way she did or how to justify it, so she just stood there with a red in her cheeks and looking at him, trying to read him. He sat up a bit and moved over, giving her room to sit. She did, as he guided her to do so, his hands never leaving her own. He leaned over and took the papers into his hand. "Did you think I wouldn't?" He asked.

"I knew you would. I guess I'm just nervous about how you'd receive everything I had to say." Her honesty was welcome and he smiled.

"Well…" He began explaining how he felt about what he had read.

 _Bellamy climbed into bed, his bare back against the matte grey headboard. In his hand were the rolled up papers Clarke had tucked into his gift. As per her request, he was alone and finally had a minute to dedicate to reading what she had to say. He unrolled the paper, which was more than one sheet. A little staple held the three sheets together in the corner, like a school essay. He scanned the document and noted the imperfections in the paper, or the circled water stain with a scribble indicating it was a tear and very specifically nothing gross. He smiled. Her handwriting was pretty, though as it went on it got sloppy and he had to remind himself she was a nurse. Chicken scratch was second nature in the medical field. With his glasses on, he began to read what she took her time to write._

" _Bellamy,_

 _If you're actually reading this, that means I managed to stop scrapping my words in the trash can. It scared me how nervous I get around you, but not because I'm scared of you. I'm scared of who I am around you, and how you make me feel. I think it's been that way since I met you. When I met O, she warned me about how you would be a pain to deal with. Not worried about her own well-being, but worried about upsetting you because of how deeply you cared for her. I learned that day that when you care about someone, you put everything you have into it. You love unconditionally and wholly. Hell, even with Murphy. No matter what wrong he does, you see him for the best side of him. I think I knew that about you the day I met you but didn't really let myself understand it until I left._

 _My heart hurts when I think about that. Leaving._

 _While I was in Africa for those four months, I spent more time than I should have, thinking about why I left. I ended up being honest with myself at some point, realizing I ran away from the fallout, the attention on me, the vulnerability. I know that Roan and his behavior is in no way my fault, much as your actions are also not on me, but I let him into my life knowing he was no good for me. I let myself settle on something that wasn't right or good for me and when it blew up, I was in a bad head space. When I was told you had beaten him, I was so mad. I was mad that somehow these two circles in my life collided and in a bad, head-on-collision kind of way. I kept that side of my life separate from the rest of it, like my affair was the red-headed stepchild to my otherwise normal and beautiful life. So having him trickle in to the good side made me see red. I was furious for months and blind to how I had hurt everyone by leaving, especially you. While I was over there, I stopped being mad at you. I realized you acted out of passion and care, and that I knew all along you were that type of soul. I knew that from the day I met you and I realized that the way I left, the things I had said, and the anger I held was more damaging than you bashing some assholes face in. At one point I even felt grateful for your action. Going through all of those thoughts and emotions, being able to see things objectively, I realized I had a lot to fix. So I started writing myself notes, reminders even. So when I came home, I could fix everything if anyone would let me. I kept all of those notes, maybe I'll share them with you._

 _I know I'm rambling, but what I am trying to get to is the fact that I forgive you. I forgave you before I ever came home. I know you know this but I also know I never said this and so I wanted to tell you. You deserve that, you deserved it then. I realized I never once apologized to you for what I said that night. I was so angry, but I was so wrong. You were my friend in that moment, regardless of how you acted upon it. You were caring with your whole heart. I should have never tried to cut you down just because I had felt to low myself. I was sorry then, and I am sorry now._

 _You are my friend, my best friend. I told myself after Halloween that I knew that. Of course, after I sat and had to over-analyze everything about us kissing, ultimately coming to the conclusion that there was nothing to analyze. No matter what transpires, we have a foundation between us that can withstand anything. I've recently felt more and more strongly about that and the prospect of this relationship. I need you in my life, there is no second guessing that and I am more than willing to see just how involved in my life you'll become. In saying that, I also realized I'm scared shitless of you and how you make me feel. When I left I had to face my own vulnerability, at an all time high from what had happened. That has always been my weakness, being vulnerable. You make me feel vulnerable in a completely different way, like it's a strength and not a weakness. You make me nervous, Bellamy Blake. Like, grade-school crush, first kiss, on stage in front of everyone full roaring butterflies through my whole body._

 _I can't promise I won't still be a mess, after all I have been since we met. Well, more rightly I should call you the mess given I poured hot coffee on you. I feel like we were supposed to be here, together. This goes against all logical thought, but I'm taking a page out of your book and following my heart at this point. Anyways, I can promise you I'll give you my effort, no matter how much like a scared little girl you make me feel. Thank you for being in my life. Thank you for staying in my life._

 _This new year will be so much better than last, come hell or high water, we'll be together._

 _Clarke"_

 _Bellamy had tears splattered on his once clean lenses. The third sheet of paper was an array of sticky notes taped to the paper. Each one said something different about Bellamy such as things like a reminder to apologize, and to forgive him verbally. To thank him for his care and remind him of how they met and how their friendship wasn't circumstantial. A yellow one with just his name written in doodles. One covered in negatives about him which had an arrow pointing to it on the paper stating it was a list of charming annoyances. He felt heavy and light all at once and resisted to urge to call Clarke right then. He eventually would drift off, content at heart._

Tears stained her cheeks and she was smiling bashfully. "I'm a mess." She chuckled rubbing the moisture from her cheek. He laughed at her and pulled her hand from her face before cupping it himself.

"A beautiful mess." He smiled sweetly. "You may be the head of the lion, but you poured your heart out to me in that letter and I could have never dreamed of a better present. Every stumble of your words and how you rambled on just proved how much of YOU you were putting into it." He released her face and wiped his hands on his pants. "Not to mention how cute your annotations were. I'm still not convinced that water stain wasn't something more diabolical." He smirked.

Fresh tears spilled out of her eyes while she smile-pouted.

"I know I wrote it but I still want to say it." She composed herself only a tiny bit. "I am sorry."

He leaned in, cupping her face once more and kissed her. A sweet, pointed kiss.

"I am sorry too." He whispered, their foreheads pressed together. The air in the room was so light and full in the best way. They silently moved to lay in bed, him holding her. The emotions were good ones, but that didn't mean they didn't need time to settle. His heart felt swollen in his chest replaying the letter in his head as he held her and stroked her shoulder as she was pressed against his chest. Minutes passed like this, the weight of how he really felt settling down on him.

"I've thought about it too." He broke the silence, and she sat up on her elbow with a questioning look on her face. "How we met. How Monty and Raven knew one another but our paths never crossed until that one day." He looked at her, lovingly, noticing her smile.

"It would be Octavia." Clarke laughed at the suggestion as he made it. "She's made our worlds collide by brute force, breaking things in the process."

"Technically, it was me." She scooched up and rested her chin on his chest. Now he looked puzzled. "I dumped scalding hot coffee on this gorgeous chest of yours, so I should get all the credit." She stuck her tongue out at him. With a full smile, he pulled her up to him and met her lips with a playful kiss. It wasn't as heated and lusty as before, which was to be expected. It was hard to go from passionate to weighed down with vulnerability to just plain happy. The transition of moods was perfectly acceptable to both of them as they made out like teenagers on his bed for a few minutes before they opted to go back to the sofa because Clarke was dehydrated and it caught up with her. Carefully, he showered her in beverages and made sure she consumed enough as they watched a movie. She didn't last long before passing out in his arms on the couch. A comfortable lull in the room as he allowed himself to drift off knowing it was her, it was Clarke Griffin in his arms.


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N:** SMUT. Did you want smut? You're welcome. Did you not? Oh, welp. This is your warning. Every story I write will be intended for smutties unless otherwise stated. Some more than others. Those one just took a while to get to the juicy shit. Enjoy. I've had a rough month and I'm ending it with some Bellarke SMUT.

* * *

Just over a week later, Clarke was drowning in the sound of music in the portable office on their latest job site. Most of the crew had filtered out about an hour or so ago. She couldn't really tell nor care about time right now, she was busy crunching numbers and enjoying the jams. So much so that she was blind to the fact that someone had just opened the door and entered her space, sneaking up behind her. She was blind to their presence up until arms crowded her space and made her jolt out of her office chair. Once again, it was Bellamy.

"I swear to-" He spun her chair around and cut her off before she could finish her gripe, a grin growing on her face to match the evil one he carried on his own.

"Empty threats, Griffin. You should really keep your guard up, especially on site when you stay late." His statement went from a charming goading to genuine concern.

"Worried about me, Blake?" She cocked her head at him.

He leaned in over her, a hand on each arm rest of the chair. His face painfully close to her. "Always, Princess." They locked eyes after he spoke, the pause just pointed enough to cause her a flutter of anxiety before he leaned in and took her lips against his own. Clarke's hand found his jawline and she held the kiss as long as she could before he pulled apart and broke it.

"You almost done in here?" He asked, standing back up. He stretched out his back, something popped in it making them both cringe and chuckle.

"You're getting old." She joked before turning back to the desk. She skimmed over the pack of paper and the spreadsheet on the laptop. "Uh yeah. I can finish up." Her eyes found his.

Bellamy looked around and found another chair, pulled it up nearby and sat down.

"Oh really?" She asked turning a bit toward him and cocking her brow.

He smirked. "Mhm."

"Okay." She turned back to her work so she could get it done and not have him waiting for her anymore.

The two sat in comfort enjoying the music. A few songs came on where Clarke would sing along. So busy with finishing her work, she wasn't aware of how Bellamy watched her with grin creeping up the side of his face as he tapped his foot along with the beat of some of the songs. It took only another half hour before Clarke shut the music off and clicked the laptop closed, finished her work day in one gesture. She spun in her chair to see Bellamy leaning to one side, a leg crossed over the other in his lap and his chin resting in his hand. A soft grin on his face made her cock her head at him.

"Are you this cute when you're in here all day working?" He asked, grinning.

She smiled and blushed, standing up. He followed her lead and stood up, pushing his chair back where he found it before finding her hand and pulling her into his chest. She leaned into him and looked up into his brown eyes.

"So why did you wait for me, it's almost seven." Her tone was soft as there was no space between them in that small office.

"I wanted to spend time with you." He admitted as he slid his hands onto her love handles and gently squeezed her. It made her bite back a giggle.

"Oh, so you're kidnapping me again." She nodded, realizing his intent in reluctant jest.

He pulled her in as she backed up a little to mess with him. "I'm whisking you away from this long work week. If that means I am kidnapping you then I am guilty as charged." He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"You're so sweet to me." She cooed.

"I try. Let's go." He separated a bit from her. "I would have eaten by now but this chick I'm seeing is making me starve." He darted away from her.

"Oh really? You're seeing someone else?!" She feigned shock and stalked after him before powering down the office and grabbing her bag. He jumped off the step as if it were higher than it was and held a hand out to her.

"I would never. There is only one girl for me." Warmth flooded her and she took his hand and stepped down into his arms. She stole a kiss from him before turning back and locking up the office. The two took off to his car. He drove them back to his place, somewhere she had been to a few only twice before now but it felt comfortable to her. As they stepped inside, she slipped her shoes off and set her bag down before shucking her jacket off of her shoulders. He took it and hung it for her without hesitation, as if it belonged in the coat closet next to his own coats and jackets.

"Hope you're in the mood for Alfredo." He wandered off to his kitchen and pulled a tin pan out of the fridge that was loaded with a pre-assembled chicken alfredo meal he had bought for this very Friday night. He didn't plan on Clarke being there but that just sweetened the end of his weekend.

"Who is ever not in the mood for noods?" She asked honestly but the word choice made them both laugh. Of every word to shorthand, noodles was one that just sounded wrong.

"You're fucking cute." He laughed as he prepped the pan and oven. Clarke opened the fridge herself and pulled out a beer, popping the cap off against the counter in a tacky bar trick she couldn't recall how she picked it up. She handed the cold beverage to Bellamy knowing it was exactly what he'd be going for next but she beat him to it. He took it with a smile and had a swig while she grabbed herself a glass from the cupboard filled it with ice and water. The dynamic between them had always been so effortless, even through everything. It was like they fit together, yin and yang and it just made sense even in the times when it actually didn't or to them things were bad.

"Put the food in early and I'll give you a massage while we wait." She offered as they stood in the kitchen waiting for the preheat. He didn't hesitate to heed her suggestion as he slid the pan into the oven and she led them both to the sofa. They set their drinks down on the side table and she had him sit in front of her.

"Cross your legs and sit upright but not stiff." She commanded softly as she took her position behind him, tucking one leg under her body, hiking up her slacks a bit. She ran her hands over his back feeling for knots and points of tension in his muscles starting as the top of his shoulders and running her hands down his shoulder blades, over every muscle of his back and his upper arms. Her mind mapped his body in two ways, intimately and as a healer. Every knot was noted silently and remembered so when she did a once over of his back she would scan back up to the top and focus on a knot there and work her way down again. He had only a few knots, most two big ones. She stood up and knelt into the sofa and put her weight into her palms, pressing them into the muscles just above his right shoulder blade. Audibly he grumbled but seemed otherwise unfazed. She worked the knot out in minutes and worked the other side just to keep things loose before moving down his back. The lower she got, the more awkward the position was for her.

"Lay down for me?" She asked softly and he obliged, laying on his stomach. She knelt on the floor softly kneaded the middle of his back, slowly moving down. She stopped as his upper lumbar area and laid her palm flat against the right side before pressing lightly, feeling a knot under her hand. She pressed a bit harder, the knot didn't move. Using her finger tips she pressed into the area and felt around. He grunted and moved under her touch, obviously in pain so she let up and moved to other areas finishing his massage.

"Feel better?" She asked as she sat back up and stretched out a little bit. He nodded and sat down beside her. "Good." She paused. "Did you hurt your back at work?"

He didn't look at her, which answered her question. She put her hand on his shoulder.

"Babe, I'm asking as your girlfriend, not your boss." She vied for his attention and he did look over to her.

"Indirectly." He said in a weird tone. "I went to work on a bad night's sleep the other day, lifted wrong and twisted. I think that's what you were poking at back there." He explained.

"Why didn't you say something? You can have a lighter load at work when you have shitty days."

"I can do my job."

Clarke raised her hands a bit in defense. "No one said you couldn't. I just don't want you hurting. That is why you have a team Bell, and a manager to talk to."

"It was just one off day." He reasoned. Clarke nodded and leaned into him.

"One off day can lead to a work injury and I don't want to lose you to some stupid work injury." She kissed his cheek. "Think about it this way, I work in the ER right? If I have one off day, I could kill someone but we both know that doesn't mean I can't do my job."

"Why are you always so logical?" He smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

"Because you need me to be."

"If it doesn't get better, get it looked at, yeah?" She asked.

Bellamy grabbed the remote and turned the volume up a little as it had been on in the background since they had sat down. "I will." He assured her, and they left it at that. Twenty minutes later the oven rang out to let them know their noodles were ready and Bellamy took to getting up but Clarke stopped him.

"Nope. Stay." She kissed the apple of his cheek and peeled herself off of the sofa. Once in the kitchen she pulled the piping hot dish out of the oven and assembled two bowls of the sauce noodles and grilled chicken. Her tummy rumbled as the smell wafted up to her nose before she walked to hot bowls out to the living room and she handed one to Bellamy with a fork already in it.

"You ever shop at Costco?" He asked.

"We usually go to Sam's. Now I get to see how it compares." She smiled before digging in. A few bites in and she couldn't decide which store had the better chicken alfredo, so they ended up just enjoying their meal in silence. Nestled on the couch together watching TV and enjoying a rich dish of noodles and chicken it was a nice way to round off a long work week. Clarke could only think of one thing that could make the evening a little bit better and that would be her not sitting in work clothes and an ever constricting bra. But alas, right now wasn't the time to remedy that.

After they had finished their food, they sat for another hour or so just enjoying the show they were watching before Clarke got up and washed their bowls and put leftovers away. Leaning against the wall that the TV sat mounted on, she looked at Bellamy and noticed a dreamy gaze in his eyes, wondering if he was tired.

"Was your plan a slumber party?" She quipped, a hand twirling a stray end of her wavy hair. He looked from the TV to her and the dazed look he had washed away. He didn't answer immediately, but she didn't leave him much time to think of something witty to say because she was already armed with her own statement.

"If so, every slumber party requires pajamas."

The statement was pointed. She slept over the first time she came over, when he brought her over for New Years. Tonight had a different tone though. Maybe it was her playfulness, or the casualness of him inviting her over after work. Perhaps the effortlessness of their dynamic. At any rate, he stood and disappeared to his room where only moments later he emerged with garments in his hand. Sauntering up to her, he handed her to articles of clothing. It seemed to be a navy blue t-shirt and a light grey pair of thin pajama pants.

"Will this suffice?" He mocked her need for jammies at a slumber party. She grinned and nodded before slinking off to the bathroom. He took to his room and changed himself before coming back out and plopping back down on the couch. Clarke seemed to take longer than a normal human being to change. Sure, it wasn't taking maybe a minute or two but maybe she had fallen in or something. He didn't think much of it, instead he watched TV. Who knew what girls did in the bathroom.

The bathroom door finally opened and out stepped Clarke, clad in that navy blue t-shirt (with dinosaurs on the front) and no bottoms on. Her hair was brushed through and a bit fluffier than he it was a few minutes ago and her face was devoid of any makeup though he couldn't recall if she had any on to begin with. She probably had, given it was a work day. She looked all the same without or without it to him; Beautiful. Right now he was more focused on her lack of pants and she could tell because a smirk kicked up on the corner of her mouth.

"I don't like to sleep with pants on." That smirk turned devilish and heat took over his body.

"That's good to know." He said dryly, his eyes not moving away from her. She moved from the threshold of the bathroom and over to the couch, his eyes watching the hem of his shirt on her thighs desperately as if he's going to see something he's not allowed to. She slid onto the couch sitting next to him, one leg tucked under herself, her hip hitched up away from them. His hand fell to her body and precariously landed on her side daring to slide down the fabric of her shirt.

"Dinosaurs though?" She piped up suddenly, pulling his mind off of her body and back to that damn shirt. He laughed.

"I thought it would be cute on you. I wasn't wrong."

"Just cute?" She dared, turned her body a bit more toward him, her face looking up to him as best she could give she was by his side. He met her look and she clocked the heat in his eyes.

"Adorable." He lied and she glared.

He lowered his head to hers, centimeters between their lips.

"Incredibly fucking sexy." His tone changed tenfold. It was lower, hungrier and nearly dangerous. Clarke got exactly what she wanted out of her question and happy with her answer, she leaned in and took his lips. Mid kiss she pulled his bottom lip in between his teeth ever so slightly and he let out a growl that set her nerves on fire.

Hungry for more, she made the move. Without a break in their kiss, Clarke lifted her hips off of the couch and slid herself into his lap. A leg on either side of his hips, only a few layers of thin cotton shielded them from one another and they could both feel it. The heat was real. Her fingers found the hair at the back of his head and autonomously his hands found her hips. The hem of his t-shirt hitched into the crease of her hips and his pinkies grazed the skin of her thighs and made him want to feel more of her body. He also couldn't help but wonder what was under that shirt but her lips were doing a damn good job of keeping him occupied. Clarke's lips connected with his both lustfully and playfully. Their tongues would dance and she would nip at his lip, pulling it between her teeth. When she grinned and let go after a particularly hard nip, he wanted to bite back as he locked eyes with her. Those blue pools looked devilishly back down at him, as if to challenge him. He squeezed her sides gently and she liked it enough to reply back by wiggling down on him causing him to freeze up. That reaction caused a shit-eating grin to take over her face and a glare of warning to take over his which she wiped away by pressing her lips to his again.

Annoyed, intrigued, riled up to a point, Bellamy didn't know how to react so he palmed her soft hips again, a bit more firmly, coaxing her down a bit to test the waters as he eagerly tasted her kiss. She happily obliged and pressed her hips down into his groin, the thin fabric of her panties, his boxers and pants all added up to barely nothing. He could feel the moist heat radiating off of her as much as she could feel the shape and stiffness of his growing erection. Her fingers dug into his shaggy hair and she tugged, causing a low growl to emit from his throat. That did him in. Butterflies flooded her body as she was lifted off of his lap effortlessly, her legs wrapped around his waist. Bellamy carried her to the bedroom only breaking the kiss to not break anything on either of them in transit. Clarke busied her lips on his neck in the few moments that he needed his face for navigating into his room. He kicked the door behind them closed, the light already on from when he went in there previously.

He hesitated for a moment about if he'd sit at the end of the bed or set her down. He ended up laying her down and looked her over. That damn dinosaur shirt had hiked up, her panties on full display. His eyes raked over her noticing them, the simple grey and yellow panties that they were. Of course his eyes nearly fell out of his head at the wet spot revealing itself on the grey fabric. As he looked up he saw he nervously gnawing on her lip and he made him grin that boyish grin that made her grin. Their smiles met in a kiss as he leaned down over her, most of his weight on the bed. His free hand found the the hip furthest from him and he pulled her into him a little, their bodies touching before that hand roamed up her body to feel how soft and warm her skin was. How soft her curves were until a wave of goosebumps peppered the skin under his calloused hand as it crept up under her shit and grazed over her ribs. Just as it inched further up she stopped him by pushing him onto his back and quickly getting on top of him. A moment of anxiety washed over him thinking he read the situation wrong and had crossed a line but she just as quickly eased worry. Straddling him, her eyes locked onto his and a curl met the corner of her mouth just near that adorable little freckle that stood out on her face. Without breaking eye contact, she peeled the t-shirt off of her body, revealing she had nothing on under it but those little grey panties. His eyes broke from hers involuntarily, taking in the beauty she had just revealed to him. As many men had, he had imagined this sight before but nothing matched the reality of the beautiful woman on top of him. Overwhelmed by her stunning body, he sighed and sat up, finding her eyes again before bringing her back in for a kiss. A deep, passionate kiss of gratitude. One hand propped them up and the other pressed into the warmth of her bare back before quickly flipping her back over onto her back.

On her back, she tugged his shirt to suggest he match her state of toplessness and he compiled before returning to her lips. Her hands grazed his chest and sides as his lips moved off of hers and down her chin, her neck and to her collarbone where he fixated long enough to leave a mark. The lower he went, she found herself guiding his head with her hand while playing with his hair. He couldn't resist trailing kisses down the valley between her breasts, but he honestly had the goal of teasing her when he took one of her pink nipples into his mouth and causing goosebumps to spread across her chest at the contact. Enjoying the reaction he got out of her, he continued playing with her by way of her breasts. Kissing, nipping, sucking the one and the space between them before switching to the other. Using his tongue, he teased her by flicking it over her sensitive nipple while looking up at her as best he could.

What he couldn't see was the hand she had snuck down between then. The one responsible for the fingers pausing at her own pubic mound. Biting the corner of her bottom lip she looked guilty when she realized he was watching and he furrowed his brow curiously. He released her nipple and looked down, finding her hand precariously perched. She froze and his eyes slowly traveled back up her body. She could tell he was contemplating something, but she had her own plan and before he could act on whatever his brain was whipping up both of her hands found his jaw. She pulled him in for a kiss, leveling him with her face. Locked into the kiss, one of her hands slid down his stomach and gently snaked into the band of his pants. Her palm brushed over a crop of hairs she imagined were just as black as the mop that framed his freckled face. She bit his lip lightly as her hand found what it was looking for, taken aback but the size of what she had just discovered. She gently rubbed her palm against him and knew he liked it. Not just because he was at full attention between them but because his breath was betraying him when her hand rubbed the underside of the head of his cock. She gave him a gentle squeeze before removing her hand from him, leaving him to break the kiss. She tugged on his bottoms and he took her suggestion by getting up off the bed. Bellamy shed himself of his pants and boxers, standing naked before her in his well lit bedroom. Watching him, she drank in every bit of his glorious body and it made her want him even more. In a move of brevity to match him, as he stood looking at her, Clarke hooked her thumbs under the sides of her panties and pulled them off shyly. She tossed them at him and chuckled, but the smile faded quickly when her vulnerability returned. Bellamy watched her, boring holes into her very soul. It took her courage to drop her closed, swaying legs and reveal herself to him. Her legs lowered and parted, her hand nervously covering herself a little. He lowered himself back into the bed and moved her hands away. On his side, he held her arms away from her body with one arm and with the other he cupped her cheek, his eyes diving into the depths of hers. After kissing her, he ran that hand down her cheek and over her breasts, her soft stomach, over her side and hip, down her thigh to her knee then back up to her inner thigh. She hitched and leaned in, kissing her again before moving his hand up. His fingers gently brushed over her outer lips and she jolted lightly. He didn't look away from her, to read her comfort level. She didn't protest, so he continued by running his hand back down with more pressure. Her excitement seeped out of her folds. Pulling his fingers back up, he dipped a finger in, grazing her swollen clit and coating his finger in her juices. Clarke moaned.

Laying before him at his disposal, Clarke didn't know what to do with herself. Her arms were under his control, splayed out above her head. His touch was light and tormenting. After he nudged her clit, he found teasing her to be something he thought was fun because he continued doing it. He ran a single finger along the edge of her lips, spreading her moisture before running a circle around her clit and leaving her annoyed. He knew it was working. This continued for a few minutes, working her up enough to get her wriggling and gasping. She got fed up with his antics and managed to release one of her hands, grasping the nape of his neck. She pulled him into a kiss with a bit more force than she had used before letting him know enough was enough. He took her seriously after giving her clit a little pinch.

Bellamy sat up, collected a condom from the side table and sheathed his hard cock before finding himself knelt between the legs of the beautifully naked Clarke Griffin. He moved into place between her legs, which she welcomed him to. His hands slid down her thighs and he leaned over her, kissing her once more. He didn't enter her, and she waited. She was being impatient, only because he had driven her crazy with lust, so she took the lead. Her hands found his hips and she dug her nails into them gently, pulling him into her to let him know she wanted him. Nipping her lip, he lined up by feeling them both before gently entering her. Clarke gasped, like the wind had left her body as he had entered her. He was cautious, lovingly looking down at her and reading her for pain or comfort. She gave him a sweet smile to let him know she was okay. Taking it slowly, he let his length push in fully and slowly before pulling out almost completely. He repeated this act a few times to let her body adjust and it was painfully blissful for him.

A minute or two of adjustment went by before they fell into a nice rhythm, something comfortable for both of them. Clarke wanted more though. Under him, Clarke shifted and raised her hips up off the bed a bit more allowed him to get a better angle. Her shift in position made him bottom out in a shallow thrust and it caught them both off guard because before he wasn't hitting her end with long strokes. He watched her eyes close and he worried for pain but what he couldn't see was the neurons firing behind her eyelids followed by a moan betraying her throat. A devilish smirk took his face as he took her hips and anchored himself to her body.

So many thrusts later in that position, he couldn't not be close to her. He leaned down over her body knowing he couldn't crush her with his weight. Propped up on one elbow, he locked his lips to hers and breathed in every little whimper and moan she let out, some louder than others. Every sound she made just drove him to repeat whatever he could to get that sound to come out of her again but it was an unrepeatable pattern. They were erratic and passionate escapes of lust from somewhere inside, like some carnal language people only spoke in the middle of sex. More conscious of his own noises, Bellamy stayed quiet if he could control it but who was he kidding, Clarke could make him lose control.

Ramping up toward a beautiful crescendo, Clarke's nails were lightly scraping on his back or digging in when he hit a sweet spot. They were riding this sweet wave together and working up a sheen of sweat that coated both his brown freckled skin and her creamy white. Clarke got louder which let him know she was getting closer. This made him want to let go. He could have easily let himself go the moment he entered her if he was being honest, but that wasn't what this was about. Hunched over her heaving, pulsing body, he nestled his lips to the soft patch of skin on her neck, just under her ear. He kept himself propped up off of her with one arm and the other slid between their sweaty bodies and paused long enough to sandwich his hand between them, fingers finding where they were connected. His hips drew further back to push deeper in and to allow room for his fingers to find her swollen clit, where he ran circles around it gently. If erratic was how she was breathing before hand, unhinged was her breathing now. He put more pressure into his finger tips while thrusting his hips into her and allowed her to completely unfold. Clarke bucked into him, his body on top of hers. She writhed and contorted while unraveling, cursing in pure bliss in breathy, carnal whimpers. The nano seconds he had to hold off his own orgasm to bring her to her peak were torture when he could feel her body tense around him. Unable to hold on any longer, feeling her walls flutter around him he let go and hit his own climax with a guttural grunt.

Riding an aftershock of her orgasm, Clarke pulled him in as deep as she could with her heels on his lower back. She wanted him to let go but she could appreciate that he wanted to focus on her first. As deep within her as he could be, he let go and the sound he made caused a storm of butterflies to churn in her gut and made her groan. Had she not just come herself, she would have been shoved over the edge from that sound alone. As they lay there in a sweaty heap, Clarke stroked the back of his head, his weight fully collapsed. He had the courtesy to slide a bit to the side so she too could breathe but neither of them made any moves to separate. Bellamy was still inside her. It felt so right, so fulfilling.

Post-sex thoughts were always a weird thing. Some people thought about food, or politics. Some people thought about proverbial shit or maybe third world problems. Who knows. Right now Clarke was thinking what ifs. What if they had hooked up instead of him and Raven. Would they have ended up in a relationship then, or? What if they had hooked up on Halloween, would they be where they are now? Of all of the what ifs that could pass her through her thought process right now, she was glad everything happened the way it did because in this moment everything felt like it happened the way it was supposed to. The way that worked for them. He stirred under the hand that idly played with her hair. He propped himself up, his hand laying on her ribcage and his eyes on hers. They shared a silent moment, just staring at each other and sharing a smile. In that one little moment it felt like they both had nothing and so much to say all at the same time but they both seemed so content to leave the moment the way it was.

Bellamy finally broke the moment by leaning in and kissing her, a simple, sweet kiss. He separated from her carefully so he could get up and clean up. Devoid of his closeness, she lay there for a moment, relishing. Bellamy returned from the bathroom with a damp rag for her, so she didn't have to get up should she not want to but alas, she did have to pee. After which she found herself coming back to bed to her gorgeous man laying sat up in bed in boxers with a bottle of cold water to his lips. She suddenly felt vulnerable again with his eyes raking over her naked, tired form. She blushed from head to toe and he smiled.

"You're cute when you're bashful." He spoke breaking the tension she tried to create with her anxiety while she looked away looking for her panties or t-shirt on the floor. She spotted that cute dinosaur shirt and went for it.

"You know you don't have to hide your body from me, right?" His tone suddenly became less playful. She looked over and noted the genuine concern on his face. She nodded, letting him know she was comfortable with him but continued reaching for the shirt and slipped it on. She failed to find her panties though and climbed into bed with him, sitting cross legged with him.

"You are so beautiful no matter what you are or aren't wearing. Don't forget that." He took her chin and pulled her in for a sweet kiss, reassuring her before breaking the kiss and handing her the bottle of water. Just as she brought it to her lips and took a drink he grinned. "But good luck getting those panties back." He dodged her nearly spitting the water out and they both laughed at his sly execution before he got up again. He turned the lamp on and the main light in the room off before pulling back the covers and sliding into bed, taking her with him. Clarke nestled into his side like his body was carved to fit her next to him. He smelled so good. At that moment beside him, she was just happy. She didn't foresee this kind of moment ever happening between them, let alone back when they could barely call one another frenemies. She honestly didn't think this is how the night would end when he invited her over after work either but once she was there and they had dinner she knew what she wanted. The same thing she had been wanting for a while. If we're being honest, it was the same thing many women and some men had probably thought of about Bellamy Blake at times but he was hers. For whatever reason they waited to have sex but it had finally happened and it was every bit of amazing that Clarke could have wanted it to be.

Looking up at him, his eyelids had already given up their fight to look at her. They were both tired. She tried to lean over him and turn the lamp off but he wasn't quite asleep yet and stopped her. He reached over effortlessly and blackened the room, returning them both to a comfortable and energy depleted state where they lulled off to sleep together.


	33. Chapter 33

Hey there, just a quick question;

I have two other 100 fics in production. One is canon divergent and the other is another AU like the two I have up. I'd love to know if any of you are interested in me publishing those or not? Let me know! Also, a friendly reminder that you are always more than encouraged to send me suggestions, feedback and corrections if you find them.

Enjoy. **;)**

* * *

Birds chirped outside his window. It was a welcome sound, much different from the sound of the street below her own apartment. As she stirred awake and opened her eyes, she realized she was alone in his bed. A pang of sadness hit her at the emptiness but she knew he was around because she could smell coffee. Clad in only that damned dinosaur shirt she climbed out of bed and walked out into the living room. Her feet padded across the floor softly and she managed to sneak up to him as he sat at the little table in the kitchen. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and leaned in, smelling him. Sweaty but warm and a bit musky.

"Morning." She whispered.

He kissed her arm. "Morning beautiful."

Clarke rotated around him and he moved away from the table enough, presenting an open lap for her. She obliged and sat in his lap. Very thin fabric separated them as she leaned in and pressed her licked lips against his. He tasted like coffee, black, not a hint of sugar or cream. It was bitter but that didn't stop her.

Once they pulled their lips apart they were both smiling. His hand went from cupping her cheek and gently stroking her skin to messing with tendrils of her hair that brushed his fingers.

"Sleep good?" He asked sweetly and she only nodded.

"Good. I know you don't normally eat right after you get up but." He pointed over to the stove. He had done a basic breakfast of scrambled eggs and little sausage links in place of bacon.

She looked over to see the food hot in two skillets and her stomach instantly reacted as if she had just now smelled it for the first time.

"I love breakfast sausage." She grinned.

"I -" he paused, smiled and continued. "... am glad."

"Grab a chair and I'll dish you up some. Do you want coffee?" He tapped her thigh and she stood up.

"I don't think I need it this morning." She grinned as if she woke up on the right side of life. He repaid her with his own grin before moving to grab them both plates of food and refill his coffee mug. He set the dish down before her where she sat now, opposite where he had been seated. Bellamy took his seat and they dug into their food in comfortable silence. Once she finished, Clarke picked up her plate and took it to the sink and filled a glass with water. Leaning against the counter she watched her man read on his Kindle while picking off the last of his meal. Her face smiled on its own as she just watched him.

As if he could feel her eyes on him, he looked up. "Yes, lovely?"

She grinned as she had been caught and finished her water, setting the glass down. "Just reflecting."

"On?" He pried, his Kindle set on the table and his attention fully on her.

"How when we met we didn't care for one another and now…" She didn't finish the sentence, because she didn't know where it was going. She looked bashful and glanced away for a moment while she tried to find words. "I never expected this, but I wouldn't change it." Her eyes met his and her smile was soft and loving.

Bellamy stood and moved to her with grace. He leaned into her space and delicately took her love handles into his hands, pressing them both against the counter.

"Nor would I." Was all he said before he leaned down and planted a tender kiss on her lips. They stayed like this for far too long. Long enough that the air in the room changed into something steamy. Their kissing became deeper, more fervent and she finally broke for air.

"You're going to be the death of me, Griffin." Bellamy leaned his forehead to hers and grinned. Her hands in his hair and on his chest respectively.

"Don't challenge me." She winked. He took that as a threat and quickly lifted her onto the counter, nestling himself between her legs. A palm flat on the counter on either side of her. Crowding her space, even more, he crooked his head down a bit and found a soft patch of skin on her neck. The motion of him leaving a mark there made her relax and hum a little.

"Bell, if you continue…" Now she really did threaten him and she could feel his lips purse into a smirk that broke his kissing of her skin. Before she could plan, Bellamy scooped her up and her legs wrapped around his waist. Her shirt bunching up and leaving her revealed. He carried her out of the kitchen and through the living room, toward the bedroom. Just before they got there, and stopped him.

"Bathroom." Was all she needed to say. One word and he veered one door over to the bathroom. The door clicked behind him and he put her down on her feet. Bellamy parted from her long enough to get the shower running to warm up before finding his place back in her arms and with his lips on her. Once again, he lifted her onto the little vanity and planted kisses all over her bare chest and neck. Clarke's fingers roamed his skin as his kisses descended. She gnawed on her lip when he focused his tongue on her nipples, reveling in it. What she didn't expect was for his lips to drop even lower, kissing down her stomach with her shoulder blades against the glass of the mirror. He stopped before he went any lower and looked up at her for approval. She only grinned and Bellamy took that approval, continuing his journey to the center of her being. On one knee he lifted her leg over his shoulder and pulled her to the edge of the counter before starting his mission. He was so gentle and sweet with how he touched and tasted her that it took all of five minutes for her to be shaking under his tongue. Her whimper echoing in the now steamed room. Their skin glistening from the heats and hers from the orgasm he just brought her too. Bellamy groaned as he stood up, his knee hurting.

"Babe-" Clarke whispered out as he grimaced from the discomfort in his knee and she slid off the counter.

"I'm fine." He smiled and pulled her into him.

"Oh you're more than fine." She grinned and kissed his lips, tasting herself on them. He looked surprised, but that didn't stop him. He pulled her by hand into the tub and under the stream of the shower. Their shower was long, much longer than it should have been and they spent a fair amount of time-wasting water and getting dirtier, so to speak, than actually cleaning off. Eventually, they emerged a bit tired and squeaky clean. Back in Bellamy's room, Clarke lay back on his bed naked, her wet hair on a towel.

"I could keep you all day and we'd never leave this room," He began. "But the gang would never leave us alone if we both don't show up today." He laughed as he dressed in a simple blue-grey t-shirt and black jeans. He sat beside her on the bed as he put on socks.

Clarke chuckled. "Not like they leave us alone about it now anyway, but you're right. I'll have to go home first though."

"And back to work, we left your car there." He mentioned. She sat up and agreed and that was exactly what they did after she dressed in yesterday's clothing, sans the panties he promised would go missing. She didn't bother worrying about them though. He could be as sly as he wanted.

They collected her car and went back to her apartment which was vacant. After changing into a casual outfit of jeans and a sweatshirt they hung out around the house a while before taking off to meet their friends for their weekend ritual.

Walking into the front door, there was loud music playing. The couple found their friends in the living room for a change, having what looked to be an impromptu dance party. It was all the girls, Monty and Jasper. Lincoln, Miller, Jackson, and Murphy were sitting around respectively, watching and chatting. The group turned their attention to the newcomers and pulled them in, forcing them to dance. Bellamy played along for all of two minutes before he managed to back out. Raven was the next to tap-out and eventually, it ended when Jasper whined about being hungry.

"Okay, okay. It's a grilling day." Miller calmed the whiner down and everyone cheered for the meal choice.

"You could have said before, we could have brought sides." Harper offered but Jackson shrugged her off.

"We were at the store when we decided," Miller explained.

Jackson chimed in. "We grabbed potato salad, macaroni salad for the dweeb-"

"Hey." Jasper rolled his eyes and the group laughed.

"Oh and we got stuff for kebabs. I was feeling kebaby." Miller's word choice made everyone laugh and food was the new topic. It kept them all entertained until it was time to sit down and eat. They pulled the food in from the grill and set up at the dining table which is when the topic went to Clarke and Bellamy, as to be expected by this group.

"So you two you were late." Raven pried boldly.

"Yeah? And you weren't home at all." Clarke nipped back playfully and chuckled ensued.

"So everyone at the table is finally getting laid," Monty concluded which caused even more chatter and laughter.

The rest of the evening was perfect. Their group was whole, everyone was in good health and good spirits and they were all coupled up, which while that seemed odd it kind of filled out the group. No one was left out or felt like the odd one out. They forwent the movie for the evening and just hung out playing games and chatting. The night lasted a lot longer than it normally did, only ending when Maya fell asleep on Harper on the sofa.


	34. Chapter 34

Hey there,

Given the current state of the world and the fact that tomorrow is my birthday, I decided I'd not only push updates for my current published stories but give you two new ones! That's right, I now have four published works up and a fifth in the starting process. They are all a little different, so if you like my style feel free to dive into a new read. One of the two new reads is a canon divergent intended to be a bit more dramatic. And the last is another modern AU that I am very excited about writing, but won't spill much about. ;)

Please, be safe. Stay sane and enjoy life as best you can in these times. I hope me adding some chapters is keeping you somewhat entertained.

* * *

Winter faded out into the colorful bloom of an infinite amount of flowers. Snow showers gave way for frequent rain showers that would wash away the yellow dusting on vacant cars and life just seemed to come alive from the previous more dormant months. That meant it was time to dust off the old and bring in fresh air which is exactly what the girls were doing. The apartment was all but turned inside out. Even the hallway outside their front door was being used.

"Stop dripping paint you idiot!" Raven's voice cracked over the music pumping through the apartment and her target rolled his eyes.

"I am not dripping." He indignantly replied, but her cold stare guided him to the droplets of paint on the tarp at his feet.

"Oh real- Hey! Don't step in it." She rushed to push him and he left a footprint in a light brown paint on the tarp.

"Oh." Murphy sounded defeated.

"Yeah, oh, you dingus. Take your socks off and put the roller down. You're off duty indefinitely."

"So bossy." Murphy goaded her but complied with her requests.

"And you love it." Raven picked up the roller to take his place but Bellamy quickly swooped in and stopped her.

"Yeah. Clarke wants you in the kitchen." Clarke heard him say but it was a lie. She gathered he was trying to get Raven to relinquish her roller for a less daunting task, for her sake. It made the blond smile. Always a protector, she thought. Raven quickly appeared in the kitchen.

"You rang?" She questioned, sidling up to her best friend.

"I ordered us lunch about twenty minutes ago, it should be here. Steal my cash monies and go harass the delivery guy?" Clarke suggested, giving her a new task off the top of her head. Raven didn't question it because Clarke wouldn't ask one of the boys to go get into her wallet. It was second nature for Raven though. She leaped to it and Clarke just hoped that the delivery would be there. Sometimes it took them twenty, sometimes it took them forty-five. The thought of food soon being there made her stomach react with a rumble.

Finishing what she was doing, Clarke rubbed her hands off on a nearby towel and rejoined the men in the living room. Surveying the work that had been done, she was surprised.

"Didn't you guys just start that wall?" She asked, leaning against the back of a tarp-covered couch.

"Like an hour ago?" Bellamy suggested and Murphy added on. "While you were off doing the easy shit." His gesture flailed a hand to the kitchen.

"Yeah, cleaning up after you." Clarke bit back with a laugh and Bellamy chuckled. Murphy was defeated and he rolled his eyes.

Bellamy continued on the wall, it was the second to last wall to be completed. "So, where did you send Raven?" He asked quietly.

Clarke kicked the ground idly. "Foooooooood." Her hunger showed in her enthusiasm for the meal to come. "Lunch is in-bound. Thai food."

"Oh did you-"

"Yes, man-child. I got you fried nanners." Clarke said through a smile, mocking his need for that specific dessert. He would eat it all and not have a normal meal if they let him.

Looking around, she saw a vacant roller in a pan and an unmanned brush in the white.

"Alright, let's get this shit done. Murphy, man the other roller. If you keep dropping paint though, I will help her murder you." Clarke moved off of the back of the couch and took the lone brush into hand. It was loaded far too much with a stark white paint. You boys knock out that and the last wall and I'll finish the trim behind you. If we can get this done in under thirty, I may let you eat." Her threat was charming and empty. She was too hungry and knew better than to set a time on when they could eat but she wanted her living room to be back in order too. The boys didn't argue. Bellamy and Murphy dutifully finished the walls in less than twenty minutes. Raven had reappeared and was watching them as they enjoyed music and Clarke explaining her threat. When the goal was met they quickly packed up the paint, dropped anything disposable in a bag and cleaned up. Every surface in the room was covered or being used so the squad took spots around the floor where tarp wasn't covering a rug for the hardwood. Raven put down throw pillows and they enjoyed a meal of Thai food. Murphy begrudgingly ate what was ordered for him before they all enjoyed fried bananas and ice cream.

Satisfied and full-bellied, the crew spent longer socializing than they wanted to admit but they eventually peeled themselves off the ground and went back to their task at hand. The four of them cleaned the room up and Clarke finished final touches of the moulding.

"It looks so much better in here now." Raven looked to the finished product as Murphy and Bellamy rearranged the room at the girl's guidance.

"It really does. Less… sterile." Murphy's word choice made Clarke cringe. She hadn't thought about it that way but stark white walls, white trim and a basic hardwood did seem sterile or at least boring. When she thought of sterile, she thought of the pale neutral blue or blue-green painted on hospital walls. The thought suddenly made her smell bleach. The room looked warm now. A very light brown, slightly on the grey-neutral side. It brought out the hues in the hardwood the building was full of and contrasted nicely from the refreshed crisp white trim and ceiling.

"No, just put the couch back." Raven sighed in frustration as Clarke zoned back into the topic.

"Make your mind up woman," Murphy whined at her.

"Let's just leave it how it was. Our layout was good for this room." Clarke offered the final suggestion and they went with it. The furniture was arranged the way it had been for years only a new rug sat under the couch and of course, the walls were painted. When all was said and done everyone but Bellamy plopped down onto the couch.

"I'm going to take this out." He held up the large black back of trash that had come out of this project. No one protested as Murphy turned the TV on and Clarke bid him a thankful smile. When he returned, he sat in the armchair off to the side, reclining.

"You know, we could make it to hang out with the gang tonight," Raven suggested. The lack of agreeance was telling and they all settled in for their own little movie night. Only they didn't watch a movie, they binged a few episodes of The Witcher on Netflix before Murphy started snoring like a bear. Raven shoved him and took his sorry tired ass to bed. Bellamy joined Clarke on the couch and they cuddled up to one another for another episode before he had to carry her to bed. The apartment fell silent with sleep from a hard day's work.

Bellamy felt a breeze on his bare chest and reached for warmth from Clarke's body only to feel disappointment through his entire body when his arms felt nothing but an empty bed. This pulled him out of his morning stupor and his lush brown eyes flicked open to scan the room. She wasn't even in the room. An uncontrollable pout forms on his face but he brushed it away when he ran his hands over his face and into his hair. After a refreshing stretch, he peeled himself out of the bed and padded out to the living room. The TV was on and he could smell coffee, but he could also hear the shower in the main bathroom. No one was around and he found that odd but he figured he'd find out why when whoever was in the shower got out. He made himself a tea in lieu of coffee. A few minutes later the shower shut off and out stepped Murphy in only a towel.

"It's like you live here or something." Bellamy cracked at the man as he walked into the living room in his bold fashion statement.

Rolling his eyes, Murphy poured a cup of coffee. "Right back at you."

Bellamy laughed. "I have clothes on. You should try the same."

"Calm down Blake, you won't see anything you don't want to." He playfully shot a wink to the other man and sat down on the couch, again, in only a towel.

"Murphy, go put pants on." He tried to not let it bother him, but this wasn't their place and he felt it was rude of him to walk around like that. Murphy, of course, didn't care. He rarely did care about anything but himself.

"You're such a grumpy old man." Murphy resigned to oblige him. He quickly disappeared to Raven's room and re-emerged fully clothed. "Happy?" He taunted.

"Yes." He curtly replied. "Where are the girls?" He finished his tea and put the dish in the sink before moving to the living room where Murphy sat. He took a seat in the armchair.

"They are over at Harper and Maya's. Apparently we skipped out on some juicy gossip last night and the girls are discussing it now?" He suggested, not really sure.

"Is everything alright?" Bellamy was concerned.

Murphy dismissed the topic with a flick of his hand. "It's girls and gossip." He chuckled and rolled his eyes.

Bellamy let out a huff of curiosity but didn't focus on it. Murphy was probably right, they were girls and the four of them loved to gossip together. It was the one traditionally girly thing they allowed themselves to do. Halfway through a second episode of Iron Fist, Raven and Clarke walked through the door. They had gone over in their loungewear and slippers and he smirked at how cute it looked.

"Morning," Bellamy said as Clarke found her way to him. She leaned down and stole a kiss that he was more than willing to give her.

"Did you get to talk about boys and brush each other's hair?" Murphy sarcastically asked and the girls didn't take kindly to it. They actually didn't smile at all. "Wait, what's up?" He quickly turned his tone from being a troll to being a caring boyfriend. Even when he dated Emori he was like that but none of them ever got used to it. It was even more strange to see him be that way toward Raven.

Bellamy turned his own concern on and looked to the girls. They were both a bit pouty and just glum.

"Is something wrong?" Bellamy asked, taking Clarke into his lap.

"Just bummed." She started, and Raven finished. "Maya and Jasper are moving."

"What? When? Why?" Murphy rambled, getting off the couch and moving to Raven's side.

"Well, they flew out to Maine to visit her father. He told her about a job opportunity up there that would be really great for her. I guess they talked about it and decided to go for it, together." Clarke shrugged.

"That's fast." Bellamy warned.

"It's Jasper, he'd jump off a cliff for her." Murphy joked but it fell on deaf ears.

"So when do they leave?"

"The first week of May," Raven added and silence befell them. It was a bummer for their friends to be leaving but if it was a good move then they would support it. They sat about and discussed the details for a bit before Bellamy decided it was time to go home. Clarke pouted, but he wanted to give the girls space. They didn't live there and while he couldn't speak for or control Murphy, he could at least control himself. He opted to head home and get some chores done for the next work week.


End file.
